Day to Spirit
by Vacarria
Summary: Itsuka Shido felt lost in the world he lives in; his life not filled with purpose. Questions yet to be answered were left untouched. That was until a fateful encounter changed his entire view of the world, of himself, and of the fate destined for him. A new, bizarre journey to find himself in this strange world begins. [DISCONTINUED]
1. Intro - Sono Chi no Sadame

**.**

 **Prologue**  
 _Sono Chi no Sadame_

* * *

If there was one thing in Shido's mind, it wasn't the fact that their extended stay in Liverpool, England that bought joy to her foster sister. And it wasn't the rush of life that was England and its spectacles, with its technological advances bridled with past architecture. When he gazed upon the city for the first time, who couldn't brush off the fact that he shivered for some reason.

He shivered because something crept in his mind. That this city called him-

No, a place called him to where he could find home. And it was trying to lead him to where it was.

He kept the fact to himself, especially his worrisome foster sister. The moment he talks about it, it'd be another bloodbath of a talk. Not that they're angry over finding his parents, but the fact that it might be his wanderlust kicking off their scheduled views of the city.

The blue-haired boy, wearing a long-sleeved sweater and jeans, walked through the less crowded streets of England. Unlike the inner foray of the city, the outskirts felt akin to that of an open field. Instead of machinery and futuristic technology, his eyes set upon the trees that bordered near the side road, right outside of some shops.

He was currently in the residential district, wandering off on his own just to sate what was going on in his mind. It didn't tick him off or bang his head when he wouldn't go, but instead a gentle pull and a single whisper crept to him for every waking hour he walked in the city.

" _Come… here…"_

He had to admit, he nearly looked like a British or an American. But his heritage was Japanese, so they say. That, and his bluish hair that was supposedly bizarre to look at. He brushed it off, possibly thinking that it must've been the stress of him advancing to the later years in high school. Even so, he can't brush off the fact that the city was… in an odd state.

While the inner city saw its better days, the outskirts felt abandon, making Shido realize that it might've been the reason that most of the buildings around the area looked like it wasn't touched. Even if it was a residential area, it didn't feel like a modern one that he'd expect. A few kind words to passers-by, a few bumps that led him to apologize and a few more turns made the tug felt… a bit more soothing.

It wasn't forcing him. It was welcoming him. Akin to how his younger sister tugs his sleeve whenever he was home.

A moment soon and he realized that the tug pointed him elsewhere, away from the pavement. He 'followed' it with hesitation as the green grass soon flooded his vision. By its look, he was currently traversing a hill with a tree on its top. A few steps made, being careful as it was nearly steep at the point, and he finally reached the top. He placed his right hand on the tree, admiring the view around him.

It wasn't full of buildings. It wasn't full of anything but the vast grasslands around him showed the beauty of nature not found in the illustrious city. A few trees stood far away from him, with smalls bumps of 'hills' made the pasture feel more natural.

Confused, he looked around even more. The feeling welled up even more when he looked at a certain area of the vast grasslands; ruins of a large building, possibly a mansion he reckoned. He felt the tug once again, but it felt more strong. As if a burly man, maybe older of his age, tugged on his sweater's sleeves.

A voice crept at him in his ears again, but more audible than before.

 _"There… your answer is there."_

Shido turned to his left, only to see a ghastly image, nearly transparent to the blue sky, smiling at him. It disappeared soon after, making Shido shiver and wonder.

 _'Should I go there?'_

The feeling made him think otherwise. The tug from it instead led him to continue to the ruins. If his answers lie there, then it better be. He walked again to where the ruins where, passing by a small forest with a dirt road which led to the ruins. A small river ran by to his left, with a slant of ground that led to where it was.

He didn't realize it until it was late. He was parched and sweaty from his walk. Despite his well-maintained physique, he could only do so much for a few kilometers. Even if it wasn't a good idea drinking water from a river bank, he still did so in his parched fervor. Refreshed, he swiped his sweat with his forearms and resting near the edge of the bank, sitting on the ground as the shade of a tree gave him comfort from the sun's heat.

A cool breeze soon passed by, rustling the trees. He closed in eyes in joy, as his body shivered up from the sudden change of temperature. He didn't feel a tug at all, but it still made him think to go to the ruins. A few minutes he rested before continuing his journey. He dusted off the dirt in his jeans and stretched for a bit, before hiking back to the high ground where the dirt road was.

For a while, however, a carving near a tree caught his attention. With his full attention, he walked to it and leaned closer, seeing that it was a heart that enclosed two names.

"JoJo. Erina."

Shido muttered, blinking as the sudden thought of two lovers flirting in the riverbank started to show. He blinked, seeing that the illusion was no longer there. He continued to walked further just as the tug made him do so. It wasn't for a few more minutes until Shido could see the ruins clearly, with a better depiction of it to boot.

The ruins, somewhat reminiscent of a destroyed mansion, mantled a fountain in front of it. It wasn't touched for about many years, judging by the concrete's structure. The fountain no longer didn't spout water, leaving only an empty fountain.

He didn't feel a tug anymore, and was instead replaced with a warm touch to his nape. What does it want? Is this birthmark more than just a reminder that he wasn't truly a part of the Itsuka household? Did it, of all the bizarre things in the world, dragged him here?

He pondered and pondered, walking around the destroyed building. He inspected the rubble, even standing on top of it. Nothing noteworthy was found, except for a stoney face that belonged to a statue's. He move the rocks away from it, only to reveal a statue that was discussed months before in Art Class.

"A statue of Venus…"

It was a delicate thing, too. Knowing his art teacher back at Raizen, he might've overreacted and hunted down whoever set the place on fire.

Wait, what?

He noticed it. The place had scorch marks in its rubble. Darkened by black soot with white dust to boot. It was obvious. The place, despite having stone in its architecture, still fell down from a fire. Then again, buildings from that era still had wood incorporated in it. It wasn't even touched by almost anyone, save for a hand mark that was visible from a piece of rubble

The rubble was covered with black soot, but a hand mark was shaped on it. It was a moment too soon to see a skeleton underneath the rubble. Shido nearly gagged from the sight, but soon relaxed as he regained his breathing.

He pieced it all together. The place was burned, but a skeleton was there. And the rubble near it showed that it struggled, meaning that this skeleton belonged to a man who scoured the place after it went down in flames. He gathered his thoughts, sitting at the edge of the drained fountain.

He thought and thought of it, not even noticing what was behind of him the whole time. Instead of disturbing the young boy, the woman herself only looked at the pondering boy with curiosity. He felt distressed but that alone made him even more curious to what happened here, which she knew.

The blonde woman, draped in a brown coat that covered her body and thigh-high black shoes, looked further on the boy, her blue eyes locked on his back. He had blue hair, oddly, with a body figure that was fit yet skinny. More when she looked at his nape. She couldn't believe it as well.

She took a loud step or two, getting the attention of a teenager who took a fighting pose, making him more inexperienced. He glared at the blonde-bunned woman, but that face didn't match with his goofy way of 'fighting' back at the person who appeared out of nowhere.

The more experienced woman laughed at his charade, clutching her hands to her stomach as Shido gritted his teeth in annoyance. The woman had green lips, with two black buns on her hair. Her blonde bangs along with a blonde pig-tail somewhat made it weird for a person who would just one and up him.

"You think it's funny, huh!?" He shouted, clenching his fists.

She soon stopped and looked at him with a smile, almost making him step back by her sudden nature to smile than to be angry or stoic.

"I'm sorry about that," she wiped a tear from her eyes, "It's been a long time since I've seen someone do that in front of me."

Shido looked at the rubble, before looking back at him, "Do you know about this place?"

"Of course," she nodded, "but what I'm surprised of is why we have the same thing on our backs."

He steeled his eyes at her, as she turned back and showed her nape, which made Shido drop his eyes. It was the same birthmark that he had.

"I'm surprised that I don't know you at all."

Shido raised his brow, only for her to huff.

"You see, having a foundation at your back can do wonders. What I'm surprised about is how you're not the result of a…" she scratched her neck, "one-night stand."

"And before you start going angry," she raised her hand, "I'll let you know that we keep tabs on our family tree. In case of inheritance issues."

Shido sighed, looking at her with a frowned face.

The bun-haired woman crossed her arms, "Care to tell your name?"

"Itsuka Shido."

"Jolyne Cujoh, but it's Kujo Jolyne in Japanese."

Shido blinked at her in confusion, "Y-you don't look like Japanese at all!"

"It's what you get when you have British, American and Japanese blood in you. And same for you, you're quite tall for a Japanese kid."

Shido huffed at her comment, disregarding it for more important questions.

"…Still, I don't know why I'm here in the first place anyway. It's just that there's some voice calling me out here and... that's just it," Shido explained, causing Jolyne to raise her brow.

"A weird answer for someone who's just wandering around," Jolyne replied.

"Yeah, but it just happened."

Jolyne scratched her chin, deep in thought before an idea chimed as she snapped her finger, "It might be your Stand!"

"My _Stand_?" Shido raised his brow.

"It's expected that you wouldn't know. I mean," Jolyne shrugged her shoulders, "it took me a long while before I knew I had one."

"How does that answer my-"

Shido stopped, as he saw a being come out of Jolyne's glowing body. It had a light blue skin, with sunglasses to boot. It was skinny similar to its user, with a face stoic enough that it had a cool feeling around it.

"Wh-who is that?!"

"Stone Free. This is my Stand," she looked at the being floating behind her, its head tilted and looking towards Shido.

"So... that's a Stand?" Jolyne nodded.

"Apparently." The being then started to fade, "How about you summon yours?"

"How do I do that?"

"Simple, think like you're in danger or you want to do something. It's purely instinctual. Stone Free acts because of my will, so you should as well."

"Well... okay then."

Shido closed his eyes, thinking of whatever situation he is in before he'd get a gist of it. When he saw darkness, he saw a small flame flicker before it busted out. The teenager opened his eyes, before dumbstruck as he didn't see anything. No, he didn't feel anything at all. He looked around, including his back, to see wherever his 'Stand' was.

"W-where is it?" He looked around, before locking eyes with Jolyne.

She shook her head, "Well, I might as well do... this."

"What-"

Immediately, Stone Free busted out of its user, quickly throwing a punch towards Shido. His eyes widen, seeing something coming out from his peripheral vision and interlocking its own blue fist with Stone Free's own. A small gust of wind from the blow was felt from the two. Jolyne smiled, but before the being could fully materialize, it faded back to Shido's body. She raised her brow in confusion.

"Did you... call it back?"

"Huh?" Shido blinked, "I don't think so."

"Well, try summoning it again."

The teenager tried again, only to find his effort wasted.

"What?!" He grumbled, "That's just lame!"

The teenager sighed, feeling Jolyne's hand placed on his shoulder, "Maybe you just need to concentrate a bit. But I do think the only way you'd bring it up is a bit of luck or worse; fighting like you're already dying."

"I don't really like the sound of that."

"Well, you'd better be." Her eyes gazed on Shido's, "Say, have you met some Stand users before?"

"...I don't think so."

"I see," she let her hand off of his shoulder, "Odd that you've been in a peaceful side for once. Stand users do attract Stand users, after all."

"Now that just doesn't make sense at all," he crossed his arms.

"You'll know after a while, maybe. Still, you having that star does raise a few flags."

"Like?"

"I don't remember anyone else in the family having bastards," Shido glared at her, "I mean, we had one but we had that solved quickly. Case in point."

"So, what does that make me? A cousin or something?"

She chuckled, "I wouldn't be surprised if you're my... well, uncle. _Half-uncle_."

"You're joking, right?"

"If only I could but, my family's already weird."

Shido sighed, "So... what now?"

"Well, you do want some answers, right?"

Shido nodded.

"How about I tell you more about my family?" She looked at the rubble, "Besides, this place is where it all began."

"Began what?"

"The two century legacy of the Joestars. One night changed how this world worked."

"Now that's just cliche."

"How cliche is getting your own universe nearly reset?"

Shido stood there in silence.

"I got my answer there, but I guess you'd want to know more, right?"

The teenager nodded, seeing as Jolyne took a seat at the dried-up fountain.

"Take a seat," she patted the fountain, "I'll tell you everything from start to finish."

They sat on the fountain for about three hours or so. Her profound story made him think of it as unreal, even when she showed her Stand, Stone Free, against him. It all started when Jonathan, the heir to the Joestar lineage, crossed paths with Dio Brando, a man who would soon reject his humanity for greater power. His grandson, Joseph, continued his legacy that led him to defeating Kars and the Pillar Men, as much as how absurd it is to win against a god.

Maybe all along, the stars he wished on also included him out of all things?

After that, Dio came back, but with Jonathan's body. Casting off the Brando name, he was soon called DIO, a terror mightier than that of the biggest spacequake in their world. Her father, Kujo Jotaro, soon led to his destruction. Another generation came towards Josuke, who was the bastard son of Joseph. The somewhat gangster protected his hometown from a murderous man who had fetishes for hands, as well as other Stand users.

After that, came the journey of Giorno, who was the fusion of who was Jonathan, DIO and a Japanese woman, much to Shido's imagination. His road to being a 'gangstar' was more than that, as it involved him stopping his boss from ever attaining the power he wanted. And then came her journey. Locked in a prison, and to see her Stand to which she used to stop Pucci, who falsely arrested her in the first place.

And that wasn't the end of it.

Just as before Jolyne could ever beat the crap out of Pucci, a younger version of her father appeared out of nowhere and tells them of a threat greater than their world's DIO; another DIO, but one that has managed to reach heaven himself. And killed its timeline's Jotaro. Her quest spanned even more, meeting the past generations which included the one who started it all.

And if there's one thing she could say to her ancestor… it's that even without a Stand, he can beat the crap out of everyone. That, and the people inside the turtle they were in, oddly. And it went further to help their alternate universe counterparts before finally stopping DIO Over Heaven. And that was something.

And that something led to being better.

The future envisioned her and the rest of the gang to die by Pucci's hands. With Star Platinum: The World Over Heaven's powers, those mistakes were corrected. No one from the past, save for Jonathan's sacrifice, had to suffer the fate of death. Those who died alongside them managed to finally beat their respective enemies without any injury. And it made his father smile as the bother of losing friends didn't reach him anymore.

But time, no matter what you do, will make you age. Something that his Stand couldn't overwrite, as well as the time it rules.

"And after that, we got married. And the massive spacequake," she breathed in, before exhaling, "And that's how it ends."

And her story was over. The over-the-top story that involves his supposed 'heritage' towards the Joestar Bloodline. That the history he shares with her involved series of heroisms untold throughout the ages that still left a mark on the sands of time. Their destiny intertwined with that of the world, and they make sure it stays that way; no matter who they are before it happened.

"I just can't believe a story like that, even if you have Stone Free," he stated, earning Jolyne's sigh.

"It's expected. At least you're not brain-dead enough to easily think that most of the stories you hear are real."

"…Yeah."

He gazed at the sunset, placing his right hand on his neck.

"If that's how it's supposed to be, then no matter what I do, the time I'll do something will come?"

"After all that I said, it better be."

"Still, it's just hard to think that spacequakes aren't the only thing killing people. By the millions, too."

"It's really one bizarre adventure, don't you think?"

"Yeah."

"…You've got anything else to say other than 'Yeah'?"

Shido shook his head, before looking back at the sunset.

"I'm sure my family's just gonna laugh at this, especially my sister."

"And they'll laugh even more when you tell them about my great-grandpa's story."

"Still," he glanced at her with curiosity, "how are you so young? Didn't you say you were 20 back in 2012?"

As a response, she could only close her eyes and breath in, before seeing a spark of energy flow from her body. It covered her completely, before losing its shine.

"The Ripple. Great-grandpa taught me while he still can."

"Funny how breathing can make you younger more than any makeup."

"Now now, a few makeup won't hurt to make someone look better."

"Just an opinion."

"Says you," She paused, before an idea popped up in her head, "You want to see if you have the Ripple?"

"Well, I don't know but-"

Shido gasped for air as Jolyne unexpected thrust her pinkie to his diaphragm, causing him to regain his breath. He started to voice his own opinion, but that was soon diminished when a spark of energy also enveloped him. Just as potent as of Jolyne's, but still unrefined.

"Just practice your breathing and you're good," she sighed, however, "Too bad I can't teach you since you said that your flight's tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "My last day ends up getting wasted by a story that might involve the star in my neck. At least I know that there's something going on."

Shido stood up and walked towards her. He extended his hand, with Jolyne realizing it as she extended her hand as well. They then shake their hands as the sun set was there to give a somber view of their meeting.

"I'm just gonna keep this a secret to my family for a while. I'd know they wouldn't take it far seriously, starting from punching vampires by using a breathing technique that uses the power of the sun."

"And how my dad can stop time freely? Sure, be my guest."

Shido chuckled, before they broke off from the hand shaking. Jolyne took the initiative to leave first, taking off to the sunset.

"Until we meet again, Itsuka Shido!" she waved at him as her figure was getting consumed by the sunset's light, "And don't bother giving me your number! The foundation can handle it themselves!"

"Yeah!" He shouted and waved back at her, "See you again, Jolyne!"

She was soon far ahead of him, which made him ponder for a moment before leaving as well. The ruins truly did bring them together, even if it was short while. Just to prove that this is truly a home they could go to, no matter what happens or where they will go. The question lies on how he could train his Ripple and bring out his stand, somehow.

But unknowingly for him, Jolyne took a resealable plastic container and placed a tuft of Shido's blue hair in it. She knew because of how absurd her adventures are that she couldn't displace the lingering impossibility in her mind. Because for some reason, or truly all the reason in the world, it just works. And for her, she wishes it to be like that.

* * *

His morning back at Tenguu City wasn't the best. Last night still got him on the edge as his foster parents were already departing for a business trip, with tomorrow being the most occasional thing in the world; going back to school _in a Friday no goddamn less_. That, and Kotori slamming him in his guts first thing in the morning didn't sit well with him. He scared her off with a cringe-worthy tactic, before utilizing the Ripple to rejuvenate his injured gut. He breathed and felt the rush of energy slowly healing him and his abdomen.

Shido then swapped to his school uniform before going downstairs, still watching his terrified foster sister tremble behind a sofa chair. He then scared her off before telling her that everything was back to normal. And at times, it didn't sit well for him. He could only sigh as he prepared their breakfast. Eggs, toasted bread, bacon and milk. The standard.

Just as he placed the last plate on the table, he then called at Kotori, who was licking a lollipop first thing in the moment. It didn't make him hesitate as he approached behind her.

"What did I say about eating candy before breakfast?" He grabbed the lollipop's stick, his hands and her mouth competing for the piece of candy

"No, onii-chan! Can't you leave us two in peace?!"

"And not eat breakfast?" He crossed his arms and glared at her, "You sure you want me to call Mom right no-"

"No, please. I'll eat breakfast now! I promise!" She took out the lollipop from her mouth and raised it up high, earning a huff of success from Shido.

"Good. Since you're a good girl, I'll let you eat that after we eat breakfast, okay?"

"Yes!"

The middle-school girl, clad in her white uniform, jolted from the couch and sat on the chair near the table where the food was. The blue-haired teenager was left near the couch to where she was, holding the candy she was licking on. And suffice to say, that story did brush off from some of the ingenious that is Joseph. And he had to admit, he has to start being like him… and the other Joestars as well. Mentally and physically.

He then walked back to the dining table, watching Kotori happily munch down the food that he prepared for her. Shido, as well, sat on his table and dined in. He, however, can't take his eyes off from the current situation shown in the news in front of the TV. He shuddered at the thought, but it didn't make him feel scared.

 _'After what Jolyne-san said, I don't know if Spacequakes are going to be the death of me.'_

He shrugged it off and started to eat his strip of bacon.

After a while, Kotori placed her hand on her already-full stomach, just as Shido drank his glass of milk. He gulped in delight and cleaned the smear that was in his lips, before placing the glass back to the table to see his red-haired pigtailed sister standing and leaning towards him, her hands placed on the table.

"Hey, onii-chan. Can we go to a diner to eat lunch?"

He tilted his head and smiled at her, "Nope."

"Uwaahhh, but I wanna eat that new menu that they have!"

Shido crossed his arms and sighed, "After all those trips to the diners back at England, you're still not satisfied?"

"Yep!"

His head tilted down in disappointment, his face turning to that of annoyance. What made matters worse was how she silently smiled as she leaned further towards the table.

"Fine."

"Yaaaay!"

"But no diners this month."

She raised her thumb, "Kotori can handle that!"

He could only put his palm on his face in his sister's annoyance and stubbornness. Swear to any being out there, possibly God or Kars out of all things, that she'd be reliant to him. It was his first step at making sure that whenever college starts to drop by and forces him to leave the city, at least the sense of his sister needing him won't worry him too much.

"But," she placed her finger on his lips, "you have to make sure you'd come!"

"I know, I kno-"

"No! Not even if a terrorist or a spacequake comes there, you have to!"

"Kotori, are you seriously that-"

She used her cry-cute face on him again, and can't complain it either. It wasn't just a one-sided battle, it was a fairly even match that Shido has to win.

"Fine, but remember that our parents are gonna smack me for this."

"Yeeaahh!"

She burst in joy, happily jumping from her seat. After finishing their meal, Shido just stood up and removed his apron before adjusting his tie and getting his suitcase, with Kotori following suit. The two then wore their shoes waiting in front of the door, before going outside the sunny city that is Tenguu City.

Never did he know that his blood destiny would start that day.


	2. Chapter 1 - Crossing Fate

**.**

 **Chapter 1**

 _Crossing Fate_

* * *

Shido walked along her sister in another morning rush. Well, not literally a rush. While Tenguu was an impressive city of its own, being able to stand back up from a spacequake and a fire storm no less, it was still not as densely populated as it was before. However, the people who still lived there preserved, knowing their way of live wouldn't be interrupted by things like that.

The blue-haired teenaged couldn't help but remember what Jolyne had said. It was clear as day; he had the Joestar blood and that means he's destined to do something in this world. It… frightened him, to say the least. Jolyne assured that he had the powers, given he would awaken it in due time, but being new to this made him anxious about everything.

Especially what Jolyne lastly said about Stands.

"When you can see a Stand, you are a Stand user. You have something that no one else can easily get; power. However, Stand users attract Stand users. You'll never know when you'll have to be a friend or a foe."

Shido was intent on doing something, but his own self-consciousness screamed at him that he was in danger. Jolyne didn't say that with venom, but the fact did. The teenager shook his head in an attempt to dissuade his younger sister that he was just daydreaming. The red-pigtailed girl just continued to skip jovially, without care that she might trip.

Right now, he had to focus on the now. He can do something about his power later. Maybe.

The two had crossed over the street, green lights turning to red. They walked past several buildings from the district to get to their school, until a somewhat familiar building was seen. Kotori stopped and jumped with joy, looking back at his brother with glee. It was the 'diner' she suggested; red-bricked but had the futuristic authenticity in it. She grabbed her brothers hands, shaking them as Shido could only sigh.

"Onii-chan, make sure that you remember your promise, okay?"

He nodded, "I know, I know."

"You'd better!" She huffed, "Even if there's something like a terrorist or a robber or even a spacequake out there!"

"As your big brother, I'd rather not let you be here if that's the-"

"Just promise, please?" She prolonged the last syllable, sliding off her tongue.

"Alright, but make sure you don't say that again. Okay?"

"Yaaaayyy!" She cheerily jumped, unaware of the scene she was causing.

Shido had to admit it; he has to defuse this quickly.

"Just don't be late, okay?"

"Okay, onii-chan!" She ran off with her suitcase, waving back at him with a smile, "Byeee!"

Shido waved as well, but with no words to utter. Her figure soon zoomed out of the background, before Shido could sigh in relief. He looked around to see people, especially those from his school, to look at him with curiosity, and with disgust. He could see how three girls, unmistakably the three stooges of his school, to look at him with mutters and common hatred. They even leaned their heads towards each other, not knowing that the teenager was looking at them with an annoyed look.

Instead, he slapped his face as he walked away groaning. He really had to stop Kotori from those tendencies, considering she was definitely going to be older. It really dreaded him as to how Kotori acted so… unreal. Did he really think of that? He shrugged it off, knowing that in this world that there had to be someone like him in the same situation; either in a good or bad situation.

He slung his suitcase behind his back, his arm still holding on it like a thug. Clearly, it wasn't a really good day for him as he sighed. But considering that, he could think about what he should do considering his heritage or so. It really bothered him to no end, and it affecting his family was a no-brainer.

He had the advantage of knowing that his family and himself will be in trouble; but he didn't know what was going to hit him like a flood.

He continued to walk as he grumbled at the stone pavement, nearing the school with devoid misery. If that was the case, then what about Tenguu City? He heard Jolyne's stories about his legacy, and some of them affected lives so much that even the death of one the families' greatest foes couldn't stop the foe's influence in the future.

It was cowardly, but he could run away. They would understand; a certain blue-haired teenage boy who lost his memories of his only family ran away because he didn't know what to do. He was scared, even with Jolyne saying he had 'untapped potential'. It'd been the first- no, second time that he'd ever been this shaken from what was happening.

He shook his head. That was from the past and it wasn't his fault. Even though he couldn't remember, he can't bring to himself what truly happened after that. The fire storm was something, but this was different. If a blonde vampire that can stop time actually exist in this world, what more other unearthly being be involved in this?

What possible damage done? Was he really ready to be told that 'You can do it' by those who trust him, even if they don't know who he is except his heritage?

He didn't notice that he bumped into someone stiff. He looked straight again, shaking his head from the bump. The blue-haired teenager then noticed who the other person was. He had black spiky hair pointed up top, being bigger than Shido. His blue eyes met with the other person's brown. He had the same school uniform as of his. And it was no denying who it was.

"Oh, Shido! Sorry if I bumped you."

"It's my fault, Hiroto. Been careless lately."

The boy named Tonomachi Hiroto was no other than his best friend. The black-haired teenager looked at Shido with a smile.

"Well, too bad that you're going to start this semester in that condition," he stated, causing Shido to nervously laugh.

"Just… some stuff," he waved his hand at Hiroto, "Not too serious, though."

"I see," the black-haired boy scratched his chin, "Don't mind if I walk with you to school?"

"Did I ever?"

The two smiled as they both walked towards the nearing school premise. Shido couldn't feel comfortable from the gazes earlier, but now it grew tenser by the minute. It had to be his interaction with Hiroto, but he couldn't bother to know why they gazed at him like that right now. The teenager, even with his best friend at his side, still pondered as they walked towards their school.

* * *

"You sure this isn't fate binding us together, Itsuka?"

"You know, you're really making it weirder for the others."

Shido sighed at his desk, looking at his friend standing in front of him posing while saying that. Sure, his heritage had fate embed in it, but not to this miniscule of a degree. The two of them were currently in their own class, 2-4. The other students could only gaze at their dramatics, especially Hiroto who just swept their looks.

The blue-haired teenager was currently sitting in the desk near the windows, preferably at the corner of the room. He didn't like the view at all, but he had no other choice but to be there because of how early the other students were to pick their own seats. He slumped at his own desk, minding off the antics of his friend. He puffed before planting his face on the desk.

His attention, however, soon turned to Hiroto, whose phone was currently vibrating.

"Oh, I forgot," he reached to his left pocket, "It's my girlfriend."

Shido raised his brows, "Since when did you have a girlfriend?"

Wait a second, it couldn't possibly be-

"Here she is, isn't she cute?"

The blue-haired teenager narrowed his eyes. He didn't expect his goofy friend to even have a girlfriend in the first place. Except when it's reality. His eyes were currently gazing at his friend's phone, irked by what he saw. He even had the guts to call it her girlfriend in a populated classroom, with it being his own homeroom no less.

"…No comment."

"Seriously, Shido?" He placed his free hand to his hips, "That's all you can say to my wonderful girlfriend?"

He swore to whatever being there is above that his friend was way too open-minded about this matter. He knew that he had the potential to get one, but not this one. Then again, did he really expect no less for the guy to even have one right in front of him?

"Say that straight to my face if you've finished that one damn dating sim."

Hiroto narrowed his eyes in comical hatred, "You wouldn't dare."

"Remember that one time the only thing you could ever mutter is just… well, 'just'. That and the piano lessons."

"And that shows that I moved from that, Itsuka. Dating sims were supposed to be textbooks about dating, not how they can scare the crap out of you!"

"Well, that game sure caught you off-guard," he snickered, even for a little.

"Yeah, maybe let's talk about that I, Hiroto, at least have a girl-"

"Itsuka Shido."

The two boys stopped their blabbering, only to look to the right to see a white-haired teenager standing next to a desk. She had short hair that nearly touch her shoulders, with bangs and two bluish hairclips to boot her nature. Her blue eyes stared at his, as if her lifeless ones tore him down with just a blink of an eye.

Her school uniform, a black blazer with a tie hiding a white undershirt with a blue skirt coupled by white thigh-high socks, showed her physique. Her breasts was at the normal, but was better in terms of the other schoolgirls. Hiroto was the first to speak up, but leaned in front of Shido to cover his mouth with one hand in a whisper to him.

"Isn't that Tobiichi Origami, the supergenius?" He whispered at him with a glare, "And how does she know your name?"

"I'm out of the blue here, you know. What does a supergenius want from someone like me?" The irony was rich for him when he said that.

"Shido," Tobiichi interrupted, causing the two to look at her, "Do you still remember me?"

Hiroto grabbed him by the collar and whispered, "You sure you don't remember her being your… girlfriend?"

"Bro, I don't even know who she is!" He scowled at him, causing Tobiichi to sigh as she heard it.

Instead of talking back, she sat on the desk next to him, reaching out for a book in her pocket. She didn't bat an eye on the two, which continued to mumble about her.

"Seriously, you bonked your head or something?" He glared at him still.

"Like I said, I don't even know," he didn't bother to ask how she knew his name, considering he was quite the attention-grabber the last time he was with his friend.

"Well, okay then," Hiroto shrugged, "But seriously, tell me next time if you get some haul."

"Yeah, yeah, third wheel."

"Oh, you wound me!" The spike-haired boy posed.

Shido could only shake his head at his over-reactive friend. The thought of Tobiichi knowing him and telling him if he still remembers her somewhat bothered him. Then Jolyne's word hit him again. It had to be, but he can't place it in the right place. She was a super genius, but to what degree was she capable of? He shuddered that thought off. He then looked at his friend who was busy doing his own 'love life' at the desk in front of him.

Tobiichi then casted her eyes on him, which he noticed. Two eyes, brown and blue, met once more in a lock. He noticed her face turn into a slight frown, before angling again to her normal stoic face. He wore a distressed face at her; was there something that he had to know? Their gazes soon stopped when their teacher, who opened the sliding door of their room, entered the door.

He then saw his teacher at her podium, most of the students surprised with Hiroto standing up at his own volition.

"Oooh, Tama-chan!"

"Hello, everyone!" Their teacher greeted, "I'll be your homeroom teacher for this year."

She was shorter than Tobiichi, and wore a pink dress with a white undershirt underneath, a ruby necklace and her pink-framed glasses. Her brown hair was short, coupled with a few spiky bangs on her head. She smiled as she looked at her new students, which was returned with a few disciplined smiles.

Her greetings soon followed with the usual homeroom orientation. Shido, however batted his eyes outside the school window, trailing his eyes at the roads and trees. He could only ponder at his current situation.

 _'Tobiichi Origami, just who are you?'_

* * *

"So, you're saying to me that you're going to a diner with a girl for lunch?"

"Well, yeah. But I'm talking about Kotori."

The two friends talked at Shido's desk. Hiroto was sitting on his desk, while Shido heard his desk creak from his seat. It was currently lunch break, with people dispersing to the canteen or grouping themselves as they combined their desks to eat with each other. There are people who just slouched at their seats or looked only on their phones, completely oblivious to what was happening.

Hiroto invited Shido to go home with him, but it ended up with his friend interrogating him and fishing out whatever secret girlfriend she has. It was grudgingly annoying, much to the boy's current mood and thoughts.

"Oh?" He raised his brow, "So instead of going with a girl for lunch, you instead want to go with your sister?"

"What do you mean by that?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Itsuka, I never thought you'd stoop that low," his spiked-haired friend shook his head, much to Shido's disgust.

"You're really just taking this out of context, are you?"

"Am I?" He retorted, "If I remember, no one even wanted to go to lunch with you. That's why…"

He pointed his finger at Shido while striking a pose, "I know that no matter what, you'll never get a girlfriend!"

Fortunately for Shido, who understood his plight, lightly chuckled before turning back to their own work.

"Said the guy who has a digital girlfriend," he glared at his hypocritical friend.

"So what? A girlfriend is a girlfriend, stop being close-minded!"

He only placed his palm on his head, shaking off his friend's absurd way of thinking. He still remembers how done goofed his friend was in terms of relationships, almost to the point he can't keep up with everything. And now, this is how he's coping it. Well, at least it wasn't the time he nearly decided to-

"WARNING. SPACEQUAKE IMMINENT IN CURRENT AREA. REMAIN CALM AND EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY."

The warnings blared off from the speakers, eliciting shock and panic from the students. Some even stood up quickly from before the whole announcement finished. Some scared or otherwise catatonic. Shido stood up from his desk and looked at his friend, their thoughts quickly shifted to surviving the coming storm.

He looked around as the students started to leave the classroom, other even rushed in mad desperation just as the warnings repeated its message. Tobiichi, however, stood up from her seat with a calm demeanor before sighing. She placed her book back to her pocket before jogging lightly out of their classroom. No one but Shido noticed it, considering that Hiroto was at the other door's end, calling Shido's attention.

"Just what is she hiding?"

Shido pryed his eyes to the door where Hiroto was, before starting to walk away together from the classroom to see a crowd forming in their school. The initial panic wave was stopped quickly by the teachers, but there were few that still hurried towards the spacequake shelter. He knew those students from before.

And he can't imagine how it felt for them to relive it again. They were traumatic, and a warning blare alone could trigger them to run away like chickens. While spacequakes can be diverted and be protected by underground shelters, the horrified looks alone made it known how scared they were when they saw it face-to-face. Therapy can only do so much.

The crowd quickly dispersed to the track and field, before going to the underground shelter's entrance. Its green, riveted metallic gates soon opened for everyone to see, following up with a row of escalators that led to the shelter quickly. The students soon felt the reinforced steel at their shoes once again as they stepped on the metal floor. The air-conditioning soon felt by their skin as lines of students, separated by gender, rode on the escalator as it went to their lower floor.

The blue-haired teenager could feel the tense atmosphere, despite it being repeated over and over again in his lifetime. Tenguu was just so prone to it that no one understood how the city still stood up. With his ears wide open, he could listen to students murmuring in the background in fear. There were no occasional talks or chit-chats as all of it were replaced with what's going on and where the spacequake's going to land on.

He could hear the teachers, including his homeroom teacher Tamae, shouting out orders to follow the line while keeping the tense atmosphere in check. He looked around, seeing teachers calming down the other students who were shivering intensely with dead eyes. The shine from their irises lost, only placed by words that he regretted to listen.

First day of school didn't include something like this. But something like a utopia never existed. Reality was disorganized. Everything is bound to happen the moment you didn't expect it to happen. Things like this existed, and you can't deny it. He gritted at his teeth at being helpless. He had a heritage known for changing this world, but this happens to him?

No, he shook his head. He can't let it consume him. He didn't have power, yet. And he doesn't know what was truly making this all happen. Even Jolyne, who saw and fought a man who bends reality to his own will, doesn't know what was truly making this. She pointed at it being a stand user, but the occurrences of it happening didn't have Stand users near it. She hypothesized that the start of the spacequakes might've been a baby's outrage, which was possible, but it wasn't the case or so.

A power this devastating isn't bound by the rules governed for Stands. It might be something.

This was the only thing he ever thought of when he was inside that shelter with Hiroto. While his friend was still perturbed, he had his own way of coping with his phone. He just shook his head at the thoughts, before remembering something.

 _"Even if there's something like a terrorist or a robber or even a spacequake out there!"_

No, but… Shido took out his phone in the hopes his sister knew what was right and wrong. He prayed to whatever being out there to just see her safe from harm. He opened his GPS as his breathing became ragged. A momentary wait soon flooded his phone, the globe spinning on his phone, before it stopped with a ping.

His world soon stopped when he saw it.

Hiroto noticed his friend's mouth agape, his eyes wide open. His phone beeping to him to whatever place he used his GPS on. It was a diner that he knew as well, the red-bricked one that was a known business chain. He noticed it as well, something was going to break his friend's mind.

"No… _no!_ "

The blue-haired teenager then rushed towards the escalator, not giving a damn about the line formed within the escalator. The teachers noticed him trying to get away as his panic rose, but can't follow him throughout because of the crowd. They were all confused by Shido's despaired look, who suddenly went outside of reinforced shelter.

His homeroom teacher, however, kept up with him but soon lost him from the shelter's entrance, her breathing ragged from chasing him.

"Itsuka-san, please come back!" She shouted, her voice falling to deaf ears.

Shido couldn't care less to his own safety, he had to make sure she wasn't there. If there's one thing he can't handle aside from his amnesia, then him losing a family member, even if it is by recklessness, was heart-rending. He pushed the main gate of his school by force, putting all of his strength on it. Just as he could slip past the gate, he quickly sprinted to the district where the diner was.

He passed by the warning-filled streets, his steps covered by blaring sounds of repeated words. Eventually, it struck to him. He looked around to see himself lost, for the first time in his life. He lost control to the point that he recklessly ran to whatever street he could find.

"Shit!" He cursed, turning around before realizing that he went too far.

Not wasting anytime to mutter at himself, Shido sprinted again, gaining more momentum from before. He passed by streets, turning around corners which made him nearer to the diner. There were moments in which he was in a street full of warning signs and a street that was dead quiet that he doesn't know if he was running on a loop at this point.

His breathing became ragged from his sprint. He stopped down, kneeling on the ground as his breathe expired. He did it again; he ran for about two kilometers now at full sprint. He could feel his stomach hurling at him, stopping him from standing. That thought made him think of Kotori waiting at the diner, deathly afraid of what was going on.

"No, no!" He struggled at his straining body, trying to run, "Not like this!"

Run he did, but soon kneeled at the ground again the moment he passed fifty meters. His mind was filled with so many thoughts. And it was currently aching from the tiredness that he felt. Gritting his teeth, he stood up again. Once he did, he felt his left leg tense. He screamed, feeling the pain as he grabbed at his feet while laying at the pavement. He had a damn cramp at this fucked up moment.

He tried to stand up again, but screamed yet again as he felt the pain in his leg break his mind. And that his mind was filled with thoughts of Kotori. He can't give up after reaching this far. He struggled to get his damn leg to work, but soon found his other one betraying him as a cramp forced him to lay down on the ground.

He screamed. That's the only thing he could do know. He didn't have the strength to even claw his way to the diner.

His body failed him as his tears welled up in his eyes.

He wanted to blackout from his misery, knowing that his little sister would soon be dead. He just can't accept it. The emptiness of the street just made it worse, as no one was there to help him.

Wait… He realized it. He had power.

Remembering Jolyne's words, he quickly breathed. He felt a surge running through his body, reliving him of his pain but the small surge wasn't enough. Feeling that he had a chance, he breathed again. Another surge felt, but it wasn't enough. What was it again, the way she breathed?

 _"It has to be deep, that you can feel it rush through your very veins. Relax."_

And so he did. He breathed deeply, ignoring the current pain he had. He had to admit, it was a fault of his that he panic that he forgot he had the Ripple in the first place. He could still see Kotori in his thoughts, but it was different. He was there, approaching her with his very two legs still standing. He clenched his fist as he felt the surge rush through him.

He didn't notice that he was glowing intensely from it. The wave inside him healing his tired body, removing the cramps that held him in place. He could feel his legs once again, not as strained as before.

"I… I did it!"

He smiled, before remembering what he had to do. He looked back again, but with renewed vigor. He breathed deeply again, feeling the surge pass through him. He felt young, that he felt he had a chance. His legs was enveloped by the yellowish light that was within him, which was what he breathed.

He then ran forward, feeling way faster that before. He can't feel but smile from this. The thought alone of seeing Kotori and getting her away from this place was better enough. He picked up his pace, feeling faster than ever before as sprinted forward. It wasn't just his legs being enveloped by yellow sparks, as his whole body felt light and younger than ever before.

' _Don't worry, I'm coming!'_

He was close. He was finally close.

His Ripple-enveloped body soon reached the district where the diner was. The streets there weren't filled with warning sounds, and instead was replaced with banners signaling the people to run away. It was already empty from the beginning, so it was there to remind people like him to go to the underground shelter.

But he didn't. He ran to where Kotori was. He didn't feel even wind up from all the running, as the Ripple within him kept his pace at a much faster rate than before. However, he had to keep his breathing at a pace to keep him going throughout. It didn't drain him of his energy, but breathing like that made him felt weak somewhat.

His blue eyes wide-opened as he felt the familiarity of the buildings near him. He was finally here, but he didn't smile. He kept going with a serious face, turning left on a corner. Warning signs still showing off and stores shut down by reinforced steel. He then stopped the moment he was at the diner. Even if there was the Ripple to keep him up, he still had his breathe winded up from sprinting so far.

"Kotori!" He screamed, "Kotori, where are you!?"

He placed both hands in his mouth in desperation, looking around the closed diner in the hopes to see her in just one spot.

"Kotori, please! Your big brother's here to get you home!"

He screamed, but it was only felt by the empty street. He gritted his teeth, forcing out the phone in his pocket to see where she was in the diner. He himself was currently at its entrance, looking around the windows in the hopes she hid inside it as he waited for the GPS to tell him where she was.

The diner's inside, from the outside, was messy. Food were scattered on the floor. Napkins and condiments spread from seats to tables. There were untouched food by now that if there was someone brave enough not to fear a spacequake would eat peacefully in here. He casted his gaze on the toppled down tables, before thinking that she might be behind the counter for all its worth.

He sighed, before trying to punch the glass. Instead, he felt it crunching. It was reinforced, forgetting about a certain revision that made every single store impenetrable except weapons. He grasped at his aching fist, before breathing in for the Ripple to heal it quickly. He stretched his very fingers, clenching it as the damaged bones were place back in its place.

He had to find her quickly. If possible, the Ripple might give him the chance to even break the diner's glass.

That thought was soon stopped by his phone ringing. He looked at it, his eyes wide open from the revelation. The GPS told him she was outside the building, even when she wasn't. But then he noticed it. It- it was moving. It was slowly moving towards the inside of the diner.

No, she knows that she wouldn't play pranks at this rate. She'd be as scared as a fly. He tested it again, the results faster than before but was still the same. She was at the diner, but was currently in front of the door. He shook his head, it had to be that this diner had a underground shelter. No, there wasn't any as shelters were regulated by the law.

He found himself confused, stepping back as he looked around for any semblance of her phone. Checking the bushes near it and the plants that was place outside, he found himself in disbelief once again.

'Where the hell is she?' Shido muttered

His processes were soon stopped he heard the ground _cracking._

He can't believe it, turning around to see a dark-swirling vortex crashing down at the ground. He quickly turned around to the other street, sprinting away with his Ripple-enhanced legs. An explosion soon followed behind him, the spacequake enveloping the area with a dark purple light that scourged the ground near it.

Even if the teenager ran, the shockwave from the spacequake managed to topple him down, even for a while.

The blue-haired teenager managed to make it on time, on the ground disheveled in which he stood up and looked behind him. All that was left was a gaping crater to where he was before. Spacequake particles filled the area with a near-purple mist, giving it the atmosphere similar to that of a radiated area. He exhaled, he managed to dodge something like that in time.

But curiosity got the best of him. He walked forward to where the crater was. It wasn't that deep, but it managed to nearly hit the sewage system. He looked at the destruction in front of him, the shockwave managing to break the reinforced glass of every store near him. A stream of cold wind soon hit him, realizing it came from the center of the crater.

He looked down, his mouth agape to what he saw.

In front of him was a purple-haired beauty, her legs stomping on a foreign throne. From that throne, a sword was embedded in it. Shido thought of only one thing, mysteriously beautiful. Her very long purple hair reaching her hips, kept by somewhat an armored butterfly-shaped purple ribbon. She was armored in purple, but her skin was showing.

She wore a black corset, her back wide open for everyone to see. A two-layered, knee-length skirt which had a pink-to-white gradient dangled on the stream of wind that hit her. Purple pauldrons covered her shoulders, while a pair of finger-spiked gauntlets with petal cuffs held the throne. Black greaves stomped the throne and the very ground she stood on.

Her indigo eyes pierced his disbelieved look. She felt him glare at him with murderous intent, grabbing the lodged sword in the throne. Shido gulped at the size of it. Even if he said that a greatsword would fit right nice for a category, it didn't. The sword was very, very wide, as if the waist line she had was narrow compared to the blade's width.

Not only that, it was long; a luster gem embedded on the black handle.

He would appreciate it if it weren't for the fact that she was jumping straight at him with her sword ready to cut him vertically in half. He panicked, breathing heavily as he expected her to launch straight at him. Instead, she was halfway when she sliced the air, noticing a purple wave coming right at him. He dodged the purple vertical wave with his Ripple-enhanced legs, it travelling across the ground as it sliced the road into twain.

He looked back at the pure destructive power that she had, an already destroyed building was cut in to half. The ground was scorching from the very energy she fired off from her slash. His instincts soon flooded him with warnings, as the purple princess was ready to cleave him vertically. Quickly, he brought his Ripple-enhanced hands to her sword, causing a wave of destructive energy pulsing around them.

Both his Ripple and her magic symphonized in catatonic destruction as the ground near them quaked. Shido felt the whole force from her, even if he knew she was strong enough to lift a blade that huge. In a desperate attempt to shove her attack, he threw the blade to the side, noticing another wave passing by through the blade. It cleaved everything in its path, leaving another ground scorched in her power.

"You're here to kill me, aren't you? Tell me!" She shouted as another vertical slash was coming closer to him.

He dodged another slash coming right at him. She didn't stop, quickly regaining from that slash. He was shocked from the sudden change of momentum, picking up his pace as he breathed deeply again. She slashed the air as the blue-haired teenager jumped towards the air with his Ripple-enhanced legs, timing it right as the slash wounded the ground again.

Just as he landed on the ground, using the Ripple to cushion his fall, he then noticed her coming right at him with another slash. His eyes widened as his arms were far wide open to block it quickly.

 _'Crap!'_

He raised his left arm in desperation to shield him from the attack, the Ripple strengthening it as well as acting as a repellent. Skin and metal clashed, as her power shimmered along with his. A blue hand soon materialized alongside him, holding off the blade but found itself bleeding from the force. He gritted his teeth as he felt the blunt force of the attack overwhelm his arm and the ghastly hand. Her overall force pushed him back and his arm, but not without getting a large bruise and his body overwhelmed by her purplish power.

The blue-haired teenager found himself skidding on the ground, his body thrown like a ragdoll as the hand itself faded back to his body. He was lucky, else that he would see his lower body flailing when he dies. He grunted in pain, trying to stand up with only his right arm. He tried to focus the Ripple in his left arm, but soon found it useless as his breathing became ragged.

That one attack broke him.

He kneeled with his right hand on the ground, looking at the approaching armored princess in pain. His body soon found itself unable to stand up, only realizing how much of the blunt force ruined his body as well as being thrown in the first place. Her blade was centimeters away from his face, ready to cut him once again.

"Why? Why do you want to kill me?"

He looked up at her eyes, seeing nothing but murderous intent. But he also saw a faint glimmer of loneliness. If his watching of bloody series reminded him of something, her eyes still had luster in it. Even if there was anger in her body, it didn't seem natural. He narrowed her eyes as she placed the tip of her large sword between his eyes.

"Answer me."

"Why… would I want to kill you?" He tried to stand up, making the princess tense and ready her blade.

He soon stumbled to the ground at her mercy, trying his best as he managed the searing pain in his body.

"I'm… just…" He grunted, "I need to find her…"

"Lies!" She gripped her sword, her eyes welled up with anger.

She was dense. He knew that the moment he says another word, he's toasted. He closed his eyes, knowing that it might be it.

And it felt all wrong. He thought about Stands being a reason, but… it felt wrong. The Ripple can't even go so far as to create something like that. No, it was somewhat her. All of this, because of her. He wanted to be angry at her, but can't. Every time he wanted to look at her, solemn indigo eyes made it hard for him to be angry.

"Tell me, now!"

He clenched his fist, "Didn't I just tell you that? I'm not here because of you!"

His words echoed at her, causing her to step back. It… worked? He thought to himself as her face turned to a frown, she herself looking down to the ground. By that moment, Shido tried his best to stand up, bearing the pain from before. She looked at him with discontent, as if she was pained by his words.

"Then why-"

"Didn't I tell you?!" He shouted, keeping the pain at bay, "All I'm doing is searching my little sister, then you showed up!"

"I don't even know who the hell you are," he gritted his teeth as he managed to finally stand up, his body still slouching, "And I don't even know why you wanted to kill me."

"I…" she looked down from him, before glaring back at him, "You humans wanted to kill me."

"That's it?" His anger rising up, "Just because people wanted to kill you, you wanted to kill me as well?!"

She opened her mouth, but soon found it useless against the teenager, "Then what?! If you killed me, then people will kill you! You'd be worse than the people who wanted to kill you in the first place!"

"So why?" He tried to answer, but snickered in anger at her, "Can't answer, huh?"

Instead, she found herself turning his back, gazing at the sky. He was angry that she didn't answer, but soon found about five green lights coming towards them, and not just her. It sounded like the jets flying above them.

"It's them," she gripped her sword further, "They're the ones who wanted me dead."

Figures soon started to appear from the horizon, as five women in clad in armor suit approached them in haste, the suits making their skins exposed to the air. One of them, a somewhat familiar figure with white hair, headed the group. They soon fired rockets from the armaments attached to their arms, pointing it directly at the princess herself.

 _'Holy shit!'_ He cursed, as the rockets rushed towards their position.

She then raised her left palm towards the rockets, creating a purple barrier that blocked the oncoming missiles, their very foundation shaking as it tried to push through the barrier.

"Then," she raised her voice, "why do they want to kill me?"

The rockets exploded as Shido shielded his eyes from the blast. Even if it was blocked, the gust of wind from the blow still reached them. They fired another salvo, only for the barrage, which then exploded afterwards, to be sliced down by the mysterious girl. Shido backed up a little from the attack, little by little seeing who were using the armored suits.

He then saw no one but Tobiichi Origami leading the charge, her sword ready as she dumped the rocket attachments to the ground. She accelerated further, as her armored skinsuit's jetpack went to full overdrive. Just as she was about to slash her sword, with the mysterious girl raising her sword to block, she then turn for about ninety degrees as she aimed her left hand, armed with a laser cannon, right at her face.

She managed to block it at the last moment, countering it with a slice to her gun. Quickly, Tobiichi unarmed the armament and jumped back, only for her jetpack's wings to be sliced off in the process. She gritted her teeth, disarming her very jetpack from her skinsuit as she jumped backwards, another slash from the princess to hit the wind.

With her sword in hand, she rushed further at the princess and slashed at her. The princess managed to block it, but Tobiichi slid down her blade and slashed towards her stomach. She blocked it quickly with her hand's barrier, clenching it to a fist to fire off a blast right towards the white-haired fighter.

They threw attacks blow-for-blow, blocking and confusing each other to get an advantage. Shido noticed it, Origami was far more skilled compared to the princess' monstrous slashes. Their blades locked on each other, trying to overpower the other. Just when the mysterious girl had the edge, Shido felt his heart twist.

She looked at him with sadness, her eyes filled with a despondent look. He hated seeing that look on someone else, a look of worry, envy and sadness.

Her attention soon went towards the more skilled girl, who managed to push her back with a turning slash. The two glared at each other, before approaching each other with hated looks. The princess, in her anger, had her blade scratch the ground. Tobiichi held her energy sword firm, aiming it towards the princess' neck.

Their blades clashed. Another blade-lock in session. But instead, just as their blades' momentum reach their peak, a surge of energy made a powerful shockwave. Consecutive ones followed, only for the princess' power to surge at her blade, making a massive explosion that swallowed them whole. Shido could only look in his ragged state, trying to escape it, as he was soon swallowed by it.

* * *

"… _I'm glad."_

" _I'm glad that you're safe. I won't leave you like that again. I promise."_

"… _I promise. I won't make that mistake ever again."_

" _We'll be happy again."_

Shido quickly opened his eyes, rising up to where he was lying. He was showered with light, only to see himself in a futuristic room. The thing he lied on wasn't the best place to be in as it was steel, and far cold for one to be knocked out from. He breathed heavily, looking around only to see a middle-aged woman clad in brown long-sleeved business suit, with a blue teddy bear with a stitch on its face in her breast pocket, a dark brown skirt, black heels accompanied with brown stockings and white gloves.

She had long, unkempt, pale blue hair, her blue eyes somewhat lacking luster along with the dark circles in her eyes. She had a mature air around her, somewhat comforting the cold atmosphere of the room. He didn't bother asking her as he jumped down from the steel… operating table he was in, somewhat perturbed by the amount of medical equipment available.

"W-where am I?" His desperate voice reached her, "I have to find my sister!"

"There's no need," she said, making Shido looked at her with narrowed eyes, "Itsuka Shido, right?"

Instead of asking how she knew his name, he nodded.

"My name's Murasame Reine. I am the analysis officer here," she stated, closing her eyes.

"We found your sister," she said, making him surprised but soon stopped him from getting too much of it, "She's currently waiting in the bridge. In the meantime, how do you feel?"

"Me?" He pondered at himself, as he stretched his whole body, "I'm fine."

 _'Odd, I don't remember the Ripple being able to heal you in your sleep.'_

"Good. I may have doubted my basic nursing for a while there," she stated, turning around and going to a nearby comms system.

"Captain, he's already awake. Orders?" His raised his brows in curiosity.

"Alright," she hummed to the system, "I'll be there shortly."

She looked back at him, "Let's go. The captain wants to talk to you and your sister."

Shido happily nodded, but with a bit of a despondent look creasing on his face. She followed the analysis officer who opened the sliding mechanical door. The hallway they were currently walking on was fully metallic, each and every corner reinforced with some sort of hardened steel. The light source was somewhat strange, but it was good enough to illuminate the hallway.

The blue-haired teenager found himself in some vehicle. He wasn't surprised, really. Considering that there were holograms, underground spacequake resistant shelters and a bizarre bloodline, what else would he be surprised off? It wasn't shaky, as it was smooth compared to that of a ship or a plane. He had to admit, either it was docked or was on sea that he didn't feel the gravity shifting left and right.

They soon approached another mechanical door, the officer looking back at him.

"Here we are," she said, pressing the holographic prompt near the door, prompting it to open.

The insides were revealed. It looked like the inside of a space warship in one of his manga. The bridge had several people with the same business suits, aside from the males, manning the ship. There was a blonde-haired man, who had a white suit compared to the others, that had his hair reaching his neck, aside from his bangs. The man turned around, looking at the two new arrivals.

"Ah, you're here," he said, bowing in front of them, "My name is Kannazuki Kyouhei. The captain's waiting for you."

He pointed his hands at the captain, with Reine bowing in response in front of her. Shido, however, was… shocked. The captain herself was no other than Kotori, in a different attire with her red long-sleeved suit slinging on her shoulders with a black haired ribbon on both pigtails rather than the usual white. She had a lollipop sticking out of her mouth, her face more serious compared to when she was at home, as she sat with her legs crossed on her seat.

"Kotori?" He said in disbelief.

She plucked the lollipop from her mouth, "I welcome you to my command center, the Ratatoskr."

She looked at the screen a few meters away from her, "These are the-"

"Kotori," he interrupted, "is this where you've been the whole time?!"

"Oi," she stomped Kyouhei's feet, only for him to smile from his plight, "Did I ask you to interrupt me-"

"Then fuck that!" He said that, causing the other members, including Kotori herself, to be surprised by his vocabulary, "I've been worried about finding you, and this is what you're going to tell me?!"

He then calmed down, noticing that he lost his cool, "…Where were you? You were in the diner the last time I checked my GPS, well somewhere near the diner."

Kotori got her vigor back from his brother's outburst, still shaking from it, "Oh, about that?"

The commander looked at one of the crew members, "Disable the filter."

The crew member nodded, configuring one of the systems of the ship. After a few fiddling touches on the holographic panel, the ship's insides became transparent. Shido stepped back as the ship rendered itself invisible on the inside, being able to look at the sky and the ground below him. Right now, he was currently a few good kilometers from the ground. He was aboard a secret warship.

"Like I said," she placed the lollipop in her mouth, "We're currently in my command center, which is the airship Fraxinus. She's currently above 15,000 meters above sea level."

"Now then," she glared at him, the ship rendering itself opaque again, "since you've interrupted me of my personal explanation, I'll start over since you're quite… angry right now."

"Look over there," she pointed at the screen right in front of them, showing an image of the same person Shido met when he was near the spacequake's impact area, to his surprise.

"What you see right now is a Spirit, which we just lost due to the other party which I will explain later. They are beings who did not originally exist in this world."

"Like vampires-" Shido cut himself short from that statement, getting the ire of his little sister.

"Vampires are a myth, Shido-san," Kyouhei interrupted for his commander, "What you see right now is real."

Shido looked as if he was disappointed, but mentally he was close to telling them that things like vampires and Pillar Men exist in this world. Kotori, instead, continued her explanation.

"Right, like Kyouhei said. You've already noticed it by now, right? That they're the ones who make these phenomena called Spacequakes," she casted her eyes on him without turning her head, "You saw it firsthand."

 _'Why? Why do want to kill me?'_

Those words echoed in his mind again, now brimmed with justification. He felt sorry for his classmates who were traumatized by these things, never knowing that there's an actual, living breathing cause behind this. He thought back about the major spacequakes back before this year. He clenched his fists, but he can't feel the need to be angry at her. Whenever he saw her sad face on the screen, it felt wrong for him to avenge.

"They come from a different realm that we don't know as of now," she paused, "But upon their arrival here, they can't help but blow the area up."

He clenched his fist, but soon looked back at his sister leaning forward from her chair, "Secondly, these are the AST."

The screen's image change to that of the AST flying in towards their front, with Origami leading the charge in the picture.

"They're the JGSDF's Anti-Spirit team. If ever a spacequake comes up, they know what caused it," she looked at him with a serious look, "and fly over there to kill whatever started it."

"All of that, in secret. That's why they're underground shelters in the first place; to make sure the public won't panic should they see something like this."

She paused again, closing her eyes, "Did you get that, Shido?"

"…Yeah."

It wasn't hard to believe anyway. Nor was it hard to understand what was going on. It was like the Egypt Crusade all over again, but at least that situation wasn't handed by the government. After hearing that, he felt that there are more things to come in this world. At least this situation was taken care of, but what Jolyne said was by far worse. No one ever knew that DIO walked the earth until his great-grandfather found it out. What would happen if… they neglected to do so?

"And finally, there's a method of dealing with the Spirits, one that doesn't require the AST or brute force. However," she looked at him, "it requires your help."

He raised his brow, "And how?"

"I'm sure my nut-head of a brother," Shido stuttered from that phrase, "can only think of hitting them hard enough until they fall. There's this method that is far more beneficial for both the people under us right now, and the Spirit herself."

"Which is?"

She placed her hand on her right check, slumping on her chair, "You still can't pick it up, can you?"

"You didn't say anything about the method."

She blinked repeatedly, realizing what he said, "Oh, right."

"Besides, your training will start later. We can't risk too much now that the AST is more vigilant than ever. I'll make sure to handle the paperwork. And before you can retort or anything, I'll say it right now."

He waited for it, only for him to be somewhat felt odd by it.

"You're going to seal her," she paused for emphasis, with the crew members looking at them with a really big smile, some even chuckling.

"By dating her."

 _"…Say what?"_


	3. Chapter 2 - The Princess I

"Is Shido back home?"

"Yes, commander."

The bridge was currently empty, except for Murasame, the analysis officer, and Kotori, captain of the airship. It was somewhat dimly lit, as the others took their respective breaks, leaving the ship at autopilot. Kotori sat there with a distant look in her seat as a commander where as Murasame stood there with a folder in her hand.

"Commander," Reine looked at her superior, "shouldn't it be wise to tell him about this?"

Kotori shook his head, "As far as I can tell, I'd rather not. We're keeping a lot of secrets, and he's keeping some too. Besides, we have to make him focus right now on this mission."

"Show it," the commander order, the analysis officer nodded as the screen in front of them flickered, forming an image depicting a blue-haired teenager managing a blow from a purple-haired princess.

"Reports indicated that he didn't use mana at all. No visual or data readings from our sensors," she shook in disbelief, "We don't know what he did, but it had to be Spirit-related."

Kotori contemplated in silence, looking at the pictures that were shown before the AST and their airship's interference. It depicted Shido blocking the Princess' attacks, even as far as to divert a blow that would otherwise end him. She wanted to show it to her crew, but deemed it unnecessary. Even when something like that was out of the ordinary.

"Keep it archived. Only vice-commander and above permission only," Kotori commanded, "That also includes you."

"Roger," she closed her eyes as she nodded.

"You're dismissed," she waved her hand to her, "See you tomorrow."

The analysis officer bowed, before going out of the bridge. Kotori, for one last time, looked at the images with worry, seeing his brother defending himself from a being that can absolutely demolish him. Instead, she didn't see that in the image. She then accessed one of the video files she managed to archive, showing Shido how he used a sort of electrical ability to defend himself from the Princess' blows.

She then remembered what he mumbled about.

" _Like vampires-"_

It rang to her ears. What she saw right now might prove something that he said. But she can't believe. No, she wouldn't believe it, for now. The last thing she wanted was another panic inside her crew. She has to make sure she handles this properly.

"Are Spirits the only problems we have right now?"

She slouched on her chair, deactivating the holographic image. Her mind going somewhere else inside the dimly lit bridge of Fraxinus.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 _The Princess I_

* * *

Shido inhaled and exhaled, standing up in his bedroom, eyes closed with only his blue boxers while the sun was still going up. His two hands stretched to their, breathing as soon as he stretched his arms down. He raised it up again, two palms leveled to his lungs. He could feel the Ripple inside of him in symphony, the blood inside of him energizing his very core.

He then stopped, catching his breath. Jolyne insisted for him to periodically do breathing exercises to train him, almost to the point she'd recommend him a mask that would help him do it better, despite her saying that it might suffocate him. He closed his eyes as he breathed out, thinking so far as to what had happened.

He remembered what Kotori said a week ago. Spirits; the very beings that bring destruction to his world. Well, unexpected was a better term. She said that they didn't know that they would cause such events. It still bothered him that they had a more viable solution as opposed to violence.

"You have to date her."

He shook it off, his mind going blank from the thought of him kissing the purple-haired girl. He had to admit, she was a stunning beauty to the point that Hiroto would literally put her in first place on his hit list. And now Spirits were added to the fray of the bizarre happenings that Stands and the Ripple do. He then looked at his hands, remembering the very word 'Stand' on his head.

He had yet to materialize his, despite him being capable of seeing Jolyne's stand. His Stand might be more on his body, but he had yet to assume that it was the case. It would appear at the right time, and he felt like it wasn't, even if his mind screamed now. He still couldn't shrug off the thought of the purple princess' face before the explosion led him to discovering Fraxinus.

He didn't like it, at all. He wanted to do something about it; that sad, despondent face of hers.

His phone, unexpectedly in this time of her, rang. He was shocked for a minute, before recovering and grabbing his phone that was set aside in his table. The teenager looked at the screen, only to see numbers instead of a name to show up in his contacts. It was a unknown call, but he had to answer it either way. It might be them.

"Hello, is this Shido's number?"

His eyes widen from the revelation; he knew that voice.

"Jolyne! Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me," she chuckled from the other side, "Why are you so surprised?"

"It's just that," he scratched his head, "you're not listed in my contacts."

"Ah, sorry about that. I went too far and didn't inform you about my number, so I had the Speedwagon Foundation to do the work for me."

The Speedwagon Foundation. He knew that very company. Renowned for advanced researches in medicine and other humanitarian sectors. But he, Shido, knew the true nature of foundation.

"Anyway, what do you want to talk about, Jolyne?"

"About that," she paused, "I wanted to talk to you about something important."

He blinked his eyes, "What is it?"

"You see, I'm going to Tenguu City next week. Your hometown, kiddo."

Shido looked surprised by her response, "Wait, we're not going to talk it through the phone?"

"No. That's why it's important; for both you and me. Do you understand, Shido?"

"Yes, Jolyne."

"Good that you're understanding this. Also, I've been trying to check the family tree for anything. I just can't find a link to any of the people here right now. So far, they're not like Joseph, who went crazy with his own willy," she chuckled at the statement, "Yeah, we've been keeping track ever since and there are none so far to tell about."

"…I see," he said with disappointment.

"Brighten up, kiddo," she encouraged him, "If you didn't notice, I've used Stone Free to get a strand of your hair without your permission."

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I was already rushing with my husband being impatient. You know me; at least I have someone to confide in, so I have to confide to him as well. Long story short; I'm checking your hair to find any matches. Heavens forbid you'd be DIO's other son. Giorno had enough of that."

"How long until the results?"

"Like I said, next week. And I'm also calling in case you've been neglectful with your Ripple training."

"Oh, about that? Don't worry, I did try a few things during the week."

"Good. Least it helped you, right? School rushes and the like?"

He then remembered what happened a week ago.

"Yeah, sure did."

"Great!" She sighed, "So far, you should be more assertive, Shido."

"…Why's that?"

"Talk more!" She screamed at the phone, "What I mean is that all you've ever said is, 'yeah', 'okay', 'hmmm'. For someone like you in your age and generation, you should try to be like that."

"…I know, Jolyne."

"Well, see what I mean? Anyway, that's pretty much all, unless you have something to add."

"Actually," he scratched his head again, "I have something to say to you."

"And what is it?"

"…Would it hurt to tell you that there's something- someone behind the spacequakes?"

A momentary paused continued, before Jolyne replied to him.

"Shido, I wouldn't be surprised at all."

"Wait, really?"

"Your great-granduncle Josuke even said that! That is if you've got some information to back it up."

"I do, and it's kinda complicated."

"Well?"

"It's okay if I drag this long enough? I mean, this is an international call?"

"Nah, the foundation has that covered."

"Well, if that's the case," he sighed, before continuing to talk.

"I managed to fight one of the causes. Not a Stand user, not a Ripple Master. Just…" he thought back to her sad face, "A girl. A Spirit."

"I nearly got myself killed in the process, and I'm glad that you giving me the Ripple gave me an chance. She had this really, big sword and she's armored. And she's not the only one."

"Not the only one?"

"They said that there's more of them, and she one of the more powerful ones."

"They?"

"…Ratatoskr. They're a secret organization whose goal is to capture Spirits. Well, not capture them, but seal their powers."

"I see, is that it?"

"No, no. And this is where I come in. I'm supposed to capture them… by dating them."

"…I think the signal's broken."

"No, it's true. Either that, or killing them can be an option."

Silence groomed at the other side, before responding to him again, "All along and Josuke might be right… well, he's still wrong for saying that it's a Stand user. Anymore?"

"If ever there's a spacequake in an area, they're bound to be there. And that there's someone willing to kill them. Another secret organization, but so far they've been governmental."

"Governmental?"

"Well, that's what one of the commanders said," he thought of back of his haughty sister's side.

"No wonder Giorno's been getting calls lately in Naples. Well, I guess that's that, huh?"

"Yes, Jolyne. So far, I'm supposed to train to capture one right now."

"If that's the case, you should follow my advice. Oh, and don't piss them off, okay? It's not easy getting the affection of a girl, you know."

"You say like you know that."

"I'm already married, of course I know. Well, that does it. I'm going back to my work. Just call me when you need to, okay? See you next week!"

"Okay, Jolyne. See you!"

His call ended, noticing that the sun was already up. His mind refreshed and his training, in the form of a visual novel dating sim on the screen of his computer, complete, he soon stretched his body again and sighed.

"This is going to be one long school year."

* * *

"So, Shido, have you heard?"

Hiroto asked Shido as both of them walked to their school. Considering that Kotori showed her true color, she decided to go by herself. It was a harsh hindsight for her as Shido's outburst was still fresh in her mind, but let it slide as she went to her own school. As if she'd ever go there as of now.

"About what?" Shido said, somewhat contemplating about the amount of 'about whats' that he already said for the week's duration.

"You know, bizarre stuff," he raised his shoulder, "A lot of stuffs been going on ever since that whole spacequake thing yesterday. Robberies, murder, stuff like that."

"Don't you think it's been like that ever since?" The blue-haired teenager raised his brow.

"I've been listening to my economics class and trust me," he pointed his finger at him, "There's a lot more compared to last time. At least I've got a girlfriend to take care of, isn't it sweetie?"

Hiroto held his own phone, rubbing it at his face as Shido looked at him with disgust. How does a single spacequake changed the criminal situation in his city? Unless it's been the whole 'stand users attract stand users' charade, he could shrug it off. They then reached the district where Shido met 'her', somewhat making him look at the currently repaired street. It was halfway done, as expected from the government; but Shido let his eyes linger at it.

He still remembers it vividly. How his life nearly ended but saved by his own powers. Lucky that he was, he knew he wouldn't have a second choice next time. He ended up staring far away, making Hiroto look at him with a raised brow.

"Hey, Itsuka," He looked at Hiroto, "You okay?"

The blue-haired teenager nodded, "Just remembered yesterday."

The two started to walk again, away from the construction site.

"Still," Hiroto looked at him with worry, "You got the whole school on the edge because of your action."

 _'Crap,'_ he cursed mentally, still remembering his sprint towards the district.

"It's… just that Kotori was really, really stupid," he frowned, a half-truth spouted from his mouth.

"Seriously?!" The spike-haired boy surprised by his statement, "But at least you got her out right?"

Memories of the battle started to flood him, as well as her reveal as a commander.

"Yeah," he said shakily, "It was a close call with the spacequake, though."

"Bro, I know that you're cool for taking care of your sister but," the spike-haired boy placed his hand on his shoulder, "You should really look out for your own."

"I'll start when you start," he chuckled, causing Hiroto to slap Shido's back.

"Always?" Hiroto asked.

"Always," Shido replied to him.

The two of them talked to no end until they reached their school, oblivious to the sounds of reparation blaring their ears.

* * *

Shido found himself standing up in his desk during homeroom, facing the rather outraged Tamae sputtering words at him. His classmates shut their mouths in silence, just as Tamae continue to raged at him.

"It's a good thing that you're still here, Shido!" She spouted, "You know that it's already hard enough to just get back from a spacequake, let alone see one so close!"

"I'm sorry, sensei," he bowed, "I can't just leave my sister there alone."

His homeroom teacher sighed, before looking back at him, "Just be thankful that's there's no disciplinary action about spacequakes. Even if it's for your sister, you still have to look out for yourself. Take your seat, Itsuka."

He mentally nodded, sitting at his seat without saying a word. His homeroom teacher squeezed the bridge of her nose, before letting off the anger inside of her. She then looked back at the class, still keeping her face straight.

"Anyway, it turns out that we will be having a new assistant homeroom teacher with us for this school year," her attention soon turned towards the entrance of their room, seeing it slide to see a familiar face that Shido knew.

"Please introduce yourself to the class," she smiled, the assistant taking the reins.

"I'm Murasame Reine. I teach physics," she bowed, standing straight again afterwards, "Nice to meet-"

Her body soon tumbled to ground, getting the attention of the worried students. Shido, however, wasn't amused by this and any indication of his friend looking back at his seat.

"To be honest," he whispered to him, "I'd have her as a girlfriend."

He wasn't taking the new day very well, sighing in the process. He then felt a tug at his right sleeve, looking to his right to see Tobiichi staring at him, her right hand holding a piece of paper pointed towards him. He grabbed it gently from her, before the two of them looked at the commotion at the front as they see the students carry the new assistant teacher to the nurse's office.

Shido looked at the piece of paper seeing the scribbles in it.

 _'Lunchtime. Rooftop. Important.'_

If he remembered, she didn't bat an eye to him when she was fighting. He can't deny the possibility of her spotting him as well during her flighttime, not voicing his name out as she was in the heat of battle.

He place his hand on his right check, looking outside the window as the day passed by.

It was lunchtime, the students going about their ways, some even leaving the premises as their schedule for the day was done. Shido waited at the rooftop, looking at the noon sky as time passed by. He then heard footsteps from the staircase, Tobiichi staring at him with blue eyes.

"Sorry," The white-haired girl closed her eyes, "I have to send a message."

Shido could only nod at her, before talking back, "What do you have to say?"

"About a week ago," Shido staggered a bit, but regained his posture as he knew it was coming.

"You fighting… whoever she was?"

"Yes," she nodded, "Just forget about it."

"That's it?" He asked to her, as she nodded back.

"Yes."

"You're telling me to forget this because she's a Spirit?"

She turned her eyes away from him, his response causing her to frown and clench her fist, "Yes."

"Then why do you want to… kill her?"

Tobiichi's face contorted to a growl, leering her eyes towards to her left as she clenched her fists. Her teeth grinded as she remembers something that made her do so in the first place.

"Spirits… they're the ones who killed my family," her mouth showing her teeth in silent anger, "My parents. Everything."

"So you're pointing it out on her? Someone who might not be your parent's killer?" He asked, causing her to glare at him.

"That's beside the point, Shido."

He shook his head, "You're taking this personally."

"Because the Spirit who killed my parents made it _personal_ for me."

She turned around, but turned her head towards him with eyes staring at his soul.

"I'm making sure this never happen to anyone else. Stay out of this."

The white-haired schoolgirl started to walk away, going down the staircase. She stopped, her face however looking towards the staircase.

"For your own sake."

After that, she continued to go down the stairs, leaving Shido all alone in the staircase. He sighed, putting his back against the wall as he looked at the noon sky's horizon. His eyes narrowed, its luster slightly fading as he looked at the birds that passed by.

 _'I doubt she'd ever listen to me about this,'_ he thought.

She was already consumed by her hatred, to the point that even if it's not her killer; it didn't matter. It didn't matter for her to mindlessly strike a blade against an innocent girl, just for the sake of avenging her already dead family. He thought back at it, why did he think of the Princess as an innocent girl? That thought was then shrugged off when he remembered her face during his first meeting.

She was scared. Scared to the point that she had to fight back. There was no denying she'd retaliate if she had the power. That sullen face of hers reminded him of the days knowing that he was just an orphan given away to a family. It was nice that the family he had was accepting him, as if he was their born son. But it wasn't; the feeling welled at him about it.

"Oi, Shido! You there?"

His wandering thoughts stopped when he heard a familiar voice. He turned around, seeing his best friend Tonomachi standing on the bottom of the staircase, looking as if he had something to tell him.

"Yeah," he answered back, looking down the staircase.

"Bro, I saw Origami walking from here," Shido mentally cursed at himself, "You guys had a problem?"

"Just some issues from the past," he thoughtlessly said the half-truth, "Nothing much."

"I see," he placed his hand on his chin, "Anyway, you want to go home together?"

He then remembered what Reine had told him earlier.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go to the Physics Room," he scratched his head, "I have to help Reine-san with some work."

"Work?" His friend raised his brow, "If that's the case, I'm glad to help you out!"

 _'Ah, fuck no,'_ he cursed at his friend's request.

"Sorry, but I can take care of it. You can just go ahead and meet up at our usual place," he quickly replied, causing his friend to glare at him even more.

"Shido," he pressed on, "I'm going to help you with it."

"Really, Tonomachi," he waved his two hands at him, "I can take care of it."

"I know a lie when I see one, Shido," he muttered his friend's name, causing Shido to drop a sweat.

"Don't tell me," Shido gulped mentally to himself, waiting for his response.

"You're having an affair with our new teacher, aren't you?"

Shido's thoughts stopped, his eyes blank from his response.

 _'Seriously?!'_

"No wonder Tobiichi's mad, you just dumped her for someone else!" He slammed his right hand on his palm, smirking, "Not that I mind, though. Can't deny that there will always be a bigger fish in the sea."

"You know what, fine," Shido walked down the stairs, dragging his friend along with him by the collar of his uniform.

"Oi, oi!" He shook off Shido's hands, walking beside him as they continued down the hallway, "This thing's new, you know!"

* * *

"I'm sorry, but I only requested Shido to do so," Their assistant homeroom teacher said in front of them, "And Tamae-san wanted me to jut his brain for what happened earlier this morning."

The two of them stood outside the Physics Room, looking at their assistant homeroom teacher who was standing in between the sliding door of the room. It was good that some of the students already went home due to their schedules, but some are still roaming around to see what was happening in the hallway. A few glances, either stoic or disgust, were shot at them.

"Ah, I see," Hiroto bowed in front of her, "Sorry for bothering you for this."

"No need for that," she asked, prompting him to stand still again, "I would like a few hands to finish this as early as possible, but Tamae wanted this to be his punishment."

"Well," Hiroto placed his hand on his friend's shoulder, "Good luck with that, Shido."

"Yeah," he lowered his head, turning his eyes away from him.

"Anyway, usual spot, okay?" He slapped his hand again, before walking away from the two of them, "See you!"

Shido weakly waved at him, before sighing as his figure disappeared when he took a turn to the staircases near them.

"Thanks, Reine-san," he replied.

"Like I said, no need," she turned around, signaling him with her hand to come inside, "And let's not make your sister wait again."

"Right." He hissed, going inside the room as he shut the door.

The physics room was obviously dark for those who entered it. The curtains were draped to make sure any light wouldn't come inside the room. The machinery inside of it, however, was the one that truly made the inside dark. Three large, green holographic screens, alongside a configuration desk to its left, were placed in the dark room, blinding and giving the people an illusion of the room's darkness.

Shido's eyes adjusted for a bit, before seeing both Reine's figure as well as someone who had her legs crossed in an armed chair. She wore her uniform, albeit having a black ribbon and a lollipop stick sticking out of her mouth. It was his sister, Kotori, whose face was currently warped in annoyance. She threw a book at him, causing him to block it with both of his hand.

"You're late, Shido," She pinched the bridge of her nose, "I'm currently in a tight schedule, so we have to make it quick."

"You make it sound like that you're the only one," he hissed at him, walking further towards the holographic screens.

"Anyway, I hope you finished your refresher course, Shido," she plucked her lollipop out of her mouth and pointed it towards him, "How was it?"

"Purely cliché," he said in a monotone voice, "Tonomachi might give it a good score, still."

"You're saying that it's cliché?" She raised her brows, prompting her brother to nod at her.

"Oh well," she shrugged, "Good thing we're starting phase two."

"Oh boy," Shido placed his palm at his face.

"Like I said, it was a refresher course. However," the middle holographic screen showed a picture of the Princess, "What you're going to do is risky. The words you say, the thoughts you induce to her, the actions you might dowill result in complete utter failure."

"To be honest, you failed with how you acted in front of me," she said, causing him to slightly stutter, "But you have to make due of your mistakes."

"Phase Two is simple," she paused, "You're going to practice that skill of yours. By hitting on a girl in this school."

"There's a criteria about it; care to hear?"

Shido shook his head, "I don't think so."

"You sure about that?" She crossed her arms, "Well, you know the rules."

"Go in front of a girl, talk to her, get her heart. Got it," he said with assurance.

"And it's game over if you fail. Not that there's any punishment for that but," she looked at him with a smirk on her face, "You don't want your schedule to flop, right?"

Shido mentally gulped at his sister. He'd pretty much find a way back to her about this.

"Alright then," she turned to the screen, with Reine nodding as she gave Shido a red wireless earset, "Reine will give you an earpiece. This is to remind you that you can get advice from us and know how much you can fail right now. Just think that everything's at stake here if you want to finish quickly."

"You really make it sound ironic, do you?"

"Well, what if a Spirit barges in front of the school? You think that there's second chances?"

Shido sighed, affirming his sister of how he felt of this. He then placed his earset on his right ear, but didn't notice that it camouflaged itself.

"And if you're thinking that anyone's going to see that," she pointed her lollipop to him, "That thing renders itself invisible once you place it on your ear. Make sure you keep it safe, since it's our way of contacting you. Understand?"

Shido nodded, noticing Reine opening the sliding door. She then walked to his back and placed both of her hands on it.

"Now, then. Let's start the date."

The analysis officer then pushed him towards the door, causing him to somewhat fumble as he was forced to go outside of the room. Just as he was about to give his rebuttal, the door behind him slammed itself shut, leaving him outside the room with his butt pointing out. He stood up, dusting the dirt away that clung at him. A few deep breaths, he felt the Ripple healing him of what minor injuries h had.

He then scratched his head about the action, but his attention caught by his earpiece as he placed his hand on his right ear..

"Can you hear me, Shin?" Reine's voice echoed in his right ear.

"Loud and clear," he responded, "And why Shin?"

"I like Shin more than saying Shido," she answered back, "Just to let you know, we will be assisting you in case you catch your breath along the way. We have eyes and ears on you. If you want to finish this now, you might as well start doing so. Find someone that you can talk to. Remember, it has to be a girl."

Shido hummed, looking around at the empty hallway to find any semblance of a girl. He walked for a while, looking around the empty hallway at noon. Some of the classes had started already, making him grumble as the other people who have the same schedule as of him to be either at home or busy with other stuff.

He sighed as he turned another corner, before he could see a small, petite teacher in pink walking in the hallway.

 _"Shin, try talking to her,"_ Reine said in his ear, causing him to mutter at it with annoyance.

"Reine, she's my homeroom teacher," he said disgustingly.

 _"Matters not to me. If it's a girl, then it's a girl. Don't drag it so that your sister doesn't have to look at you with pity in here."_

He sighed, his head dangling down at him. He then looked up, seeing his homeroom teacher looking at him with a hint of curiosity. He had to endure right now, just to make sure he could keep his schedule with Hiroto. He inhaled, before talking at the teacher in front of him.

"Good afternoon, Tamae-sensei, " He said, but mentally had his eyes away from her in embarrassment.

"Good afternoon as well, Itsuka-kun," She answered back, "I'm sure that you're done helping Reine-san with her work."

 _'So it was true!'_ His eyes mentally widened, as he regain his inner balance.

"Uh," he hesitated, causing him to scratch his back, "Yeah! It wasn't that much though."

"Oh really?" She glared at him, causing him to look away from her, "If I remember, your work should take about an hour or two."

 _'Shit, I didn't think of that!'_

"I-I was finished with it during lunch," her eyes turning back to normal, though a little of it still there, "Reine wanted me to do it so I wouldn't bother her as much."

"I see…" she pondered, causing his face to be still.

 _"Good job avoiding that, Shin,"_ his earpiece vibrated, _"Anything absurd would make her more suspicious."_

"Anyway-" she clasped her hands, causing the books that she had to fall on the ground.

"Ahh, not again!"

She crouched, grabbing her fallen books quickly. Shido kneeled in front, helping her with her endeavor.

"Ah, thank you Itsuka-"

Her mouth stopped spewing words when she saw her hand touching Shido's. The two of them, their gazes locked to each other, looked at their own eyes as they fumble immediately after a moment. His teacher was somewhat embarrassed by it, but Shido's was at its reach as he tried to knock his head with his own palm.

 _'She's just your teacher. She's just your teacher. She's just your teacher.'_

"Ah," she raised her voice, quickly piling up the books and grabbing it, standing in front of the dazed boy, "Sorry about that."

Shido stood up as well, scratching his back, "I-it's okay, sensei."

 _"Nice job, Shido,"_ he heard his sister's voice in his earpiece, _"A little more and she's all yours."_

 _'You make it sound like I like her!'_ Those words rang true in his mind, befuddling him of any chance to talk to his teacher properly.

 _"And how about you try to compliment her?"_ His sister's voice ran though his ear again, _"After all, you may want to give back for what you did yesterday."_

Shido gulped at her notions, but left with no other choice as he was in a 'hurry'. The two of them looked at each other in embarrassment, Shido's poker face of a smile crumbling down like his dignity in this situation.

"You," he hesitated, causing her to tilt her head, "You look fine today, Tamae-sensei."

 _'How is that supposed to-'_

"Yo-you think so?" She placed her palm in her right cheek, wiggling in excitement as Shido looked at her in disbelief.

 _"Keep it up. And say this very line to her,"_ Shido placed his right hand in curiousity, his face fell flat from the shock before he could say it to her.

"It's that I can't keep my eyes off of you, sensei," he looked down, hiding his face in embarrassment.

 _'No dignity, no dignity!'_

"And whenever I'm closer to you," he stepped further and looked at her with sheer determination, causing her to stutter from excitement, "I can't help but look at you!"

"I'm in love with you, sensei!"

A moment passed in silence, Shido's head going blank but kept his poker face on with his really wide smile. A ring from his earpiece caught his attention, placing his right hand at it in the process.

"Good job, Shin," Reine's voice took over, "She's head-over-heels for you. But…"

"Shido-san," the blue-haired teenager felt the hair in his skin stand up as she heard her say his first name, "Are you sure about that?"

 _'What.'_

"I mean…" she paused, closing her eyes and stepped in front of him before opening her eyes.

"The moment we want to get married, I'm already by my 30s!" She sputtered out, causing a few students viewing from the doors of their classrooms to look at the two, "Not that I mind, but are you okay with that?"

"Ah," he shoved his hand at her, stepping back from her different persona, "I mean-"

She grabbed his hands, noticing that she was fully obsessed with the idea right now, causing him to internally shriek. The feeling of the other students looking at his action didn't sit well for him.

"Will you come to my parent's house and ask for my hand in marriage? Are you fine with being their son-in-law? I'm sure that they're okay with it, but who gives? As long as they see their daughter happy, I'm sure that they're okay with you being their son! We'll have a pink theme for the wedding and that we will have a lot of kids!"

"The moment I retire from this job, it will be the best moment of my li-"

Just as she was to say that line, in her fervor that she unnoticeably clasped her hands and looked to the heavens, she noticed Shido running away from her at full speed, unknowingly for her as he used the Ripple to make himself faster.

"Shido, wait!" She held her arm out on the running teenager.

"Sorry, sensei! But I have to declineeeeeeee!"

Shido didn't hesitate to turn back on that moment.

The blue-haired teenager caught his breath as he tucked in the wall from a corner he just turned from. He tried to take a peek, noticing that his love-crazed teacher took a sharp left, running away to what she presumed to where Shido ran away to. He sighed deeply, it nearly took him out if it weren't for his Ripple. The teacher he had was really, really crazed.

 _"I didn't expect that line to be that effective,"_ A voice in his earpiece cracked up, belonging to Reine.

"It-it could've been a far better line!" He shouted at the earpiece.

 _"Well, there was nothing else to gauge on,"_ she replied, _"Talking about the appearance of a Christmas cake isn't the best thing, Shido."_

"I get it," he sighed, looking around to see if the coast was truly clear.

 _"Well, brother,"_ his sister said through the earpiece, _"That's what you get for being a MILF hunter."_

"Sh-she's not even a mother yet!"

 _"At least you didn't deny that part."_

At that moment, he banged his head repeatedly until he couldn't take the brunt of it anymore. It was the only way for him to take out almost everything that was purely without dignity. His pride was already dead the moment he said those words to his teacher, and will soon make a mark on his own remembering mind.

"Shido."

He shrieked, causing him to kneel down and bow to whom he thought as his homeroom teacher.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"

"What do you mean?"

Shido looked up, to see Tobiichi right in front of him. From his point of view, he could really see her blue, frilly panties. He removed those thoughts in his head and stood up, his poker face reemerging once more.

 _"Okay then,"_ Kotori's words rang in his earpiece, _"How about you try her?"_

"Why her?!" He shrieked at his earpiece.

 _"For starters,"_ Reine stated, _"You have to date people of your age. She might be AST, but considering the Princess' estimate…"_

"Alright, alright."

"Who are you talking to, Shido?" She asked him, her stoic face still there.

"My head, that's all," he waved as he laughed it off.

She stood there silently. Shido couldn't comprehend as to how she's quiet from the outburst she had recently. He might talk her back about it, but couldn't find a way without relatively angering her from just a single word.

"I thought you already left school," Shido quickly thought of it, "I mean, we do have the same schedule."

"I'm called by one of our teachers," she quickly answered.

"Is that it?" Her response was only a nod.

"Well, what about-" his mouth became tense, stopping him from saying what he said earlier, "I mean, why?"

"I don't know. I'm just called by one of them," she looked onto his eyes, "Is there a problem, Shido?"

"No…"

 _"You idiot of a brother,"_ he could her Kotori's anger welling up, _"you think that being like that works? Try complimenting her!"_

"Jeez," he sputtered, causing Origami to tilt her head, "Uh, you look good in that uniform."

"It's our school uniform, Shido."

"I-I know that."

 _"Really now-"_ his sister's voice was cut-off, being replaced by Reine's, _"Shin, follow what I exactly say right now."_

He mentally nodded, forging himself as Reine's words are spoken out of his mouth.

"Origami," he could see her slightly tense up, "I've actually known you for a long time."

"Same here."

"Really? Well, I'm happy that I could be in the same class as you and I can't take my eyes off you."

"Same here."

"And that's not all…" Shido muttered, before he realized what Reine had said towards him.

 _'No, no way! I won't step that low!'_

 _"Just do it,"_ he heard his sister's words, her anger causing him to straighten up.

"I… also sniff your P.E. uniform after school," he gulped, "And bring them home so I could treasure them."

"Same here, however," she raised her hands towards him, "I do hope that you liked the scent."

After that comment, his mind completely blanked out, leaving his poker face on check. He couldn't believe it. After all this time, all those P.E. uniforms he had to buy again and again and again; all because he had a supergenius sniff them every after school and bring it to her home like it's not the most indecent thing ever.

He'd check that later, after Reine told him another line without noticing his destroyed psyche.

"Then, would you like to go out with me?" He said, before murmuring to himself how stupid to pace that after someone told him that they sniff his uniform every day.

"I wouldn't mind."

 _'And why did I bother thinking about that?'_

"I wouldn't mind going out with you," she looked outside the window, before looking back at him, "When do you want it to happen?"

"Err," Shido was at a loss for words, "I'll just tell you about it later. Don't you have a teacher to run off to right now?"

"Right," she nodded, "I can wait for it. Also."

She gave him a picture of Origami posing with her uniform, with her signature embed with a green marker.

"That's because you like me in my uniform," she turned around, "See you later, Shido."

"Ya," he forced a bleak smile, "See you later."

She then walked away, turning left as her figure disappeared. Just as she was away from him, he instantly slammed his head again to the wall, unable to accept the reality in front of him. First, he had to deal with his love-crazed teacher. Now, he had to deal with his own actual stalker who is not afraid to steal his P.E. uniform whenever she wants to. He cursed to himself; how come the other guys don't have to deal with this crap?

His thoughts of no redemption soon faded as he heard his sister laughing through his earpiece. He was pissed, causing him to talk dead serious to her.

"Can I go home now?"

 _"Yeah, yeah,"_ his sister's laugh dying down, _"I'll have to make a note about your uniform to Ratatoskr later. Oh how the mighty have fallen."_

 _"And,"_ Reine's voice took over, _"by statistics alone, you can almost hold off on your own. Almost."_

"And that's a bad thing."

 _"It's a bad thing."_

"…Don't tell me you're going to make me start this crap all over again?"

 _"Maybe."_

"Goddamnit."

 _"Manners, Shido."_

* * *

The blue-haired teenager jogged through the crowded streets in the afternoon, going to where he and Hiroto are supposed to meet. He now wore a light-blue hoodie with a white undershirt, blue jeans and a pair of sneakers instead of his usual school uniform. He was already running late from his scheduled meeting with his friend, due to having a lot more run-ins before letting him go.

 _'And Kotori said she's the one who's running a schedule.'_

He sighed mentally, cruising about the narrow pathway filled with people. He didn't expect it to be jam-packed so early, even if the sun was already setting. He then took a sharp turn to the left, just before seeing his friend Tonomachi in a plaza, sitting by the fountain while fiddling with his phone. Expectedly, he knew he was dealing with his girlfriend as of now, which he thought to himself.

Just as Shido crossed the street, he then stopped in front of his friend and caught his breath. His friend soon noticed his disheveled look.

"Oh, Itsuka," Tonomachi lowered down his phone, "You don't really look that well."

"Doubt it," he replied, wiping the sweat out of his forehead as he stood straight again.

Tonomachi stood up, pocketing his own phone., "Where do you want to go first?"

It was one of their guy times, the things they usually do thrice for every week. Even if Hiroto had his way with his girlfriend, it didn't stop him to tag along with his friend. And Shido, as he thought, had more the reason to have some time away from his sister's new attitude towards him. Well, more of a secretly done attitude.

The two of them walked around the area, searching for whatever could catch their eye as they talked to each other the most simplest of things. The district they were in right now was full of entertainment spots, usually being the spot where most of the people in the city would usually go by. Parlors, game stops and the like nearly rivaled Akibahara's anime realty.

It was one of the opportune times that district wasn't fully crowded. People who usually go here have a tight schedule on their leash, leaving those in the highschool's seniority to use their morning-only schedule in these areas. It didn't take long for them to notice a few establishments, most completely foreign, being built along the way.

"You did say that there's this one franchise that serves unlimited rice, right?" Shido looked at his friend, whistling at the constructed building.

"Yeah," he looked back to his friend, "And they say that their BBQ chicken is their best-seller."

"Sounds good. I do want to eat more than just the native here."

"You damn right. Plus they have this thing called 'halo-halo'. Shaved ice, toppings and ice cream on top."

"Is that even good?" The blue-haired teenager raised his brow.

"You should really try, Shido. You should."

The two of them stopped at another crowded plaza, sitting in the benches as they ate the crepes that they bought along the way. It was one of the bestsellers, the people in the district said, and they were lucky that they managed to get one as it gets usually sold out. Both of them looked at the setting sun, admiring it for a while.

"Well, looks like it's going down," Tonomachi stood up, "Guess I have to go, else my mother kills me again."

"Same," Shido replied as he remembered his rage-inducing sister, "Plus I have to go to the market. Kotori really wants something new."

"Your sister is really picky."

"Oh boy, if you only saw her when she's at home."

"Good luck with that, Shido," he placed his hand, before turning around as he waves at him, "See you tomorrow!"

Shido waved back at his friend, who was already blending in with the crowd. It was a really good time away from everything that stressed him so far. He did sigh, however, as he knew he had to go back to his near-chaotic life. It looked simple, but everything mixed in so far. His heritage still bothered him, along with the Spirits, but he had to cool head so far.

The teenager resigned himself to going to the market to drown the thoughts away. Looking at the crowd, who lived their lives peacefully, made him envy to how easy they could just be. His rush of thoughts soon drowned again as he reached the market, his hand closing in on the door just as it opened.

 _'I forgot that we're in an futuristic era,'_ he sighed as he could just step inside the market right now.

If it weren't for the fact that a spacequake warning drilled the very peaceful streets of that district.

People rushed in to the nearby underground shelters, with some knocking down others. It was a general panic again like last time. Memories filled his head again, just before a voice in his right ear pushed him back to reality. It was Reine's voice.

"Shin, do you hear me?" He hummed at his earpiece, placing his right hand on it, "The Princess has been detected to appear in Raizen High School. As much as you're still not ready, we have no choice. We can't make too many risks now."

"This is one of the only shots we have. Are you in an alley right now?"

"I don't think so," he surveyed around, looking around as the streets are already empty, "But there's no one here left but me."

"Alright then," she paused, "Ready to be warped into Fraxinus?"

"Ready," he firmly said, as his look became serious.

His visage soon became engulfed with light before going straight to the sky, leaving the streets truly alone as warnings still blared throughout.


	4. Chapter 3 - The Princess II

In the setting sun that shrouded Raizen High, a light soon fell down the sky. The image of it became warped, before showing Shido in his school uniform. He looked serious, breathing in and out to calm himself. He looked at the ruined school, its clock tower cracked as the middle front portion was devastated.

He felt a breeze emanating from the school, narrowing his eyes as dust particles came closer to his eyes.

 _"Can you hear me, Shido?"_ His sister's voice rang through his earpiece.

"Loud and clear, Kotori," he answered back to his earpiece.

 _"Good thing that the AST's CR Unit isn't effective for indoor combat. They'll be strained for a while. As for the Princess, she'll be in one of the classrooms as of now. We can't get any information about her location because the view here is restricted and that all electronic appliances there are busted."_

 _"You're our eyes and ears, Shido. The best we can only do is to help you along the way."_

He sighed, looking down as he closed his eyes.

 _"Despite what happened for the past days, you've been nothing but effective so far. This is your only chance to not just help the others, but also her."_

"I know."

 _"And you should. You really want to help her, right?"_

Those words made him look back at her despondent face, something that he didn't want to see for the rest of his life, "I've already made my decision, Kotori."

 _'And never again will I see that face.'_

He looked back at the school with determination, "I can do it."

 _"You can. And remember that you're not the only one here for her. This is our only way of subduing a Spirit. Care to repeat what you need to do?"_

"Sure," he paused, "I have to talk to her, make her go on a date and make her fall in love with me."

 _"That's the spirit. Now then, since we're running out of time…"_

"I know," he felt himself shivering, "I'm not the only one here."

He started to walk towards the school's destroyed entrance, brimmed with confidence and with utmost pride.

"If that's the case,"

"Then let our date begin."

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 _The Princess II_

* * *

 _"I forgot to actually introduce you to the crew, sorry about that,"_ His right ear heard it as he continued to climb the ruined staircase.

"Oh yeah," he remembered, "Shouldn't it have been like days ago?"

 _"It should have, except that we were all focused with teaching you the handles."_

"You make it sound like I'm not an expert at this."

 _"Remember that Hiroto had a better streak compared to you."_

He sighed, "Just introduce them."

 _"For your information, the crew here in Fraxinus is something that I'm proud of. They are experts in their own fields and will help you should the need arises."_

 _"With five marriages and five divorces, he's worthy of the title 'Master of Love'; 'Bad Marriage' Kawagoe!"_ Kotori said, looking at the her right to see the middle-aged man who had smooth black hair and a little white Mohawk strike a pose.

 _"Alright, baby~"_

 _"An incubus in the moonlight: 'Boss' Mikimoto!"_

The person she inferred to drank from a glass of wine, whose looks are of an aged man with his front hair going bald and only leaving a few strands and a large, dangling strand on his forehead.

 _"San ka darating?"_

 _"Bringing suffering to every rival to her love, the woman who lives at 2 AM!"_ The person she described, who had her eyes covered by her bangs from her straight black hair that reached her breasts, grabbed a voodoo doll from her desk, _"'The Nail Knocker' Shiizaki!"_

She pointed her lollipop to a man with red-framed glasses, smirking as he placed his finger-less gloved hand on the arms of his chair, _"The man with a hundred waifus: 'The Dimension Breaker' Nakatsugawa!"_

 _"Forever 2D,"_ Nakatsugawa striked a pose, his fingers showing a V.

 _"The woman whose sincere and earnest devotion was feared by the law: 'Deep Love' Minowa!"_ She finally looked at the final member, excluding Reine and the vice-commander, who had brown and curly hair, with her brown eyes looking at a photo that she held for who knows long.

"Screw this, I'd rather go home than hear something like that," he stopped climbing the staircase, his motivation dropping to a low.

 _"You'll be fine,"_ he heard her voice dangling on his ear again, _"Like I said, they're experts and are experience with this type of work."_

 _"Plus!"_ She exclaimed, _"Like a game, you can continue even if you lose once."_

He suddenly narrowed his eyes at her statement, "You make it sound like I can take a blow from her."

 _"Trust me on this Shido, and take good care of the Princess. You know firsthand how scary she can be at close-range."_

 _'Alright, then.'_

He sighed, placing his hand on his hips as he continued to climb the stairs further. As he reached the second floor, he could see the destruction even from afar. The reinforced windows were destroyed, and even the floor, which was known to resist earthquakes, didn't take the full brunt of the spacequake. He looked around the classrooms, seeing it empty. There, he remembered something.

"Also, why did you want me to wear my uniform again?"

 _"Psychological postulate,"_ he heard Reine's voice, _"It's easier for someone to identify a person if they wear the same object as of before."_

"I see," he nodded at that notion, before continuing on with his search.

So far, only he could see rubble from around the area. The place was eerily quiet, as his steps were echoed throughout the hallway. He had his fair share of horror mansions, but they would pale from the sheer amount of reality this had. He walked around, checking every room for any signs of the Princess, only to see ruined classroom and large gaping holes on the walls.

His search was becoming fruitless, but he still continued on. He heard murmurs coming from his right ear, but dismissed it as chatter from the ship. He even checked the Physics room, which had its equipment miraculously at a better shape. He then remembered that it was attached to the school's CCTV system, prompting him to check the screen for any details.

 _"If you want to see the footage,"_ he heard Reine's voice, _"check one of the batch file executions in the desktop named 'CCTV'."_

He did look at the screen, its green light flickering as Shido found the executable. A command prompt showed up, before the screen became black and the computer's configuration changed, showing nine buttons that had symbols with its respective names. He then pressed the 'Last footage recovered…' button on the screen, turning it black once more.

The feed then started, showing what was it like before the devastation happened. Once the spacequake started, the cameras one-by-one knocked out, leaving only five screens available for him to see. He was surprised and thankful to how there are some cameras left, even if the footage itself was having a bit of static.

A few minutes in, after he pressed the fast forward button, he could see the Princess strolling about the hallway, before entering a room he so knew.

"2-4, got it," he then nodded to himself, before something caught his attention.

As there were a few cameras left active, there was something that caught the blue-haired teenager's attention. A black figure, a young male, strolled about on a hallway about a block away from where the Princess is. What made him shiver for a bit was how it looked at the camera, seeing its mouth forming syllables for him.

He didn't get what he said, considering that the camera's audio feed was destroyed. It soon walked away afterward, but not before the camera inherently causing its feed to be blocked off.

 _"Looks like you have to be careful, Shido,"_ he heard Kotori's words from his earpiece, _"We don't even know who that person is."_

"Right," he soon turned off the screen, leaving the Physics Room having its own source of light being the opened door.

Just as he was about to walk away, he then heard a few steps coming closer. The footsteps echoed in the hallway, making Shido hide in the darkness of the room for a while. A few moments of steps vibrating across the hallway, and it soon came to a halt. He knew where the he-, no where the thing was.

 _'Just outside this room.'_

Considering his position, he could see who it was despite how orange it was because of the setting sun. It was a large figure, nearly reaching two meters. It had its own hands on its pocket, its visage showing that it had a coat. But to Shido's surprise, its head tilted to where he was in the room, its voice booming as he saw its hair… looking like it was a pompadour.

"I know you're there," it stated, its voice similar to an middle-aged man, "Show yourself."

It didn't took long for Shido to come out of the shadows, showing himself to the mysterious person. When he could finally see it, he saw who the person was. He did have a pompadour for his purple hair, despite looking like it didn't fit the aging person's attitude. He wore a blue coat with a black undershirt, dark blue jeans and black shoes. The thing about his coat is that it had a peace and heart sign pins in the ends of its collar. The middle-aged man's eyes, which were blue, looked at him with a serious gaze.

"You do know it's dangerous being in this place," he stated, "This place's already got beaten by a spacequake. Who knows what would happen to you if this place collapsed?"

Shido then looked at him closely, reminding him of something that Jolyne had said.

' _You see, my grunkle really likes his pompadour, despite how old-fashioned it is. Don't say that I told you about it; he gets pissed when you talk about his hair in a really bad way.'_

"Hey, are you deaf, kid?" The pompadour man said, "I'm asking you a question."

"Right, I'm sorry," Shido bowed, "It's just that I forgot my paper in this place."

The middle-aged man said, before sighing as Shido saw his fist clench, "Nice excuse, kiddo. I can see it from a mile away."

 _'Shido,'_ Kotori's word went through his ear, _'Finish this quick before the AST gets the chance to find the Princess!'_

The middle-aged man shrugged, "It's obvious that you're here for something greater than that. I'm experienced with this sort of thing, after all."

"Tell me," he muttered, before Shido saw a ghastly figure come out of his back, "Why are you here?"

His mind went blank when his words when through his head. There was no doubt about it, he had to be the person Jolyne was talking about. If that was the case, then.

Shido turned his back, confusing the pompadour until his eyes went wide. Shido lowered the collar of his uniform on his back, showing the very star that the person should know. The ghostly figure behind him disappeared from the shock that he had.

"No way…" The person gulped, before regaining his posture as the blue-haired teenager looked back at him, "What Jo-"

Shido raised his index finger to his lips, before prompting to make a signal that signified something in his right ear. The earpiece itself turned visible. The middle-aged man blinked his eyes, before looking back at him with a curious look.

"Don't worry," Shido raised his voice, "I disabled the earpiece, but I have to make it quick before it gets suspicious."

The middle-aged man chuckled before his face became serious again, "Still, you know what's going on here?"

Shido nodded but raised his brow, "I thought Jolyne told you about that?"

The man shook his head, "I didn't get a call from her. Said she was busy herself."

The blue-haired teenager sighed, steeling himself for what he's going to say.

"I'm sorry but," Shido bowed, "You have to leave."

The middle-aged man crossed his arms, "For starters, you sure are disrespectful for someone who came here before you did."

"Still, it's for the best."

"Kiddo," the man sighed, "I can help you with what's going on in here."

"Well," he stood up properly again, "Can you help me with getting a girlfriend?"

"Say what?" The man himself raised his brow.

Shido bowed again, "Then please. We can talk about it later."

"Greato," the man sighed deeply, "Fine, I'll do it. But you'd better tell me why. I'm already this close to knowing why."

"Thank you," he stood up properly, before extending his hand to him, "Itsuka Shido."

"Higashikata Josuke," he shaked his hand, "You better tell me after this. I've been waiting so long to know what's going on with spacequakes."

"Right," he loosened his hand from him, before remembering something, "And if you want my number, just ask Jolyne. I'm in a hurry here."

"Sure," he nodded, before turning his back at him as he turned his head to look at him one more, "Just be careful out here, okay?"

He nodded, just as the Josuke walked away from the classroom. He walked outside, only to see him disappear. The rush of curiosity made him look outside of the windows in the hallway, but he was nowhere to be found. He found himself astonished by his feat, before the sounds of his erratic earpiece jolted him to action once more.

 _"Shido, Shido!"_ Kotori's words echoed, _"Are you okay?"_

"Yeah," he lied to her, "I managed to shrug him off before he could say anything else. I tried looking around for him when he was going back, but he was gone already."

 _"Did he tell you something?"_

"Nothing," he lied again, "He said he was wandering around because of the Spacequake. I told him that I'm just looking for my homework here."

 _"Good then; that's for another time, Shido,"_ Kotori stated to him, _"And be quick, I'm seeing multiple signatures right now coming towards the school. They've called in some back-up."_

"Alright, I'm going!"

He rushed along the hallways, going to the his very classroom. His time was running out, sweat forming from his head as the rush of adrenaline started to kick in. He had to find the Princess before the AST would come knock in front of the school building. He dashed using a bit of the Ripple within him to make his ordeal faster.

Another turn to the left, and he soon saw the sign outside of his room.

 _'Here!'_

He stopped at the doorway, looking at what might be a shockwave of pure energy coming towards him. Registering the attack, he stepped aside to see it pass through him. It wasn't strong enough to break anything, but it managed to shake the foundation of the building. The dust soon started to fade, as he saw her pointing her finger towards him.

"You," she asked shakily in an angry tone, "Why are you here?"

A surge of purple energy focused on her fingertip, pointing it towards the blue-haired boy.

Shido bit his lip, before opening his mouth, "I'm-"

"Hold it, Shido."

"…What now?" He placed his right hand on his earpiece, still looking at the Princess who had her eyes set on him.

He then heard a few murmurs from his earpiece, unsure of what's going from the other side. A sound ping notified him, before Kotori's voice was heard. He looked back at the Princess, with her losing her patience because of his silence.

"Alright now, repeat after me."

 _'Okay,'_ he sighed before he realized what she said to him.

"Do it."

"Okay," he sighed, looking at the Princess who was ready to shoot him at the moment's notice.

"Before asking for someone else's reason," he paused, before looking up at the ceiling, "You should tell them your own!"

He then felt a surge of energy rush towards him, the dust forming as the side of the building erupted from within.

"I knew it!" He shouted, being carried along by the force.

He was then struck into a wall, forcing him to lose his breathing. He felt the pain from it, trying to reenergize himself with the Ripple. It didn't work, as his own breathing was in a lapse for the moment. He looked back at the Princess, with her in front of his slouched figure on the wall as she held her hand towards him with her energy ready to destroy him.

"If you do not answer my question," she glared at him, "I will not hesitate again."

Shido gulped, waving his left hand at her, "I'm here to look for you! You see, I kinda thought that you'd be in here."

She lowered her hands , her face somewhat sympathetic towards him, "You're here for… me?"

"Yeah! That's right!" He continued, "It's just that I've been thinking about you for a while!"

"…For a while?" She looked away from him, to his relief, before he saw her hand pointing towards him.

He mentally cursed to himself, forcing his body to dodge the oncoming blow. That one did a number to the foundation, making a hole that viewed the floors below.

"You're here to kill me, aren't you?" She asked with murderous intent, her eyes glaring at him.

"No, no! I'm not here to kill you!" He said, making her lower her hand again.

"Is that true?"

"Yes, it's true!" Shido stood up, coughing out some saliva that he caught in his throat earlier, "I actually wanted to talk to you about something."

She crossed her arms, somewhat curious as to what he might say.

"Good job, Shido!" He heard Kotori through his earpiece, "Keep it up!"

However, she grabbed his hair, pinning him against the wall as she kneeled in front of him.

"I remember that you're the one talking nonsense," she glared at him, "You not killing me? I've heard more blatant lies."

He struggled, gritting his teeth, "And what if I'm not lying?"

She looked away in anger, before gripping his hair further, "No, you're lying."

"You're denying it. Just stop," He breathed in before continuing, "I wouldn't be talking to you if I wanted to kill you."

"…Right," she said, but slamming his head, causing him to catch his breath, "But that's to make sure that I'm not hesitant to put you down."

He rubbed his head, before standing up, "Sure."

He then breathed in, before he felt a spark within him that healed his wounds. Her ears perked up, hearing the crackle of lightning that his body made. She became tense, but Shido spoke up for her.

"Don't worry, it's just," he said as he clutched his stomach, "Damn, you do pack a punch."

She didn't say anything, turning her back as she crossed her arms.

"Then why are you here?"

"Like I said, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"And that is?"

Shido gulped, "Well, I wanted to talk about you."

She shook her head, "There's nothing to talk about me."

"Why?"

She looked at the setting sun, shaking her head, "I don't know who I am. I am just here in this world and then… your people started to kill me. They always look at me with angry eyes. The only thing I can do is just to defend myself. No one tried to talk to me. No one tried to see me as someone. They only saw me as a monster."

"Every single time I come to this place," she gripped her fist, "I never see anyone come here but them… except you."

"That's why I'm here…" he asked, before he stopped it, "Wait, you don't have a name, right?"

She shook her head, her anger somewhat visible, "Didn't I say that I don't know who I am?"

"Right," he scratched his head, "Well, how about I give you a name?"

"You? Giving me a name?" She looked at him with curiosity, her eyes somewhat having a bit more luster in them.

"Well, it's better than calling you no one, right?" He shrugged and chuckled, forcing her to somewhat tilt her head as she looked at him.

She tensed as he walked to the chalkboard, with him noticing her action. He sighed, before looking back at her. He somewhat smiled, forcing her to frown and look away. He didn't like how she looked at him. It was the same face she made back then.

 _"That's a tough spot, Shido,"_ Kotori said, _"Well, how about I let the crew ask-"_

"No, I'm fine, Kotori. I don't want to get blown up again," he said to his earpiece, somewhat making the Princess glare at him as he waved her off.

 _"Fine then. Don't cry to me if you fail at doing so."_

"I know. I already know a good name for her."

Shido then looked back at the Princess, still tense to why he was talking to himself. By now, she'd think he's crazy, but he'd let it slip away.

"Alright then," he voiced it out, "I know a good name for you."

"Since we've met at April 10," he grabbed a chalk lying in the teacher's table's drawer, "It would be best if it's like this."

He then drew lines to which the Princess can't understand. She tilted her head, unknowingly unable to understand what he had written. Just as he sighed, he stopped and turned back to her, placing the chalk back to the desk.

"What is it?" She said in curiosity.

"Tohka," he answered, "It has the kanji 'ten' in it, as a reminder because we met that day. Even if it wasn't the best impression for one."

He scratched his head, as the Princess herself placed her hands in the blackboard. She swiped and looked at the kanji written in it, before she clenched her fist.

"Tohka…" she mumbled, closing her eyes before looking at him with a weak smile, "I like it."

"You do?" Shido looked surprised, as from the back of his head he knew it was kind of stupid naming her from a date they met.

"But… I don't really see a point in this," she looked away from him.

"It's because of them, isn't it?"

She nodded. But he knew the face she was wearing right now, clenching his fist.

"So, what?" She turned around, looking at his serious face, "Like I give a damn about that!"

"But-"

"No." He interrupted her, "Tohka, I've known a lot of good people in this world. I've had friends that would want to see you. I know by now that if I introduce you to them, they'd be jealous, but they'd be happy that they meet you."

He looked at the sky, remembering what Jolyne said, "This world may be full of bad people, but it doesn't mean that it doesn't have its fair share of good ones. I've known a lot of them, and some were even brave enough to make sure this never happens to anyone else. That this may never happen to you."

The Princess felt sad all of a sudden, the words echoed in him.

 _'Never again.'_

"Tohka, do you want to believe in me?" He reached his hand out to her.

 _'Never again.'_

"By now, my sister would want to meet you too."

 _'Never again.'_

"And everyone else to, maybe…" he halted, "maybe them, too."

 _'I don't want to see that damn face again.'_

"Please," he looked at her with worry, before she resigned to grab his hand.

"…Why are you doing this?" She asked, "For me?"

He looked back to the sky before looking back at her, "Didn't I tell you that? No matter how many times they'll say no, I'll say yes."

"I won't reject you for who you are."

His words pierced her, making him look away from him.

"You promise?" She turned her head at him.

Shido nodded.

"I already did."

Silence filled the room. The Princess herself loosened her grip on his hand gently, looking away in shame. That was until her face lightened up, causing him to blink twice.

"That's it!" She slammed her fist on her left palm, "I don't know what this world even is. Maybe with you, I can get some information."

She raised her chin, "Yes, I'll use you as my pawn to know more of this world!"

"You surely don't hold back, do you?" He chuckled, causing her to cross her arms.

"It's not that I…" she looked back at him, "I just really don't know what to do. I do want to meet the people you know but…"

"How about that?" He cheerily said, "I'd rather show you first to this world before meeting them."

 _'Because I really don't want Tonomachi to bash me in the face again,'_ he silently murmured to himself.

"You sure?"

"Yes, Tohka," He placed his hand on his chest, "In fact, we could start now."

He didn't notice her looking back at the blackboard, using a bit of her power to match the kanji that he had made for her. The very name that he had made for her, as she carved her name in the blackboard beside to where Shido wrote her name.

"Tohka, right?" She looked at her handwriting, with Shido somewhat surprised as to how nearly perfect it was.

"Yes, your name is Tohka."

"Tohka," she smiled, before looking back at him, "Then what about you? I didn't get your name."

"Shido. Itsuka Shido," he replied, causing her to smile a bit more.

"Shido," she silently bowed at him, "Thank you."

He waved his hand in embarrassment, "It's nothing!"

"Sheesh," she grumbled, before looking back at him with a smile.

He finally see her smile, somewhat better than what he saw for their first meeting. It wasn't forced, it wasn't devoid of emotion; it was a pure smile. He had smiled to what he had done, it was a first to the step he had to do with her. He then knocked his head with his palm, confusing Tohka, as he remembered what he had to do, and was reminded by Kotori.

"Oi, Shido! She's currently at 70%! This is your chance!"

 _'Ah crap, I got too emotional!'_

"So, Tohka," She blinked at him, erasing any thoughts of what she had for him knocking his head, "Do you want to go to a date with me?"

"A date?" She tilted her head again.

"Yes, a date!" He said, before looking down as he scratched is head, "I-I can't think of anything to explain it."

"It's okay with me," she said, the blue-haired teenager looking back at her smile, "I wanted to thank you for… talking with me."

He nodded, before stepping forward, causing her to somewhat step back. He took note of this, but she then smiled again and stood right in front of him. He felt proud for himself, and relieved as he never saw that face from her. They took the silence in order to look at each other, somewhat dazing Shido as he looked at the beauty in front of him.

He couldn't help but be embarrassed and turned around from her, feeling his heart going to burst from the fast beating from his chest.

"Shido," he sputtered his name, "so… can you tell me about this world?"

"Sure," he placed his hand on his head, before an idea came out, "How about I tell you a story first?"

"Okay, I'm fine with-"

 _"Shido, get away from there now!"_

She stopped as she turned around, flicking a bullet away that propelled towards her. A ricochet followed, with her blocking it with her own shield. Shido managed to back off in time, looking at her and to where she was gazing; seeing a full squadron from the AST to fire off at her.

"Shido," she said with a frown, "I'm sorry, but-"

Shido sat down on the floor, looking at her with determination, "You wanted to know, right?"

"Still," she looked at him again with a frown, forcing him to grit his teeth.

"Tohka," he said her name, "You can protect yourself without trying, right?"

She nodded, making the blue-haired teenager sigh in relief.

"Then take a seat."

Tohka then looked back at the mech-people she referred to, and sat on the ground along with him. The sound of gunfire were removed as Shido was also enveloped by her shield, only seeing bullets bounce back and forth without any noise. It was quite impossible not to hear any sound, from what he learned from his Physics class, but knew how devoid her powers are in terms of reality.

"Well, here's how the story goes…"

He told her a story of five brave men that travelled around the world to stop an evil that loomed for about two centuries. Of how a teenager, who was a year older than him, embarked on a journey along with his grandfather and his friends to not just set the world from the evil clutches of that darkness, but to also save his mother who was affected by his evil power.

They didn't stop, no matter how many times that evil man would always bring assassins to bring them down. They had their own hardships, their failures, the times that people were harmed in the process. But it didn't stop them, it only fueled their anger against him even more. Not even the nine gods that he brought against them could stand against them.

But what he talked most was the ridiculous story of how they fought against those odds. They weren't the heroes one would expect to overpower, but instead outsmart their foes. He talked how one of them, the alleged main character of the story, to have a power unlike any other. A ghostly being that protected him against the very bullet that fate wanted to smash in his face.

They did arrive at their destination, fighting against the odds and journeying the world for about 50 days before coming to a complete halt. But it is where those five brave men, along with their new companion, a trusty dog, to fight the pure evil that he knew. The pure evil that used his ancestor's body for his own leisure, to Tohka's shock, and to bring 'heaven' to this world.

His desired Heaven. And Shido didn't want to bring up his name for he didn't want anyone else to say that name.

They stopped him, but at the cost of the teenager's friend and nearly his grandfather's life. But in the end, it was worth it. They knew the danger that loomed this world, and would give it all to end it completely. The tale of five brave men from different nationalities that banded to save the world, had come to an end.

"After all of that, for how many lives that evil man had borrowed throughout those years, it was finally over. And everyone was at peace."

Tohka listened throughout the story, enamored by the tale he told to her. Of how these brave men gave it their all to stop that evil. Shido had to omit some parts, especially his power to stop time, but the message was still there. He wanted to tell her that there are people willing to give it all, and he was one of them.

But the thought of him being unable to do so somewhat shook the teenager at his core.

"I never thought I'd hear something like that," she said, the hail of bullets still continuing, "Are there really people out there that would?"

He nodded, "Even if it was just a story, some people base it off from facts."

"I see…" she looked at the ceiling, before looking back at him, "If that's the case, then you'd protect me, right?"

Shido stuttered back, but regained his posture, "Of course I would!"

"Then, I'm glad," she said with a smile, closing her eyes.

"And about that date…" he stuttered again, remembering what he said.

"What about it?"

"Can we… start it now?"

"How about tomorrow?"

She looked at him with a frown, "Why?"

"Well, I don't really think we could prosper if they're around. And it's already getting late for me."

"Is that so?"

"Besides, I promised right?" He said, standing up and reaching his hand out to her, to which she grabbed and stood up in front of him.

Their moment was soon interrupted as Tohka sensed something coming from above. Shido saw it quickly, it was Tobiichi in her CR Unit, ready to slice the Princess with her energy blade. Both of their blades collided, forcing the white-haired AST to land near Shido with a somersault to boot. She pointed her sword against the Princess' neck, looking back at Shido with a glare.

"Get out!" Origami turned her head to him, quickly looking back at the Princess who readied her massive blade, Sandalphon, to her.

 _"Shido,"_ he placed his right hand on his intercom, hearing his sister's words, _"Get out of there now!"_

He looked back at Tohka, who was worried, and nodded his head. Her eyes were somewhat confused, but nodded in response. Tobiichi caught wind of it and tried to ask him, but instead saw him exiting the classroom as Tohka tried to use a downward slash against her. She quickly retaliated and pushed the large blade aside and cut her shield as she was wide open.

As she was about to ask the Princess of what she had done, she saw her quickly pulsing up with energy, putting it all in her sword. She brought it down with a slash, causing Tobiichi to block it with all of her systems engaged. A bright light that destroyed the building followed afterwards, as it crumbled from the shake of the blow.

* * *

Shido sighed, putting his phone back to his pocket.

"And you said you'd call me after," he scratched his head, as he looked at damaged school once more in the morning.

The foundation crumbled even more than what he saw before yesterday, noting the blow that Tohka threw at the AST. No one ever bothered talking about the large hole in one of the buildings, leaving it to new speculations like weaponized Spacequakes, something that Shido laughed at because of how ironic it was to him.

Instead of opening the barred main gate at the front, he instead jumped over the destroyed walls of the school. He was currently outside his classroom, where the explosion took off. He sighed, looking at the rubble that it left. The blackboard's piece was still there, with it having the engraved name that the Princess' wrote for herself. Shido picked it up, using a bit of the Ripple as the rock attached to it was heavy.

 _'It clearly wasn't a dream,'_ he thought to himself, _'I talked to her and told her one of the stories Jolyne had told me.'_

"Shido!"

He shook his head, _'I'm pretty sure Jolyne would be angry for telling someone else about the story, but I know that I could just weave away from it.'_

"Hey, Shido!"

 _'And is this how potent looking at memories do?'_ He thought to himself, _'I mean, you don't usually hear voices calling you out, right?'_

"Shido!"

He then felt something heavy with his head, noticing that it was a really large rock hurled at him. He landed to the ground, unable to recognize the person who threw it at him. He regained his vision, but it was still blurry. He blinked for about a few times, looking at the person who threw it at him. It was a beautiful lady, one that would be the envy of all.

"Is it true that God is a woman?" He said, kneeling in front of her and clasped his hands in silence.

"Shido, what are you doing?"

"It's… wait a second," he opened his eyes, only to see Tohka in her astral dress looking at him with a puff on her cheeks.

"T-Tohka?!" He scrambled to stand up, "How come you're here?"

"Didn't you promise it yesterday?" She jumped in front of him from the rubble she stood form, "About the 'date' you say?"

"Ah, yeah!" He clasped his hands, before turning back to his crazed stupor, "I mean, there's no spacequake alert or anything-"

"And?" She interrupted him, "You invited me to this 'date', which we would do right now!"

"I know-"

"Let's go on this date, Shido!" She walked in front of him with her, "Date, date, date!"

"I get it, I get it!" He waved his hand in embarrassment, his cheeks turning red as he pointed his finger towards her dress, "But, you can't wear that out in the public. You need to take it off."

"Shido," she turned her back, "Do you want me to… undress in front of you?"

"That's not what I meant!"

Shido looked away in embarrassment, waving her off before he thought back to the picture that he had.

"How about you try this?" He showed her the picture of Origami posing with her school uniform.

She grabbed it from him, and looked at it closely, somewhat embarrassed.

"These clothes would be acceptable?" She raised her brow as she looked back at him, "But why do you have a photo of-"

"Please don't ask why and just change."

"Fine."

She then proceeded to rip the photo that he had of Origami, much to his shock, and raised her hand to the air. A purple aura covered her body, before it manifested and changed her clothes to that of his school's uniform for girls. It fitted her, showing the bust that she had. The butterfly clip on her hair was changed with a red tie that tied her hair together with on a ribbon.

During the transformation, she closed her eyes but opened it as she was done doing so. She looked back at Shido, who was surprised by the act that she did.

"Let's go on that 'date', Shido!"

He could only smile, as he awaited for the day that it would happen.

And chuckled at Hiroto for telling him he can't get a girl with him for once.


	5. Chapter 4 - The Princess III

**.**

 **Chapter 4**

 _The Princess III_

* * *

"Shido, is that a date?"

The two of them walked around in the middle of the morning, considering that there was no school to begin with. There were currently in downtown, with people buzzing the streets. Most were students from Raizen, considering that the entire school was devastated and left for construction for about a few days. His thoughts however, were focused on a purple-haired girl smudging her face on a bakery's glass pane.

She looked at the stocked soy flour bread with curiosity, looking at it with her eyes, alternating her view as more of the bread were placed on its showcase shelf. Shido scratched his head, as entered the store without Tohka noticing it. He talked to the owner, who was quite surprised to see his 'girlfriend' drooling over the bread.

"Quite a nice haul there, lad," the baker said, handing over a paper bag full of soy flour bread to him.

"Yeah," he looked at Tohka, who looked ready to devour the bread, "She's from the countryside, you see."

"Well, it's understandable, even if the whole age is already full of cool stuff," he stated, "Anyway, you make sure to keep her, right? It's hard these days when kids take relationships for granted."

Shido nodded, as he gave the baker his money. As he exited the bakery, the baker waved at him. The blue-haired teenager replied back with a smile and a wave back to him. He then looked at Tohka, who was kneeling in the bench in front of the glass pane of the bakery, her mouth's drool currently flooding the pavement.

He sighed, taking out the bread from the paper bag. He was surprised when Tohka quickly stuffed the bread on her mouth, gobbling it up as she felt satisfied by the fist-sized bread. She then approached Shido, looking at the bag full of soy flour bread before looking back at him. He understood what was her dilemma.

"Ah, don't worry," he gave the bag to the purple-haired girl, "I'm already full."

She smiled, deftly grabbing the paper bag and stuffing the bread on her mouth. The bystanders looked surprised at the girl who was devouring the entirety of the bag's contents, not even choking from how big she ate. Every bite she had from each bread, he knew how delicious it was for her as her face was delighted when she brought another bite to her mouth.

"Shido," she looked at him, stuffing another one to her mouth, "Is this a date?"

Instead of talking back, he shook his head. The girl looked frustrated at him.

"What?" She took another bite, "How come something this good is not a date?"

"You see," he waved at her, shrugging off the people passing by, "A date is something more complicated than that."

She tilted her head in curiosity, but it didn't stop her from gobbling up the whole bag to his surprise and to the other watching. He did signal them to shoo, before talking to themselves as they dispersed from Tohka's act. To his surprise, however, her nose acted up as she smelled something nice. She rushed towards a nearby hotdog stand, surprising even the vendor on it.

He could only sigh, running along to the stand as he quickly paid for it and apologizing to how Tohka quickly gobbled the whole stock out the vendor's grill. The vendor did, like the baker, gave advice to him about his relationship to Tohka.

'Do old people look at us like that?' He scratched his head, oblivious to how Tohka took the attention of people because of her gobbling up anything edible.

She was unaware that a few people took notice of her eating, before looking at them with a glare. Shido quickly ran off to her, much to the vendor who was currently giving him more advice, before he saw her form a purple circular energy from her right palm. Quickly, the blue-haired teenager grabbed her hand in surprise. He waved at the crowd, shooing them away as they dispersed from the scene.

Shido sighed, before looking back at Tohka who looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Are they here for me, Shido?" She asked.

"They did that because you ate a lot of food, Tohka. In the public, no less," his head drooped before placing his palm on his face.

"Is there a problem with eating like that here?" She tilted her head, putting Shido in a much more confused state than hers.

"Err, sort of," he answered, "Seriously, don't do that again, okay?"

She nodded, looking at him until something grabbed her attention. A small kid with his mother walked by, before the boy himself went to a nearby trash can and dropped his trash there. The mother herself, happy because of his action, petted the kid's head before the two of them walked away. Quickly, she went to a nearby trash can, confusing Shido even more, and dropped the hotdog sticks she had earlier.

The purple-haired girl then bowed in front of him, her ribbon wiggling in response. The boy stepped back, his face still as he registered what was going on. After realizing it, he then patted, causing her to smile in the process.

 _'She really is like a kid,'_ he thought and sighed to himself, _'Except she doesn't know anything at all, well just some things.'_

That process continued as they passed by stores and food stands that caught Tohka's attention. Even if he did lecture her about it, it didn't stop her still grumbling stomach from munching up almost everything that was food. It also didn't help as the vendors themselves commented on how she's far more hungry compared to her 'boyfriend'. He knew that a few of them had hidden motives, but shrugged it off.

By then, the two of them had already walked by several streets, turning left and right to whenever Tohka would want to go. The sights in the downtown area was much to see, as she looked in spectacle as to how a fountain spouts out water. While it was fun to see her interact with everything that was new to her, it didn't help but stress Shido a little more due to how she did say she 'popped out of nowhere', and it was quite literal to how he sees it.

The girl herself looked at someone's Shiba Inu, petting it as the dog cuddled up to her even more. Sadly, she had to wave her goodbye as its owner had to rush along, but was still happy as to how friendly the dog was to her. Her body language so far, to what Shido knows, showed how delighted she was to the new environment.

The two of them stopped by a nearby plaza, sitting at a bench near a clothing store. Tohka took another bite from her snack with Shido grumbling as to how his own allowance was currently getting shaved off because of her gluttony. He looked back at her, only to see her burp and patting her stomach in peace before it groaned again, much to his dismay.

 _'Those vendors weren't joking when they said dating is expensive,'_ he sighed, placing his palm on his face yet again.

After groaning to himself, he spotted two lovebirds sitting on the bench opposite to them. The man himself hung his arm around the woman's neck, the two of them giggling and laughing to themselves. He knew that public display of affection was a thing, but he considered how depressing it was if he didn't had Tohka with him right now.

And speaking of Tohka.

 _'If you think of it, wouldn't Tohka also mimic…_ ' he took a glance at the girl, who looked away the moment he set his eyes upon him but inched her body towards him, even signaling him with her body to place his arm over her.

 _'I knew it!'_

He looked back at the couple from the opposite side, only to see them kissing each other before an elderly woman scolded the two of them as she shooed them off. She quickly took out a spray from her bag, before spraying the entire bench and sitting on it afterwards. Shido could only bite his lip from the moment he saw that.

"Is it okay, Shido?" He looked back at the flustered girl, causing his face to become red.

 _'Now, now, Shido,'_ he then remembered that he had his earpiece on him, hearing Kotori's words, _'Don't you think that it's a bit rude to not accept her?'_

He couldn't reply back to his annoying sister as she inched towards him further. Her shoulders hitting his, making Shido look away from embarrassment. Even if he was shy with his face, his expression truly showed how he feels right now. He bit his lip, closing his eyes as he knew he finally broke the expectation that Hiroto had placed on him.

"Shido?" She asked again, causing him to stutter.

He gulped, as he hugged her with his right arm. He felt the warmth of the Princess herself, causing him to get even more flustered to what we was doing. His actions did catch the attention of a certain trio that he knew from his class. The three of them quickly took pictures, not even caring to the shock and dismay on Shido's face, before running away. He could only drop his jaw, sighing in the process.

"Shido," she asked, causing him to glance at her beet red face, "Is this how a date feels like?"

"Well, I guess so," the blue-haired teenager replied.

"I see," she snuggled to him, causing him to internally freak out, "do you also like it, Shido?"

"Yeah…" he turned his head away from her.

"I'm glad."

She closed her eyes, placing her head to the blue-haired teenager's shoulder. He bit his lip, not allowing his flustered self to drop his jaw again. He could only smile and glare at the people who looked at their public display of affection, his morale somewhat dropping despite of what was currently done by the Princess to him.

 _'Good job, Shin,'_ Reine spoke through the earpiece, _'Even if what you did right know is a big push, you still need to do a bit more before you could finally drop the final act.'_

 _'Too bad, though,'_ Kotori's words echoed in his ear, _'I already prepared a district just to satisfy her eating habit.'_

 _'…You did?'_ He blinked at her statement.

 _'Yeah, but I guess you already handled it for us.'_

He felt a bit of his soul leave his body as his money was spent in vain. He had the back of an entire organization dedicated to seal Spirits, but he immediately forgot it from the rush of moments and advices that he got from the vendors that both of them passed by. He lowered his head as he looked to the ground, lifeless despite what Tohka was doing to his body.

Even so, he was quite happy as to how Tohka gave him a new perspective on his own life. It was a first time for him to be this close to a girl who would take- no, do like him. He didn't try to nudge or push her back, seeing as to how relaxed she was compared to how they met each other in the first place. Coupled with how the environment was, he felt at peace.

 _'No wonder Hiroto really liked to have someone with him,'_ he looked at Tohka, who didn't respond at all as he realized the Princess had fallen asleep in his arms.

He sighed in relief, knowing how much of a day he's going to spend with her. Everything was at peace for him, even the very stresses of life on his shoulders eroded by the very girl that was with him. He thought to himself about it. Just as she would try to fit in to a new life, it might also be a change of pace for him, maybe in terms of how good his life would be. He knew that there would be a time she'd be introduced to something bigger than Spirits, but it was better if he kept her safe.

 _'…No one should really feel alone.'_

He thought back as to how she acted for the first time. Scared, despondent and cautious; that was all she ever did until this very day. The very girl who thought that every human wanted to hunt her was in his arms, resting at peace while there are other humans who minded their peace. Well, there was the elderly woman to the opposite of them, but even she didn't mind their moment.

 _"Shido,"_ he heard Kotori's voice, " _What are you going to do for now?"_

"I'll let her rest for a bit," he looked back at the resting girl, "She must be tired from yesterday."

 _"…As expected of my brother. Oh well, you still have a day's worth though."_

"I know. I'm going to make sure she's not the only one cherishing it."

 _"You're taking this for granted, aren't you?"_

"Maybe," he scuffed, "Can't be a little selfish for once?"

 _"Alright then, my brother of mine. Still, you know how it should end."_

"You don't have to remind me about that over and over."

 _"Good, because I'm starting to think like you as well. Just let me know if you need something, okay?"_

"Give me some money before she'd start having another eating craze."

 _"You do remember that I set up that eating district, right?"_

"Okay, okay. I'll take note."

He sighed, as the transmission was cut off. He could enjoy the rest of the morning just sitting back in her comfort. He would try to at least cherish it as he would brag at his friend later on. But even so, he thought back to his own heritage. It wasn't the best thing for him to think of right now, supposedly as to considering that once Tohka is effectively sealed, she might be in danger because of him.

 _'A double edged sword,'_ he pondered, _'The worst kind.'_

He shrugged it off, thinking only of the two of them as of now. So far, being near her paid off. He didn't feel the usual shyness towards anything female, considering how he's close he is to her right now.

 _'I wish it's like this every day.'_

He thought, sitting back and relax as he looked back around the plaza. He thought of the possible places they could explore. There was the arcade, but he had to consider how her tendency might make her use her power when they arrive. They could go for a restaurant first, considering Tohka's excessive eating. There was also the vista point that one could see the entire city from, but he considered it as the last place before he called it a day.

He had a lot of choices, but considered those as the best. After the charade yesterday, he didn't want to get any advisory anymore from Kotori's experts as it nearly cost his life. He'd rather do this naturally, maybe even get Hiroto's advice for it. But he decided to let that be, considering that he wanted to surprise his friend with how he went to an actual date.

His eyes set upon the fountain, his thoughts on dating soon diminished as a person who sat on the fountain glared at them. Obviously, he didn't like what the two of them were doing right now. The person himself was rough-looking, having a more lean figure. He had black spiky hair, but his was far more edgier compared to Hiroto's. He did look normal to the people around him, but something caught his attention.

Behind his grey hoodie and blue ripped jeans figure, a figure started to fizzle behind him. Its feature, after a few seconds, started to appear. The wolf-like humanoid creature, that was muscular, and in fact showed its lean muscles, compared to him, floated behind the man himself. He noticed the glare the man had in him. It was similar to a hunter's; he was testing Shido if he could see the Stand.

He then started to nudge at Tohka with his body, causing her to droopily wake up from her short nap. She looked at him, only to see a drop of sweat going down his face. She blinked repeatedly, looking at the mysterious man in front of them. He then leaned his head towards her, without turning his head to her.

"Tohka," he whispered, "let's go."

The girl only nodded, the two of them stood up from their bench. Shido casted his glare off the man, before grabbing Tohka's right hand. He started to walk briskly, with Tohka following his pace. He looked back, seeing that the man had tried to follow the two of them.

 _'He knows that I could see his Stand,_ ' he quickly thought, _'As much as Tohka is here to help me if he attacked, I couldn't risk making a general panic, let alone letting that guy let Ratatoskr know that there's something under their noses.'_

He soon felt the battle of wits starting, as he picked up the pace with Tohka following without question. He tried to look back again, only to see the man keeping up with him. His constant looks at his back caused Tohka to look at him worriedly. He mentally gritted his teeth, by far the only thing he hated the most out of being a potential Stand user is that he's bound to encounter one.

He then decided to lightly jog, looking back again to see him mimic his action. His actions started to make Tohka notice what was going on, looking back as the man they saw at the plaza was starting to follow them. And at worst, his earpiece started to act on him, knowing that any explanation would come out of him soon enough.

 _"Shido,"_ he heard Kotori through his earpiece, _"What's going on?"_

"Someone's trying to tail us," he answered back, seeing as to how the man was starting to amp it up.

 _"That's impossible,"_ his sister answered, _"We don't have any records of this guy being in the AST except-"_

He then heard a ping from his earpiece.

 _"No way!"_ Kotori's voice became distressed, _"Shido, can you shake him off? We're currently out of your reach and we can't risk putting you on-board right now!"_

"I can try!"

He started to turn left around the corner, Tohka following suit. Her pace somewhat made her worried even more by the fact that someone was currently following them.

"Shido, what's happening?" She asked.

"Something you may not like at all," he replied, taking another turn at the corner to shrug him off, only for it to fail.

 _'I can't risk going on an alleyway else he'd fully use his Stand's power,'_ he thought, looking back at the man himself, _'I don't want to risk Tohka on this situation, too.'_

He noticed the man's Stand to fully visualize itself in front of him. He then noticed the being going towards the two, its range befuddling Shido. A close-range Stand, on average, had an effective range of two meters. The man behind them was already going beyond the six meter mark. At this point, he noticed a crowd of people in front of them.

"There!" He ran towards them, his hands holding Tohka's as the two of them blended in.

The two of them tried to squeeze and push forward, trying as hard as to not knock a single person off. By now, he knew how Tohka may not like the position they're in, but the two of them had to escape that man's grasp. They soon found themselves away from the crowd, with Shido realizing to where they were currently in.

The two of them immediately entered a restaurant, a high-class one, in order to shrug off their chaser. Without hesitation, Shido and Tohka sat on a table far away from the restaurant's large window pane. Shido had his back facing the window, but was hidden by a sofa that covered the other table for privacy.

It was a Victorian-themed restaurant, full of chandeliers and plants placed on the sides. The brown floor along with the few patented red carpets gave it a rich feeling, along with the walls full of black and white patterned fleur de lis. There were a few people here and there, some that he could realize but can't place a finger on. It was awfully quiet, except for a regal theme to play on the restaurant's halls.

He looked back at Tohka, still worried as what's going on. He looked back at the table, looking at the menu lying on it.

"Here," he gave the menu to her, "Tell me what you wanted to order."

"Order?" She looked at the menu, confused as to how his attitude changed towards their chaser, as she opened it.

'There,' Shido looked back at the restaurant's window, somewhat smirking as Tohka's face was currently hidden by the menu she was reading currently, 'By now, he'd probably wouldn't expect for us to come here.'

The mysterious man himself, who was outside the restaurant's window, was looking around to see where the two went. It took a while for him, with a few glances inside, before he decided to move along. Shido sighed, reaching out for his earpiece as he contacted the Fraxinus.

"Kotori, I managed to cut him off."

"Good job, brother."

He turned to his right, only to see Kotori in a black maid dress, with her hair tie being black. She held a large silver platter with both of her hands, simply smiling with her closed eyes. It shocked Shido, who inched a bit off from his seat.

"Kotori, I thought that you were-" his words were cut off by a finger in his lips.

"It's a good thing that you managed to come here so far without us telling you," she said, before looking back at Tohka.

"Anyway, miss," her voice caught the reading girl's attention, "What would you like to order?"

"Uh…" she blinked a few times, before looking at Shido himself, "I don't understand what's in here."

 _'Obviously,'_ he mentally slapped his face from how his sister worded it.

"It's okay, miss," she bowed, approaching her as she looked on the menu.

"How about the 'Overkill' course?"

" _Overkill?_ " The purple-haired princess raised her brow, as Kotori smiled back at her.

"It will take a few minutes for us to prepare the dish," she raised her right hand, "If you want a drink or two, just ask another waiter."

She turned around, looking at Shido as she opened her mouth.

 _'Make sure that she doesn't fall to harm's way once you're done here,'_ she whispered to his ears.

After that remark, the maid herself went towards the kitchen, running along with an order ready to be cooked. He sighed in relief, managing to escape that mysterious man so far. He could only look back at Tohka who was somewhat looking around the restaurant in curiosity. Obviously, it was also her first time in an authentic restaurant.

It took for a while for their order to come, only for Shido to drop his jaw at the size of the course they ordered. Overkill was the perfect word for it to described; it was an order full of appetizers, salads, main courses and desserts. The amount of dishes that Shido counted could completely give a family a run for its money.

Except Tohka devoured the food almost instantly. The blue-haired boy shook his head as the girl nearly ate the half of the course in gluttonous glee. Despite how much her mouth was already stuffed, it didn't stop her from munching up even more than she could chew. He had to admit how she despite her mouth full, she could still swallow all of it.

Shido sighed at her act again, seeing her siphoning the spaghetti from its plate. It was a good thing that there were a few people to look at them- wait. He gazed at them, only to see the several members of the Fraxinus crew to be sitting in nearby tables to give the restaurant a vibrant atmosphere. He could only slammed his head in the table, forgetting how much he had already sighed from the beginning.

* * *

 _"It's what the results say so far. Good job on managing it flawlessly, Shin."_

Shido sighed yet again, looking around the area to where they are right now. Noon has already passed, with them currently on a bridge with the Princess looking at the sights to see. If one were to consider Tenguu's topography, there were at one of the bridges that connected the quarters of the city that were cut into four by natural rivers. The district they were in was by far quiet compared to the downtown area.

"Yeah," he looked at Tohka, who was fascinated by the sight of fish, "I didn't expect that I'd get chased by a serial killer on my first date."

 _"It was unlucky and lucky for you to actually find Hiraga Takeshi and evade him. He managed to escape the police so far, some evidences say that it was pure sheer luck that he even managed to escape a death sentence,"_ he believed the words that Reine spouted.

 _'Yeah,'_ he thought back to that man's Stand, ' _Sheer luck.'_

 _"Sadly, he managed to escape our view,"_ Shido sighed at it, knowing that he might've used his Stand while at it, _"But you finding him made us do an anonymous tip to the police. Don't worry about him, you should worry on how you would deal with Tohka."_

"I know. Thanks for the heads up, Reine-san."

 _"A pleasure, Shin."_

After that, the conversation was over. Even so, Tohka was still looking back at the riverbank, looking at the school of fish that passed by. She looked around, her eyes caught its attention by a red colored fish that swam faster than the rest of the school. So far, to Shido's relief, she didn't blow up anything along the way here.

"The red ones are always the fastest," he said to Tohka, who was still looking at the river.

"Why are they so fast, Shido?" The curious girl looked at him.

"I don't know either," he shrugged, "but the elders always said that there will always be a red one along with them."

"Ohhhh," she replied, looking back at the school of fish on the clean riverbank.

"Anyway, Tohka," he said, prompting her to look back at him, "Do you want to go somewhere else?"

"Ummm," she placed a finger in her cheek, "I don't really know."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," he scratched his head, prompting him to look around and think of anything.

"How about with _me_?"

Shido quickly turned around to where the voice was, only to see the pompadour man from yesterday to be in front of them. The boy was surprised, whereas the Princess herself was currently behind Shido, her body tense from the large man in front of them.

"Sorry about scaring you, Shido-" He waved at Shido, before looking at the girl behind him, "And who do we have here?"

"Ah, you see," he scratched his head again, "This is my girlfriend."

The statement itself caused Tohka to somewhat tilt her head at him, with Shido realizing what he had told to him. He got himself tricked, seeing the large man in front of the two chuckling at him.

"I see," he bowed his head, "Sorry about interrupting your date. Say, what brings you here, though? There's nothing to see here but the riverbank."

"Well," he paused, "Stand."

The girl herself was quite confused, but the man in front of them understood what he meant, nodding in response.

"I understand," the pompadour man walked away for a bit, passing by them, before looking back at the blue-haired teenager, "Try to be careful, okay?"

The large man waved goodbye at the two, making Tohka somewhat confused as to what had quickly transpired. Shido only gave a short goodbye, before looking back at Tohka.

"Shido, who was that?" The purple princess looked at him with a glint of worry.

"Just a cool guy that I've known for a while," he smiled as he answered, before touching his left shoulder as he felt something wet drop on him.

' _But… why didn't he call me yesterday?'_

The two of them looked above as the noon sky was replaced with a rainy clouds, the rain pouring down at the two of them.

"Ah, great," he said, grabbing Tohka's right hand as both of them ran away from the rain, finding shelter nearby a bus station as they turned to another street.

"And they said the weather's going to be fine for the rest of the day," he grumbled, reaching his hand out from the shelter's roof for the raindrops to fall on his hand.

"Wait, I got it!" He grabbed Tohka's hands again, "Let's go this way!"

Tohka could only sigh as the two of them were drenched by the raindrops that fell from the sky.

* * *

"Well, how was it?"

The two of them were currently in the natural vista point of the city, admiring the sunset as they view it from the mountains. The area, coupled along with a playground for children to play, wasn't all too much used as the day was already passing by. The pavement they stood on wasn't filled without water puddles, as the urban planning of the area made short work using its slanted ground and drainage.

The two of them, somewhat still in drying uniforms soaked by rainwater, looked at the orange setting sun. The Princess herself held a soy flour bread stuffed toy that they got from an arcade, the one idea Shido had when the rain had started to pour down for them to let time pass. The cool wind that passes through the mountains set in, not before long seeing a bit of fog from the top of the hill descending down on them, giving an odd atmosphere to the scenery.

"It was fun," the girl replied with a smile, "It's been so long since… I don't even know if I had this kind of fun at all."

"Well, there's always a start for everything, right?" Tohka nodded at his statement.

"Besides," he shrugged, slouching on the handle-like blockade near the edge, "You saw how good this world is, right?"

She nodded, "It's like heaven. There's good food, good stuff and good… people. It's like those mecha-people didn't exist at all."

"Well, they do exist for a reason," he looked at the sunset, "It's not just the best one."

"Maybe," she looked down, frowning, "But this place feels like it's my home. I can be here like nothing happened. Shido, didn't you say that there's a lot more place we could go to, right?"

Shido nodded, "If it weren't for the rain, we wouldn't be holed in that arcade now."

The girl giggled, "I could make it go away if you want to."

"Oh right," he realized, blinking a few times before sighing, "Then again, they'd come after you for that."

"I see."

She closed her eyes, letting the wind pass through her. By now, Shido knew how much fun the two of them had. And for him, it was his first taste of a date. He didn't imagine that the first thing he'd ever expect for his first date to be from hers.

 _'Well, I'd certainly take that, though,'_ he murmured.

"Shido," she called his name, "Do you think it's best for me to stay here?"

"You're still doubting about yourself, right?"

She nodded, looking away, "Well, you did say that Spirits cause spacequakes, right? Those mecha-people also say that to me."

Shido didn't answer, letting her continue, "This place is too good to be true. It's like a place you'd never want to go away from. And yet… I destroy it."

"I'm a Spirit, Shido," she looked at him with guilty eyes, "Every time I do come here, I always destroy something good from this place. This heaven. And those people that I've met don't know that I've been the one ruining it for them. I… don't like it at all when they smile back while knowing that I'm the one at fault here."

"It's just so damnable to know that all this time; they knew why they were angry at me in the first place, and I didn't."

"Tohka, you came here without making a spacequake, right?" She nodded, her frown still there, "You didn't do anything wrong today."

"But what about yesterday, Shido? And for the past days?!"

"Tohka, it's not your fault!" He raised his voice, somewhat making the girl flinch, "Look, it's not your fault. You didn't even know why they'd attack you, so you're not guilty at all. You can't blame anyone for an accident that you don't know will happen."

"And remember the story I told you?" She nodded yet again, "Then remember that there are good people out there who'd smile for you. It's true that there's someone out there who would blame you, but that doesn't mean that there's no one out there to help you. And I'm that person, Tohka."

"How?"

"Well," he scratched his head, "I'm kinda flustered about it, really. It's kind of related to us dating, you see."

"You never told me what a date or dating truly is, you know," she grumbled, causing the boy to stutter.

"You see," his cheeks having a tint of red, "It's when a girl and a boy go on and do those things that we did recently."

"You mean… what we did today is a date?"

"Yeah, and it sure was fun."

"…But how is it related to how you're going to help me?"

'How am I supposed to word this to her?'

"You see, after a date…" he stuttered, noticing Tohka coming closer to him.

"After a date?"

"Uh," he scratched his head as Tohka waited in anticipation.

 _"Just do it, Shido!_ " His right ear was blasted by his sister's voice.

"Right, right!" He clutched his right ear, holding it as he languished in pain, to Tohka's confusion.

Shido grabbed her arms, pulling her further towards him and causing her cheeks to go red. Their faces were only a few inches away, their blue and purple eyes gazing at each other. At that moment, Shido moved his head closer to hers, before opening his lips. He closed his eyes as he approached hers, as she then soon followed. Shido's heart was beating furiously, but pursed it as he was ready to give his first kiss.

Until a distant sound of something was heard.

From that moment, after her numerous near-death encounters, or two, with the Princess, his thoughts began to process faster as time slowed down around him. He shot his eyes wide open when he was still thinking what the sound was. A drop slowly formed from the slowed time, realizing what that distant sound was. He was caught off-guard, no, both of them were caught off-guard.

He can only feel his mind as his body was somewhat dislodged from its fast processed thinking. Quickly, once he realized, he shoved Tohka away, causing her to drop her stuffed toy to fall a few inches from her. Time suddenly slowed it down to the moment he could see the large projectile coming towards him.

It felt like he was looking at it for eternity, but saw a faint glow going towards it.

He saw a large blue arm, again, pushing the bullet away to the side. His eyes narrowed at the sight, but time stepped forward again as it resumed properly. Even if the bullet was pushed aside, it still managed to hit his body. He felt the blood coming out from his mouth, his body heavily shaking as it fell down to the ground.

 _'I… can't…'_

He struggled to look at his abdomen, but only saw a good portion of its left side torn apart by the bullet, creating a hole in it. The transparent blue arm near his left arm gradually dissipated, soon melding with his own body. The blue-haired teenagers vision became blurry and shaky, before looking at Tohka, who was still scratching her head from what he did. Even if he tried to speak despite his ragged state…

He knew it.

As the luster from his eyes disappeared.

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

It was all to sudden. She was somewhat ready for him to 'kiss her', but she only felt the ground on her buttcheeks. Her vision was a bit shaky, but her powers soon made her recover far quicker. She grumbled in pain, as she looked back at the stuff toy that had a large hole in its side.

" _Really_? Shi-"

Just as she was about to complain, she stopped the next syllable as she saw him lying on the ground, looking back at her with dead blue eyes. Its luster was no more, just as how a little blood spewed from his closed mouth. Tohka stood up, her right hand in her chest as she saw his body in horror. His blood already formed a dark-red puddle from where his wound was, with the fact that his school's tie was hanging inside of the gaping hole.

Her face fell still, before going to sadness. She walked towards Shido's lifeless body, looking at it for a few moments. Her mind going through many thoughts that happened today. She closed her eyes, sighing as she removed her blazer. She laid it on the blue-haired teenager's abdomen, covering it for no one to see the wound.

She kneeled for a while, closing her eyes as her hands were placed on his body.

"From what you told me, you were right. There are people that were happy to see me. You were the one to say that story, right? That this world has people that would want to help, even me."

She looked down to the ground, "I'm happy that you did this for me, Shido. I'm happy to know that there's a world for me out there."

"But-"

She clenched her fist, her teeth grinding as her eyes were filled with murderous intent.

"You also taught me… that there's-"

"Oi, what's going on?!"

Her anger soon welled down as she looked to her left, seeing an approaching figure from afar. From what she knew, it was the same guy that they met from the 'bridge' before the rain started to fall under them. He waved at the 'two', stopping in front of his bloody body as his eyes widen from what happened.

"Holy crap!" He sputtered, crouching at his corpse as he checked his pulse, "Just in time, too!"

"What are you doing?" The Princess had said in a passive voice, but with lingering anger.

"Well, don't tell anybody, okay?"

From that moment, he then clenched his fist, breathing in. Immediately, he punched his body, causing her to stand up and act immediately.

"What are you doing to him?!" She shouted in anger, causing her power to well up her aura.

And nothing. Nothing was the response from pompadour man as he stood up and looked at the body. He then sighed quickly, before scratching the back of his head.

"Well, why not check it yourself?" He said, causing her to look at Shido with surprise.

The puddle of blood underneath his body is… gone. That, and the gaping hole that the blazer, which was a few inches away to his left, covered was now fixed. Seconds later, Shido started to grumble in his 'sleep', twitching his closed eyes. She didn't believe it. For a minute, she saw Shido lying dead on the ground. And now…

"Good thing I came here on time," he huffed, "A little more and I couldn't do anything."

"…How?"

"Well, I know who you are, you know?"

His response caused her to tense up.

"So you're-"

"No. Not one of them," he looked to the forest on the mountains, glaring at it, "At least."

"I knew that it would come like this, so I had to stalk the two of you. Besides, what you did after school is something I have to keep an eye on. Still, I have to say that Shido sure is a smooth criminal, even if he doesn't look like one."

"Still, how?"

"Like I said, I was there yesterday," he looked back at her with a glare, "Do you _understand_?"

She closed her lips, as she saw Shido finally waking up from his 'sleep'. The two of them looked at Shido, though Tohka was in a bit of a relief compared to the mysterious man's cool persona. Shido sat on the ground, shaking his head as he placed his hand on the back of his head.

"What… I thought that I just-"

"Died?" Shido looked at the pompadour man, who was smiling back at him, "Not on my watch."

The blue-haired teenager touched his left abdomen, unable to comprehend what happened to him until it hit him, "Jolyne wasn't joking when you said you can heal me…"

"As long as your soul is still there, then it's fine," he shrugged, causing him to look at the two.

"So, Shido," he looked at the still standing up teenager, "Are you gonna do it?"

The teenager dusted off his pants, "Do what?"

"…You got her and you're still dense, huh?"

It took him a moment to process, until he realized it. His face became red, causing him to turn around.

"You know, how about you leave? We're supposed to be done here!"

"No can do," he shrugged before chuckling, "Just kidding. Do your thing, Shido. We'll talk later, maybe."

The pompadour man turned around, his hands on his coat's pockets as he waved at them with his right hand. He walked away, leaving the two behind to confront each other.

"Shido…" Her eyes started to well up as he looked at him, "I thought you'd-"

Just as she was to say about to say it, Shido immediately pursed his lips towards hers. She was caught surprised by what he did, but move along as she closed her eyes and enjoyed it. After a brief moment, Shido moved his lips away from her, opening his eyes to see her smile as well. That didn't last as her uniform quickly turned to purple energy.

The two of them shot their eyes wide opens, as the purple energy dispersed and soon left Tohka naked. It didn't help when a breeze of wind struck the two, causing Tohka to shiver from it. Shido quickly turned around.

"Shido…" she muttered, covering her body with her arms, "Don't look."

"Yeah…" he scratched his head, somewhat chuckling from it.

"If possible… do you want to go on another date with me?"

"I wouldn't mind at all," he smiled.

The two hugged each other, with Shido looking at the setting sun as the threat soon passed.

* * *

"…What just happened?"

The crew of Fraxinus sat at their seats at momentary silence, looking at the feed that they got from their surveillance cameras. The footage they got was replayed all over again, starting from Shido's sudden death up to the point where that man they saw yesterday from the No Man's Land appear. They processed what happened, looking back as Shido's body started to heal on its own.

From that point alone, they cut off the feed from Shido as the crew felt somewhat shocked from the event. They saw him bleed to death for a few minutes, only to see him stand up and seal the Princess like it never happened. All of that happened when the pompadour man appeared out of nowhere and suddenly punched his body.

They should be happy that they managed to seal the Princess, but didn't feel the celebratory need as they looked at the scene all over again, trying to process what's going on.

"I know that you can continue even if you die…" Kotori mumbled, "but this?"

The scene replayed again, only to see Shido's body as well as the blood spilt that formed the puddle to come back to him. It was heart-wrenching to see him like that, but seeing that-

"Captain," her thoughts were disrupted as Kyouhei stood beside her, "What should we do?"

She looked back at the screen, glaring at the pompadour man as thoughts from before came back.

"Keep an eye on him," she commanded with a hint of worry.

 _'And I hope that what Shido said isn't real.'_


	6. Chapter 5 - Day to Story

If you've noticed something, I ousted some scenes. Those who read Date A Live have already noticed it. To be honest, I just saw them as a drag down. Maybe. There is impact to seeing people react to it, but I just think that the current location should be the main focus unless there's something from a narrative standpoint to talk about.

And a warning, _everyone's prone to death._

* * *

It was a rainy day at Tenguu City, forcing the common people to flee to their homes as the rain came by. That alone didn't exclude Shido's situation, who was currently talking to Josuke through his phone as of what happened so far. The blue-haired teenager sat on his bed, wearing his uniform, as he arrived from school earlier, and continued to talk through the middle-aged man at the other side. Well, maybe middle-aged man is a far-fetched term considering he was already at his 80s despite his young, 50s look.

"I should've asked Jolyne, but hey, at least I'm right that something's making those Spacequakes!"

"Yeah," Shido sighed from his behavior, "But it's the least I can do for them."

"Better than punching them, though. You did say that she managed to implode your school, right? If you ask me, Kira would be afraid of her."

Shido nervously chuckled, "Is that so?"

"I'm dead serious about that. Still, I can't believe that- you know what, after knowing about DIO Over Heaven, I guess everything's bound to happen now."

"So you say."

"Afraid I can't refute that, kiddo."

It was a good thing that Josuke was quite the person one could confide in. Despite the information about Spirits causing Spacequakes and his job of dating them, the middle-aged man only gave him a small jab at the way they had to handle on Spirits and a bit of comment that didn't share any hatred. So far, he understood the Spirit's situation, and would gladly help him along the way.

What he can't shrug off was the thought that his Stand appears under defensive notions, as he saw an arm protecting him from a bullet that would otherwise make him a human donut. He still relived the slow dance of time, looking at the bullet coming close to him. Even if that arm somewhat shoved it aside, it still managed to put him down. But that didn't stop him from thinking of it.

"Well, with you being a Joestar, there's no doubt you can call your Stand. The question is; how come you can't call it out? It's obvious that it will appear if you're in danger but that? That's bullshit."

"Shido, you're a tough guy for handling what happend yesterday, but you not being able to even call your Stand is ridiculous."

"I know!" He gritted his teeth in silence, "I wanted to call it… but I can't."

"Well, it's a first to see something like that happened. Aside from Jotaro's mother, you know."

"Yeah," he sighed in frustration.

"Don't think that you can't make it happen, Shido. It's bound for you to call it; maybe you need to meditate about it or something. Crazy Diamond didn't appear overnight, after all… even if it did do so."

"Right… anyway, anything else?"

"You sound like you have to do something. You said that school's already done for the day?"

"Rata- I mean, Kotori wants to talk to me about what happened yesterday, especially you."

"Oh, that? Damn, so they do have eyes everywhere."

"Ratatoskr is just that one organization."

"Kiddo, you're making it sound like the Speedwagon Foundation is a chump compared to that."

"I know, but I even had to make sure I'm not wearing my earpiece just to call you. Kotori's just mad at me right now."

"Yeah, yeah, little commanding sister hates you for that. How original."

"You can't deny that it's real."

"…Yeah."

"…So, you sure you're not going to do something other than talking to me?"

"To be honest, I'm just taking a break right now, rain and all. It's already about a week and this shit doesn't stop at all."

"A break from what?"

"Stands, Shido."

The teenager gulped from the word alone.

"By now, I'm not surprised that some Stand users might get a bit picky with the spacequakes here. Everyone is bound to be curious to something odd. That, and the increase of Stand users here. Care to tell about that there's one Stand user, who is a murderer mind you, on the loose?"

"No, there's no need. Because I already managed to find him."

"God, and you said that you had your date with 'her' yesterday, right?"

"He even managed to tail us, but we escaped."

"And that's that. This rain right now could be the cause of a Stand or a Spirit. And you being unable to call your Stand? I'm not gonna let you even fight a Stand user right now. All I can say is that you should stay clear from them and call me when you found one."

He then heard intelligible speech from the other side, as Josuke continued to talk, "Well, that's it for me. I'll talk to you when I can. Make sure that you tell me in case something happens."

"I know, Josuke."

"Same. Just be careful, okay?"

The phone then hung up, causing his ear to perk as the rain's sound enveloped the room. He was in a trance because of the phone call that he didn't notice the heavy storm that was currently happening outside. That, and it was all but a drizzle earlier. Shido sighed, letting his thoughts wander to another place as he had to deal with another.

His sister, and her prodding questions about what's going on.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 _Day to Story_

* * *

Shido sighed as he walked down the stairs. He had no other choice. After what happened yesterday, he had to explain what was truly going on with him and Josuke. It was obvious that the two were interacting, especially that Ratatoskr had surveillance. He forgot that one little detail out of it all, but at least, as he thought, he could make a discourse to keep him hidden from what they suspected.

The worst he could think of was her connecting the dots to his 'heritage', but he had little to reason when he's facing an organization and its entirety.

 _'She did say she'd be waiting in the kitchen,'_ Shido pondered, thinking of the absence of the Fraxinus' crew.

It was too obvious. Instead of talking about it about a week ago, she instead tried to prod him about it now. Why? Was she trying to be forgetful or was she trying to catch him at his weakest, where he would think that Ratatoskr would just shrug him and Josuke off. The least they could think of Josuke was an actual Spirit, to what the crew might actually be suspicious of.

As he walked to the kitchen, he found both Kotori and Reine sitting at each other, coffee at hand, in the dining table. He stuttered for a bit, seeing Reine dressed in a white t-shirt, blue shorts and a towel hanging behind her neck sipping at her coffee mug. Kotori was as well, but her attire was a red sweater coupled with dark blue shorts, along with her signature black hairtie.

Kotori was staring off at the pouring rain, until her eyes met Shido's figure.

"Ah, Shido. I hope you're ready to answer."

The blue-haired teenager nodded, as he paced himself towards a vacant seat opposite to his sister's.

"I'm okay about answering them but… why is Reine here?" He raised his brow, gazing at the sleepless beauty.

"Well, don't worry about her, Shido," Kotori crossed her arms as she glared at him, "What matters is about a week before."

Shido gulped, as he edged at his seat; Kotori starting to talk again, "I hope that you're going to answer me, Shido."

"As you may know," Reine said, "The Princess, or Tohka as to what you prefer her as such, is currently sealed. That's already a case closed. Ratatoskr has already acknowledged this. What we can't shrug off is that-"

"How I managed to get back up quickly," Shido interrupted, "You wanted me to talk about that, isn't it?"

"Not just that," Kotori slouched at her seat, crossing her legs, "But also your relationship with that… weird-haired guy. Call me paranoid, but you disabling your earpiece was already a red flag, Shido. That, along with your interaction with him during your date."

"You could've asked me a week ago, Kotori," he narrowed his eyes.

"We didn't because we were in a panic about a male Spirit actually existing," the pig-tailed commander stated.

"How is that a problem-"

"It's because it also factors you. Kotori said that you are affably straight-" Shido cringed at Reine's words, "and that you're the only person who can seal Spirits. Not to mention that all of our records indicate that there are no male Spirits at all."

"What didn't make sense is how it still involves you, out of all things. Another reason why we didn't ask you earlier on was that we investigated it further."

"So you mean that-"

"Shido," Kotori interrupted, "I know far enough that you two share something common."

She placed a finger on the back of her neck, "Both of you have a star-shaped birthmark, and it matches perfectly from what those algorithmic verifications say. Don't think that because we're just dealing with Spirits doesn't mean that we don't look at other matters."

"Another thing is that we recorded glowing 'aura' when you were finding me during the Princess' arrival and even managing to block the Princess' attacks. Another is that you've been contacting other people from your phone in-"

"Kotori," Reine looked at her, "you're probing him too much."

"I'm sorry, but I just wanted to know what's going on."

She sighed, before continuing.

"Do you know why I didn't ask you at the Fraxinus, Shido?"

"No."

"The last thing we need is a revelation. By now, the existence of Spirits is already the limit for both the Fraxinus' crew as well as Ratatoskr. Actually, I'm truthful about you being able to heal that wound alone," Shido shivered at that thought, "But that? I don't think you could heal that fast."

"What I wanted from you is to tell me what's going on. The both of us will not leak this information, since this is already something that would take the higher ups' focus."

"That's it, right?"

The two of them nodded, eagerly waiting for his answer.

"Well, okay then. We could start with something simple, right?"

Shido sighed, as he continued to talk about the truth of what was truly going on. He started with the Joestar bloodline, and as to how he was related to it, somehow. He told to them the stories of Jonathan Joestar all the way to Jolyne's stone-free adventure. Of how all of this stemmed from two people; and how it affected generations to come.

He explained to them the powers of the Ripple; of how one can harness the full power of the Sun through their breathing alone- though only those who are naturally 'selected'. And lastly, how he told them the bizarre natures of Stands, as the being known as Crazy Diamond truly healed Shido at that time when he was abruptly 'pierced' out of nowhere.

"And you say that… normal people can't see them?"

"Yes, because only Stand users see the Stands of others."

The two of them processed the information, still somewhat baffled by it. It was outrageous, but they already knew how fucked up the existence of Spirits did to the populace.

"If that's the case, then we have to be very careful about it," Reine stated, causing Shido to blink at her.

"She's right, Shido. You did say that this Josuke person is also wary about them, right?" He nodded to Kotori's words, "Then it's also affects us. By now, there might be people that know about Spirits, and not just Ratatoskr. "

"And you said that this… criminal that chased you during your date with the Princess, is also a Stand user, right?" Reine asked him, getting a nod as a response.

"Great, more and more headaches. Just when I thought I could relax when we already got the Princess sealed."

Kotori dropped her head to the table, sighing away her frustrations.

"Also, if I ask you, Shido," Reine raised her hand, causing Shido to raise his brow, "Does that mean that you're related to the Joestars?"

"Well, yeah," he shrugged his shouders, "Why'd you ask?"

"I mean, wouldn't it make sense that one of them would be your actual parents?"

Shido and Kotori widened their eyes, staring at what Reine had said.

"Well," he scratched the back of his head, "I actually forgot to tell you how old they already are now."

"You see, Josuke's already at his 80s."

"Wait wha…" Kotori blinked, before regaining her posture, "Never mind, you did say that he has the Ripple, right?"

Shido nodded, "But still, it's kind of odd since all of them are already old. And look at me, I'm still 16! And what's worse is that I don't even know about that until now."

The two of them looked at him, before he continued.

"It's actually conflicting for me. If one of them is my parent, then I would've already remembered that. The least I could remember is that when I was a little young when the Itsuka family adopted me. Ripple or not, it's messed up considering how old they all already are."

"True, but it couldn't hurt to ask them about that, right?"

"Well, I do think they might be only my cousins or so but… I'm just really out of the blue here."

After that silence filled the room. Only the downpour of the rained filled the rest of the room's silence. They were at an edging point, but also a conflicting one. It just doesn't make sense to where they could point as to what they're currently dealing with.

"If that's the case," Kotori raised her voice, "then I don't have anything left to say."

"You sure about that?" Shido raised his brow.

Kotori only nodded, causing Shido to stand up from his seat.

"Oh wait, I do think I forgot something," her words caused Shido to look back at the two.

"Did you buy that weird wolf head hanging around in front of the hallway, Shido?"

"Uh… no? Even if Mom and Dad did buy that, they could've at least said that- wait, you said _hanging in front of the hallway, right_?" Kotori nodded, " I don't think I've seen one in the-"

Those words alone caused the three of them to drop a single sweat, Shido stopping halfway as he realized it. He quickly bolted into action, running towards the hallway that lead to the front door of their house. He looked around the walls of the hallway, finding no trail as to where the wolf head was hanging around.

 _'How come I didn't see that when I was going downstairs?!'_ He mentally panicked, _'Possibly, it might've moved earlier o-'_

Just as he scrambled for answers, he then realized something.

 _'Wolf head.'_

He then remembered something back at his date with Tohka. A wolf-like figure. Behind... the murderer that Kotori had stated.

 _'No way,'_ he stepped back, _'No fucking way.'_

As he sweated, he realized by now how dark the hallway is right now. He noticed the light switch to his left was at its 'on' state, but the bulb wasn't. He looked up, only to see a shattered light bulb flickering with electricity. That sight alone didn't just scare him, but also the situation he was currently in. He knew it deep inside.

He was screwed. No, they were screwed.

He ran back to where Kotori was, his mind still in shambles to piece the rest of the remaining pieces. He then noticed that some of the lightbulbs in the other rooms where also destroyed, causing him to mentally shake even more. What made it worse is how he could deal with it. He knew that it's definitely a Stand's fault for the wolf head itself, but what made it problematic is how he could beat it.

 _'Only Stands can beat other Stands.'_

"Damnit," he muttered under his breath, cursing to how he can't summon even his own Stand.

Just as he was at the doorway at the kitchen, he looked upon a terrible sight. Kotori and Reine were currently cornered in the kitchen, seeing Kotori in a critical state as Reine tried to catch her breath and looking around with her bleeding body. Their clothes were currently shredded with claw marks, with multiple wounds seething out blood. It was a miracle that Reine was still holding Kotori while looking around with scared eyes.

"Shido, is tha-t you?" Reine quietly said, her breathing ragged.

What she didn't see was the being in front of them, who was currently snarling at them with a grin, before looking back at the newly arrived Shido.

It was taller than Shido, its body was similar to a bipedal, fully-walking wolf. However, it still slouched as it stood up, its red eyes glaring at Shido with fangs beared. It's body was covered by darkness, as if it miasma-like aura was covering it completely, along with its tail. It snarled at Shido, causing him to gulp and step back. It only chuckled, as it glared at Shido's eyes.

"We meet again, Shido Itsuka," it talked to him.

"Hiraga Takeshi," he muttered in anger, "How do you know my name?!"

The being chuckled, "You see, today is an age where everyone knows everything, aside from us users. The best part? All I need to do is just call in a few favors… and well, find you eventually. Sadly, I can't find that snotty purple-haired princess of yours but you're good enough."

"What bothers me is how you managed to sneak without me noticing."

"Well," it shrugged, "My Stand, Moonshadow, can hide itself as a hunting trophy. I could bypass the range with that ability, but I need to be near you brat just so I could use its deadlier form. But you know what pisses me off? Not only do you have that bitch of a princess, but also a cute little sister and her accomplice! Plus, I do like that information that the three of you said."

"You were listening to that?" Shido's sweated at the statement.

"Who wouldn't? I didn't know that there's something more than just Stand users! Something greater than that! And that Princess you've been talking about… is a reason for those Spacequakes, right?"

Shido didn't answer, as he only gulped and glared at the Stand.

"I knew it!" It chuckled, "I fucking knew it! From the start, I thought it was just my imagination!"

The Stand then laughed, howling madly as well.

"That settles it then. So our hero here is nothing but a little sweetheart from a ' _heritage_ ' that he knows?" Shido gritted his teeth, "To be honest, I do like that story of yours. If only it didn't come to this."

"You know," Shido glared at him even more, "What I'm surprised of is how you know about Stands to begin with, and that's saying before I discussed about it."

"Oh, that?" It shrugged, before screaming at him, "You'd think that because I heard you story, means that I could say mine, huh?"

"But I'm even more pissed than before! I thought you were just another schoolboy who had a really cute girlfriend that pisses me off, but no! You're some destined hero crap that gets to have his fantasy with a girlfriend whose giving this world some headaches! I thought it's some bullshit from a TV until you three shits discussed it without all of you noticing that I was here!"

Shido gulped, as it was too risky to let this user leave. It was like what Kotori had said, the existence of Spirits should be kept confidential at large. And he needed to buy some time as well. By now, his Stand is currently a mystery to him, along with the destroyed light bulbs and how damn dark it was right now in the kitchen. He gulped again, before opening his mouth.

"Why the hell do you want to hunt me?" He asked, as he silently gritted his teeth.

"Isn't it obvious?" The wolf-like Stand snarled, "I hate lovers. I fucking hate people who just go everywhere going lovey-dovey like it doesn't hurt anyone who is damn single."

"You're sick to think of that."

"You're even more sick to even do what I don't like!" The Stand shouted, "I didn't get any love at all! I'm just that guy standing there in the middle or at the edge, seeing you brats doing that shit over and over again!"

"And you know what? I liked it. I liked it when I killed them. And I liked it even more when my Stand appeared! All thanks to one good fellow."

"Who?"

The wolf laughed madly, "Well, I'd like to tell you about it…"

At an instant, his claws lengthened, "But I ain't talking when I'm hungry!"

The Stand quickly lunged at him, forcing Shido to block his attack with his Ripple-enhanced arms. Just as his crossed arms met the Stand's claw, he felt the claws dig in to him. He shouted in pain, before forcing him to shove the wolf-like Stand away. It didn't work against an ethereal being, as it only forced Shido to go near him as the wolf went straight in for a slash at his chest.

From that attack alone, Shido sputtered his mixture of blood and saliva, causing him to tumble down to the floor as he looked at the growling Stand.

"Are you an idiot?! Only Stands can beat other Stands! And looks like you can't call your own!" Moonshadow laughed madly at him, before staring coldly, "But I have to say, that yellow shit around you makes you hard to kill."

The Stand then quickly slammed its claws at a nearby wall, causing it to immediately break.

"I'm strong enough at this state to crush you with ease, but you made it look like I'm fucking weak, you pampered brat," it explained, before brandishing its claws again.

 _'Come on, think, Shido!'_ He thought to himself, _'How am I supposed to beat him when your Stand's not responding?!'_

He could try to summon his Stand, but he knew how futile it was right now. His thoughts stopped when he saw the same claws lunging at him, causing him to roll to his right side to dodge the attack. He tried to breathe deeply as he stood up shakily, feeling the yellowish aura envelop his wounds once more. The wolf-like Stand growled at him, seeing his wounds heal like its nothing.

"So that's how that 'Ripple' works, eh?" The Stand grinned with its fangs, "I have to say, it really is annoying to fight it. That is unless-"

He pointed his clawed finger at his throat.

"That throat of yours," he lunged again at Shido, "becomes dead meat!"

Shido jumped backwards, seeing the slash fail. However, he felt a small gash in his own hands.

"Remember, I'm in my peak right now," it started to lunge at Shido again, "And that means your shitty eyes can't keep up with me!"

"Shit!" He cursed, stepping to his side as dodged another claw going right at him.

Just as he did, he felt the wall behind, realizing that he was already at one of the room's end. Another slash was thrown, causing him to fumble on the wall as he had no other way to block the attack. He gritted his teeth, holding back the blood that was supposed to tumble down to the floor. He was then grabbed by his throat, feeling the sharp claws dig deep behind his neck as his eyes meet his predator.

 _'Da-damnit! Even if I do find a way, I still can't beat him without a Stand!'_

And it would be so. Shido had thought to himself about it; if he wanted to beat the shit out of the Stand, he had to find the user instead. But he had no avail to it. He could've noticed it by now if the Stand's range was at the minimum, as the standard close-range was at 3 meters. By how he fought the thing, the distance itself is longer than 8 meters.

 _'I'm at a deadlock at this rate if I can't even call my Stand.'_

He tried to call it, but it didn't. He was at a loss for words, literally, as he can't even call the guardian spirit that was supposed to protect him. He gasped for air, gritting his teeth as his breath was soon to be depleted, as well as the blood behind his neck. He tried to struggle as he thought of a way, trying to recall anything that could be its weakness.

 _'Wait…!'_

His eyes sparked with fueled intent as he realized something. He just has to confirm it.

"You said you're at your peak, right?" He struggled to say, his mouth slowly turning to a grin.

"Why, yes of course!" The Stand started to squeeze him even more, "It's good that you're acknowledging my power, brat."

"And it's connected to the light, right?"

"Why, yes of- wait, what-"

The creature was at a shock, seeing the teenager to pull out his phone from his pocket and shine it at the Stand. The creature stopped strangling the teenager, who fell down the floor as he tried to catch his breath. But instead of prolonging it, he flashed his phone again at the creature, but this time its flash currently on to show the Stand's visage as it stepped back from him.

It wasn't fully furred, as it showed its tanned muscular frame, but its torso fully covered by its blackish fur. Its wolfish head was currently shying away from the light Shido's phone emitted, covering his face with his arms. Its eyes were fully closed, evident to Shido that it was really sensitive to light. And it was, as dark miasma that it was covered on was fully gone.

"How?" It snarled angrily, causing Shido to grin.

"Even if you don't destroy the light-bulbs, it's still as obvious as it is!" He taunted, breathing deeply to heal some of his wounds with the Ripple.

Moonshadow growled angrily, "Don't think that I'm weak because of that!"

The wolf-like being immediately started to slash at Shido again, but this time slower and albeit weaker. He dodged it with a sidestep, still keeping the phone's flash at the being.

"You can't catch your prey if you're that damn slow!"

"You fuck!"

It rushed again, only for Shido to dodge him again. The creature screamed, causing Shido to smile from the situation.

 _'I just have to find its user-_ ' Shido quickly eyed at Reine, who was confused of what he was doing, _'but I can't leave them here with this thing. I could bait it, but…'_

The Stand rushed again and again, Shido effortlessly dodging the clawed blows.

 _'I don't think it wants to leave!'_

Just as he was about to dodge, the wolf-like Stand went for the dining table near Reine's position. His internal alarms flaring, Shido ran towards them with his legs enhanced by the Ripple. Just as the wolf was near them, some of its body parts covered by miasma again, it stopped at the table and suddenly grabbed the mug. Unable to stop his own momentum, Shido had no choice but to see the Stand throw the mug full of hot coffee at him.

He blocked it instead as he can't dodge it with his stopping momentum, feeling the burning pain of the coffee leak at his skin. He gritted his teeth, as he realized the wolf was back at its peak form, covered by miasma and lunging towards him as the light itself was blocked by the coming coffee. The being managed to hit the blow, sitting on top of a befuddled Shido as he was outsmarted by the Stand.

"That's what you'd get for drinking coffee, you damn brat!"

Moonshadow started to launch its attack, clawing at him as he tried to struggle to get free. Shido could only turn and push his body left and right to dodge the blows. Even then, his body started to receive claw marks, some burrowing deeply to his skin. Shido hissed in pain, seeing the wolf-like Stand grab his throat and raise its free hand to the air.

"This!" It grinned maniacally, "This is too easy!"

Immediately, its free hand pierced his lungs, crushing the ground underneath a gasping blue-haired teenager. The being twisted his arm, before pulling it out of his body. He looked at the boy's dying cries, before his head slouched to the ground, its eyes as lifeless as it is. The being paused for a moment, before starting to howl and cackling madly.

It stood up in front of Shido's corpse, kicking it to the wall as he heard the body's bones crack from the impact. It placed its hand next to its right ear with its tongue loosened out, hearing the audible cracks of bones shattering the boy. It then immediately clapped, before howling again.

"Say that you can beat a 'Spirit' if you can beat me, dead brat!"

It cackled once more, before eyeing at the battered Reine, who looked at Shido with despair. Its eyes rolled up, licking its lip as it breathed heavily to its thoughts.

"Gotta say though."

The creature slowly walked towards Reine, who felt that something was licking her face and grabbing her breasts in ecstasy. The analyst officer trembled as the invisible creature that killed Shido was currently sexually assaulting her, as she felt something creeping towards the middle of her legs. She then felt something breathing in her eyes, causing her to grit her teeth in fear.

"This bitch _sure_ is tasty."

The analyst tried to struggle, only to feel the grip tighten in her breast as she felt something puncturing the skin of her cheeks. The wet feeling was dripping all over her face, as the grip in her breasts fondled her to no end. She struggled, but met resistance as the grip stopped her in her tracks. She can't break free from whatever put Shido down.

"Now, now," he drooled all over her, "how about you enjoy this? Who am I kidding? You can't even see me! AHAHAhAHAHA!"

Just as he was about to do a round at Reine, the Stand heard the floor creek near Shido's body. What he didn't believe was that the teenager, who had his lungs punctured by its bare strength, was struggling to stand up like he only took a non-lethal hit. The teenager breathed heavily, staring at the shocked wolf-like Stand who was processing everything.

"You… how?!" It screamed at him, only making Shido grin at his response.

"Wh-what can I s-say?" He spat his own blood at the floor, "I can continue… even if it's game over!"

The creature growled and raised its claws, "I'll just beat you up!"

The creature shoved Reine away along with his sister's unconscious body. It raised its claw, as Shido took a stance in order to dodge his attacks. He noticed the sudden shift of momentum, ducking in order for a full-round sweep by the Stand's claws to miss. He backed up immediately, dodging blow for blow as he tried to keep up.

As he felt a bump from the counter in the kitchen, he immediately jumped over it to dodge a decapitating blow. A small graze still landed on his cheek, his Ripple immediately healing it up as thoughts started to rumble his brain.

 _'I just have to find his user!'_

The creature jumped on the counter and flew towards Shido, only for the Ripple user to sidestep as the Stand phased through the wall. He was caught off-guard as its claws outside the wall that it phased through immediately smashed the wall, throwing the concrete towards the teenager. He raised his arms to block the barrage, his arms filled with the Ripple to shove it away.

By that, he was quickly caught off-guard again, with the Stand grabbing his throat. The teenager struggled, trying to get a breathe on as the creature threw its free claw right at his throat.

"I've had enough of you, die!"

The claw quickly came, as Shido knew that decapitating wasn't just the worst death, but also the only way to nullify the healing as he thought of the conventions with it. He gritted his teeth, looking at the advancing sharpened end that was soon offing his head. He was currently at a loss, if not a tremendous one, as the claw quickly approached. But then… it happened again.

Time slowed down, Shido witnessing his very death edging off of him as he saw a familiar blur again. A blue hand, donning a white fingerless glove, quickly slapped, if not snapping, the clawed arm of the Stand. The wolf-like Stand whelped in pain, backing off and throwing Shido to the ground. It clutched its pained arm, snapping it back as it howled in agony.

"What did you just do?!"

Shido, however, quickly recovered from the throw. He kneeled from it, before standing up to see a familiar arm floating near him. He willed to lightly clench his arm, with the ghastly arm imitating his action. This time, it didn't dissipate. He looked back, seeing the figure in its mighty glory along with the wolf-like Stand dropping his jaw at the sight.

The figure had bluish skin, its figure different from the person in front of it. It was vastly muscular and sculpted compared to him, its height larger than Shido as it floated in air. It donned a blue tattered cape, along with brown fingerless gloves and brown boots and a belt that had white, red and violet pieces of cloth strapped in its left. Its hair was kempt, longer but still similar to the blue-haired teenager's style. What made it different was that its face was like a void, purely black except for the sculpted edges of its face.

"So this is…" Shido muttered.

The Stand, despite its faceless look, gazed at its user before rearing its head back to the nervous wolf Stand. It quickly clenched its teeth, its head lowered as if its 'eyes' were currently staring at the enemy Stand. Thinking back to what Hermit Purple could do, Shido breathed in, noticing his Stand emitting the same radiant energy that's coursing through its veins.

"What should I name you?" Shido thought loudly, "How about…"

 _'Day to Story,'_ his mind echoed.

"Day to Sto-"

He the realized it. It was the same voice that called him during his time in Liverpool. It wasn't anything involving fate or somewhat, it was his Stand guiding him to wherever the 'rubble' mansion was! The word alone was purely a resonance as to what his mind had told him. The Stand nodded, acknowledging its branded name as it took a boxer's stance in front of Moonshadow. The teenager grinned, looking at the stunned bipedal wolf Stand. The Ripple user, along with his Stand, quickly charged the wolf with a coming jab.

The wolf-like Stand blocked it, before noticing its claw's palm starting to crack from the blow. His eyes were wide open as the miasma that made it purely strong in the dark dissipated. The front part of his body was currently vulnerable, leaving only the back coated with dark energy. The wolf-like Stand stepped back, confused to why his powers diminished.

"What's going on?" It looked at both of his claws before Day to Story pummeled a right hook to his cheeks, making it fly towards the wall near the TV.

"Well, I realized before that you were weak to light, right?" Shido cracked his knuckles, his Stand as well, "I'm surprised that you were more direct compared to other Stands, but you being weak to it makes it easier for me."

"Remember the yellow stuff that you said about me?" Shido shrugged, the wolf-like Stand struggling to get up from the blow, "Well, I'm currently a living, breathing star right now. And me generating heat isn't the only feat that it can do."

"It doesn't matter!" The wolf-like Stand quickly stood up, lunging again.

His resistance was only met by a strong punch, making its ethereal body slam across the room without the floor taking damage. The wolf struggled, its throat grabbed by the faceless Stand that Shido wielded. It tried to open its mouth, but-

"If you're thinking of getting a bit of sorry from me, you're dead wrong after what you've down to Reine and _Kotori_ ," Shido stated coldly, before him and his Stand unleashed hell.

" _ **ORA!"**_

A flurry of Ripple-enhanced attacks barraged the wolf-like Stands entire body. Day to Story shook the defenseless Stand by its neck, gagging as its tongue was loose, while its user made his body a punching bag. Blow for blow, he repeatedly strike its stomach as the defenseless Stand's mouth was agape. Its eyes were begging for mercy.

But Shido didn't comply, releasing even more of his fury against the hapless Stand. The beast of a Stand tried to struggle away from the blows, but soon found itself in its flurry again. Even if it was an ethereal being, each blow cracked its joints as the Ripple-enhanced barrage purely decimated the poor being. With one final hook, the Stand itself was blown to the other room, leaving a gaping hole in the wall.

Just as the Stand crashed, a loud sound outside reverberated despite the heavy rain. It was coming near the window of the kitchen. Shido blinked at it, before taking a moment for himself to reevaluate what occurred.

After that heavy beatdown, Shido sighed. He didn't expect his first to be like that, let alone getting his cool off. He shrugged it off, quickly taking notice of the two injured women in the kitchen. To his surprise however, Kotori, who was heavily injured earlier, had her wounds healed. Reine was a different case, however, as she was still as ragged as her clothes.

"How's Kotori…" Shido muttered in disbelief.

"I had medicine from the Fraxinus ship just in case," she replied with a sigh, "I didn't have much because of Kotori's condition. If it weren't for you distracting that… something, then I don't think we'd be out of this for sure."

"I'm just glad it's over," Shido placed his hand on her shoulder, "Stay still, it might tickle you a bit."

The blue-haired boy breathed deeply, his Ripple passing through Reine's as her wound heal at a faster pace. Her body shook a little from the passing feeling, but soon became accustomed to its warmth. The moment the healing stopped, the yellowish aura around him dissipated, leaving the three at the darkness of the room.

Shido stood up, before looking back at Reine.

"Wait here for a minute, I have to check outside."

He approached the window where the sound nearly came from, and opened it. The full blast and sound of the rain made Shido shudder, before surveying outside the house to see a hooded man cushioned by the bushes near their house. He jumped over the window, approaching the unconscious man and checked his body.

Pounded wasn't even the right term for Shido; the perpetrator's body was decimated overall. While his hooded face reveal purple bags near the eyes and a bunch of swells, the open fractures on his arms and legs showed a bit of blood and bone puncturing out of the bruised skin. His arms were twisted and his legs didn't cooperate with him, as it looked somewhat… not sturdy as Shido looked upon.

He checked his pulse, and confirmed that he still was alive. Shido shuddered at his action, but quickly shrugged it off as he knew how much of the bastard had already threatened his foster sister and her assistant, sort of. Even if it's a bit of sympathy from the freshly grinded bones, he used his Ripple to heal the perpetrator until all of his fracture were set in place.

However, it caused him to wake up, quickly shocked to see Shido and his Stand ready to pound him again. Just as he was about to take a run for it, the teenager used his Ripple to grab the pervert with his extended hand. He pulled him over, grabbing his neck again using Day to Story. To any bystanders, it would be frightening to see a boy lifting a grown man by just staring at him.

"After you heard what we discussed earlier," Shido coldly said, "You _think_ I'm going to let you run away?"

The perpetrator shook his head, before another punch to the gut knocked him out for good. Shido sighed, grabbing his unconscious body and putting it in the sofa. Using Day to Story, the Stand tied its arms and legs in order to restrain him in the case he wakes up.

"You sure it's going to restrain him fully?" Reine said, walking up to him as she had already placed the sleeping Kotori in one of the couches.

"Him only, not his Stand," Shido replied, "You can contact the crew to keep him away, right?"

"Yes," Reine placed her hand in her ear, "You should come along just in case."

"Alright then," Shido grabbed the restrained criminal, "But make sure that if he wakes up, don't come as near as ten meters. This guy packs a Stand that's deadlier than Day to Story. I have to admit, but if I didn't had the Ripple to back me up, then I'd be relying more on my dead phone to have some source of light."

"If that's the case," Reine took note of it, grabbing Kotori along just in case, "Are you ready, Shido?"

The boy nodded, as the two of them disappeared in a sparkle of light. However, they forget something as a knock from the front door was soon heard despite the harsh rain.

* * *

「USER」 Itsuka Shido  
「STAND」 Day to Story  
「ABILITY」 ?  
「FORM TYPE」 NATURAL HUMANOID  
「SPECIAL TYPE」 SEMI-SENTIENT

「Power」 B  
「Speed」 B  
「Range」 C  
「Durability」 B  
「Precision」 B  
「Potential」 A

* * *

「USER」 Hiraga Takeshi [ _RETIRED_ ]  
「STAND」 Moonshadow  
「ABILITY」 Powerful under darkness, dual mode  
「FORM TYPE」 NATURAL ANTHROPOMORPHIC  
「SPECIAL TYPE」 REMOTE, DIFFERENT MODES

「Power」 C [A*]  
「Speed」 B [A*]  
「Range」 C [A**]  
「Durability」 B [A*]  
「Precision」 B  
「Potential」 A

* Stats under darkness  
** When in 'Trophy Head' mode


	7. Chapter 6 - Bad Boy I

**.**

 **Chapter 6**

 _Bad Boy I_

* * *

"Great, this is just making things worse."

Kotori sighed in her room's chair, looking back at the pile of papers Reine had compiled for her. She looked at it one by one, exasperated and anxious by the amount of things that happened so far. Yesterday's attack was still fresh on her mind; being unable to see whatever was there and also knowing that Reine had been the assaulted victim so far.

The criminal, named Hiraga Takeshi, was currently under private surveillance courtesy of Reine and Shido, but it didn't stop her from thinking a lot of opportunity costs.

' _If Shido said that Stand users might be like moths to a flame to something, then…'_

That was it. Everything that was hidden so far was actually seen by some people. Her brother had already explained to him how diverse Stand users are. That, and time-stopping was already a nightmare to deal with compared to the Princess. Call her paranoid, but she had to allocate resources dedicated just to make sure future Stand users doesn't interrupt operations, as well as detecting current ones.

' _By now, a lot of incidents have occurred in Tenguu City,'_ she looked at the city's report compilation again, _'And spacequakes aren't the only one.'_

Currently, the prime example of rebuilding despite of externalities was under fire from bizarre cases. As if the Spacequakes were enough to ruin the city's reputation, a lot of black events have already surfaced, or worst _resurfaced_ , in the streets of the city. Most of the files in Kotori's desk was more deviated on perpetrators as well as victims. But the thing that made it worse-

Is that all of this happened beforehand. It all slipped under the radar, because Spirits were considered a much larger threat. No one knew that the city was actually bleeding from the beginning.

She then thought it, as she slouched at her chair; what would happen if they let that criminal yesterday go scot-free? By now, even the Yakuza was the worst case scenario, especially with their newfound place in the economy.

She shivered at the thought, keeping it away as she continued on with the reports. That included a certain purple-haired teenagers profile. She picked it up, analyzing it as she spotted the seal of approval under the paperwork. She was already used to this kind of environment, but she doesn't know if she could happen how much it would be a pain in the-

" _AAAAAAHHHHH! WHY IS TOHKA HERE?!"_

' _Collateral damage, first thing in the afternoon.'_

She sighed in frustration, putting aside the paperwork as she went downstairs.

* * *

The two of the siblings were currently sitting opposite in the dining table. Shido wore a striped shirt and blue shorts, who was currently rubbing his head. His sister sighed, slapping her face with her palm as she shook her head in disappointment. Her brother, however, was quite annoyed and glared at her.

"How come you didn't tell me about this?"

"It was all of a sudden, you know."

Tohka, who was currently peeking outside the doorway, wore casual clothes, a purple shirt with short shorts, compared to her Astral Dress back then. Just as Kotori eyed her, she immediately retreated upstairs. The commander pinched the bridge of her nose as she exhaled.

"Like I said," Kotori narrowed her eyes, "There was going to be a house designated for Spirits, but the higher-ups didn't expect our first Spirit to be sealed this quick."

"Still!" Shido stood up and slammed his hand in the table, "You could've told me otherwise!"

She waved it off, unwrapping a lollipop in the process, "I'm sure that you're fine with it. I mean, you went to a date with her and all."

"You're deviating the topic."

"You're making it worse," she retorted, "And… wait, I didn't tell you about this, right? I guess I should've."

"What about? The Speedwagon Foundation and the other… Joestars?"

"No, not that. And we already discussed about 'cooperating' with them, right?"

"Sure do, but what's the matter?"

"You see, the reason Tohka currently lives here is because we have to keep her in check."

Shido raised his brow, crossing his arms as he sit back at his seat, "You guys already are."

"Not the surveillance, but the emotional check. I didn't explain it to you how you managed to… seal her, right?"

"Reine brought that up yesterday. She didn't discuss any further."

"It's because you are the only one we found out so far to seal the Spirits."

Shido placed his palm on his head, "How cliché does this get?"

"Sad to say that it is," she crossed her fingers, "It's one of the reasons why the funding for the Spirit Mansion wasn't as whole as it is. You don't just allocate something and hope that it would work. That's how the higher-ups worked as well."

"Because they never had faith anyway."

"Exactly. Plus, it would only take a month or two before it gets up and running. And one of the reasons as well is about yesterday."

The blue-haired teenager sighed, "We're just lucky that I managed to summon Day to Story."

The commander raised her brow, "That's how you call your Stand?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "but… now he's more obedient than before unlike the time I got shot. I wonder why?"

"You better find that answer on your own," she stood up from the chair, "For now, make sure that you prepare and protect Tohka at all costs, considering you two attend the same school now. God knows how many Stand users out there know what's been causing Spacequakes and might hinder us in the process."

She then walked away to the doorway, before pausing as she looked back and placing her hand on the doorway's frame.

"And to be honest with you, Shido," she paused, "I didn't expect that we'd have to deal with something worse than the Spirits."

"I know."

She left without another word, leaving Shido alone in the kitchen. It was like Kotori had said, the sudden appearance of Stand users to the mix made the situation even dire. The military was a fair match considering Ratatoskr's capabilities. But Stands? Shido had explained to them how terrifying they can be, especially the close-ranged ones. Shattering diamonds in _one blow_ can freak out almost anybody, even the very Realizers they are up against.

What made matters worse as well is the sudden surge of rain. It happened for a week now, and it was still going as strong as it is. It's like there was never a sunny day at all in Tenguu, only a glimpse of the sun's light covered by the darkest of nimbus. That, and the sudden need to tell them about the Joestars. He had to admit, there was a point he had to talk to it about them.

' _Wonder what Tonomachi's doing right now?'_

The teenager rested his cheek on his left arm, thinking of his friend. By now, everyone near him would be involved no matter how much he'd try. If he bought Tonomachi in his Spirit escapade, then he'd be a solid help compared to Fraxinus' ' _expertise'_. But that would also mean bringing a civilian along something that he's not supposed to be in. Cutting ties was the worst he could do, especially for a friend in a long time.

His pondering stopped when the doorbell rang, Shido standing up as he went to the front door's hallway. He could see a woman's silhouette from the door's mirror, even if the shadow was a bit blended along with the grayish background that the mirror reflected. Instinctively, he brought upon Day to Story, ready to pummel whatever's in store with him from the other side.

He gulped, opening the front door at a normal pace. The only thing standing in front of him was no other than Jolyne, who looked a bit wet despite carrying an umbrella.

"Oh, hello Jolyne-san," Shido politely nodded as his Stand faded away, "I didn't expect you to come here."

"Well, I did say that I'm coming here this week, right?" She replied, going inside the hallway as she placed her shoes on the front door.

Jolyne herself had a different style compared to what he saw in Liverpool. She wore a yellow/black diamond-patterned, v-necked long-sleeved shirt accompanied by blue tight jeans. Despite looking like a middle-aged woman, she still looked vibrant even in her style alone. And that was something to say when you're describing a woman in her 70s.

"You could've said to me that you were coming to this place," Shido scratched his back, "I mean, I'm having a bit of trouble right now."

"Oh?" Jolyne looked at him, raising her brow, "And what about it?"

The bun-haired woman noticed something amiss, looking upstairs to see a purple-haired girl taking a peek from the corner. As their eyes met, she immediately retreated from the aged woman's sight, causing her to look at Shido, who noticed her gazing at Tohka, with curiousity.

"I'm okay if that's the case," she shrugged, turning around, "Besides, I'm not surprised to see you having one night stands. I mean a lot of kids do it these days."

"O-one night stands?! I'm not doing something like that!" Shido stuttered, causing her to stifle a soft laugh.

"Still," she smiled before her lips became straight, "the foundation didn't tell me you had someone else here."

Shido scratched his neck, "You see… I hate to break it to you but- we got attacked yesterday by a Stand user."

Jolyne's brows furrowed, causing her to look at Shido for answers, "I didn't expect it either. I already told Josuke about it yesterday and… I really don't want to talk about it."

"You explained what happened to them, right?"

"As if I had the choice."

"Expectedly. You being a danger magnet along with these 'Spirits' is already a hazard even to me. Care to explain later?"

"I'm okay with that. But, I also wanted to tell you a bit more," Shido climbed the stairs, "I'll go get my sister first. It's kind of urgent to along with our talk."

"If that's the case," Jolyne replied, "I'll just wait at the living room… wherever it is."

Shido nodded, as the aged woman walked away towards the kitchen unknowingly. The teenager, not bothering to tell her where she's going, walked along the hallway in order to stop in front of his sister's room. He knocked the door, causing Kotori to open it with a stern look and a lollipop dangling in her lips.

"She's here," Shido stated.

"Good," she grabbed a few papers, "Might as well start to explain a lot of stuff."

* * *

"Yare yare dawa. I guess things are getting more bizarre than I expected."

Instead of the living room, they found themselves in the dining room, sitting at the dining table. The Itsuka siblings were sitting with each other, leaving Jolyne at the opposite side of the table. They had discussed what happened so far and the sudden involvement of Stands, and Kotori's action to cooperate along with Shido's blood-related heritage of sorts.

She didn't had any vivid reaction to the attack, most notable by how she commented that she'd seen worse, but didn't expect a much more direct Stand. Experience made her as cold as steel, but a few comments left a little tingle in the discussion. Kotori herself explained what Shido can do, and who the 'new resident' in their house was. That, and how Shido told her of his Stand.

"There's no denying it," Kotori replied, "We don't know any Stand users who know the existence of Spirits, excluding Shido here."

"More problems for Josuke, I guess," Jolyne shrugged, "But it means a lot considering that it's been a while ever since something big like this occurred. Much less getting a middle-school girl explain to me that she's a commander of an airship. One dream come true."

"Is that a compliment?" Kotori huffed at the statement.

"After all that I've seen, this is just mild," Jolyne shrugged, "Still, how's your Stand so far, Shido?"

"My Stand, you say?" Shido pointed at himself, before summoning his Stand in front of her.

She inspected it, leaning further in the table, "Close range. And what are those pieces of cloth, though?"

"You mean the ones in its belt?" Jolyne nodded, "I don't know about it. It's just there when my Stand finally appeared from my call."

"You did say that you don't know your ability yet, right?" Jolyne crossed her arms.

"Yeah," he reached his hand out to his Stand's belt, "But I do have a clue on how it-"

Just as he was about to touch the white piece of cloth in his Stand's belt, Day to Story immediately retaliated by throwing a chop at its user's wrist. Shido immediately withdrew, causing him to touch his damaged right hand. Jolyne quickly summoned her Stand, confused of what has occurred.

"What the?!" Jolyne glared at his Stand, standing up from her seat, "That's not supposed to happen!"

"I don't know either!" He sputtered in pain.

Before the two could ever take a drop at it, his Stand immediately withdrew without Shido calling its attention. Kotori sat there all confused, causing her to reach out for Shido's wrist.

"Are you okay, Shido?!"

"I'm fine," he breathed in, his wrist swelling up with a yellowish aura, "It… broke my wrist."

"How broken?" Jolyne looked at him with worry.

"Like it was meant to be broken," Shido clenched his fist several times, inspecting if it's healed.

"And you have a strong will to back your Stand up," Jolyne sat on her seat, still worried, "It's the first time I've seen one ever so… overprotective."

"Well, does your Stand get offended when you touch its sunglasses?"

"I don't think so. Your Stand, however."

"Aren't Stands suppose to protect their users?" Kotori asked them.

"Special cases, but Shido's case is something different from those special cases," Jolyne slouched at her seat, crossing her legs, "I've seen one that are purely sentient but still carry out their master's order. Hell, they even comment like they're deal old buddies. But I've never seen one so overprotective by touching that cloth to the point it would harm its user."

Shido called his Stand once again, but its stance is neutral is compared to before, "I guess it's his instinct not to touch it."

The Stand, despite its face being null and void, 'stared' at its user before it 'stared' back into the blank space of the kitchen. It faded away from its user's call, before Jolyne stood up from her seat as she took a look at both of the siblings.

"Anyway," Jolyne spoke up, "I'll have to help Josuke in his work. So far, he's the one that was sent here by my father in his stead. Giorno might not be in here… but I can handle that. You did say that you'd help us as well, Kotori?"

"Yeah, but not at a full extent. I haven't told my superiors as well as my crew, save for one, about what happened recently. Even if you do have the Speedwagon Foundation at your back, my team and I are far more experience in this area. I can keep it a secret as long as it doesn't go out of control," Kotori stated without any hint of emotion.

"Alright by me."

Jolyne walked away, but stopped to a halt at the doorway.

"Hey, Shido," the teenager looked at Jolyne's back, "One last thing."

Jolyne gripped the doorway's frame with her right hand. She opened her mouth, pausing a bit before she continued.

"Are you free next Saturday?"

Shido scratched his chin, "I guess. I don't have anything to do other than chores."

"I see," she released her grip, "Bye then, you two."

She waved at them, going out of their sight as the two were left to ponder as to what to do.

"I'll check Tohka," Shido stood up, "She might be hungry."

Shido walked away, leaving Kotori at the kitchen to ponder of their next move, or wait. The night went on somewhat eventful for Shido, who had to multiple naked encounters with Tohka, courtesy of Kotori's doing.

* * *

The next week's Friday was still the same. The rain still poured down, rain puddles lying around despite the urban planning of the city preventing it from happening. Shido, in his school uniform, sighed as he walked together with Tohka to their school, with the teenager holding an umbrella up for the two of them. Kotori took her leave far too early, leaving Shido to deal with the still unprepared Spirit beside him as they walked through the busy district.

' _There's not even a single storm lately,'_ Shido pondered, _'It has to be a Spirit or a Stand user.'_

But there were no responses as of yet from Fraxinus. Silence and static filled the earpiece when he wanted to talk about the current weather condition. It was still the start of May, meaning that it would've been hotter days compared to rainy ones. It didn't stop the rush of life that was Tenguu City, but it still managed to rupture the process of happenings in the city lately.

"Shido," Tohka took his attention, "How's school going to be like?"

"Well, I do have to say that it can be quite boring or fun," Shido scratched his cheek, "The people make it worthwhile, though."

"Like, everyone goes there for something?"

"Something like that, but not everyone. It's a place that you could learn from," Shido turned around and muttered, "If only I had fun learning calculus."

"Does that mean there are people there who know Spirits?"

Shido shook his head, "I thought Kotori already told you about it?"

"About what?"

"Well, not a lot of people know your existence as a Spirit, basically. It's not common knowledge."

"Oh," Tohka realized, "I see."

"They are nice, though. I just hope Tonomachi and the others won't berate me the first time they see you with me."

"Why though?" Tohka tilted her head in curiousity.

Shido's premonition soon came true as the as when he looked at Tohka, he bumped into someone he knew. He was also holding an umbrella, along with his suitcase to his right. It was Tonomachi, Shido's best friend.

"Yo, Itsuka-kun," Tonomachi raised his hand, "Sorry about that."

"I should be the one, though," Shido replied, waving his hand off.

"No, no, it's because that I've-"

Just as he was about to talk, he looked at the purple-haired beauty beside his friend, who was processing what's going on.

"Oi, oi," Tonomachi hung his arm around Shido, "Who's this princess, Itsuka-kun?"

"Just when I thought I could get away with this."

Shido struggled comically to get away from Tonomachi's grip, "Tsk tsk. Shido, just answer my question."

"I will if you knock it off!"

Tonomachi then released his grip on Shido, causing the boy to breathe for a moment notice. Tohka, beforehand, took a stance which Tonomachi had ignored, but glared at him just in case in worry.

"This is… Yatogami Tohka," Shido pointed his hand to Tohka, "She's recently moved to this town about a week ago. She's one of my neighbors now."

Quickly, Tohka leaned towards Shido's head as she whispered, "Hey, Shido. I'm living with you right now, right?"

"I can't let this guy know!" Shido said lowly, "Besides, he'll just start a rumor all over again."

"Is that so?" Tonomachi shrugged, "Anyway, you want to come along with that girlfriend of yours? We're going to be late, you know. Let's just talk along the way."

'Girlfriend' alone caused Shido to redden his cheeks in embarrassment. Tohka knew what it was, and also had her cheeks flushed in red.

"Yeah, yeah," Shido sighed in frustration, "Let's just go."

The three of them walked together in the pouring rain, with Shido silently admitting in defeat as he knew how he couldn't handle the next thing about introducing Tohka to the class: the goddamn rumors.

* * *

"That's just so unfair!" Tohka slammed her fist in Shido's desk, much to his surprise.

The morning classes have already ended, with some of the students still in the room waiting for their next subject as the lunch break was about to end. Shido was currently handling a fuming Tohka with a schedule paper at her right hand. Shido sighed and shook his head, as Tohka leaned further at his face as she demanded for an answer.

"Tohka," he waved his hand at her, "I can't do much about your schedule. Besides, didn't you pick those yourself?"

"You didn't say what schedule you had!" Tohka shouted at him as he was taken aback, "How come I can't switch out Biology for Physics?"

"Err," he scratched the back of his head, "It's that we're already full in the first place?"

"Full?"

"Like Shido said, there's pretty much nothing you can do," the two looked back at the voice behind Shido, as Tonomachi raised his hand to greet them, "Besides, Yukako-san's already pissed that she has to handle three classes in an overloaded schedule."

"Really?" Tohka sighed, looking down as she kneeled in the ground with both arms touching the floor.

"Well, you two sure know how to handle the newcomer."

The two friends, with Tohka still sulking, glanced at the new voice. She wore the same uniform, albeit her pleated skirt showed off a bit more of her hem. The black-haired girl had her twin-braided hair at the front, touching the sides of her breasts. She adjusted her eyeglasses, glaring at the two with her brown eyes as Tohka stood up and looked at her with curiosity.

"Oh, hey class rep," Tonomachi waved back, causing her to sigh.

"I hope my horoscope isn't dragging me off with the two of you in this room again," she pinched the bridge of her nose, before looking back at the Tohka, "Anyway, sorry for the intrusion, but my name's Miyazaki Ayumi. You can call me Ayumi-chan if you want."

"O-okay, Ayumi-chan."

"Well," she placed her right hand at her hip, "You did say that you're in Biology, right?"

"I suppose I am…" she huffed and looked away.

"Good thing, since I'm also taking Biology as well."

"Wait, you do?" Tohka looked at her, as the class representative nodded.

"Is it okay to look at your schedule?" She asked, causing Tohka to give her the schedule as she peered at it, "Biology and… DMT? Lucky for you, since that means we have the same schedule for the whole year."

"Wait," Tonomachi interrupted, as she gave the schedule back to Tohka, "You're taking Biology and DMT this year, class rep?"

"What's the problem with that, Hiroto-san?" The class representative crossed her arms, "Can't a woman have her own course?"

"It's not like that, though."

"Good thing you're sparing yourself from an argument, Hiroto-san," She looked back at Tohka with a smile, "How about the two of us go together? I'll show you around for the meantime before our classes start."

"Umm…" Tohka grumbled, "I want to stay with Shido for a bit mo-"

Her sentence was interrupted as a bell rang throughout the hallway, reaching to the very classroom they're in. Three seconds have passed and most of the students have already started to rearrange the desks and putting their stuff in their bags. Shido scratched the back of his head, as he stood up from his seat and took his suitcase.

"Sorry, but my classes are going to start. It won't hurt to be with the class rep, right?"

"I…" she groaned, "You better make up for this, okay?"

"Uh, sure," he said as Tonomachi glared at him, as the two boys exited the room, "See you later!"

Shido waved at her, before the two quickly jolted towards the hallway. Tohka puffed her cheeks in annoyance, seeing as she was left behind all in an instant by him.

"Well, since our classes are going to start before an hour, how about I'll give you a tour around the school? That is if Itsuka-san gave you one already."

"No," she quickly answered as she held her bag, "we didn't have the chance to do that."

"As expected of Itsuka," Miyazaki adjusted her eyeglasses, "Those two are always minding their own business. I wouldn't be surprised if the two of them swing the other way around."

"Swing the other way around?" She said in curiosity, causing the class representative to look at her and ponder.

"…Nevermind," she waved it off, "We should get a move on before our classes start."

The two of them exited the classroom, as they walked around the currently quiet hallways of Raizen High. Some of the students are already back at home due to their schedules, while those who had vacant slots in the morning are currently present in the afternoon. There are still students chatting and looking at the two girls, waving at them as they were greeted when they passed by.

Miyazaki stopped at her tracks, as she opened up her phone. Tohka looked at her smartphone, reading what was the class representative was looking at.

"Great, they moved the schedule again for the umpteenth time," she grumbled, placing her phone back at her skirt's pocket, "Looks like we can't tour around the school this time. It's okay for you to talk while we're going to our classroom?"

"I'm okay with that, but why did you ask?"

"Well," she scratched her cheek, "I guess it just crossed my mind. Besides, there's still a few minutes left before our classes start. So how about we take this slow?"

The two of them started to walk again, this time with Miyazaki telling Tohka all about Raizen High. It was a high-school that was currently the pioneer for future education, one that integrated the same system currently used by the other countries. The scheduling system, as well as the SCALE program, was the culmination of a seminar from the countries that had tried and tested it.

"What's the SCALE program?" Tohka asked her, as they climbed a flight of stairs.

"Non-graded requirement to finish high school; short for 'Service, Creativity, Action and Leadership Enhancement'," she answered, as the two of them took a right as they reached the third floor, "The school decided to add it so that we could do something meaningful during our spare time, since most of the classes take about 45 minutes long compared to the usual hour."

"Like?"

"Outreach programs, learning new stuff," she snapped her fingers, "Even running for the student council can be considered in it."

"We're just doing things to graduate, is that it?"

"Well, a lot of people think like that. That's not how you view it. It's more like the school requiring you to do something, and that you'll have the freedom to do it. Win-win for me. That's why the Manga Club," she pointed her right hand's index finger to a door, "is still up and running. They even joked that for them to graduate, they have to finish a manga series first."

"If you think about it, you do have something in mind for SCALE, right?" Miyazaki looked at the purple-haired girl with curiosity.

"I don't really have anything to think of," she scratched her cheek.

"If that's the case," the class representative placed her hand on Tohka's shoulder, "How about I help you with that? If I do remember, I do have some activities that are group-oriented."

"You're okay with that?" Miyazaki nodded, "I mean, I do want to ask Shido about this too…"

"Well, you two sure are close."

Tohka stepped back in embarrassment, "How do you know?!"

"After what you two did earlier, it's obvious to see how the two of you are inseparable," she deduced, causing Tohka to look away, "Besides, you should try to have a friend or two instead of just Shido, right?"

"A… friend?" Tohka looked back at the still smiling class representative, who nodded at the question.

"Is there any problem with that?" she said with curiosity.

"I don't think so," Tohka nodded as she smiled back, "You can be my friend, right?"

"There's no reason for me not to be one with you. We are currently sharing the same class schedule, anyway," Miyazaki furrowed her brows, "And Tohka, I know that it's kind of assuming of me but… you don't have a friend at all?"

"No," Tohka answered, turning her back as she gazed at the window, "Ever since that I've been in Tenguu, I didn't have any friends at all. There's Shido but… I consider him more than a friend."

"Is that so?" She giggled, "I guess a lot of boys and girls here would be sad to see you already taken."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing," she waved it off, "Let's just go. We have a minute left before classes start."

Tohka didn't reply, as she nodded with a faint smile and walked pace-to-pace with Miyazaki.

* * *

The school bell rang across the room where Shido and Tonomachi currently was. The two-hour long Physics subject, taught by Murasame herself, was already over, letting other students leave the campus as vacant spaces filled their schedules after. The blue-haired teenager slouched on his chair, looking at the still rainy weather that Tenguu City had.

He still had to review the message that Kotori sent about the current rainy weather. The blue-haired teenager didn't have the time to peek at his phone as Reine herself still followed the adherences of the school, no matter what her relation is with Shido. He grabbed his suitcase, looking at Tonomachi who was conversing to other students about notes.

"Oi, Tonomachi," Shido said as he got his friend's attention, "I'm gonna go first now."

"Oh?" His friend raised his brow, "Okay, then. Have a nice day, Shido."

Shido left the room without any further comment. He looked around as he walked before reading the message that his little sister had sent to him. It didn't take long before Shido was annoyed by the amount of filler messages that his class' group chat that filled the topmost area of his screen. He muted it as he grumbled, taking a flight of stairs towards the third floor.

Just as he turned right after reaching it, he passed by the members of the Manga Club currently wading off to where the club keys are. It didn't take long for him to put his phone back and enter the room where Tohka's last lesson took place. He opened the door, his eyes amazed as he saw Tohka currently conversing with people who sat at her desk, Miyazaki included. She was somewhat elated most of the time, as it was the other students that talked back than her.

He approached the room, before Tohka got a glance of him and quickly stood up with a smile.

"Guess we don't have any time now," his class representative shrugged as the group that Tohka talked with walked away, "See you tomorrow, Tohka!"

She waved back, "See you too!"

The group walked away, exiting the room as it left Shido and Tohka standing in the still occupied room.

"Looks like you've got some new friends, Tohka," he commented, causing her to look at him with a prideful smile.

"Yeah, and we agreed to go to a mall this Saturday! Is that okay with you, Shido?" She pleaded at him with his eyes.

He nodded, "I don't see any problem with that. I'm rather happy that you're actually talking to people, Tohka."

"They are good people, Shido. It's like what you said before."

"I don't even know if they're good with their influence," he chuckled, "How about we go home? I'll see if we could eat something better for tonight."

Tohka cheered, as the both of them exited the classroom, leaving the other students in an awkward position from their talk.

* * *

The two of them left the school, walking at the umbrella-filled streets in the district. Shido, at times, had to pull Tohka away and shielding her from the splash of water that any running-by vehicles caused. It took a while and a few reps before the embarrassment from it was gone. The two passed by the shopping district, just as they were ten minutes away from home.

While the rain was nonstop, it wasn't strong similar to the past days when it started. Shido's phone notifications and e-mails were fully loaded with news considering that the past few days had been currently regarded as an unnatural phenomenon. A black slick car passed by them, running through a puddle as Shido had to block it again, but this time with the assistance of Day to Story, waving its arms as the aerial wave was deflected to the ground.

The blue-haired boy looked back at the car, gazing at its plate number to see that it was an official state car, or so. The back mirror of the car had the official seal from the nation's research institute. Shido shrugged as he looked back at Tohka, who was currently gazing from away and not minding the slightly embarrassed boy that she's hugging an arm on.

"Shido, isn't that-" Tohka pointed her finger at a distant silhouette, "Miyazaki-san?"

Shido raised his right brow, looking to where Tohka was. Their class, or block, representative looked around the area near her, a white umbrella twisting along as the raindrops fell in a twist. She was oblivious to the fact that the 'couples' were looking right at her. She stopped for a while, before approaching the shrine in front of her.

Just as Miyazaki was out of their sight, the two of them walked quickly towards the shrine. They stopped at the shrine's red gate, taking a peek to see whatever she was doing. About a ten meters away from the gate, Miyazaki stopped walking beside a tree, looking around again before she was visibly surprised to see something.

She said something, but the two of them can't hear it under the rain. She crouched, her umbrella between her tilted head and her right shoulder as the class representative opened her string bag frantically. She paused, before extending her arm towards the tree with a piece of bread wrapped in a tight-sealed plastic.

And then, a little hand, its arm covered by a green sleeve, reached out from the tree and stutteringly grabbed it. The class representative smiled, before closing her string bag and slinging it back to her back. She continued to gaze on whatever was behind the tree, as her mouth started to open. She was currently talking under the rain with someone.

 _'This is odd,'_ Shido bit his lip, _'I don't even remember the class rep taking this route the way home.'_

"Shido," Tohka caught a surprised Shido's attention, "should we approach her?"

"I guess so," Shido replied, as the two of them started to walk towards their class representative before whispering to Tohka, "Let me handle this."

She was still oblivious to the fact that she was currently approached by the two of them, with her extending her arm to the thing behind the tree. She was visibly happy, evident that her hand was patting something. Just as their steps were audible to her, instinctively, she quickly stood up and looked at the two newcomers, waving at her normally.

Then, something came out behind the tree. The little girl that she was talking to earlier ran towards her back, terrified by the newcomers as she latched on the class representative's right leg. She wore a short white dress that reached to her knees under a green raincoat with white frilly ends, an extended rabbit's tail with a pink ribbon attached to it. The green raincoat has a pair of green rabbit ears that drooped from the top, and that she wore green boots over pink sock that inched a bit away from her knees.

Miyazaki stepped back with glaring eyes, before sighing and closing her eyes in relief. She fixed her glasses, her stern look piercing the two.

"Itsuka-san, Yatogami-chan," she gazed at the two, "What are you doing here?"

"Us?" Shido pointed at himself, "We saw you going to the shrine, so I- we thought that we'd greet you along the way."

She chuckled, as she glared at him with crossed arms, "You'd expect me to believe that, Itsuka?"

"I wish it was easy," Shido sighed, before pointing her finger, "Who's she?"

"None of your business."

"Well, it is now," Shido took a step forward, as Miyazaki took a step back.

The class representative gulped, her hand touching the head of the girl that was grabbing her right leg. She continued to glare at them, only for the girl behind her to speak up.

"Onee-san," the girl muttered to her, "who are they?"

"People that might hurt you," she bluntly said, glaring at Shido, "Itsuka, just leave."

"I don't think I would leave without an answer, class rep," Shido furrowed his brows.

"Yeah," Tohka spoke up, "Miyazaki-san, why are you like this?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm protecting her."

"From…" Shido's eyes looked down, before something came up, "wait, she's a Spirit, isn't she?!"

She gulped, stepping back, "So you do know."

"Miyazaki-san," Shido took a step forward, "We can help you."

"This day and age, Itsuka?" She nervously chuckled, "I don't think I can trust a lot of people. I can't even trust that petty super-genius for who she is."

Tohka walked closer to Shido, whispering with worry, "What should we do, Shido? I mean, the girl behind her is like me."

Shido looked at her with only his eyes, "I don't think we can persuade her. That's why…"

Shido slowly slid his hand to his pant's right pocket, pressing his phone's quick dial function. Miyazaki realized what he did, and carried the girl with her own arms. She didn't look back, as she quickly sprint towards the alleyway. Without hesitation, both Shido and Tohka followed her, as the blue-haired teenager pressed the button on his invisible earpiece's button.

"This is Shido!" He yelled at the earpiece, "I found another Spirit!"

 _"Loud and clear, Shido,"_ he heard Kotori's voice from the earpiece, _"We saw the scene right now. She's currently ten meters away from you. Turn left now."_

The two of them took a left turn, seeing Miyazaki currently running with the girl looking back at the duo. A light tap from the girl, and the class representative looked back as she stepped up her pace. She took another turn again, as the duo catch up with them in the rain.

 _"Shin, we also got news for you,"_ Reine's voice reverberated on his ear, _"The girl she's currently carrying right now is no other than codename **Hermit**. Her powers are the very reason there's currently an unnatural phenomenon in Tenguu. Your class representative doesn't know about this."_

"Obviously," Shido said, looking back at Tohka, "Are you okay right now?"

She nodded, "I can run faster if you want to."

"Oh yeah, I forgot you're a Spirit and I can-" Shido breathed deeply, causing a yellow static to form on his legs, "Do this!"

The two of them sped up with their respective abilities, though Tohka lagged a bit behind Shido. The increased pace of steps caused the class representative to glance behind again, worrying as she crossed the street and entered another narrow alleyway between two buildings. Just as the two are about to cross the street, a car passed by, forcing them to a halt. The splash the car made was immediately blocked away by Shido's Stand.

 _"Shido, she went inside that alleyway to your left but be alert, we don't have any visuals there,"_ Kotori stated through the earpiece.

"Got it," Shido nodded, as the duo dashed towards the alleyway.

The two ran along the dark, narrow pathway, surveying the area to find where she was. The rain didn't help at all as it silenced the footsteps of what should be the echoing steps that led to her. The two got a glance of her figure, immediately rushing towards that area. The two of them turned left, only to see a dead-end blocking them.

The two of them looked around, searching for whatever remnant of movement that their class representative had. Shido placed his right hand to his right ear, hearing Kotori's worried voice from his earpiece.

 _"Shido, we got a problem!"_

The blue-haired teenager narrowed his eyes, "What is it?"

 _"She's currently at the-"_

"Shido, look!" Tohka pointed to the top of their left side, seeing Miyazaki glaring down at them from the three-story building.

The two of them stood in the rain, gazing to where Miyazaki was standing as she faded away from their view. However, just as Shido had the faint idea of jumping to the top along with Tohka, a group of miniature figures started to fall down from Miyazaki's last position. Even if the light wasn't there to show their visage, little swords rained down on them, causing Shido to act quickly.

"Tohka!" He shouted, as he ran towards a confused purple-haired girl.

* * *

 **And now, instead of talking from the top, I'd rather talk from below. That way, the stuff that you need to know after reading this chapter would be in here.**

 **Anyway, this is somewhat late due to IRL stuff. Expect this at times. PM and review any problems (ie. grammar, wording).**


	8. Chapter 7 - Bad Boy II

**.**

 **Chapter 7**

 _Bad Boy II_

* * *

The two of them stood in the rain, gazing to where Miyazaki was standing as she faded away from their view. However, just as Shido had the faint idea of jumping to the top along with Tohka, a group of miniature figures started to fall down from Miyazaki's last position. Even if the light wasn't there to show their visage, a couple of little swords rained down on them, causing Shido to act quickly.

"Tohka!" He shouted, as he ran towards a confused purple-haired girl.

Shido immediately embraced Tohka, summoning Day to Story to deflect the coming swords. The Stand, with its power enhanced by the Ripple, blocked the oncoming shower of blades. Some of the blades, however, managed to hit his Stand's arms as well as its 'void-filled' face. Several cuts appeared in the blue-haired boy's arms and face, causing Tohka to widen her eyes.

"W-what's going on?"

That response was soon left unanswered as another flurry of small blades flew right to them. His Stand blocked it as usual, but this time with little mistakes. Shido gritted his teeth, as the small wounds were gradually healed. Intelligible murmurs echoed on his invisible earpiece, causing to look at it without taking sight of the approaching swarm of miniature figures.

" _Shido, what's happening? Why are you suddenly guard-"_

"Miyazaki-" Shido shouted at the earpiece, "Miyazaki has a Stand!"

" _What?!"_ She expressed, _"Are you serious, Shido!?"_

"I wouldn't be doing this right now if it weren't for that!"

The swarm threw another flurry of small blades at the two, only to be deflected by Shido's Stand. Miyazaki's swarm Stand were approaching the two but the sudden sound of rainwater being hit by the deflected blade, immediately reminded Shido of something. Day to Story floated closely to its user, its arms cradled at its abdomen with clenched fists as Shido inhaled deeply. Tohka shivered from the odd power that Shido emitted, as he silently shouted with his open mouth.

"Day to Story," the Stand immediately floated towards the swarm Stand, "Blue Rain Overdrive!"

The Stand's white finger-less gloves punched the wet ground, as a blue spark wave ran towards the water. The swarm Stand stopped at the sight, only for it to be swallowed and electrocuted by the Ripple. The swarm Stand faded away from the attack, causing Shido to sigh. He took a glance at Tohka, we was rather curious and worried, with flushed cheeks, as to what was going on.

Shido stopped his embrace, "Come on, Tohka. Let's go!"

The girl blinked, as he saw Shido climbing the wall with yellow sparks covering his arms and legs, "Alright!"

Tohka stood up, closing her eyes. After a while, she jumped but soon felt it a bit short as she fell down to her butt. She grumbled in pain, as Shido looked down at her with worry. The blue-haired teenager jumped down from the building he was currently climbing, approaching the fallen girl as he helped her get up.

"What's wrong, Tohka?" He asked with pursed lips.

"I…" She shook her head, "I can't use my powers."

"Is that so?" He sighed, scratching the back of his head.

Just as Tohka was about to talk, she was bewildered as Shido immediately grabbed her in a princess carry. She didn't complain, as Shido channeled his Ripple to jump to the top of the three-story building Miyazaki was last seen from. While the Ripple did help for him to jump for about two stories, Day to Story cling its hand at the wall as it grabbed its user, catapulting the two to the top as it whisked away towards its user.

Tohka was still cradled by Shido, looking at him with confusion as the two flew to the top of the building. Shido looked around, only for Day to Story to appear and point its finger to the currently building-hopping class representative, still carrying the little Spirit that she had. Shido promptly thanked his Stand, running to where Miyazaki currently was.

Even if the distance was afar, Miyazaki looked back at the two, as small figures started to appear again near her body. The miniature figures, all dressed stylishly dressed with a red hoodie over black skin with whitish pupils, rushed towards the duo with raised blades. Another barrage was thrown, causing Day to Story to block it with its own barrage of fists. A couple of blades near Shido's eyes, as he recalled his Stand to defend Tohka.

The chase still continued, as the blue-haired boy jumped from rooftop to rooftop. The girl tried to hamper his assault, only to be met by his Stand's defiant blows. The cuts and grazes worried Tohka to no end, seeing as it was all covered quickly by a tinge of blue flames and yellow static. Frustrated by the current situation, Shido use Day to Story to punch the concrete of the next rooftop that he'd jump on, grabbing pieces of rocks as his Stand pitched in for a throw.

A yellow surge of the Ripple enveloped his Stand, as it threw the rocks with near-pinpoint accuracy towards Miyazaki's legs. Her Stand quickly deflected the barrage by covering her legs, but some of it managed to graze her. Just as one managed to lodge on her right leg, causing it to bleed, she stopped to a halt as she yelped in pain. Shido was currently nearing her location, triumphant by his throw, only to see her sit at the ground and let her Stand do the job.

The girl she was carrying was confused as to why she had stopped, only for her sitting body to be somewhat levitated from the ground. Her group Stand lifted her up and carried the class representative as the swarm collectively jumped towards another rooftop. The pace of her Stand's effort was similar to her running, but still managed to tie a distance from Shido's sprint.

His Stand punched the entryway's wall of another rooftop, as it threw another barrage of rocks again at her. This time, however, her Stand maneuvered by tilting to the left at its run. Day to Story didn't stop its assault, as instead of just grabbing a few pieces of rubble, it decided to throw fist-sized ones at the girl. Like a machinegun, his Stand threw rocks at a fast rate, shouting "ORA!" for every rock that it released.

Her Stand tried to maneuver out of it, only for direct impacts to destroy the formation of her Stand. She yelped in pain as she was thrown to the rooftop's ground along, the girl she carried a meter away to where she was lying. She gritted in pain as tried to gripped the ground, standing up. Her vision was interrupted by Shido's leg stomping the ground in front of her.

She looked up, seeing the two of them looking at her. Shido tried to speak up, only for her to grab his leg, causing him to slip up in the rain and tumble to the ground. Tohka tried to help, holding Miyazaki in the process, only for her backside to feel a hundred stinging pains. She kneeled and gritted her teeth in pain, as her class representative shuffled towards the near-conscious girl.

She carried her again, the girl's back facing the front as she used her Stand to descend from the rooftop. Shido winced and scratched his head in pain, looking at the currently struggling Tohka with a bleeding back. She groaned, looking at Shido in pain as she hugged the blue-haired teenager. He felt her ragged breath from her chest alone.

"Kotori, Tohka's currently hurt!" He shouted to his comms.

" _I know,"_ he heard his sister's voice, _"I'm going to teleport her right now to the ship. You're on your own, Shido!"_

"Shi-do…" she said painfully, her teary eyes looking at him with worry, "I-'m going to help-"

"Sorry, but I can't let you be like this."

He said, coming out of their embrace as Tohka's visage was immediately engulfed by a shining light. Shido was left alone in the cold rain, looking down the alleyway only to not find her below. He furrowed his brows, surveying the icy structure that she might've landed on as he touched the invisible earpiece's button again.

"Do you have any idea where she is right?"

" _Negative, Shin,"_ Reine's voice echoed in his ears, _"We didn't have any surveillance in the alleyways, so we're running blind here."_

"Damn," he surveyed around, thinking of whatever idea he could have, "How's Tohka?"

" _She's currently being handled by some of the crew members, since she wants to be with you for the entirety of this… event. We're lucky that she's still functioning despite some of the wounds appearing near her spine."_

"I thought she'd be protected by her power?"

" _I don't think so, Shin. One of the reason we let her reside near you is because she's currently at her weakest. She can channel her powers, but considering what's happening right now, she's not being able to do so."_

"Great, and Miyazaki's getting away with her."

" _It would be easy for us to spot her if we could allocate right now for surveillance, but by that duration she could be currently hiding right now."_

"That's why…" he jumped from the rooftop, cushioning his land on the alleyway's ground with his Ripple and his Stand, "I got no choice but to find her."

" _Shin, by now she's currently far from your reach."_

"Well, this is better than just standing in the rooftop!"

" _No wonder Kotori said you're that dense."_

"Heh," he chuckled.

His sprint came to a halt as he realized that his own phone vibrated from his pocket. He reached for it and answered the call.

" _Oi, Shido!"_ Josuke's voice was heard from the other side, _"Where the hell are you right now and what's going on?!"_

"I'm currently at an alleyway near Owson's and right now, our class representative who's a Stand user is currently carrying a Spirit!"

" _Say what?!"_

"Worse is that the Spirit might be the one causing the rain!"

" _Obviously,"_ he heard Jolyne's voice, _"I don't think we can catch up with her right now at this-"_

" _Shin,"_ Reine's voice was heard from his earpiece, _"it's faster if you let me connect the call to your earpiece. I'll also try to explain the situation to them."_

"Okay," Shido mentally nodded as his attention went back to his phone, "Josuke, Jolyne, Reine's going to connect to your phones' right now."

" _Wait, what-"_

" _Testing, testing, is it working?"_

" _Holy shit, someone's hacking us right now!"_ Josuke said in amazement.

" _Sorry if it was sudden, but this is urgent. The greetings can be done later and that I'll explain the situation right now. And Shido, she's currently spotted entering another alleyway a few blocks away from Lawson's."_

"Got it!" He answered, sprinting towards the direction of the building as he still held his right hand to his earpiece, exiting towards the street as he turned to the left.

Shido took another sharp left from his sprint in the rain, as distraught citizens looked past the running teenager. His pace was faster now compared to before, covering the distance despite the slippery rain. He took another turn to see the Lawson's store sign, a few meters ahead from where he was.

" _Oi, lady! Where is she again!"_

" _Are you deaf, Josuke? She's currently in the alleyway near… there!"_

Shido saw the Josuke and Jolyne running in the rain with the Ripple supporting them in their sprint, looking at the two as they looked back to him. They didn't spare a moment, as the three of them entered the entrance of the alleyway quickly.

" _Right now, since she's weakened, your pace can make you catch her at this area currently. The problem is that this place is one of the most older sections of the city."_

"What does she mean by that?!" Josuke shouted at the running two.

"That means this alleyway is an actual maze!" Shido shouted in response.

" _Shin's correct."_ She answered cordially, _"It's best if the three of you split up to cover ground right about… this section."_

Immediately, the three of them split as they reached a cross-section; Shido going forward, Jolyne going left and Josuke going right. The lighting was far dimmer compared to the alleyway that Shido went through earlier on, as is with his footfalls growing to be an echo with the falling rain.

 _"I have a clear visual of your current positions. Possibly, she might be currently at the center of the 'so-called' Tenguu Maze Alley. There are some exits near Jolyne and Josuke's position, but considering her pace she shouldn't be able to go as far as she pleases, meaning she's be going at the other side exit of the maze."_

 _"What if she's at the top of these massive buildings?!"_ Josuke grunted.

 _"By now, she'd suspect that she's being watched from any angle. The Tenguu Maze Alley is a good option if you want to escape someone, since even communications-"_ the earpiece produced erratic noises, _"static there. I have to give- she's using everything- advantage."_

" _Oh d- seriously this suc-"_

' _Great.'_

Shido mumbled as his earpiece fully became ruptured by static, pieces of voices from the three didn't fully comprehend to become an actual sentence. By now, he thought, that if even she tries to outwait them, she'd still be as good as spotted. As he passed through each cross section, he looked left and right to spot wherever she was.

He reached a two-sectioned path, leading to the left and the right, he turned the right before going to another cross-section going to his left, still maintaining his path forward. The light rain soon became stronger as Shido nearly reached halfway.

"Hiroto wasn't joking when he said the whole place feels like a couple of blocks," he murmured, passing by another block as he strained his eyes to look left and right.

A faint sound of footfalls grabbed Shido's attention, looking to the right to see the class representative's figure pass by the darkened alley. He steeled himself, as he ran to where he saw her. Just as he turned to the left, where she should be at right now, another set of sounds rang behind him. He turned, seeing her silhouette once again as she glanced a peek towards him.

' _There's no way she'd have the time to go back there,'_ Shido estimated, as her figure ran away again.

The teenager ran towards her last position again, only to hear another set of footsteps to his left. Her figure no longer seen as the sound itself echoed away, forcing him to run along to where she was. It was a repetition all over, as Shido pinpointed her position multiple times in the rain, only for him to fail as much times as he didn't need to be.

He tried to communicate to his earpiece, but not much luck to it as interrupted, disgruntled voices seem through the device. He steeled his eyes, trying as much to track her down without needed assistance. His blue eyes stared around as he stood still at a cross-section, hesitating to even blink once as he tried gaze around the defunct sectional maze.

' _This is bad,'_ Shido mentally groaned, _'The worst of this is that I don't know anything about her Stand at all. She can throw those knives at me without losing anything.'_

Shido knew it inside of him. Considering from Jolyne's personal experience, Miyazaki might've outsmarted them already. He gritted his teeth, looking around and sharpening his hearing to sense wherever she was. Despite the drizzling rain, Shido still knew that he could still hear a single footfall from the echoes of the dripping maze.

Another sound occurred behind him, as he saw her and the supposed Spirit's darkened silhouette trying to run away. Just as she was a few meters away from him, he started to bolt towards her. She gladly responded by going to a left corner. He pumped up his legs with the Ripple, covering the distance to a minimum as he turned too.

Shido's eyes went wide as he saw her shadowed figure looking around at a dead-end. Large building walls stopped her from escaping, with no doors in sight to go into. She looked back at him, grasping the little Spirit as she back off to a wall. He saw the shadowy silhouettes of her Stand forming around the ground she was standing on, quickly bringing up Day to Story in case of any vain attempt.

"Miyazaki, I'm just here to help her, and you. What I'm doing is far better than you'd expect it to be."

"I already told you, Shido," she tightened her hug, "I made my choice, and so does she."

"She didn't decide to run along with you."

"But you made me help her decide along with it. Isn't that valid, Shido?"

"You're just proving a bad point in the wrong debate, class rep. I'm just trying to help you."

"By throwing rocks at me? Is that helpful, Shido?" Shido gritted his teeth, knowing that she was right at that part.

"Say that to the blades you've thrown at me and Tohka, class rep."

She scoffed, "Even if that's the case, we've already decided. I won't let you get near her!"

"Then I'll just try!" He rushed towards her, with Day to Story ever ready behind him.

Just as her figure was visible to him, his eyes went wide from the amazement and shock of what he saw. What was standing before him wasn't Miyazaki and the Spirit, but rather her Stand collectively grouping up to form her figure in the dark. It didn't help as a wig similar to her hair style, the same uniform she wore as well as the matching raincoat for the Spirit was worn without any discrepancy.

Shido backed off as a hail of little knives were thrown towards him, blocking every single knife with a respective blow from his Stand. However, a few still managed to hit Shido in his arms and legs. But what was worse.

" **AAAH!"**

He screamed, clutching his left eye as blood poured down from his eye's socket. He gritted his teeth in pain, trying to envelop himself with the Ripple in an vain attempt to heal his wounds. The Stand, instead of a singular voice, cackled in unity. Shido tried to stand up, only for another hail of knives to be thrown towards him.

With one eye, he desperately defended himself from the attack. Blow for blow, his Stand defended him from the miniature but deadly knives from her Stand. Some of the knives, however, managed to pierce his skin, while trying to block any oncoming knives towards his still function right eye. He felt a burning sensation in his left eye, known how slow it was in healing it as well as the rest of his wounds.

Angered by her attacks, as well as stopping the next hail of knives, Shido inhaled deeply and made Day to Story punch the wet ground in the process.

"Blue Rain," he shouted, "Overdrive!"

The floor sparked with blue static, electrifying the small group Stand swarming around him. Just as it stopped, the Stand that formed a circle around him disintegrate, particle by particle. He grunted in pain, standing up as he tried to open his left eye in the process. It was still bloody and blurry but slowly the colors began to make sense instead of the monochromatic and bloody vision.

Instead of rushing too early, he assessed the situation, walking towards the middle of the cross-section. He stood silently in the dripping rain, trying to listen for any footsteps.

' _From what I've heard from Jolyne… or Josuke, she could be anywhere except here right now if her Stand's like that. But the major clue-in is that…'_

Another sound reverberated from to the left, making the teenager bolt into action with his Ripple enhanced legs.

"She's still here," he said out loud, "Her Stand is the trail that I need!"

Shido ran to where the sound emanated, before stopping at a halt.

' _Wait,'_ his eyes widen at the realization, _'No, she might still be here. But what if…'_

He looked around, hearing multiple footsteps.

' _She knows about this as well from the beginning?!'_

He gritted his teeth.

' _No,'_ his legs slammed into action, running to where the footsteps are, _'There's still a chance she doesn't know!'_

He quickly turned to the left, seeing as part of her Stand's swarm suddenly retreat when his eyes met them. Immediately, without regard, Day to Story grabbed a nearby piece of burnt rubble and threw it at the swarm. Just as a new footstep started to emanate, the teenager quickly went to the source and repeated the process.

His desperation to hunt her down using her Stand proved to be somewhat a success, as new footsteps sounded off from a fair distance, becoming little by little. Shido had also noticed it, as somewhat a dim source of light from afar was seen, showing that one of the exits was near. He continued to repeat the process, aiming directly without giving the chance of a single member of the swarm Stand to retreat.

' _Just a little more,'_ he thought to himself, crushing the swarm Stand with little to no resistance with Day to Story's throws.

His idea quickly made him go back nearly to the center of the Maze Alley. The distance interval was becoming shorter and shorter, as the swarm Stand's popping out instantaneously compared to before. However, the swarm had a more spread-out position compared to the more compact formation. It didn't stop Day to Story's assault.

"Blue Rain," Shido shouted, as Day to Story channeled the Ripple to the wet ground with a punch, "Overdrive!"

The sudden energy surged throughout the wet group, electrocuting the swarm Stand as it faded to dust again by the blowing wind. Day to Story disappeared, melding once more to Shido's body as he surveyed the area. He looked around to see wherever the sound would emanate again. He blinked, his eyes shuffling left and right under the rain the drenched him.

And then, a sound suddenly emanated behind his back.

Shido turned immediately, looking as to where it is. Just as he managed to tie in a few steps forward, another noise echoed behind his back again. He turned around with his head only, realizing as he dropped a sweat under the pouring rain. He gritted his teeth, as another sound emanated from his back. The narrow path that he was right only had two directions; his front and his back.

' _Shit.'_

He muttered silently, realizing that he's surrounded by her Stand. He clenched his fist, breathing deeply as he summoned Day to Story. The two of them looked each other's back, Shido's drenched uniform meeting Day to Story's bluish cape. He stared intensely at what' in front of him, the pathway's sides completely getting blurred as his attention spanned to the middle of his vision.

' _Even if I could use Day to Story to do another Overdrive,'_ he gulped, _'I don't think it'll work this time around when she knows what's going on.'_

He looked to the ground, seeing a grill that function as a sink to flush the water, _'Plus, I don't think I can use another Overdrive at this point.'_

He furrowed his brows, his lips warped as he was under pressure. His attention was intent to hearing whatever sound was under the rain as of now. He glanced to his back in case, spotting none as he looked back to his front.

' _Shit, I should just move! Even if I get damaged, I still have Day to Story with me!'_

' _But still, wouldn't that mean she's just ambushing me?'_

' _She's not baiting. She's not baiting.'_

' _She knows what Day to Story can do.'_

' _I can just pummel her Stand until I see her.'_

' _Fuck, I can't handle this even if I can heal. She'll just throw as much as-'_

Shido screamed in frustration, his breathing ragged under pressure. He can't get any help as his earpiece was still producing static alongside undecipherable sounds. His face warped to that of desperation, wide eyes looking back and forth as his feet was stuck to the ground. His anticipation led him to constantly look back and forth.

And it paid off, as her Stand blocked the exits of the path. The miniature figures immediately threw their blades, as Day to Story blocked it blow-for-blow. Again, a few of them reached his body, earning a grunt of pain as a few more etched the skin on his arms. He kneeled and gritted in pain, still using Day to Story to block the barrage.

A few more managed to hit his body, blood drenching the ground along with the pouring rain. His body shivered in agony, his face twisted by pain and gritted anger. Just as he was about to stand up despite the pain, he then heard a sound coming above him. It wasn't just a sound, but a multitude of it constantly banging something.

His head processed it for a bit, looking at the building to where it came from. Despite being concrete, it had the sight of blackened concrete that signified its burnt status. As he looked above, his eyes widened at the realization. Instead of blocking the oncoming blades, he stared above as its shadow covered him as well.

The building's burnt concrete was crashing down on him, as he summoned Day to Story to breakthrough.

" **ORA!"**

Shido had his mouth wide open, bellowing a war cry as his Stand, fueled with the Ripple, punched the falling concrete. The teenager handled the pain away from the oncoming knives, as Day to Story caved a hole on the falling concrete wall. With a final shout of "ORA!", his Stand pummeled a blow at the concrete wall, as the debris, punched to twain, smacked to the ground near Shido,

The swarm Stand was also affected by it, as the teenager's Stand made the debris fall to the swarm. Dust particles appeared below the fallen burnt concrete wall, as crack appeared along before a bit more dust started to be blown by the wind. Shido crouched on the ground, his breath ragged as he let his healing do the work for him, the blades falling off and leaving only little holes in his body.

"Oi, Shido!"

Immediately, he looked back to see Josuke waving at him, with Jolyne close behind. Shido tried to stand up, his wound still being licked by the blue flames and a bit of the Ripple. He clenched his hands, checking if it was still functioning. The middle-aged pompadour man proceeded to touch Shido's shoulders, healing his wounds, before surveying the ground for any clue.

"What just happened here?" Jolyne said, looking at the fallen 'wall' surrounding the teenager.

"She tried to crush me with a wall," he sighed, "It didn't work."

Josuke kneeled at the ground, looking at the blades to see it disappear, "I can't use Crazy Diamond to track her. This is just a wild goose chase if you ask me."

"I can't use Stone Free either to trace her", Jolyne stated, "She's smart enough not to pull her Stand back."

"Damn!" Shido slammed the wall near him, "Just when I had the chance, she caught me off guard!"

"At least, you're still with us, Shido," Josuke stood up, brandishing his hair, "Harvest was good enough to put me and Okuyasu in a drunken state. This is tame, but she's actually escaping this time."

"And this is before she knows our abilities," Jolyne replied, "This really is her home ground. By now, with a Stand right that, she wouldn't be here right-"

"No."

Shido interrupted.

"She's still here. If anything, this is her safe place. Anywhere outside here would make her visible to us."

"So, what's your plan?" Jolyne crossed her arms, "Chase her like we're cats to her mice?"

"No… er," the teenager scratched his head, "As if we have a choice."

"Even if we do," Josuke looked around, "I don't think we could track her down. We're not like Hermit Purple who could just magically pull off a map and show her location."

"Track…" Shido wandered with his mind, thinking of any ideas.

"Anything better than being ghosts in Pacman, Shido?" Jolyne asked, only to be shaken off by the still thinking Shido.

It lasted for a moment, until he recollected something from his mind.

' _There… your answer is there.'_

' _Come… home...'_

"I got it!" Shido raised his voice in realization, catching both of the adults attention.

"Any idea, Shido?" Josuke asked him, as Shido looked at him with brightened eyes.

"This is our answer!" Shido immediately summoned Day to Story, with arms crossed, "Back in Liverpool, I didn't just stumble upon the mansion by accident. Which means that…"

"Day to Story!" The teenager shouted at his Stand, with it following his orders as it looked back to him, "Do you know where Miyazaki is?!"

The Stand floated in silence, before looking away at Shido. The teenager was dismayed for a bit, along with the other two, before it started to raise its arm at a certain direction. The three of them were amazed, as it started to clench its other fingers, leaving only a single index finger pointing to their north. His Stand's finger also shifted to the left, moving along until it halted.

"Holy shit!" Josuke shouted, "So your Stand's ability is-!"

"To track down!" Shido enhanced his legs with the Ripple, "Let's go!"

The two of them nodded in amazement, following behind the teenager with his Stand still pointing to the direction where Miyazaki is supposed to be.

' _Closer…'_ his Stand's supposed voice lingered in his brain.

The three of them, with their enhanced legs, saw Miyazaki's stand forming behind their user's back, who is currently limping with a bandage attached to her legs. The Stand group threw its blades, to which the three of them retaliated. All of the blades thrown were blocked, as the three Stands, Crazy Diamond, Stone Free and Day to Story, deflected the oncoming barrage.

Just as the three were about to tackle her, Miyazaki had formed a barrier with her Stand, before making it clash towards the trio. Her tactic failed as both speed and strength destroyed the 'wave' barrier with each and every pummel from their Stand. However, it worked as Miyazaki had already made some of her miniature Stand to help her carry to the rooftop in desperation.

"Not on my watch!" Jolyne summoned Stone Free, as the palm of her right hand turned into strings.

Stone Free rappelled its strings towards the class representative, unable to retaliate with her Stand as it was busy carrying her or that the strings were as tough as it looks. Quickly, her body except the Spirit she held onto was wrapped like a cocoon, with her head and the Spirit's not covered by the pull. Her Stand's other hand pulled the two in, forcing Miyazaki to take the brunt of the fall.

She hissed in pain, looking at the teary-eyed Spirit with weary eyes who fell to her bottom.

"Go…" she painfully said.

"No!" the little girl answered.

"Just go!" She yelled.

The little girl nodded, before she ran away. Shido, in response, quickly ran towards the Spirit, before the Spirit herself was encased in a violent storm of snow. The wind soon pushed him back, before her figure disappeared, along with the snow barrier. Shido stared at the space blankly, before sighing as he scratched his head.

He looked back to Miyazaki, who was still covered by Stone Free's strings. The teenager placed his right hand on the invisible earpiece, ignoring the berated talk that came from Josuke and Jolyne towards her. As they were near one of the exits of the maze, he heard a brief static before intelligible murmur soon filled his eardrums.

 _"Finally, we're connected again,"_ Kotori stated, _"What's the status, Shido?"_

"The Spirit fled," he groaned, "but Miyazaki's currently under our custody."

 _"Give me a break,"_ she sighed, _"Just as we were this close to end this madness."_

"What now? Are we supposed to bring her to the ship right now?"

 _"Guess so. By now, the Spirit's out of our radar. And that class representative of yours might give us a lead. Might."_

"Better than nothing."

 _"Right. Anyway, how about you tell those two to get ready? We're still putting the coordinates, so make it quick."_

Shido mentally nodded, as he looked at the three.

"Uh, Jolyne, Josuke," he said to them, causing the two to look at them as well as the still captive Miyazaki, "We're going to be teleported to the ship right now. Get ready."

"A ship?" Josuke said in curiosity, "Like in one of those mangas?!"

"Err, right," he scratched, "What about Miyazaki?"

The teenager looked back at Miyazaki's angry face, her mouth currently covered but her swearing still audible to his ears.

"She'll be fine," Jolyne replied, "Anyway, are you serious about the teleporting part? Like is that even-"

Just as she was about to finish her sentence, Shido immediately disappeared with a flash of light. The two of them were shocked in response, before the two of them, along with an encased Miyazaki, were also teleported. Only the rain poured in the alley at that moment.

* * *

「USER」Miyazaki Ayumi  
「STAND」 Bad Boy  
「ABILITY」 Blades  
「ABILITY TYPE」 LONG RANGE  
「FORM TYPE」 ARTIFICIAL HUMANOID  
「SPECIAL TYPE」 COLONY

「Power」 D  
「Speed」 B  
「Range」 A  
「Durability」 A  
「Precision」 A  
「Potential」 B

* * *

「LOCATION」

Tenguu Maze District

「DESCRIPTION」

Commonly referred to as the "Tenguu Maze Alley", this portion of the city is known for its long-standing history in Japan's medieval era. The maze alley is found between the downtown and the residential district. Known for being the most neglected part of the city, it still has the burn marks left by the Great Fire Storm that happened in Tenguu. Two of its more touristic traits is how its largely unpopulated, and that it is rumored to be brimming with criminal activity. That, or of ghostly intentions.

It spans for about a couple of blocks, and that there are recent murmurs for its reconstruction. However, after the Great Fire Storm, it has ever since been neglected. There are several old buildings dating back the Edo period lying around in burnt wood. While the maze itself is winding, never be fooled that there's still residents, poor or middle, who might lure people for other heinous or mischievous acts. It is one of the staging grounds for Ratatoskr's works, unknowingly.

* * *

Inside of Fraxinus' virtual room, a metal door opened. Kannazuki anticipated Shido's arrival, looking from his back. The teenager himself had remove his school's blazer and had dried himself after getting drenched from the rain. The vice captain invited him to be at his side, looking at one of the screen's that are currently showing one of the current captives of the ship.

"I'm not so surprised about this, Shido," Kannazuki said without hesitation, "As much as I'd want for the commander to hit me as much as she wants, I didn't expect something like this to occur."

Shido flinched at one of his statements, "Well, I'm not surprised either."

"As much as you'd like to say that," the vice commander configured one of the panels, "we're still a crew here. I know that the captain is doing this for morale and all, but misplacing trust is something I'd never see on her. We were nearly at a loss when we thought that 'Josuke' was a Spirit. Do you understand, Shido?"

"I know, it's just that this situation is getting far worse not just for us, but also Tohka."

"You visited her, right?" The teenager shook his head, "Also, we'll start… now."

The image of Miyazaki in her school uniform sitting on a chair with a table appeared, looking grumpy and cautious. It was the same concept as of Hiraga's cell, a single light source looming above her. Kannazuki gazed at Shido, before the teenager nodded. The vice commander opened the communication between the two, as he cough before starting to talk.

"Glad to see that you're awake, Miyazaki-san."

The class representative didn't talk about, shifting her body to the left as she gazed away to where the camera was supposed to be in.

The vice commander looked back at the teenager, "If you want to, I could try to do it to her as well."

Shido shook his head, "To her? I don't think it's a good idea. I'll try to talk."

The vice commander nodded, as he stepped back and let Shido do the work. The teenager breathed in, sighing as he gazed at the screen in front of him.

"Miyazaki, I want you to at least cooperate with us."

She closed her eyes, before glaring at the camera without shifting her head towards it, _"What for? Didn't I tell you already from before?"_

"Look, what I'm doing is clear to you. I'm trying to help her, the Spirit that you've carried away."

" _I'm not going to cooperate considering you just locked me in a cell, and getting stringed up… by that woman."_

"You're wrong with that, Miyazaki," Kannazuki spoke up, "You are said to be one of the 'debate society's' proudest asset, yet here you are appealing but to yourself. It is clear that Ratatoskr's only goal is to help the little girl you've just held onto, and that we have already stated clearly multiple times now before this arrangement."

" _I have the right to be silent,"_ she silently muttered in anger.

"This is why we can't have nice things, Shido," he peered his head towards Shido's, before looking back at the screen, "And let her be? Have you realized by now that the reason why the government is hunting her down is that she's a Spirit, right?"

 _"…I know."_

"And that by carrying her away from us, you have led the situation to a far more worse condition. We cannot track her right now, and she might possibly induce another spacequake in her disappearance. As much as this is arguable, you have made the worst decision for not just us, but this city as well."

She gritted her teeth in silence, looking away from the camera. The vice commander sighed.

"Now, are you willing to help us?"

The class representative answered after a long silence, _"Even if I do, I don't think it'll help. Yoshino-chan… I don't' really know much about her yet."_

"So that's how you call the Hermit, huh? That's okay, we only need a lead so far," the vice commander looked at Shido, who was trying to keep his voice, "And Shido has a word with you."

Kannazuki nodded as he stepped back, Shido taking the lead.

"Class rep, I hope you understand now what's happening."

She lightly chuckled, _"I don't even know half of what's going on. A secret organization who can seal a Spirit instead of killing her? I still don't know that something like that exists. But one of the reasons why is that you plan to seal her. I'm glad and all that you're doing something to protect her, but sealing her? That's just fucked up."_

"Ah, I see that Shido hasn't informed you about how this sealing works, correct?" Kannazuki asked, as she promptly nodded, "You see, by sealing her, we effectively make her human."

" _Human?"_

"In terms of power and so on. The moment we effectively 'seal' her, she becomes purely harmless. Obviously, you know that. What you don't know is that once she is sealed, she will not be considered as a Spirit anymore. At least, for magical radars."

" _So you say that she can… blend to society?"_

"…Do you have suspicions of Tohka being a Spirit?"

" _No,"_ she quickly answered with curiousity, _"I thought she was… one of those suit-wearing people."_

"She was our first Spirit to be sealed. Obviously, 'Yoshino' is next on the list. Also, the way we seal her is…"

" _Is…?"_ She raised her brows, waiting for a response.

The vice commander nudged Shido's shoulder, to which the teenager responded with suspicion, "Just tell her."

"Ehem, you may have noticed how… 'close' Tohka is to Shido."

The class representative sat there in silence, unable to comprehend what he said until her face shifted to anger as she stood up from her seat.

" _No, I'm not going to let you near Yoshino at this rate, Itsuka!"_

"No, no!" Shido became flustered, as he glared at the stifling laughter from Kannazuki, "What I did was just kiss her!"

By that moment, she stood there motionless. Her face became as still as a rock, staring at nothingness as she tried to comprehend what he said. That only made her outburst worse.

 _"HAAAAAAAH!? ITSUKA SHIDO, I WILL NOT LET YOU NEAR YOSHINO IF THAT'S THE CASE! I'LL CALL THE POLICE AT YOU EVEN IF YOU CAN TRY TO STOP THEM!"_

"Still, class rep! That's how we do it here, as if I got the choice!"

 _"As if, ITSUKA!"_

"Alright, now," the vice commander clasped his hand at the two, "Anyway, like I said, we only need Shido to kiss 'Yoshino', as crude as it is. It's our only method here."

Miyazaki calmed down, looking at the camera again, _"And that's it? Just like that?"_

"Well," the vice commander scratched his chin, "we still have to get her to like Shido. I can explain to you why this is the case for Shido and not for us, only that if you want to cooperate, that is."

The class representative straightened her glasses, _"I'm not against that decision if it means to help Yoshino-chan. But Itsuka, don't ever do something that would make me change my mind."_

"Alright, alright!"

"If that's the case, then I guess we're done with that topic. Sorry, but we still have to make sure you're not going to swindle us when we take you out of here. Remember, you are in one of the secret airship's of Ratatoskr's, so we can't let you slide here from now on."

" _Couldn't you just like,"_ she sat on her chair, crossing her legs, _"erase my mind as if this never happened?"_

"The captain would love to, but that's already high-class equipment. We can't bother as the resources here are for containing Spirits, even if our case is somewhat… different at the moment."

 _"Different?"_

The metallic door opened behind them, revealing Jolyne and Josuke entering the room. While Jolyne was the calm of the two, Josuke didn't keep his amazed looks from the rest in the room. Kannazuki then opened the camera in the surveillance room, as it showed what the room was to Miyazaki.

"We already informed of this two of the current situation. We will not deny that Ratatoskr's goal is only towards Spirits. As of now, we of Fraxinus are currently on a controlled panic at this moment. These two right here are people that know of this situation, as well as Shido."

The class representative closed her arms, _"What situation?"_

"Do you know anything about Stands?"

She shook her head, to which the other three Stand users looked in surprise, _"I don't know what you're talking about."_

"I guess this can be an example."

A new window appeared at the bottom-left of the screen, showing Hiraga Takeshi, currently trapped in a Realizer-made stasis cell, a transparent circular-like shell with hexagonal indents forming the shell's outer layer. He tried to claw out with his Stand, but soon stopped as his efforts were in vain. He was under the veil of a sole lamp hanging above him, stopping him from utilizing his full potential.

"This person right here is Hiraga Takeshi, one of the serial killers that managed to escape prison. Of course, you could see what's… well, whatever you see there, since I can't see it anyway."

 _"Why do you even have a serial killer here?"_ She said, gulping, _"And is that… a Vision?"_

"A Vision?" The three Stand users looked at each other.

 _"Yes, a Vision… What's the problem with that?"_

The three Stands users looked at each other again, before Shido spoke up.

"Class rep, I don't think we call Stands… _a Vision."_

* * *

 **Part 5 is coming soon, and my body is ready. Maybe.**

 **And yes, I'm still in a bind for updating chapters. In truth, I do have spare time in this senior highschool schedule of mine, but I have to add a lot of stuff more to it. I even need to make a game just to graduate. Still, better than doing nothing all the time.**

 **The story will still go on. I also plan to crosspost this to Wattpad, though I don't know if it's a good idea as of now. Plus, I changed the chapter title names to follow the conventions shown in Part's 3 and 4's anime adaptations.**

 **And Part 6 Never.**

* * *

 _ **Next**_ _ **Chapter**_ _: The Hermit I_


	9. Chapter 8 - The Hermit I

_…Visions._

 _Why Visions, you ask? It's because that what we see on those 'ghosts' is the reflection of our own. When we say that the eyes are the window to the soul, then Visions are the ones behind that window. It is us, and that is who we are._

 _Back then, that's what we magicians call them. We see them as somewhat useful…_

 _Well, a lot of people feared it._

 _We, outcasts of society that wielded magic, have cast out our own kin. Generation by generation, we quell those users in the fear that they might wield an absurd power that not even magic can fathom. A power that can be easily be gained by just existing. Madness._

 _The discipline of magic requires patience, wisdom and lineage. While Visions are in line with lineage, it does not require patience and wisdom. Even a Vision wielder can easily put back a Master magician, in many ways unthinkable._

 _That simple life of rock, paper and scissors, where those who achieve wisdom can have power, have led us to that decision. It was massacre, considering that Visions are also carried out through lineage. What made it better for the magicians who made that choice is that one cannot attain a Vision if they use magic, despite magic being a spiritual and mental discipline._

 _Because in the first place, it was genetic in nature. No generation spared._

 _But now, I know what they are truly called. Stands. That name alone feels fitting, since they truly are beside you than just them being you. You are beside yourself._

 _But that alone gave me a new reason why the magicians of past have feared the Visions. That lingering fear, despite it already dusted away from history._

 _These 'Joestars' have told me that before this age of technological advancements, there were truly Stands that magic cannot even attain. Stands that control elements with ease. Stands that easily can heave through metal. Stands that warp space… and time._

 _All along, and my grandmother was right when she said that she kept me safe from those inquisitors. I wield a power that only I can imagine, something that magic cannot. Even magic still requires the concepts of reality, meanwhile this power of mine is straight up from what I am._

 _…_

 _We nearly lost this world to a vampire. Nearly._

 _Terrifying is the soul that wants, and needs._

 _And what's worse is that we were dedicated in protecting humanity, and yet this happens. Everything happened._

 _If the community knew about this, what would it be like?_

 _I can't imagine. They'd just be as eccentric as always… or maybe even more.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

The Hermit I

* * *

The four of them stood in silence as Miyazaki had told them of her situation. They were perplexed, obviously, as something like this was beyond their radar, as well as the Speedwagon Foundation. They divulged her with questions, and they conversed with answers. She had told them what these Visions are and the more expanded explanation of "magic", and the two Joestars, which excluded Shido, had told her, along with the vice commander, what had transpired so far.

 _"I didn't know that happened at all…"_ the class representative sat at the chair, shaken.

"At least we know another bizarre thing in this world," Jolyne sighed, "Gimme a break. Now we have to deal with this?"

"Remember," Kannazuki nudged in, "you're not the only ones having problems here."

"True," Josuke talked, "but considering what we've been through, it's still surprising that there's something like this. Just greato."

 _"I'm sorry, but this is too much to take in,"_ Miyazaki replied, _"Also, I'm not that skilled in 'magic'. So far, the only thing I could do is stand and watch my family."_

"Okay, then," Kannazuki coughed, "What about the AST? How come you've known them?"

 _"…My family is affiliated with this sort of thing."_

"Care to iterate?" Kannazuki glared at her.

 _"Since our community was known for being the best, the government wanted us to help them on newer technology. That's how the things you call 'Realizers' existed. Then again, the England Department was the one who contributed so far; our family only supervised,"_ she explained with crossed arms.

"No wonder," the vice commander scratched his chin, "But that doesn't explain how you knew about these Spirits."

 _"I'm not going to lie that my family has a sort of connection with them. More specifically, DEM."_

Kannazuki flinched at that statement, glaring, "What about them?"

 _"While the England Department helped, DEM was the one that fully created the Realizer. Since my family helped as well, any information was to be given to us since we're both sponsors and… usable equipment. Magicians, or Wizards as you call them, are more potent in using Realizers. There are rumors of a monster in the DEM who can match these Spirits, but I'm not sure if she could match what you Joestars faced."_

"Then I guess you're worthwhile," Kannazuki stated, "Any more information?"

She shook her head, _"If there's anyone that I know, it's my older sister. But I can't trust her since she's also anti-Spirit. They didn't know I helped Yoshino, for now."_

"Risky, but your choice," the vice commander of the ship looked at the trio of Stand users, before looking back at her, "Before we release you there, we have to assure that you'll help us in this endeavour."

 _"Of course,"_ she said with determination, _"I mean, this is for Yoshino."_

"And what about the rest of the Spirits?" Shido spoke up, as the rest of them look at him.

 _"… I'm- no, I already know what's going to happen anyway. As long as you don't do anything stupid, Itsuka."_

"Of course, class rep," he smiled, as Kannazuki clasped his hands again.

"That does it. Jolyne-san, Josuke-san, make sure you try to keep in check with her and this town. I'm not so well-versed with Stands, so I hope for the best to the four of you. Anyway, I'll be going now. I have to report to the captain."

Kannazuki prompted to tell Miyazaki that he was going to kill the feed, before going out of the room and leaving only the trio of Stand users to look at each other in a new light.

"Now how are we supposed to say this to Jotaro-san?" Josuke placed his hands on the back of his head, "I know he's not that reactive, but he's going to be pissed if he finds out about this."

"More like he'd want to act quickly," Jolyne replied, crossing her arms, "I'm sure, compared to Giorno, he'd pretty much do something with this quickly."

"Jolyne," Jolyne looked at Shido, "if that's the case, then wouldn't Star Platinum help us right now?"

The two Joestars looked at each other, before shifting their attention back to him.

"I don't really think so," Jolyne shook his head, "Even if he does have Star Platinum: The World Over Heaven - seriously, that's way too long – I doubt it. Star Platinum isn't even the one we knew back then, just… well, maybe he could help but I don't know."

"You see, Shido," Josuke spoke up, "Star Platinum was really kewl. Like, super kewl. It's just that he didn't fare well with age. In the end, Star Platinum degraded and just became the one we knew before, but he could still rewrite reality. Maybe."

"It's like, it takes a toll on his body now whenever he rewrites reality. But Shido has a point, he could help us even if it's just stopping time. I don't know but he did say he already went past the minute mark."

"Eh?" Josuke raised his brow, "Last time I heard from Shizuka, it was already over three minutes."

"Three minutes?" Shido gulped, "That seriously could help us. Wait, wait wait wait wait."

Shido looked at the two with widened eyes, "Wouldn't Jotaro-san be… old already?"

"Shido, look at us," Jolyne replied, "By now, my father looks like he's at his 50's. I guess the Ripple in the family is way potent than the rest."

"Heh, and my kids are asking why I'm wasting money on surgery. Well, if they are still kids now."

"Anyway, Shido, shouldn't you be attending your girlfriend right now?" Jolyne teased with a curt smile, "I bet she's going wild if you don't restrain her."

Shido gazed at her with half-lidded eyes, "I don't like the sound of that."

"Still though," Josuke slapped Shido's back and hung his arm behind his neck, "How did it feel, Shido? Was it good?"

Shido immediately became flustered, "What was good?!"

Josuke chuckled, "Just messing with you, kiddo. And… we should just go. We shouldn't take much time on putting Miyazaki out of that cell."

"I guess so, "Jolyne looked back at Shido, "Well, I guess we have to go. And remember, this Saturday!"

"Yeah, yeah," Shido said lowly, as the two of them exited the room, leaving Shido all alone.

' _I guess I do have to check Tohka.'_

* * *

Reine, in her Ratatoskr' uniform with a pharmaceutical coat above it, with a purple teddy bear bulging out of its breast pocket, examined Tohka's back one more time in the medical room, with her sleeping in the procedural table. The supposed injuries that she had alarmed her, considering that even with a medical Realizer, there are still punctures in her back. But just as Higashikata arrived, she was quickly healed without any problems.

She put her top uniform back in place. The effects of the anesthesia would soon disappear, but it was still keeping her, a Spirit, at bay. She thought of the record that they had with Tohka being unable to call upon her energy, but that was still to be debated. Her attention soon went to the opening door, revealing Shido as he walked towards the two.

"I suppose you're done with interrogating Miyazaki?" She asked, putting away the medical equipment to their respective shelves.

"More like discussing," he shook his head, "A lot of things were told. I don't think I could sleep well tonight."

"It's still best if you do."

"And that's saying without talking about those dark bag under your eyes, Reine-san."

"…Work here can be quite the issue. Surveillance and all," she refuted his claim, looking back at him as she locked up the shelf.

"Anyway, make sure you keep Tohka out of the loop for a while. By now, she could beat Stand users, but I don't think she'll beat the Stands themselves. I hope you talk it out with her, since you're the only one she can confide with."

She looked at the watch in her wrist, before her eyes met with his, "She'll be waking up at any minute. I'll go now, since I still have to talk to Kotori."

Shido nodded, as Reine hung the pharmaceutical coat at a nearby hanger before exiting the room. The teenager sat at the chair to her right, looking at her sleeping figure as his mind spiraled down again in thoughts.

 _'I… don't really know what to do now,'_ he sighed, _'At this rate, the Spirits I help will just get dragged down by even my own problems. As if this city had seen enough.'_

He placed his hand on her left hand, gazing at her, _'I didn't even think you'd be my first, Tohka. I guess I owe you a lot of things right now. And in truth, I don't want to see you hurt. After that.'_

He shook his head, ' _The least I can do is-'_

Shido stood up as Tohka moaned, her eyes slowly opening as she yawned, covering her mouth with her left hand. The teenager immediately pulled his hand back, as she droopily looked towards him with her sitting at the medical bed.

"Shido…" she said, before her eyes became wide open, "Shido!"

He immediately hugged her in surprise, as her hand shook for a while before hugging him back.

"It's okay. It's all over," he said, patting her back.

She closed her eyes, facing her head towards his body, "Where's Ayumi-chan?"

"She's currently held here. As for the Spirit… she managed to escape."

"I see," he heard her muffled voice, "I'm just glad that… you're fine."

"…You're still frustrated, aren't you?"

"How do you know?!" She looked at him with surprise, before looking away at him.

"Maybe, I just guessed," he said, as he looked at her hair ribbon shifting upwards.

"Still, I didn't help you at all," he heard her hiss, "It just happened in an instant. I didn't even know that my back had holes in it. That, and I can't even call on my powers."

"Shido, are you hiding something from me?"

Shido raised his brow, as Tohka looked at him with worry.

"What do you mean?" He replied.

"I… still can't get over the fact that you died before."

He gulped, as he averted his eyes from hers.

"I thought that you were going to die because of… I don't even know. And then that friend that you said you had just- punched you and your wounds disappeared. And then you started acting weird when we were chasing Ayumi-chan. I saw those rocks flying towards her, Shido."

He remained silent, slowly closing her eyes.

"Do you like me, Shido?" She asked with pleading eyes, "If you do, then won't you tell me everything?"

"Tohka," he said without looking at her she lightly gasped, "I do like you. And because of that, I can't tell you about it."

She shook her head, "Why?"

"Look," he stared at her, "I sealed you because I didn't want you to be harmed again. And… if I tell you everything, I'm just dragging you to something worse."

"What do you mean worse?" Her tears welled up, "Shido, please."

"I'm sorry, Tokha," he looked away, "It's for your own good."

He stepped back, as Tohka raised her voice.

"Fine, then! I'll just be my own good! Idiot! Get out!"

Shido didn't try to look back, as he looked away from her and exited the room.

* * *

Shido walked through the still rainy streets of Tenguu with an umbrella in hand, looking around as he passed by several blocks. He wore a stylized blue jacket-hoodie hybrid, with a large dark blue star taking almost the space of the clothing's back, black jeans and white sneakers. He checked the time, which was nearly 10 AM, before he willed Day to Story to block another spray of water from a passing by vehicle.

It is currently Saturday, with Shido having an important talk with Jolyne, and possibly Josuke. He left Kotori, possibly since she can do by herself, and Tohka, who is currently sulking and not letting Shido have any chance to talk to her, at home. While he knew that he had the job to protect the two, he had to go and hear what Jolyne has to say.

For him, it felt like his top priority as of now, considering he can't talk Tohka out of her mood. Even if he wanted to help the Spirits, he still needed some answers about himself, to which he can't even sleep properly the night before as he had dark bags under his eyes. He let himself in his state, but he let his Ripple fix up the rest, mostly.

That was after stating introducing Miyazaki to their current situation, as well as introducing her to Tohka, who was a Spirit similar to the one she was acquainted with. She had also agreed to never tell her about the nature of Stands, to which worked to their favor as the two mended their ties without Tohka pressing further. Call it luck, but it was better than nothing for the crew of the airship.

He checked the time again, standing outside the "Danny's" diner. This was the place where he was supposed to meet with Jolyne. As he walked to the porch, he closed his umbrella and placed it at the stand next to the entrance's left. The automatic door opened, as the cold interior of the diner swept through his skin.

 _'Who the hell thinks it's a good idea using an air conditioner during the rain?'_

He set aside the chills that crept to his body, looking around as he saw Jolyne waiting with legs crossed for about a few meters away. She was fiddling the menu with her fingers, spying around with her eyes before meeting with Shido's. The experienced Stand user placed the menu in the table, sitting back at the couch as Shido sat opposite to her.

A waiter came, as he saw Jolyne signaling him to come to their table. The waiter, who had curly blonde hair, bowed in front of them.

"What's your order?" He said curtly.

"I'd like to have- hmm," she narrowed her eyes, "Red velvet cake and juice."

"Just hot coffee," Shido replied, as the waiter took notes of their order.

"It may take a while," the waiter clasped his hands, "I hope you enjoy your stay here."

The waiter immediately walked away towards the kitchen, as Jolyne looked at him with all her seriousness unfolded.

"You look rather gloom for someone who wants to know who he is," she said.

"How can you tell?" He said with a neutral voice, as she sighed.

"As if I didn't have any experience with Anasui," she replied, looking at him with curiosity, "What did you do?"

He sighed, looking at the table, "I ended up having an argument with Tohka. I… didn't want her to get involved more."

"What do you mean by, involved?"

He looked at the window to their left, memories flashing before his eyes, "She didn't know how I came back to life back then. All she ever saw was Josuke punching me, not knowing that he used Crazy Diamond to heal me. And then came Miyazaki. She'd have a lot of questions by now."

"What I'm confused of is that why you didn't want to tell her about it?"

"Like I said," he glared at her, "I don't want her to be involved. She's normal now, but she's still a Spirit. Stands and the like are something that I wanted to get her away from. She's not prepared for something like that."

Jolyne tapped the table with her fingers, "You do realize that she's still going to be attacked, right?"

He shook his head, as Jolyne sighed, "Gimme a break, Shido. Look, right now, you're a living Stand magnet. And Ratatoskr's right about putting Tohka under your care, because if there's one thing, she can't fight against Stands, let alone us."

"Why did you bother even thinking about that, Shido?" She shook her head in disappointment.

He clenched his fist, "I… don't want to lose her. What happened yesterday, nearly made me scared."

"She is my first, after all. And… I can't really think of anything if she gets involved with us."

"Trust me, Shido," she slouched at the couch, "The best thing you could do is apologize to her and at least explain what's going on, so that she wouldn't be stressed out too much. Now I'm more confused how you even got her to like you in the first place."

"Sometimes I wonder…" he sat back, looking away as he sighed.

The two fell in silence, before Jolyne spoke up again.

"You still remember why I called you here, right?"

Shido nodded, as Jolyne shuffled to get her phone, "About who I am."

"Yeah," she placed her phone in the table, before looking back at him, "We finally had the results after a while. While you may say that checking hair samples are easy, we had to make sure that everything matches from tip to toe. Maybe, because we were anxious."

He raised his brow, "Anxious?"

"There are Stand users out there that can replicate a person to a genetic point. That kind of accuracy is crazy, so we had to make sure. Everyone, including Giorno."

"And what did you get? How am I supposed to fit in… I don't know, your family?"

"Am I like a distant cousin or something? It would make sense, or maybe an uncle? That's also far-fetched but-"

"Shido, you're my son."

Shido sat there in silence, processing what she said before looking back at her with a laugh.

"Jolyne," his laugh died down, "you're already old. If I was your son, then wouldn't that make me older-"

She didn't reply, as she unlocked her phone and showed him what was currently displayed. His eyes widened, looking at each and every letter in the currently viewed document. It was the scanned results paper, along with each and every remarks from the Joestar family.

"…Actually, I wanted to tell you about this a long time ago, but all of us nearly lost our minds when the results came. Not one of us wanted to believe."

"What do you mean by that?" Shido looked at her with worry, as her despondent face still crept.

"You said you wanted to know the truth, right? Well, here it is."

* * *

 _It was around 2032, when it happened. But before that happened, you were a part of our family, meaning that your last name was Cujoh, or Kujo. I don't know why Anasui wanted to keep my last name in our marriage instead of his, but I was fine with it. With his tendencies, maybe._

 _I was your mother. Giorno was your… half-ancestor. Josuke was your great grand-uncle. Jotaro was your grandfather. And Joseph was… you already know how to piece it, and he was still alive back then._

 _We were on a road-trip back from visiting your grandmother. The two of you siblings doing whatever you wanted. Until it happened._

 _ ***crash***_

 _The car didn't crash. Someone made it crash. A Stand user attacked us. The guy didn't have any ulterior motives, we didn't even know why he wanted to attack us. He wasn't connected to DIO or any of his lackeys, but he was still there._

 _We managed to fend him off, as he ran away, but it nearly made us die in the process. What was worse, was before me and your dad started attacking the Stand user. We lost the two of you. We were on a cliff back then, meaning that the two of you tumbled down to your death._

 _We didn't take it lightly, and that bastard still managed to escape. After that, the two of us used our power to see where the two of you went. By the time we reached the base of the cliff, the two of you were gone._

 _The whole family was in disarray. Even your aunt Ermes wanted to hunt the fucker down for good measure. We… didn't want to have kids anymore by that point, because we were afraid that we'd lose even more than what we had. And that we already made a lot of memories with the two of you._

 _No matter how powerful the Stands in the family that we had, and of how good the Speedwagon Foundation was; no one managed to find the two of you, or that motherfucker._

 _And then 32 years passed. The Great Spacequake happened. Everything._

 _We still remember that as of this day, and we just lost hope. But I didn't. And then, at Liverpool…_

* * *

"You found me," Shido said, "Subconsciously using my Stand, as if to mock all of your efforts."

"Maybe in that way," Jolyne said, "But we were all surprised when we finally found you, especially Anasui."

"…But Jolyne," he looked at her with suspicion, "You said that I was a teenager back then when it was 2032, but I wasn't even born yet by that time!"

"That's what I wanted to know, too!" Jolyne raised her voice, causing Shido to reel back, "We can't believe that all of our results matched, but we were confused because of your age."

Shido slumped back, "Jolyne, I'm sorry, but I can't just accept this easily."

Jolyne sighed, and looked away, "I know."

Silence befell once again.

"Wait, didn't you say 'two of us'?" Shido asked.

"Yes," she nodded, "You and Mana, your little sister"

He shook his head, "I don't remember anything about Mana or having another little sister."

"Then that means… we got our second clue."

Shido narrowed his eyes on her, "First clue?"

"Different age. Doesn't remember Mana. No, it's too obvious for a Stand user's action."

"What clue is it for?"

Jolyne sighed, before looking at him, "Of how you're like that, Shido. Ripple or not, you're supposed to look older than being a highschooler."

"…I'll just stick with being a distant cousin, thanks."

"Even if I already told you that? Even if I showed you the… wait, I forgot something."

Jolyne grabbed her phone, scrolling down as she read the addendum.

"It says here that there's also a mixture of… someone's DNA. We had access to any database globally, but none matched. There are still people out there not recorded, so we still have to look further."

"…That's it?"

She nodded, "That's all that there is, Shido."

"I see," he stood up, "Then I'll just have to-"

"Wait, Shido,"

Jolyne stood up as well, before hugging Shido.

"I'm sorry if… I failed you back then. You and Mana."

Shido looked at her with sorrow, before sighing.

"It's not your fault, Jolyne. You… did say that you tried, right?"

"I wish it would've been better than 'tried'."

She broke off from her hug, before looking at Shido.

"I know that… this is hard to take in. I'll give you some time to think about it. I'll also tell Josuke and the rest about this. And… are you going to tell your 'family' about this?"

Shido gulped, looking away as he shook his head, "I don't know."

The teenager walked away, leaving Jolyne standing near her table as the waiter from before had their dishes ready.

"And here is your or-" The waiter realized the other person missing, "Oho, where did the young boy go?"

"I'll pay for it," she looked back at the waiter, "You do know 'pending coffee', right?"

* * *

「LOCATION」

Danny's

「DESCRIPTION」

One of the more known diners in the city, Danny's earned its reputation through its hard-working owner as well as its ability to be a franchise afterwards. The establishment started long before, until it is inherited one by one of its successors of ingenious chefs and entrepreneurs. Despite the Spacequakes, of course.

It is also known to be the first diner in Japan to implement the 'pending coffee', an action widely known in Naples for generosity to poor people. Considering that the city has been known to have little-to-none poverty, the 'pending coffee' now acts as more of not just an action of generosity, but also a way to increase customer visiting rates (Yamazuki , 2064).

They are currently in a competitive scene, considering that one of their rivals is a franchise known for allowing eating with bare hands and unlimited rice.

* * *

「LOCATION」

Raizen High School

「DESCRIPTION」

Raizen is the first of the many high schools during the "education shift" that integrated a new educational system during the 2020; a result of Ritsumeikan, a well-known science school, collaborating with one of the Philippine's finest science high school. The turn of events led to a "golden age" in Japan's education, surpassing both the set education law after World War II from before and the "yutori" education.

Raizen integrates much, including the widely known SCALE program and the personalized scheduling system that can be changed as long as both teacher and student agrees. It is currently trying to be globally competitive, considering it uses the shift to its advantage by create much more gifted students. In turn, more students at first came to Raizen as bullying and stress due to education was less. And a lot became much more than everyone expected, now being compared to Ritsumeikan's caliber.

There are rumors saying that this highschool was once the city's cemetery. Much has yet to be known.

* * *

May 7, next week's Wednesday, was no different. A few denizens, mostly urban planners, still wondered how the city wasn't even a lake yet. Scientists were still baffled with what's going on, almost to the point that a conspiracy theory nearly led to a halt of production in the city for a while.

The morning was still the same for Shido, who was in his school uniform with an umbrella keeping him from getting wet. There was no progress with where 'Yoshino', the Hermit, for the past few days. Recently, Ratatoskr had already gotten newer equipment to add to the city, but nothing ever contributed to where she was.

Spirit movement was somewhat erratic, if not completely unfamiliar. Despite Miyazaki's help, they still can't find where she was. Psychological factors and everything were considered just to find the poor girl, bar none except the rain she created.

That, and the thought-filled drivel in Shido's mind.

As he walked towards his school, nearly outside the residential area, he can still remember what happened recently. Tohka wasn't as responsive to him as of late, so did the lack of calls from the rest of his 'family'. He was truly out of the blue, except inputs from Ratatoskr about the Hermit's whereabouts.

' _Am I even fit for this job?'_ He sighed, turning at the corner on the street as he passed by another block.

His thoughts soon left him as he felt something approaching him from his back. It was Miyazaki, in her uniform obviously, adjusting her glasses under her red umbrella.

"Good morning, Itsuka," she greeted.

"…Good morning, too, class rep," he raised his hand weakly, causing her to lower her brows.

"It's too early to be like that, Itsuka," she yawned.

"I don't really want to talk about it."

Shido started to walk away from Miyazaki, who looked at him with a stern lip.

"I talked with Tohka about this, Itsuka."

Shido stopped in his steps, letting the rain drop as he turned his head to her, without looking at her.

"How did you know?" He coldly stated, his eyes piercing hers.

"Well, I'm sure that she told you about going last Saturday with me and my friends, right?"

He looked away to his front, remembering what Tohka had said days before.

"Okay, then. But this is our problem, not yours," he started to walk away from her, "I'll do it on my own."

His figure disappeared as he took another corner, leaving her standing in the rain. Subconsciously, she used her Stand, Bad Boy, to check who was eavesdropping at their conversation. Her Stand had pointed to her back, to which she turned and saw a red ribbon bulging out of the wall it hid on.

She sighed, as she formed her words.

"Tohka-chan, is that you?"

The ribbon shuffled, as it hid itself from her. She shook her head, walking towards the corner as she looked at a surprised Tohka, in her uniform, with a loaf of bread hanging on her mouth. She had her purple umbrella along with her suitcase, standing in awe and stepping back as the class representative placed her right hand on her hips.

"How did you know I was here?!" The Princess stuttered.

"I'm just used to people eavesdropping, that's all," she stated, raising her brow.

The purple-haired girl straightened herself up and ate what was left hanging outside her mouth. She gobbled it up and swallowed it, before burping as Miyazaki stifled a nervous laugh.

"So, you're not going to make amends with Itsuka?" As she said those words, Tohka immediately approached her.

"Na…" she looked away, "I want to… but-"

"Still, it's for the best that you lovebirds get along," she stated.

"I will if Shido talks."

She shook her head, "You sure are persistent, Tohka."

She checked her watch, before looking back at Tohka, "Anyway, how about we go together? Our next class is going to start early."

"O-oh, right," she replied, as she followed the class representative.

The two walked along, passing by the blocks in the residential district before they finally met the intersectional point of both the residential district and downtown. However, as they finally reached that area, she stopped at where Tohka had seen Miyazaki conversing with the 'Hermit'; the temple.

She looked around at the front of the empty temple, before sighing.

"I doubt that she'd ever come back here," she stressed it out, "especially after what happened recently. Anyway."

The two continued, walking along as Tohka took a final glance at the temple. Her eyes swept the whole area, searching none as she gazed back to where she was walking to.

* * *

Friday came. Classes have already ended, save for a few who had different schedules. However, Shido avoided much human contact as possible, especially with Tohka and obviously Origami, who took note as to why he was never interested to have lunch with her. Even the very students who knew the guy had been much more confused with his current state of mind, even his own best friend.

It didn't stop Origami, however, to constantly nudge herself onto Shido.

"Shido, won't you try my cooking?"

She was currently had a red-cross patterned apron above her school uniform, with mittens holding an open box full of baked cookies. The smell was enticing for the teenager, but shook his head in response.

"Sorry," he said without emotion, "not in the mood."

He waved her off, which only made her nod in response as she exited the room by herself. The room, currently in a resting period, was somewhat affected by Shido's current nature. Tohka took small glances at Shido, but looking away with displeasure. Everyone can tell what the situation was, but decided to keep it amongst themselves as they did what they usually do.

Miyazaki approached Tohka, only to see her walk away as she tried to walk further to her. The purple-haired girl exited the room, causing the class representative to extend her right arm towards the exit. She sighed, only looking back at Shido who was still glooming at his own desk.

She, however, only sighed, exiting the room and looked around before closing the door. Hiroto saw all of this occur in his desk, causing him to lean at his chair to Shido's desk.

"Oi, what's going on, Shido?" He whispered.

Shido sighed, staring at Hiroto, "None… just some problem. That's all."

"Eh?" He raised his brow, "Then again, you two sure are something. I mean, I didn't expect you to have a girl already."

"So they say," he said nonchalantly, looking away from Hiroto to look at the still rainy day.

"Shido," Hiroto leaned further, "You can ask me about your problem. I mean, I'm your best friend and all."

Shido looked down, closing his eyes, "…I really don't want to. Remember that one time?"

"Seriously," he waved his hand at him, "I'm just here to help. You just want to wave that out?"

He peered his eyes away from his friend, before looking back at him, "Maybe. Well, it's just that-"

The spacequake alarm started to ring. The still silence from the previous scene became confusion, clamor and panic as students started to rise from their chairs. Some even started to dash towards the exit, leaving it open for the other calm part of the room. Hiroto quickly acted as he stood up, assessing as tension grew with every passing voice of the speaker's announcer.

"Oh boy, not again," Hiroto scratched his head, "Since when will this city ever take a break?"

As he was about to look for Shido, when he turned back to him, he only saw his empty desk and his belongings. Hiroto stood still, his thoughts analyzing the situation before suddenly realizing what was happening. Unlike the later calm students that exited 2-4, Hiroto dashed out of the room and looked around for any signs of him.

He grabbed one of the shoulders of a female student, surprised to see him as he had a nervous face.

"Uh, what-"

"Do you know where Itsuka went?!" He raised his voice, causing the other students to look at him.

The student shook her head, but one of the other student raised her hand.

"I saw him and Muramasa-sensei going the other way! Tama-chan just bolted at them right now!"

"Okay then!"

The students were shocked to see him going the other way around as well, dashing towards the other way as the other students called for him. Amidst of the chaos, Miyazaki handled the rest of the students with other higher authorities, along with a confused Tohka, in organizing a line towards the underground shelter. The Princess herself looked around with curiosity, before looking back at Miyazaki.

"What are they doing, Ayumi-chan?" She said.

' _Crap,'_ she mentally cursed, _'I didn't know they really kept her in the dark!'_

"You see, Tohka," she said with hesitation, "There's a Spacequake, right?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

"We have to go to a shelter to keep us safe. I know that it may not hit us here, but it's best to think that we don't get hit by it."

"But that does mean there's a Spirit, right?"

She widened her eyes, _'Okay, maybe not that dark.'_

"Tohka," she whispered to her, "I'm sure that they told this to you, right?"

"About what?" She tilted her head.

"About you being powerless," she looked around, "Now, you're just like everyone else. No one knows you're a Spirit. You're a civilian, so you need to do this, okay?"

"But… that also means that Shido would go for her."

"Yeah," she looked away, "But that's not our problem right now. What matters is that-"

Just as she was about to look away, Tohka had already started to run away from the line. Miyazaki looked at her with disbelief, along with the rest of the students, before starting to follow her along. She placed her right hand in her right ear, activating her earpiece as she continued to tail the accelerating Spirit. However, she cursed, tapping the power button of the earpiece successively, as it didn't activate.

The other students could only shout at them as they fade away from the hallways, some thinking that they'll never be seen again.

* * *

Shido was currently traversing a mall found in the outskirts of downtown in pure darkness. He used his phone's lighting function to navigate the mess that was made during the Spacequake evacuation. Accessories, luxuries, makeup; everything was scattered except for some stalls not touched by panic.

He looked around; even seeing one person robbing a store in pure silence, flashing his light at the perpetrator before the suspect runs away with a flat-screen TV on his hands. He shook his head in surprise.

"That guy's crazy," he whispered to himself, "then again."

Kotori had briefed him about their next target, the Hermit. She's currently hiding in one of the upper floors, one of which he was currently standing right now. He looked around the department center, his Stand directing him to where she might be, its ghastly finger pointing towards the darkness.

It took him a while before he grasped the concept of his Stand, Day to Story. It took a few tries before he knew what he was supposed to do with the Stand. Supposedly, he can pinpoint anyone regardless of range, with the help of Fraxinus' database of people. His Stand points his finger to where they might be.

The problem was when he tried it at people he didn't know. Or more likely, people that Shido didn't know by name. He tried to, but ended up failing as his faceless Stand 'looked' at him with confusion. Nicknames and all wouldn't help, with the courtesy of using 'The Hermit' rather than 'Yoshino', as he had to confirm whether if it's the real name or not.

He was still rather confused how it worked in Liverpool, when the place had no name to begin with. The ability did work with other objects, but he still had to confirm on what they are and that if he is acquainted to it. He didn't want to think too much about it either.

"People are connected to what they are named, huh?" He whispered to himself again, "I have to thank Miyazaki for letting me know who she is."

He continued to walk around, finding himself in one of Uniqlo's stores that are seen from the front of the mall. His Stand continued to point its finger at the darkness, before it shifted its hand upwards. Shido looked at his Stand with a raised brow and hum, as its hand shifted again to the left.

"She's running away, isn't she?"

He immediately turned off the light, seeing Day to Story's finger pointing still. A few seconds, the index finger starts to curl down as he heard his Stand's whisper.

' _Coming. Above.'_ His Stand floated beside him in silence.

' _Above us.'_

Shido looked up, seeing an ice shard forming from the top of his head. Quickly, Day to Story pounded the arm-length of a shard, slapping it away to his left. The teenager jumped back, using his Stand again to find wherever she was. Its finger pointed at the coming icicles, with his Stand retaliating again.

The teenager nearly grabbed one of the icicles in a quick moment, gulping as the tip nearly touched his forehead. He threw it and jumped away, as another barrage filled the spot where he was on. He hid on a nearby shelf, as he used his Stand to know her location. He steeled himself, gulping as he raised his voice.

"Yoshino!" He shouted, "I'm not here to harm you!"

' _She stopped,'_ it whispered.

"Oh," a raspy voice came out from the darkness, "are you sure about that, pervert?"

"Yes!" He answered back, "I'm here to talk with you!"

"Sorry, but we can't since I don't know where Ayumi-oneechan is. Since, you know, you did something to her."

Shido raised his brow, as he tried to peek from cover, "If you're talking about her, she's fine! I can tell her to come here if you want!"

"…Are you sure about what you say? If I remember, Ayumi-oneechan told us to never trust strangers."

" _You heard that, Kotori?"_ He whispered to his earpiece.

" _Loud and clear,"_ Kotori's words rung through his ear, _"Didn't think that her teaching Hermit some basic functions would mess us up. I'll tell her right now to come at your location."_

"Oi, tell us where Ayumi-oneechan is!" The voice started to grumble at him.

"She said that she's going to come right now!" He shouted in response, "You just have to wait for her! In the meantime, how about we talk!?"

Silence befell on the two.

"How about when we know she comes here, eh? I read some of these weird pictures where people try to 'bait' you into thinking that someone's still alive when she's not."

"Then how about I wait here!? I'll show you where I am right now!"

Shido pointed his phone's camera light to the ceiling, giving off light to the area where he was in. He looked at his Stand again, whispers only telling him that she had stayed so far in her place, before it shifted downward as she might've possibly went to the ground.

"Heh," the voice huffed, "Let's see about that."

Shido, after hearing that and seeing his Stand's current action, he immediately went back to his earpiece. He heard a distressed atmosphere from the other side.

 _"Bad news, Shido,"_ he heard Reine talk, _"We have a lot of problems to deal- wait, finally, we've patched up with Miyazaki."_

He raised his brow, looking back at his still pointing Stand, before setting in to his comms.

 _"Is this thing working?!"_ Miyazaki grumbled at the other side, _"If it does, bad news! Tohka's currently on the run! I repeat, Tohka is currently on the run!"_

* * *

 **I take back my statements from the deleted foreword. Well, some.**

 **The light novels really did give the place some justice, while the anime flat out just finds a way or excuse just to advance to the plot. Tonomachi had more screen-time, just that I still expected his role to be a bit more in the comical relief side, without being a part of the whole situation.**

 **I admit, I started getting interest in DAL when it had an anime. I started reading the light novel when I finished the second season. I am overwhelmed by the fact that a LOT of stuff changed. Even so, that's not going to stop me from releasing a lot more in a shorter time span.**

 **And for those who have read already the first parts of this fiction, I assure you that I'm planning something about that. The reason it rolled out in the first place is because I don't want to be stressed out by the fact that I didn't release it and had a mental block afterwards because of the first few chapters. Chapter 5 and above is already okay with me, since my only challenge now is the stuff I've mentioned.**

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter**_ _: The Hermit II_


	10. Chapter 9 - The Hermit II

" _I repeat, Tohka is currently on the run! I'm chasing her right now!"_

Fraxinus' crew was currently looking at the situation below, as they were analyzing every bit and detail of every happening so far. Kotori gritted her teeth, the stick of her lollipop being bent in the process. Kannazuki assisted in the process, analyzing the current mobilization of the AST before looking back at the captain.

"AST has currently mobilized 10 units, with Tobichii in it, with heavy equipment," the vice commander looked at the screen, his eyes peering at every detail, "They're not going nice this time, commander! Nakatsugawa, have you contacted Cujoh and Higashikata already?!"

The otaku straightened his glasses as he glanced back, "They're ready to come here, all we need is their coordinates!"

"Then do it now! We don't have much time before the AST barges in! Minowa, Shiizaki, get their positions now!" Kotori commanded at the crew.

"Roger!" The two said in unison, as they started to work on their holographic panels.

"Mikimoto, Kawagoe and Reine, give me an analysis report for the conversation later. We need to know who our Spirit is!"

The other three sounded off and nodded, as they quickly went to their work. The large, front screen was then changed to the oncoming squadron, as Kannazuki looked back at the commander. His eyes filled with cold-hearted determination.

"Permission?" He asked firmly.

"Denied," Kotori waved it off, "Last thing we need is a cover blown."

"Commander!" Nakatsugawa shouted, "We have successfully teleported both Cujoh and Higashikata at the ship! Orders!?"

"Tell them to come immediately, and await for future instructions!"

Another wave of affirmation sounded off from the crew.

"Miyazaki, any reports about Tohka!?"

The speakers then started to spout static, before something intelligible was heard, _"-I'm currently tailing her as we speak. She's going to the general direction where Shido and the Spirit is!"_

Kotori gritted her teeth, "Capture her immediately without the use of even mild violence, understood!?"

" _Got it!"_

The conversation ended, with Kotori assessing the situation once more. For the first time on her helm in Fraxinus, except in combat situations, was the crew ever so energetic and focused on their work. The moment she threw away what was left of the lollipop's stick in her mouth, the door opened as it revealed both Josuke and Jolyne panting in beside her.

"Is it the Spirit?!" Jolyne asked, her legs bent as she caught her breath.

"Obviously," she replied, grabbing another lollipop from her red uniform's breast pocket, "You'll be here in this ship on stand-by, since the situation is currently under control."

"Yeah," Josuke looked at the screen, with the AST ever ready, "the government also has a good idea with it."

"Save your compliments later!" Kotori shrugged the two off, "Right now, we have to help Shido in his capture! Oi, Shido, are you still there?!"

The speakers started to produce noise again, before Shido's voice was heard, _"Yeah, but I don't think 'Yoshino's' have the patience to talk with me!"_

"You can find some other way, Shido," she waved her off.

 _"Mind you she's currently throwing-"_ a sound of something shattering was heard, _"Crap! Are you sure Miyazaki's coming right now?!"_

"Just wait it out, Shido!" As the screen switched with Miyazaki tailing Tohka, "Better if you start talking to her directly!"

 _"Oh really now-"_

The conversation was cut off as another sound of something shattering echoed through the speakers. Kotori gulped, as she looked again at the screen, with three different views showing their exact situation.

"Sorry, Shido, but you're on your own for now."

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 _The Hermit II_

* * *

"Is she coming anytime sooner?!" Shido spouted at his earpiece, still hiding at the shelf that was currently illuminated by his phone.

" _I don't think so, since she also has to deal with Tohka,"_ Kotori's voice stated.

"Tokha?! What about Tohka?!"

" _I know that Hermit is top priority, but we can't risk having Tohka getting caught up in this situation. Right now, you have to talk to her directly. We have no- wait, Nakatsugawa has an idea. Patch it through."_

" _Shido, you hear me?"_ Nakatsugawa's voice replaced Kotori's, _"How about you give her your earpiece?"_

"Uh… why though?" Shido raised his brow at him.

" _If she does want to know that Miyazaki's fine, then we have to show proof to her. Her voice might be enough, but at least it's a gamble. She's not that stupid enough, Shido."_

"I know! But, it's too risky!"

" _Either you prolong and let the AST handle this or at least get a chance to talk to her,"_ Kotori said, _"Your choice. The only thing that Jolyne and Josuke could ever do is assist you so far, and that means not fighting her."_

"Alright, alright," he stood up, "But don't say that I warned you."

He was still in the department store, and his Stand, Day to Story, still pointing at the same direction where Hermit was supposed to be, or rather 'Yoshino'. He inhaled and exhaled, as he steeled himself in raising his voice.

"Yoshino!" He shouted, his voice echoed, "I have a way to let you know that Miyazaki's safe!"

"Oh, really?" The raspy voice said sarcastically, "I hope it's not a prerecorded thingamajig!"

"No, it's not," he walked out from the aisle, grabbing his phone as well as pointed it out to where the Hermit was, "I have an earpiece right now that directly contacts Miyazaki. I can do this for you, but you also have to make sure that you talk afterwards."

Silence fell at the department store, as Shido waited for her response.

"Alright then," the voice replied, "But remember, we can do whatever we want if you're lying."

His Stand's finger then started to go down, as he heard a fall from about a few meters away. Day to Story then immediately whispered her current distance, to which Shido appreciated as the Stand lowers its arm as the Spirit approaches him. Yoshino still wore the same thing during that incident, but the left hand that belonged to her puppet was currently raised up.

"So, where is it?"

Instead of the Spirit talking, it was her own puppet that did it. However, Shido didn't had to put that one line that might've cost him his chance at sealing her, as he remembered his conversation with Miyazaki.

 _'Yoshino is introverted. Like, really, really introverted. I don't know the reason why, but at least I managed to teach her some stuff. By the way, do not ever refer to her puppet as an act of 'ventriloquism'. That's… actually, I nearly died from saying that to her. Just don't, please. The big difference of the two? 'Yoshinon' is really assertive.'_

"Wait a sec, Yoshinon."

He plucked the red earpiece out from his ear, as his hand extended to a mouth wide-open by Yoshino.

"Hey, hey," the puppet pointed its hand at him, "Since when did you know that I'm ' _Yoshinon_ '? Actually, what did you do to Ayumi-oneechan just to know our names?"

"Seriously, your answers are here," he placed the earpiece at one of the rabbit's hand, to which it held with both of its hands.

"I hope this doesn't explode, mister!" The rabbit commented, as it placed the earpiece on her left ear.

Unbeknownst to her, the earpiece was currently on a loud-speaker function. It won't affect the Spirit's ears, as the speaker itself was built to where it wouldn't be stuffed on. Static soon came in, before he heard the rain from the speakers.

"Ayumi-oneechan, are you there?" The rabbit talked towards the earpiece, waiting for a response.

" _Yoshino?!"_ Miyazaki said in surprise, _"Wait, what happened to Shido?!"_

"Oh, you mean mister pervert here?" The rabbit doll talked again, much to Shido's chagrin, "Don't worry, he gave us this earpiece just to know if you're okay!"

" _Is that so? I guess it works. But, I'm sorry, Yoshino. Ayumi-oneechan has a problem right now."_

"What do you mean by that?" The rabbit looked at him with its mouth wide-open, its head tilted, "Are you saying that you're still in their prison?!"

" _No, not that. Yoshino, I can go to where you are right now. It's just that I have a little, insy-bitsy trouble."_

"And that is?"

" _You see- Wait, is that-"_

Static soon filled the earpiece, as Shido's phone rang. He unlocked the phone to see a message from Kotori, more likely an urgency from her part.

" _Shido, we don't have much time left. AST is currently interfering with radio and light transmissions. You are on your own right now. We can't risk putting Josuke and/or Jolyne there since the last thing we need is for them to be 'branded' as traitors."_

Shido gulped in response, realizing his situation as the rabbit puppet pulled out the red earpiece and extended its paws at him, with earpiece on both hands. The teenager grabbed the earpiece in silence, placing it back to his ear, which was filled with only erratic noise, as he looked back at Yoshino.

"Well, mister," the rabbit talked again, "I hope you understand that we're still worried with Ayumi-oneechan."

"I understand," he shifted the earpiece in his left ear, "Well, I don't have anything else to do other than to talk to you."

"Hmm, you sure are bold to ask me out, mister," the rabbit said, as Shido raised his brow, "Anyway, who are you? Points to make sure that we can trust you with Ayumi-oneechan, mister."

Just as Shido was about to say it, he hesitated for a bit. Yoshinon tilted her head in his dumbfounded stupor.

"Well, what is it?" The rabbit asked again.

"Shido," he said with a sigh, " _Itsuka_ Shido."

"Is that so?" The rabbit clamped its paws together, "Well, Shido-san, what are you going to do now?"

"Talk to you, of course," he sat at a nearby box, "I do have to say one thing to you first-"

"Before that, how about you watch this!"

The little girl immediately jumped to the top of a mannequin's head, to which she only used her left leg to balance herself. Shido immediately stood up in his worry, as the girl wiggled along as she balanced herself from the delicate plastic figure.

"What do you think, Shido-kun?" The rabbit talked in her stead, "Don't you think that it's cool?"

"It's not going to be cool if you fall down!" Shido insisted, as the Hermit still continued to balance herself atop.

"C'mon," the girl tried to lean towards him as the mannequin wobbled, "just tell me if it's cool or not-"

In a sudden obvious manner, the little girl tumbled from the mannequin, falling down atop of Shido. In that very instant, Shido sighed as he willed Day to Story to life. The Stand immediately caught her with both of its arms, keeping it afloat as the girl was confused as to why she is currently flying a few inches above the ground.

"Woah!" The rabbit said in amazement, its two paws touching its body, "I'm flying! What's happening right now-"

She cancelled that line as her feet softly touched the ground, with his Stand fading away from his vision. The girl looked at herself and to her puppet rabbit, to which she looked at Shido with an open mouth.

"Did you do that, Shido-kun?" The rabbit asked, its paws pointing at him.

"…What do you mean?" He raised his brow, "You can fly, can you?"

"Oh, this silly me?" The rabbit 'crossed' its paws, shaking its head, "I don't think I can do that without my lovely Angel, Shido-kun. Do you want to see it?"

"Ehh…" Shido shook his head, "I think I don't want to."

"Whaaat?" The rabbit leaned towards him, "You don't want to? Now that's just not cool, Shido-kun!"

"Seriously," Shido straightened his face, "I'm not here for that. I'm here for you."

"Really?" The rabbit placed its paws on its face, "But that means I'm still showing you who I am, Shido."

"T-that's beside the point…"

"If that's the case," the rabbit leaned on him again, "then how about we talk about you, Shido-kun?"

"About me?" He pointed his finger at himself.

"Of course!" The rabbit twirled around her hand, much to his surprise, "To be honest, I do feel like you have this weird ability within you. Like-"

The rabbit leered towards him, "what you did to Ayumi-oneechan."

The rabbit smiled with its mouth open, "I wonder how can this mister throw so many rocks, and block and _dodge_ my own attacks earlier. And maybe how he found and outsmarted Ayumi-oneechan."

Shido gulped, "Oh, about that-"

The rabbit laughed, leaving Shido confused, "Of course, you have to be a Spirit like Ayumi-oneechan!"

' _Okay, that's convenient,'_ he thought to himself.

"There's no way for you to be able to make me fly like you did earlier, right?"

Shido quickly nodded, "Haha, sure."

"Which reminds me," the rabbit tilted its head, "where did your girlfriend go?"

The teenager flinched, before sighing, "She's not here right now."

"Oh," the rabbit raised its paws, "so you do admit that you like her!"

"Yeah…" he weakly said, causing the rabbit to come close to his face.

"How about you leave the little thot behind, Shido?"

Shido was shocked as she said that word, looking at her with furrowed brows, "What did you just say?"

"Oh please, just look at me!" The rabbit pointed its paws to Yoshino, "Don't you think I'm better than her, Shido?"

The teenager gritted his teeth, before he calmed himself down, "I'm not so sure about that, Yoshinon."

"Don't be a spoiled brat, Shido, and just-"

"Shido."

The two looked to their left, with Shido pointing his phone's flashlight to the floor to see Tohka standing a few meters away from them. Her worried eyes piercing Shido's soul as she immediately ran towards him, hugging him in a tackle that forced him to go down to the floor.

"T-Tohka!" He said, as he struggled to breathe, "I… can't… breathe…"

"Oh, sorry!" She flustered, latching herself away from him as the teenager tried to catch his breath.

" _If you look at that,"_ Kotori commented, _"looks like she got her powers back, Shido."_

"I thought she couldn't." He whispered to his earpiece.

" _That's because of the situation, Shido. Our data says she's worried for you."_

"How wonderful," he stood up from the floor, as Day to Story dusted his uniform.

"Uh, onee-san," the rabbit talked to her, "I wanted to talk to you about something."

The Princess looked at her, with curiosity.

"Don't you think that I'm better for Shido-kun?"

The moment she said it, she felt her soul escaping her body. She immediately got her posture back from the shock.

"W-what do you mean by that?!"

"Oh, no!" The rabbit said in shock, "I think I'm mixing my words here. Hehe, sorry. What I mean is that…"

"Don't you think that it's better for Shido-kun to be with Ayumi-oneechan?!"

 _ **"NANI?!"**_ Shido and Tohka said in unison, as the rabbit danced around in the Spirit's hand.

"You see, I only want to have Ayumi-oneechan to have the best for her," the rabbit looked at Shido, "Did Ayumi-oneechan told you about it?"

"About what?" He raised his brow in shock.

"If you don't know, she'd always talk about you! Of how dumb you always act along with his friends, and how she'd always talk to you but you never get the idea though~"

" _Wait, how does that add up-"_

Immediately, Shido began to recollect all the times he's talked so far to Ayumi. All those times, he'd always be ridiculed by her no matter his actions.

' _Always remember the Tsundere language in case a cute, stubborn girl talks to you,'_ Hiroto's voice echoed through his brain.

He tried to analyze it mentally, with his flabbergasted eyes and his hands at the left and right poles of his head. He started to go from small talk, to the more inconvenient rants that he'd get every single- well, maybe not every- day. After that, he sat on a nearby apparel stand, much to the two girl's amusement, and placed his hand on his chin. Until he looked at the two with dumbfounded eyes.

"Nah, she'd always just spit on my face."

"Don't you see, Shido-kun?" The rabbit said, "That's how she shows her affection!"

"How the hell does that work?!" Tohka shouted at her, "And if I remember, Ayumi-chan said that Shido's not her type!"

Secretly, he felt his heart pierced from the statement, as he stood there gloomy.

"I'm just kidding!" The rabbit waved at the Princess, "But… don't you think that there are other girls who would want Shido-kun?"

Tohka stepped back, "N-no way!"

"Yes, way!" The rabbit raised its arms, "Don't you think that it may be his classmates, his mother, his sister or-"

The rabbit pointed at itself, "Me!"

"I understand your sentiment, onee-san, but all I see is a selfish little girl who doesn't know what's best for her. Don't you agree, Shido-kun?"

"Shido!" The indigo-haired girl glared at him.

"I don't even know what you guys are talking about!" He shouted in frustration, causing the rabbit to cover its 'mouth'.

"Oh, I see…" the rabbit looked down, "That means a 'Yes' from Shido-kun, don't you think?"

"Hey, I didn't even say that-"

"Shut up for a while, Shido!" Tohka covered his mouth, as he struggled from the increased strength.

"Come on, onee-san; I've already won! You're nothing but useless to him now!"

The rabbit laughed afterwards, its paws covering its mouth. The girl stood there in silence, which caused Tohka to grit her teeth in anger. The little girl was shocked as Tohka sped up towards her, grabbing her puppet in the process. The Hermit tumbled down to the ground, looking at the Princess who held the puppet rabbit at its neck.

"I'm not useless!" She strangled it, "Shido told me that I can correct what I've done!"

"Come on!" She shouted at the rabbit, "Why aren't you talking, you damn rabbit?!"

Just as Tohka shook the puppet high up in the air, the green-coated Hermit tugged her skirt. She looked down, only to see the little girl with her head down low. Her other arm wiped off the tears under her coat, as both of her hands reached towards the rabbit puppet.

"Please…" she pleaded weakly, "give it back…"

Tohka stood there confused, only for the little girl to look and jump repeatedly at her puppet. Tears started to form in her eyes, but the Princess was unnerved by her actions. Shido, meanwhile, sat on the ground as he looked towards the Tohka.

 _"Yoshino's mental state is currently declining!"_ Kotori shouted from his earpiece, _"Do something about the situation!"_

He frowned.

"Hey, Tohka," she turned her attention towards him, despite the little girl still pleading, "Could you give it back to her?"

"And why should I?" She rebutted, she looked away, "So you do admit…!"

"Tohka, now's not the time for that!" Shido shouted at her, "Just give it back to her, okay?!"

"No!" She barked back at him, causing him to flinch on the ground.

However, the moment he affixed his eyes towards Yoshino, an eerie aura started to form around her. As Shido suspected, the concrete floor under him started frosting, with the center point coming from the Hermit herself. Just as Shido started to rush at Tohka, the blue-haired Hermit raised her right hand.

"Zadkiel!"

Underneath the Princess' feet, a singular, icy circle formed. Just in time, Shido grabbed the confused Princess and jumped backwards with his Ripple-enhanced legs as the large, white claws started to emerge from the circle itself. The creature, a huge berserk rabbit with glittering red eyes and sharp teeth, emerged from that spot.

The monstrous rabbit fumed an icy mist from its mouth, it standing in front of its master. At that moment, Shido started to swerve to the left as a hail of ice shards were directed to their previous spot. He looked back, as he saw its master, the Hermit herself, rode behind it. She 'inserted' her hands at its blackish neck as magic circles appeared from where she inserted her hands.

The moment she did that, the creature gazed at its two prey.

 _"She summoned an angel now?!"_ Kotori shouted from his earpiece, _"Get out of there, now!"_

A strong cold gust approached the two, as the puppet in Tohka's hands flew away. The gust destroyed the windows, the puppet flying away with it. The teenager could only stand his ground with his Stand, blocking the full brunt of the chilly winds.

A sudden whistling sound from the gust emanated, as a shard appeared as it closed on to his face. Immediately, Day to Story slapped the shard away. Instinctively, the teenager jumped to the side while shielding Tohka as a barrage of shards appeared from the misty fog.

The shards flew outwards, as a hail of bullets started to rush in towards the department store. The Hermit guarded the hail with the puppet-like monster that she wielded. While Day to Story is capable, it wasn't enough as Shido found himself in a pinch as wild shots started to hit his legs.

He embraced the Princess, his and her body on the cold ground, as another hail of bullets started. His Stand managed to sway a few shots, but some of it lunged at his organs. He looked away from the worried Princess, as blood started to come out of his mouth.

 _'Shit!'_ Shido cursed to himself, _'I'm lucky none of those shots managed to hit my brain! Just one and-'_

For him, however, a hail of bullets were shot towards him. His Stand punched the bullets away, but some of it managed to lunge at his head, despite his usage of the Ripple to harden his skin. The worst part of it was that he didn't feel any pain, and instead saw distortions in his vision. His nausea reached its peak, as Shido's head twirled in the ground.

His Stand faded away from existence, as Shido struggled to even catch a breathe. His tense muscles relaxed, as his head touched the cold ground. The Princess, confused as to why Shido was asleep, started to shake his unmoving body.

"…Shido?" She weakly said.

The moment she tried to sit beside his body, her vision suddenly became distorted. She had noticed that time had suddenly slowed down, as she saw something fast directed towards her forehead. She had felt the need to stop that bullet, to which she recognized immediately, but her body didn't respond.

The bullet managed to hit her head, as pain started to overload her adrenalized body. Her shot body was then slammed to the ground.

* * *

But for that moment, when she thought that she was dead, she had realized something was wrong. She was still awake, and had control over her body. To her shock, she sat back up on the ground. What she saw, however, was the bullet that was supposed to destroy her brains floated still in the air.

In her curiosity, she touched it. The bullet then fell to the ground, but without the force that came along with it. She was suddenly mesmerized from what happened, grabbing the bullet as she looked back at Shido's body. The Princess then realized a man's shadow, formed from the rain-moodish light from the broken windows, covered the teenager's body.

A single hand then started to caress the boy's head, as a bullet from the hole in his forehead dropped down. Tohka was stupefied, only to see the pompadour man, in a dark-bluish overcoat full of pins with a pink undershirt coupled with dark blue pants, touch Shido's body as he crouched on the cold ground. Her mouth was gaped the moment she saw the bullet fall down from the hole, and the flesh starting to form his forehead before its timely damage.

Several sounds of metal dropping then echoed the empty department stores, as Tohka stood up to see the bullets lodged in his body started to eject from his back. She covered her mouth from the shock, as her attention was again drawn towards her back as a slender hand touched her right shoulder.

She turned around in anxiousness, only to see a bun-haired woman, in a crop-top overlaid by a jacket with ripped jeans, looked at her with a smile.

"Yare yare dawa," she spouted, "A little more and Shido would've been rotten."

"And you're joking on your son and his ' _girlfriend_ '," the pompadour man looked back at her, "Good thing we didn't decide to just stay around at that ship. Man, I don't like being a few feet above the ground after Superfly."

The man himself looked back at the confused Princess, "Don't worry about Shido. The last thing that I need to do is…!"

The pompadour man immediately inhaled deeply, as a sparks formed from his right arm.

"Dora!"

His electrifying punch collided with Shido's body, as the body started to open his eyes and gasp for air. He breathed uncontrollably, before placing his hand at his forehead to calm himself down. He lowered his hand, seeing no blood at all as the pompadour man walked past him.

"Get up, Shido," the pompadour man talked to him, "We have to go now. We lost the Hermit."

Shido sighed, before standing up from the ground, "T-thanks, Josuke-san."

"No prob, Shido," he slapped the boy's shoulder, "Seriously though, we have to go."

Shido looked at Tohka, whose eyes veered away from him, as the two manly figures walked away slowly. The woman that had her hand in her shoulder tugged at the currently daydreaming Princess.

"Same goes for you, Tohka," the woman nodded her head.

"How…" she said in a daze, looking right at the woman's eyes, "do you know my name?"

"Back then when you were at the house when me, him and his 'sister' had a conversation. It's hard not knowing the person that he thinks of right now."

"You said that he's your son, right?"

"I suppose so," she closed her eyes, "Come on, let's go. I'll explain to you what my dense 'son' doesn't tell you about."

* * *

Jolyne Cujoh (Kujo Jolyne)

「STAND」 Stone Free  
「ABILITY」 Strings  
「ABILITY TYPE」 CLOSE-RANGE  
「FORM TYPE」 NATURAL HUMANOID  
「SPECIAL TYPE」 NONE

「Power」 A  
「Speed」 A  
「Range」 C (1-2 meters) / A (24 meters; String Range)  
「Durability」 A  
「Precision」 B  
「Potential」 A

 _Notes_ : Jolyne has evolved her Stand over time and experience, thus leading it to levels near pre-Over-Heaven Star Platinum. Her ability gives her unlimited potential, making her a deadlier opponent than people usually think of her. Combined with the Ripple, and nearly imitating Kakyoin's Emerald Barrier, her abilities make her truly untouchable.

* * *

Higashikata Josuke

「STAND」 Crazy Diamond  
「ABILITY」 Restoration  
「ABILITY TYPE」 CLOSE-RANGE  
「FORM TYPE」 NATURAL HUMANOID  
「SPECIAL TYPE」 NONE

「Power」 A  
「Speed」 A  
「Range」 C (1-2 meters)  
「Durability」 A  
「Precision」 A  
「Potential」 A

 _Notes_ : His ability is only of physical properties. Unlike Jolyne's string abilities, Josuke requires much more unorthodox thinking and researching to realize Crazy Diamond's full potential. Its ability to restore or 'shift' makes it one of the more unpredictable opponents. Combined with the Ripple, Crazy Diamond is a tough opponent to deal with, as the Ripple gives its user the chance to heal himself.

* * *

"And that's that," Jolyne slouched at her seat, "Do you understand now?"

Two hours have already passed after the Hermit's, or Yoshino's, escape from AST's range. The two of them, with Tohka still in her school uniform, talked in the dining room's table face-to-face. Shido left the two to buy some groceries for the evening, with Josuke investigating on his own for the rest of the day. Jolyne crossed her hands underneath the chin that it supports, looking at her as she waited for her response.

While in Shido's absence, Jolyne had explained to her the powers that she, Shido and Josuke had. She had told her what was going on with Shido, and of the rather otherworldly powers that his mother and his great-grand uncle had.

"Somewhat," she shook her head, looking down at the table with her hands gripping her skirt.

"I hope you understand now why Shido is keeping this from you. He's not willing to put you at risk after all of these."

"I just never thought he'd go this far just for me."

"If it means from keeping you out of danger," she placed her hand on the Princess', "Do you know how much it means for him to have you?"

The Princess shook her head, "It's from experience. It's not easy for someone to see their beloved ones get hurt. I bet you he'll be pissed if someone tries to besmirch you."

She looked away, "…I guess I have to say sorry to him."

"I'm sure that you don't need to," Jolyne replied, "You don't need to say sorry after that. What's done is done. What you should do, however, is to help him, and maybe help yourself to."

"That's why I also wanted to help him, too."

"Tohka, we can assure you that you don't need to exert yourself on this. We can handle it."

"But what if you can't? I don't want to see Shido hurt!"

"After what you saw so far?" She chuckled, "You'd be surprised the moment his grandfather comes here."

"His grandfather?"

"Let's just say that if he's here, everything else would be smooth sailing," she chuckled, "Anyway, how are you the two of you doing so far?"

"Y-you mean us?"

Jolyne nodded, "Of course, I mean, I do have to know what the two of you are doing as his mother."

"Well," she twirled her hair, "I do guess it's just us having problems."

"And?" She leaned at her, "Did he do something to you?"

"N-no!" She waved her hands at her, "What do you mean by that?!"

"Heh, virgin," she huffed, "At least he's not being hasty with it."

"Hasty with what?!"

"Err," she twiddled her fingers, "just some familial stuff. That's all. Still, how did you end up liking Shido?"

She calmed down, blushing as she looked away from her, "Well, he is there for me."

"Any reasons why?"

"…Why are you asking me about it? Of course I like Shido! He's… always there for me. And he makes good food!"

"Are you sure that's it?"

Tohka shakily nodded, as Jolyne laughed.

"You really just remind me of those days," she huffed, "At least you didn't have to deal with my circumstances. Oh!"

Jolyne's eyes widened in realization, as Tohka blinked at her.

"Damn!" She stood up, "I forgot to tell Shido again!"

"About what?"

"I swear we could've used his ability to at least find his sister," Jolyne sat down again, "Gimme a break, I guess age is catching up with me."

Tohka could only sit there without emotion, as she didn't know how to respond to what Jolyne did right now.

"Oh, and about the Hermit."

"What about it, Jolyne-san?"

"I took the liberty to 'listen' at the recording from Shido's earpiece when he talked with the Hermit. Looks like you're keeping something from me, Tohka."

"Oh…" she looked down, "that."

"Just remember, okay? We're here for you, Tohka. But that Spirit needs our help as well. All she needs is a little push. And done, problem solved."

The girl nodded, as the older woman smiled.

"Good," Jolyne fiddled her fingers at the table, "And… I don't have anything to talk about other than… you know, gossip. Care to hear, Tohka?"

The girl could only nod as she listened to her ranting on and on…

* * *

The weekends passed by, as a new week, still flooded with rain, began. Shido and Tohka walked together side by side wearing their school uniforms, each holding an umbrella, as Shido looked upon the same white vans that he saw the last time.

"This really is getting their attention," Shido spoke to himself, "We really have to seal Yoshino."

Tohka nodded, as the two of them walked through the rainy residential district. A few splashes made by passing vehicles were met with Day to Story's slap of a wrist. The rest of the water that still managed was either blocked by their umbrellas or Shido shielding Tohka from getting wet.

However, after a while, they then met Hiroto on the way. Just as Shido was about to wave at him, his best friend glared back at the two as he ran away to where the school was. The two shrugged what happened as they finally reached Raizen, and specifically their classroom. A few normal greetings and glares finally filled their morning doze.

"Good morning, Tohka-chan!"

Miyazaki approached Tohka, who suddenly hugged her and taking her by surprise.

"E-eh, what's the occasion?!" Her voice pitched, as she struggled to get out.

"Nothing," she released her grip from the girl, "just wanted to do that in a while."

"Oh, and Shido," Miyazaki looked at him, "Can we talk for a minute?"

The teenager nodded, as the two of them exited the room before classes started. The two were near the window, away from the doors as the two surveyed the area for any onlookers. Miyazaki took the liberty to use her Stand, Bad Boy, to check of any anomalies. She sighed, as her brows furrowed.

"I know who the Stand users are in this school," she whispered to him.

"You knew all along?!" He raised his voice, before hushing him.

"Sorry if it only crossed my mind now!" She refuted, "Still, us going outside the school roused their curiosity as of late. I used Bad Boy to check any personal movements and my suspicions were confirmed. The good thing about it is that they don't suspect us on the subject."

"Some," he rebutted, "I doubt that. How many Stand users?"

"At least a few in this school. 4-5 at best, not knowing their abilities. I had to check the database in Fraxinus just to check any behavioral anomalies. None, except for some questionable quirks."

"So all we have to do is make sure they don't get curious enough, isn't it?"

"Not just that, but also some new info regarding the Stand users. Josuke dug it up recently, and told me directly to tell it to you privately."

"About what?"

"Their suspicions are right; someone is crippling this city from the inside, and they might know about the Spirits."

"Shit…" Shido trailed off, "Damn, I didn't know that guy really did give them a tip-off before."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sure you know the guy currently locked in Fraxinus' hangar, right?" She nodded, "That guy would've been our first whistleblower if it weren't for me stopping him. What I didn't expect that he might've led some people curious before deciding to kill me."

"Worse is that they might have connections with the Yakuza and to your family problems," she pulled out a piece of paper, "Here's some of the info that Josuke got from the comms from the gang."

The teenager grabbed the paper, processing each and every word.

 _I heard recently that one of our recruits are currently missing. He was last heard, from one of our informants, that he rushed off to some kid's house and decide to kill the fuck out of him and his girlfriend. Tendencies, I tell you what!_

 _However, he might be right about the whole Spacequake thing. I made some of my men ignore the spacequake alerts and we just found out that the government is doing something fishy. They know something that we don't know. We have to find out about it without getting killed._

 _If we do find whatever's doing these spacequakes, we may use this to our advantage. We might have the chance to blackmail and make ourselves richer! Fellow members, we have finally found our chance! Not only do we get the chance to use these 'stands' from these arrows, but also a source of truth!_

"Just when I thought that Spirits are our problem," Miyazaki commented, "there's also some rumors in the magic society that they may start doing their own move as well, instead of letting the government do its job. You know what this means, right?"

"The rest of the days to come is going to be one cold war, isn't it?"

"The worst kind," she gestured with her hand, "One _misstep_ and-"

She then gestured with her hand mimicking the look of an explosion.

"Our first step is to make sure that the good students here are people we can trust. Possible if we could get them to our side."

"Class rep, as far as fate concerned, it's our disputes. They may be Stand users, but we can't just place them in this situation."

"We don't have any other choice, Itsuka. In the end, they'll still end up getting wind from fate."

"…Just so you know, I still don't like the idea."

"Good that you're still agreeing, Itsuka. We could start now, but I guess we're all stuck with Spirit duty right now."

He pinched the bridge of his nose, "I know."

"…You're too stressed this morning."

"Maybe. A lot to take in recently. At least you're helping me with Tohka."

"No problem," she huffed, "I'm making sure you're not doing something wrong to her."

"How did that come out of your mouth?"

"Who knows?" She shrugged, looking at her watch, "Anyway, homeroom's going to start. Let's talk about this for another time."

She signaled with her head, as she walked towards the classroom. Shido was left to wonder outside, looking around until he saw a glimpse of someone staring from his classroom's other door. He shrugged it off, as he entered his classroom.

* * *

Shido sighed as he walked through the beaten shopping mall in the downtown area in his school uniform carrying a fresh stock of groceries. He held his umbrella high up his head as the rain still continued to pour. As of now, he could try to find Yoshino with his own latent powers, his Stand pointing the general direction where the Spirit was at, but Kotori advised him to stay put for a while.

He didn't understand her actions, sighing as he walked past the building. However, even amidst the sound of rain pouring, he heard something shuffling near him. He looked behind, shocked to see the Hermit herself scuffling through the wreckage with her bare hands. Her puppet was nowhere to be found, her face looking desperate to find it.

Immediately, he placed his finger at his hidden earpiece.

"This is Shido," he whispered to his earpiece, "I found the Hermit. I'm going to talk to her right now."

He waited there in silence, standing still as he watched the Hermit when he was waiting for the ship to answer. As no one else started to talk, he approached the still searching little girl. His footsteps were audible to her, as she immediately stood up from the ground and look right at him with terror.

In an instant, she immediately ran away, but it wasn't fast enough.

"Calm down!" He pointed at her, "I'm not here to hurt you!"

The girl immediately stopped, looking at him but still with suspicion. He noticed how she wasn't still answering.

"Seriously, I'm not here to hurt you," he said, as his eyes centered to her right hand, "And where's… your puppet?"

She shook her head, her head drooping low.

"I see," he responded, "you were trying to find it, right?"

The girl immediately nodded, albeit slowly.

"Just wait a minute," he turned around, before looking back at her, "Do you mind if I call Miyazaki?"

She shook her head in an instant, a glimmer sparking in her eyes. Shido chuckled at her, as he immediately grabbed his phone and dialed in Miyazaki's number. It took about a few seconds before the other side took the call.

 _"Oh, Shido,"_ she said uninterestingly, _"What's the bother about?"_

"You wouldn't believe it, but I'm currently with Yoshino right now."

 _"…You serious?! How come Fraxinus didn't inform me?!"_

"Calm down! It's just that she's here right now searching for her puppet. I wanted to call you since you might help us about it," he looked back at Yoshino, "And well, her."

 _"Wait, you're in downtown right now? Where we found Yoshino?"_

"Yeah, why?"

 _"Just wait then, okay?! I have to say goodbye to these-"_ a crash emanated from the other side, _"Ai, Mai, Mii; will you knock it off?! Jeez, I'm going now! Good luck with that!"_

The phone call then ended, as Shido sighed when he looked at her, "I guess let's just start finding it before she comes here."

The girl nodded, as the two of them started to look around the streets where the puppet may have fallen. For Shido, however, it was lucky for him that the street he was in right now didn't have that many stores open. No one was there to be suspecting the two, as they looked around for any clues on the puppet.

Unbeknownst to them, a figure was suspecting them from behind. He took a bite from his chocolate bar, as he looked back to his phone. He sneered as he observed the two rummaging the streets for whatever they were looking for. Immediately, he switched the app on his phone to his camera, quickly taking a photo of the two touching the ground.

He took a few photos of the two before he started taking some photos on the little girl. He waited for the phone's camera to focus, before his thumb started to move towards the capture button.

"Oi, Shido!" A girl shouted.

Instinctively, the man grinned as he started to run away before the girl could approach the two. Miyazaki, wearing her uniform, placed her hands on her knees as he caught her breath, her umbrella placed in between her breasts and her arms. The two of them looked at her with surprise, as Miyazaki raised her right hand at the two.

"Yo," she greeted.

She didn't expect for the little girl to hug her waist, the Hermit's face muffled by her nearly-soaked uniform. The class representative smiled, patting her head as she felt something wet streaming down her face.

"Now, now," she hugged her, "it's okay."

Shido stood there as he watched the two in silence. Yoshino then broke her grasp on Miyazaki, as she raised her right hand and pointed her left hand's index finger towards it. The black-braided girl nodded, as she straightened her eyeglasses.

"We just have to find it, right?" She said in motherly tone, "It'll take a minute."

Then, in Shido's eyes, Bad Boy spawned out of nowhere behind her. The swarm Stand then started to fester the street, as they all scattered to find wherever the puppet was. She snickered, as she looked back at Shido. He looked back at her with disgust, before she retaliated with another snicker from her face.

It took a while for the swarm Stand to search for any possible nook and cranny to where the puppet may have gone, even searching the nearby empty buildings. She did take some of Shido's advice, as he had a foundation on Physics, surprisingly, and knowing where the puppet flew when it went out of the department store's windows.

And then, her swarm Stand bowed in front of her, its head shaking as it flickered and faded.

"Oh boy," she muttered, looking towards Shido, "someone may have got it before us."

The girl, after hearing that, started to look down on the rain-soaked ground. Miyazaki patted her head, as she looked at the teenager again.

"Any ideas?" She said, as Shido immediately went into thinking.

"Hmmm…" he looked upward, before snapping his fingers, "I do remember that Fraxinus had hidden cameras before. They might've recorded something. Wait."

He signaled at her, as he placed his right hand on his earpiece. Finally, a voice was heard from the other side.

" _-Seriosly, Minowa, stop fiddling with the comms for your stalking-"_ Kotori blared at his earpiece, _"Ah, sorry about that, Shido- wait, good job finding Yoshino!"_

"Yeah, yeah," he replied, "Anyway, do you guys have any footage regarding Yoshino's puppet?"

" _Her puppet? Well, we have to check the cameras again from before to see where it is. It may take us about two hours or so. If that's the case, then you have to deal with her at that time, okay? We'll support you as always."_

"Got it," he nodded, as the transmission was cut off, "We have to wait for a while before they'll know where it is."

Miyazaki scratched her hair, "If you think about it, why not use your… powers to find it?"

Shido raised his brow, "That's not how it works, Miyazaki. Objects may have names, but they're not living things."

"So much for being useful," Miyazaki sighed, "What are we going to do now?"

Suddenly, Yoshino's stomach growled. Miyazaki chuckled, as the Spirit had her face flushed.

"So, Shido, your job."

"Huh?" He reeled back, "Why me?!"

"The three stooges ruined my allowance, again," she sighed, patting the wallet in her skirt, "And besides, you think I could let her in my house when I already told you what's going to happen?"

"Okay then!" He grumbled "Sheesh, and I wonder how responsible are you."

"Oh, I am. It's just that those stooges aren't."

"I wonder how you became friends with those three."

"You'll never know. Heh."

* * *

 **Next Chapter:** _The Hermit III_


	11. Chapter 10 - The Hermit III

**Chapter 10**

 _The Hermit III_

* * *

Shido sighed as he opened the fridge, bending his body as he placed some of the contents of the shopping bag inside the cold storage. He stretched his arms, before placing his blazer at the nearby clothes racket and wearing his red patterned apron. He scowled in the sight of Miyazaki just sighting in one of the couches in the living room, hugging Yoshino who was sitting in her waist.

He then eyed at the egg carton, lying open with only three eggs left inside of it. He stared at it, thinking deeply.

' _I guess trying oyakodon won't hurt,'_ he thought, as he grabbed the egg, and cracked them as the eggs' contents started to pour in the bowl that he got from the cupboard above him.

The two of them were currently watching the television, leaving the teenager boy to cook on his own. He then checked the wiring in the electrical stove, fixing a loose wire, before starting to turn it on as he placed the pot filled with lukewarm water. He grabbed a knife, a chopping board and spring onions and started cutting the ingredients.

He then used his own Stand to place the rice inside the rice cooker, the Stand pouring the exact of amount of water before it would start the mechanism. Just as Shido was about to finish cutting up the ingredients, Day to Story opened the cupboard to get three plates. The Stand then gently placed it beside the chopping board, as it faded away to his body.

He then put the ingredients aside in a fresh plate, before starting to slice the defrosted chicken meat. It didn't take him long to finish the process as he placed the sliced chicken meat beside the plate full of vegetables. He then twirled the knife in his hand, cutting some more of the ingredients before the pan was at its hottest.

Just as the water started to boil, Shido, using Day to Story to beat the eggs in the bowl, tossed the sliced ingredients in the boiling water. Afterwards, his Stand placed the beaten eggs inside the pot. He looked at his watch, sighing as he let Day to Story placed the heated up rice on three empty bowls.

Minutes later, and Shido poured the pot's contents to three rice-filled bowls. Finally, he sprinkled some Japanese parley on top of it; completing the dish. He then grabbed a serving tray from the cupboard with his Stand placing the bowls and metal chopsticks in the tray itself. He then approached the two with a tray full of oyakodon-filled bowls.

The aroma alone made the two look at him with amazement as he placed the tray on the dining table. The two of them stood up as they approached the table, sitting on the vacant chairs with enthusiasm.

"And I thought that you're not a cook for someone who didn't register for the cooking classes in our school," Miyazaki commented.

"It all comes down to experience, I guess," he said, as he placed the apron aside on the hanger on the cupboard.

Just as Shido was about to sit on the table, he then heard someone ring the bell from the front door. Miyazaki looked back at him, nodding as the teenage boy walked out of the dining room. He then paced out the halls of his house, reaching the front door and seeing no other than Jolyne with her hair wet.

"Good afternoon, Shido," she greeted, as she stepped inside the house.

Instead of her attire the last time they met, she wore a black halter top with a print similar to the tattoo in her left arm in the middle, exposing her midriff. It was then coupled with dark blue pants and knee-high boots. She waved towards Shido, who stepped back, and remove her boots. She then looked at him, though certain that he wore the same disappointed look back then.

"I didn't know you'd come here, let alone tell me that you're coming here," he said.

"Just dropping by, since Josuke didn't need my help," she replied, her feet touching the cold wooden floor, "Anyway- Shido?"

She looked at him with worry, as the boy was left to daze off. Shido then shook his head immediately.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Are… you okay?" She approached Shido, her hand reaching for his shoulder.

"I'm fine, thanks," he shrugged off the reaching hand towards his shoulder, "Also, the Hermit's here."

She then looked at him with shock, "What?"

He nodded, "Miyazaki's here to make sure she's okay while we find her puppet. We're trying our best so that we could seal her quickly."

"I see," she looked towards the hallway, "She's at the living room, right?"

"We're going to eat right now, if you didn't know from the aroma," he smelled the air, the aroma of his cooking emanating from the kitchen.

"I'm not gonna complain if that's the case, then," she said, as the two walked towards the kitchen.

Just as Shido opened the door towards the dining room, Miyazaki looked back at them, along with Yoshino.

"So, who was tha-"

The class representative stopped midway as she saw Jolyne's figure appear from the doorway.

"Oh," she sighed, "I didn't expect that it'd be you, Kujo-san."

The girl sitting beside Miyazaki, however, hugged the unsuspecting student as she looked at the newcomer in fear. She then immediately started to pat at her, calming the girl.

"Don't worry, she's not here to hurt you, okay?" She whispered to the little girl, as she sat straight back up to her chair.

Jolyne then clapped her hands, "Well, then. How about we eat? Oh, and where's Tohka?"

Shido looked back at her, "I don't think she'd come back here anytime sooner-"

"I'm back home!" A voice from the front door echoed through the dining room, "Shido, is that what I think it is?!"

"Oh boy," the teenager sighed, placing his hand to his face.

The older Stand user dropped a sweat as she heard a rush of footsteps coming from outside the room, before the door was slammed open to reveal an hyperactive Tohka desperately searching for food. She eyed at the room, only to see Jolyne greet her curtly and Miyazaki somewhat surprised. Just as she eyed at the Hermit, her body became tense.

"Isn't that…?" Tohka glared at the girl, as she then cowered in fear besides Miyazaki.

"Now, now," Jolyne stepped up between the two, "Didn't I already told you about this, Tohka?"

The girl frowned, before nodding.

"Good," she smiled, with the Princess' smile coming back, "Besides, I'm beat. Oi, Shido, three isn't enough right now."

"Yeah, yeah," he scowled, as he approached the stove again to get the pot and the rice for the remaining oyakodon.

Jolyne sat on the middle chair, with Tohka sitting opposite to Miyazaki. The Princess glanced at the Hermit, before sighing as another batch of fresh oyakodon was placed on the table. Shido then sat at the table beside Tohka, the tense atmosphere clinging to him. It wasn't before he looked at Miyazaki, who nodded, and started the prayer.

Seconds passed, before they clapped their hands.

"Itadakimasu," they all chanted, as they reached for their chopsticks.

Jolyne ate first, before the others started to do so as well. The little girl was embarrassed to eat before being encourage by Miyazaki. The little girl nodded as she picked up her chopsticks and started to eat up the oyakodon in its bowl.

"So," Jolyne said, "I think you haven't introduced yourself, Yoshino."

The little girl lowered her head in embarrassment, letting Miyazaki respond back to her.

"She's not used to talking to people," she patted the girl's head, "Now, now, eat up."

"I thought that she's talkative from what I've heard," the older woman munched on her food.

"Actually-," the little girl slowly responded, making Jolyne a little surprised, "Yoshinon does it for me."

"Oh?" Jolyne raised her brow, "You two are a duo anyway. And how did you meet Yoshinon?"

Yoshino lowered her head again, "I… don't remember. Yoshinon was always there for me in the beginning. He's been there… as my friend."

"Your friend?" Shido spoke up.

Yoshino nodded, "Yoshinon… is my friend. He's something that… I'd want to be. He's… always strong unlike me."

"Something that you'd want to be, huh?" He huffed, he smiled back at her, "I guess the two of us are somewhat similar, don't you think? I look up at a person I highly regard to."

The little girl lowered her hood, with Tohka fuming from what he said. Jolyne held her hand, to which she turned her head to, as the older woman glanced at her. The girl sighed, before slowly nodding as she continued to look at the two and eat again.

"It's the first time anyone's ever told me that," the little girl responded.

Jolyne looked at Miyazaki and Tohka, who glanced back at ther. She signaled them with her head, leaning towards the door, as the two of them nodded. She smiled, before looking at Shido.

"Anyway," she stood up, "thanks for the meal, Shido. I have to go now and meet up with Josuke."

"S-same here!" Tohka stood up, "thanks, Shido. I-I have to make my forms now!"

"And Yoshino," she patted the little girl's head, "I have to go to the bathroom right now. Be a good girl while I'm gone, okay?"

Shido nodded as the trio walked towards the door, exiting in unison. Once the door was closed, Miyazaki leaned on the hallway's walls while Tohka leaned on the door. Jolyne used her Stand's latent power to send a string towards the two occupants of the dining/living room, intent on listening to their conversation. The teenager stood up from his seat, gently grabbing the empty bowls as he walk towards the pantry. The Hermit sat in silence, looking at the Shido as he placed the bowls on the sink. The teenager then looked towards the young girl.

"Well, I don't what to do since Miyazaki's going to take awhile," he said, approaching the girl, "How about we talk in the meantime?"

The girl slowly nodded, as Shido responded, "How about we take this to the couch?"

The girl nodded again, before quickly retreating to the couch's side. The teenager blinked at her actions, the little girl peeking at him with embarrassment.

Shido sighed, "Gimme a break."

He sat beside her on the couch, causing the little girl to inch away from him. He mentally sighed in response.

"About… what you said earlier…" she said, "Was… it true?"

"Oh, about that?" He replied, before looking to his front, "Well, it is kind of true, though."

"…Who is it?"

He sighed, "I'm still mad at her though. But it's not like it's her fault either."

"Why are you mad… at her?"

"I'm not so sure either. Maybe because of the fact that it took so long for her to find me."

"But do you still regard her as… your idol?"

He nodded, "Yeah, she is cool. It's… hard not to even respect her. It's like what you said with Yoshinon; she's someone that I wanted to be in the future. Well, what about you, Yoshino?"

"Me?" She stuttered.

"Oh, sorry if I'm vague," he chuckled, "I wonder why you'd run away from the AST even if you can fight them?"

The little girl's head drooped low, "I... don't like seeing anyone hurt, even me. But-"

Yoshino looked at him with a fuming face, "I don't want to see Ayumi-oneechan hurt too."

"I see," Shido looked back to his front.

"That's why… I always let Yoshinon do my decisions for me. It's… because that I know he's good enough to know what's the best… for me."

"But…" he looked back at her, as she lowered her head, "I don't want to be… lonely either. Only Ayumi-oneechan was there… to help me and Yoshinon. I'm… jealous that she has a lot of friends. But I can't… since I'm a Spirit…"

She looked back at him, her eyes nearly in tears, "Do you think… I can do that, Shido?"

He nodded with sincerity, "I'm sure that a lot of people would- no, _will_ like you. Just because there are people who would want to put you down, doesn't mean that there are people who wouldn't want to be with you."

"How about we do this?" She perked up to him, her curious eyes gazing upon him, "I'll be your friend."

"…you will?" Shido nodded.

"And not only that," he smiled, "I'll protect you just like how Miyazaki does to you, and I'll help you from making your own choices outside of Yoshinon. And most of all, I'll find Yoshinon for you."

She looked back at him with teary eyes, as he patted her head.

"There's no need to cry anymore, Yoshino. We'll be here for you."

Her head drooped, "…T-thank you… Shido."

It took a while before Yoshino stopped crying, as Shido wiped off her tears with his hands. However, the moment his earpiece rang, his attention spanned to it.

 _"Good job, Shido,"_ Kotori said through the earpiece, _"But I don't think that would be enough to seal her."_

Shido whisked his hand away from Yoshino, before whispering to his earpiece, much to her surprise.

"What?" He whispered to her, "I thought that kissing her would be enough."

 _"Oh my,"_ she said sarcastically, _"Did you forget that you have to make her mood good before you try to kiss her?"_

"Uh, but I promised to her."

 _"Just because you did doesn't equate to it being an instant seal,"_ Reine cut in, _"By now, she might still doubt about that, since even you or Miyazaki haven't found the doll yet."_

"About the doll," he looked back at Yoshino, smiling before whispering back at the earpiece, "Did you find it?"

 _"Wait…"_ Kotori paused, but he heard her whisper, _"Reine, did the mechanics division found the location already?"_

It took a while before Kotori talked to him again, _"Looks like we have a positive."_

He nodded, glancing back at Yoshino, "We found your- I mean, Yoshinon, Yoshino."

She looked back at him with shock, "You… do?"

"Yeah. And uh," he said, as he whispered back to his earpiece, "Where's the location?"

 _"Wait,"_ Kotori commanded, _"We still have to- Wait, nevermind. And… oh. You may not like this, Shido."_

"Uh… why's that?" He pondered.

 _"Shido,"_ he heard him gulp, _"I think it's a good idea bringing your PE uniform now."_

And his eye twitched in realization.

* * *

Shido sighed, as he was currently outside the high-rise apartment. The once-rainy streets was now free of falling raindrops, evident of Yoshino's mood, except dark clouds still covered the skies. He still wore his uniform except his blazer and tie, with his right hand carrying his used PE uniform inside a bag. He patted his chest, looking towards the glassed automated entrance of the apartment.

It was located near the residential area of the city, a lot of blocks away from Shido's home. The building was eight stories high, with the number two at the top front of it. The streets weren't as crowded, with few automated cars in sight. He still had to brush off the remaining leaves after being teleported inside a bush.

He left Yoshino to Miyazaki's care, as well as Jolyne and Tohka. They're currently in his house, doing whatever they want under Jolyne's watch. Josuke was still doing his investigative work, leaving Shido to do this on his own without any help at all.

" _Anyway, you know the drill,"_ Kotori briefed, _"You have to enter Tobiichi's room even if it's empty. Our priority is the doll and the doll alone. I hope I made it clear."_

"Got it," he stepped in front of the apartment's glass door.

He stopped, as a thought occurred to him, "Wait a minute. How come you didn't send some of your men to just get it from here?"

" _Long story short, the mechanics division tried getting through her defense,"_ she stated, _"She's a supergenius; what else did you expect from her putting stuff like automated guns no less?"_

He dropped a sweat, "I hope I'm not gonna die because of stepping in to her room."

" _That's why it had to be you, Shido. If it's Tohka, I'd doubt she'd even have the slightest chance."_

Shido scoffed at her statement, as he rang one of the numerous bells outside the apartment. Instantly, Origami replied.

" _Who is it?"_ She questioned.

"It's me, _Itsuka_ Shido-"

Immediately, the automated glass door opened just as he finished his sentence. He sighed, never expecting her response to be that quick. The teenager continued to the elevator situated near the entrance, pressing the button and waited for the contraption to come down to his current floor.

He leaned back at a nearby wall, waiting for the elevator as he surveyed left to right. The corridor was rather spacious, with a visible canteen or store a few steps away. And from that 'store', he saw a familiar figure wearing the same school uniform as his, except it was for girls.

She had a near hourglass figure, with a flowing, light orange, unpolished bun hair with a few strands dangling near her ears. He noticed her looking at him with her face; consisting of pale blue eyes and a sharp jaw line. To his surprise, she still wore her signature bandana strapped on her right arm, as well as the large ribbon at her back and white kneeguards contrasting with her black knee high socks.

It was no denying who it was in his head. It was Hirai Momo, Raizen's current student alliance president, currently staring at him menacingly. He looked away, whistling nervously as he wished for his ride up to instantly appear. She didn't say a word, as he heard her steps, full of authority, coming towards him.

He then heard her talk, much to his chagrin.

"Itsuka Shido," he heard her say it with her commanding voice, causing him to look back at her, "Didn't expect you to come here."

"Uhh," his voice filled with hesitation, "I didn't expect you to be in here, Hirai-kaichou."

"Expectedly," she brushed her hair, "But what I'm asking you about is why you're here."

She looked at her nails, with Shido still sweating, "As far as I remember, it's only me and Tobiichi living in this apartment. Don't tell me that…"

She whispered to his ear, her hands in his shoulder, "Those rumors are true, Itsuka-kun."

"Uhhhhhhhh," he prolonged his own words, until a chime sounded off as the elevator's door appeared, "Everyone is entitled to their own opinion, kaichou! See yaaaaaaaaaaaa-"

He immediately rushed to the elevator, pushing the button "7" with all his mashing. He sighed as the president herself didn't give chase to him. He breathed heavily, before sighing and patting his own chest. He laughed dryly, before his attention was caught by the sudden ringing of his own earpiece, only to hear laughter coming out of it.

" _-I'm sorry, Shido. I just didn't expect that to happen,"_ Kotori said, a laughing voice still emanating from the other side.

"Yeah, yeah," he scuffed, before he banged the back of his head to the elevator's wall he leaned on.

Suddenly, however, the elevator stopped. Instead of a sudden halt, it decelerated slowly. Shido pondered and looked around the elevator, before pressing the number "7" again in the elevator's panel.

He scratched his head, "Did I break it?"

He looked at the signage at the top-front of the elevator's door, seeing that he was still at the 5th floor. He tried to start the ascent again, only for metal screeching above him. He realized it, and soon enough started to fiddle with the elevator's panel. As he pressed a rather peculiar button to the lower-right corner of the panel, the elevator door opened, revealing a dark hallway in front of him. Seconds later, the light inside the elevator died.

" _Shido, what's going on?"_ Kotori inquired, _"Why did you suddenly stop?"_

"The elevator broke, that's what," he replied, stepping outside the elevator and surveying the darkened halls.

" _If I remember, the mechanics division even used that same elevator hours before that occurred,"_ she stated.

"Then there's something wrong here," he said, his eyes peering in the darkness, "I'm in the fifth floor right now. Everything's dark here."

" _A power outage?"_ Reine intervened, _"Minowa, analysis."_

Their conversation paused for a while, before Minowa started talking.

" _Schematics show that the building's electricity is built on parallel wiring. If someone cut off the source for electricity in the fifth floor, then-"_

"It wouldn't affect the other floors as well, right?" Shido answered, looking around as he thought of something, "Hey, if someone had their electricity cut off, wouldn't they step out of their rooms and complain at the landlord?"

" _Obviously,"_ Nakatsugawa replied, _"But we have a problem to."_

"What is it?"

" _There's only one life signature there right now. And it's-"_

Shido heard the wind whistle behind him, seeing a knife thrown right at him. Day to Story appeared, deflecting the knife with the object embedding to the wall. He immediately ran for cover, running towards a nearby corner and hiding in it. Another knife flew past the hallway, it embedding on the concrete wall to where Shido would've been.

He dropped his bag, as his earpiece screamed to life.

" _Shido, we'll try to help you by bringing back the electricity-"_

"No, this is fine," Shido whispered to the earpiece, "I'm sure that he threw that knife because he might've expected me not being able to do deflect it."

He tried to take a peek, seeing nothing whizzing past at him, "And I'm sure that last knife was to make a guarantee."

" _You sure about that? Wouldn't that just leave you at a disadvantage?"_

"I'm sure he's under that disadvantage," he hid again, his back against the wall, "I'll tell you when you should turn it back on-"

Suddenly, he heard a click beside him. He quickly looked at his side, seeing a red light gleaming at his hand. He flicked it with Day to Story, before it suddenly exploded. It was strong enough to vaporize a person, as dust and stone fling towards his body. He then breathed deeply, letting his body healed by the Ripple.

' _It's not that he's in a disadvantage,'_ he peeked again to see another knife go right to his face, only for it to be deflected by his Stand, _'He already planned this through!'_

Shido hid back, letting his mind circulate with thoughts. Right now, every single part of the corridor might've been booby-trapped. The person was obviously at the other side, possibly hiding in the corner. He thought of every single possibility of him getting blown up or cut off, before starting to rush to the other side of the corridor.

"I don't know what's his gig," he said to himself, "But if he's like this, then he has to be that weak!"

He infused his legs with the Ripple, before dashing off. The problem was that his legs were shining in the darkness as well as making noise, causing a few blades to fly right by him. He used Day to Story, as well as his own Ripple-infused hands to block it. A unison of fists collided at the blades, causing them to bounce on the ground as Shido continued his assault.

Just as he arrived at the corner, he then looked around for the culprit. Even if he was entrenched in the dark, his hearing was enhanced by the Ripple alone. Another red light came by nearly a meter away from his face, as his own eyes met a rather blackish figure in the dark.

A click sounded off, as he faced an explosion nearly 0.5 meters away from his face. He used his body, infused with the Ripple, as well as his Stand to shrug off the explosion. He grunted, his left eye welling up with blood. He gritted his teeth as the figure was surprised to see him still standing, albeit a few meters away from where he was.

Suddenly, Shido's left eye was imbued with the Ripple, causing it to rapidly heal along with the regenerative flame that he had. The figure, shocked and awed by the shining light alone, retreated to a room at the end of the corridor. He quickly opened, and slammed it the moment Shido started to catch the motherfucker.

Then, at that moment, the teenager violently opened the door; his Ripple and his Stand eager to land a decisive blow to his face.

And he was surprised the moment that happened.

The person was gone. Instead, he only saw the spacious storage room piled with whatever equipment was there. There was no signs of scuffling or so, as everything was placed neatly. He entered the room with a large thud, closing the door behind him as looked at the area with mocking intent.

"You have a lot of guts thinking that hiding here is a good call," he stomped, as Day to Story wrecking the entire room.

As the Stand yelled its battle cry, boxes and lockers to where the Stand user might've hide was destroyed. While the Stand ensued its destruction, he looked around for any places the person could've used as an escape route. He did find a ventilation shaft, but it was rather high for it to be opened in a flash.

Day to Story stopped, its 'faceless' visage looking towards the rubble it had made of a room. There were no signs of blood or any flesh unattached, leaving Shido to ponder on where the user is.

"Oi, Kotori," he whispered to his earpiece, "You think you can-"

His response was static, causing him to assess on what's going on. He gulped, looking around the room for any sort of activity, may it be large or small. Every crack and crevice on the room was check by his Stand, only to find no apparent clue or the whereabouts of the Stand user.

He gritted the teeth inside his closed lips, focused on finding where the person is as he exited the room.

But before he could, his face was met by another bleeping red light.

"Day to Story!"

His Stand appeared quickly beside him, his mind processing every single notion as time around him slowed down again from adrenaline. However, he glared at it and clenched his fist, before willing the Stand to punch at the bomb that was a meter away from exploding right at his face.

The bomb flew away for a few meters, exploding right beside a door to the right. Shrapnel flew from the door, but it was still intact. Shido sighed in relief, as he willed his Stand to disappear. His actions, however, led to him hearing someone slowly clapping from the corner of the corridor.

The clapping stopped, as he heard the perpetrator's voice, "Wow, you just fucked up my awesome plan."

He then stepped out of the corner that he peeked on, as a lightning shone the corridor with the man's visage. He wore a green jacket with a camouflage shirt, a cross necklace dangling on his neck. His cargo pants reached to his stylish shoes. He then placed his left hand to his right armpit, with his right hand supporting his chin.

His lime-like hair dangled on his face, sporting a high-fade, loose pompadour. He didn't see his eyes, but Shido swore he saw yellow eyes looking at him with pride. The person cracked his neck, left and right, before combing his hair.

"Itsuka Shido, isn't it?" He said in his husky voice, both hands pointing at him, "My man, you sure are strong."

"What do you want from me?" Shido glared at him, causing the person to stutter slightly.

The person was slightly horrified, before he had both of his arms to his stomach. He started to laugh, causing Shido to look at him with disgust. He kneeled down in the floor due to the pain from laughing, before he threw a knife right at him from his own hands.

"It's fucking obvious!" He snarled at him, "You're here for her, right?"

"Wait… Tobiichi?!" He said, looking at him with a glare as he answered.

"Fucking right!" He laughed again, as he threw a scissor at him, "I waited for this day to even come!"

"You know how it feels like to just wait it alllll out before I could even have the chance to kick that balls of yours, right? Wrong!" He shouted, "You're way too ecstatic in her body that you don't even know!"

"What the-" Shido shouted at the person, "I'm not even into her!"

"You are?" The person loosened the next flurry, before his face contorted to anger, "But I'm sure that you're the one hurting her feelings by enamoring her!"

"I tried all my very best just to get her into my arms, even risking life and limb for her! I accepted all those rejections time and time again, correcting those bullshit stuff that I did wrong! Just as when I was about to get me some good courage to talk to her, you know what I found?"

He whistled, "Her carrying someone else's PE uniform, that's what!"

Shido blew off the saliva from his mouth the moment he said it, causing the person to get even angrier than before.

"I knew how her PE uniform looked from every little detail, but I knew that PE uniform was way too long for a girl to even wear. That's why…"

He then activated his mini-bomb, much to Shido's current state.

"The victor- will be the one getting Origami-chan's heart!"

His throwing posture was similar to that of a baseball player, as he stomped his right foot before volleying the bomb right towards Shido's face. The bomb then exploded the moment Day to Story punched it, seeing no wounds at all in its user's arm. Shido glared back at the fiend, only to find him not there at all.

He reached for his earpiece, thankful as it was now functioning, "Kotori, can you turn on the electricity now?"

" _On it,"_ Kotori replied, _"Mechanics division, turn it now!"_

The moment Kotori spouted it, the lighting in the corridor was turned on. The whole area was now illuminated, showing the scars from the bombs as well as the embedded knives in the corridor's wall. Shido surveyed around the area, before looking around to where the perpetrator is.

"Kotori," he whispered to his earpiece again, "do you know where he is right now?"

" _Yeah. He's still at the fifth floor. And Shido."_

"Yes?"

" _Where did you last found him?"_

"Err, at this exact spot."

" _What the- then explain why he's at the room to your right?!"_

"What-"

This time, it was a heated up knife coming towards the teenager as he looked to his right, the direction to the storage room. He quickly willed Day to Story, deflecting the heated knife as it whizzed past his hair. It was embedded in the wall, smoke puffing hole it was embedded on as it cooled off.

"Do you like it, Shido?" He heard his husky voice again, "I heard that a _thousand-degree_ knife is super effective against meat."

" _To your left!"_ Kotori shouted, as he looked towards him, who was clinging to an open door about three rooms away from him.

He huffed, as Day to Story grabbed the knife and hurled it towards the person at a fast speed. It managed to graze his arm, as he retreated to the room he was on. The knife bounced on the edge of the door, before falling down along with a chip from the door's structure.

" _Shido,"_ Reine's voice was heard in his earpiece, _"this person might be a Stand user."_

"Isn't that obvious?" He sarcastically said, going to the same door the fiend was.

He then opened it, only to see the room empty.

" _Shido,"_ he heard Reine alerting him, _"to your right!"_

Another heated knife whiffed from his face, but managed to burn cheeks as it passed through. The man cheekily smiled before retreating to the nearby room he had a door opened on. Shido was visibly frustrated, as he opened it again. He wasn't there at all, leaving him to question his powers.

"You sure this whole building doesn't have holes between rooms?!"

" _No,"_ Mikimoto replied, _"I handled on the layout of that mission from the time. There's no way he could just pass through- Shido, to your left!"_

He quickly looked to his left, seeing the person kicked the open door before, closing it. The person was scared to look at Shido's raging face, as he retreated to the corner of the hallway. Just as Shido managed to turn around the corridor, he saw the person enter the room, with a frightened face, situated at the end.

" _Shido,"_ Kotori frantically said, _"teleporting! It has to be teleporting!"_

"I know!" His hand placed on his earpiece, "But we can't jump to conclusions yet! There has to be something that makes him teleport in the first place!"

" _Crew, we need some ideas now!"_

Shido was left to look around on the area, looking left and right for any possible ideas. His mind processed on what to do.

 _'He can teleport, obviously,'_ he thought to himself, _'But can he teleport in the first place? If he can teleport, then why didn't he just teleport behind me and blow me up? There has to be a reason why he can't, and that's his own weakness.'_

He looked towards the door that the person slammed earlier, _'What bothers me is why he kicked that door in the first place. Why didn't he just take advantage of that? And… no, wait!'_

He looked at the door in front of him, seeing a shadow under it. He then rushed at the door and opened it, slamming his fist quickly at the person, who was shocked to see him knowing where he was. However, a mini-bomb was thrown right beside him. He quickly used his Stand to cover himself from the explosion, as he flew a meter away from the door.

Shido panted heavily, as the right side of his abdomen was outright open. He gritted in pain, letting the regenerative flames do the work for him as he tried to stand up. He looked back at the door he forcefully opened, which was closed. Just as it was healed, along with the help of the Ripple, he opened it again. He didn't see the person, at all.

"Kotori, where's the guy again?!" He shouted, "I think I know now how it works!"

" _You do?!"_ She said with surprised, _"Left side!"_

Shido then forcefully ripped the doorknob from the previous room the perpetrator was, the doorknob colliding with the freshly-heated knife that the person had. The Stand user retreated again to that room, just as Day to Story punched the doorknob, leaving a hole in its place.

" _What do you think you're doing, Shido?"_

"Giving him a handicap. And can you get his name for me?"

" _How does that- right side!"_

Day to Story reflected it again, the knife embedding to the wall away from him.

"It's simple, really," he said, destroying the last door's doorknob in the middle section of the U-like corridor, "If I had his name, then I would just be playing a cheated version of Whack-A-Mole."

"His move from before was my clue," he said with brimming, stone-cold confidence, "He's the one who's making himself lose!"

" _Shido, I seriously can't understand what you're- Corner to your left!"_

The teenager didn't even bother to look at the user, as the Stand flicked the heated knife away.

"Like I said, it's simple," he said, before going to the corner to the right, looking down at the door with a shadow.

Just as the user was about to open the door, he then used his Stand to punch through the door without any concern, as he heard an elicited scream behind it. He heard him crash towards a wall, to which he closed the door again.

" _Oi, Shido,"_ Kotori screamed at her, _"Why are you closing the door?! Are you letting him go away?!"_

"Actually, he can't now," he said, opening the door to see the enemy Stand user coughing up blood and his seated body leaning on a wall, a keycard in his right hand that disappeared, "I'm sure he knows."

"H-how the fuck did you know?!" The person yelled at him, only to cough up blood.

"Your move from before was your mistake. Instead of appearing at the room that had the door opened, you instead appeared behind the door. And you even ran to the room at the end of that corridor so you could whisk away. You can teleport, yes, but it had to do something with doors, right? And when I destroy the door or the room's open, you can't teleport, right?"

"Fuck…" the person muttered, " _Smartass_ …"

"If you didn't do that, then you _would've_ won. My ability's simple, finding a person from name alone. If I knew your name from the _beginning_ …"

Shido walked in front of him, stomping at the user's foot, "Then I already won. But you instead let that one mistake do it for your own."

"Just because… you knew how my ability worked…" he grabbed a mini-bomb and activated it, "Doesn't mean that you won yet!"

"You could've just shut up, you know," Day to Story crushed the mini-bomb with its fists, much to the person's shock, "I would just let it slip if you didn't involve Tobiichi, but you already showed how much disgusting you are."

He then applied more pressure to at the perpetrator's foot, as the enemy Stand user screamed in pain, "Stalking Tobiichi almost to the point that you'd even know every single detail of her PE uniform. If I were her boyfriend, then you already know how pissed I would be."

"P-please?" The man pleaded with teary and snotty face, with Shido closing his eyes and shaking his head.

Shido opened his eyes, and looked at him with a cold glare.

" _No_."

" **ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!"**

Day to Story punched the perpetrator without stopping. Multiple jabs and uppercuts were thrown towards the enemy's body. Shido used his own Ripple as well, punching his face before the two stopped. What was left was a person with his hairstyle and body ruined, beaten as his tongue drooped from his body.

"I'm not interested in her, but that doesn't mean that I'm not going to protect her," he looked away, "Even if she _could_ on her own."

He then started to walk away from the room, grabbing the bag that had his own PE uniform and went to the emergency staircase.

" _You know, Shido,"_ Kotori said through the earpiece, _"You could just knock him down with a punch."_

Shido didn't comment, as he saw the agents from Ratatoskr do their work on making sure like it never happened at all.

"We have to be careful if something like this happens..." Shido stopped midway, "especially to the rest of the Spirits. We don't know at all who's going to be the next Stand user doing this."

He then resumed, with bag in hand.

* * *

「USER」 Itsuka Shido / _Kujo Shido_  
「STAND」 Day to Story  
「ABILITY」 Tracking  
「FORM TYPE」 NATURAL HUMANOID  
「SPECIAL TYPE」 SEMI-SENTIENT

「Power」 B  
「Speed」 B  
「Range」 C  
「Durability」 B  
「Precision」 B  
「Potential」 A

 **Ratatoskr's Notes:**

Ah, hello. My name is Shiizaki. I'll be the one to initiate this note series, with the exception to the actual first two ones, hehe.

First of all, Day to Story is a Stand unique to its own. Its ability to track is a frightening thing altogether, though it requires a name for it to fully discern the prey it wants to stalk. It doesn't, however, discern distance (exception if it's really close), and would only point rather than give directions. It's rather odd for a Stand, since it doesn't have a face at all and has 'pieces of cloth' in its 'belt' with colors: purple, red, and white. It's odd for something that looks like a hero with a cape to have an ability suitable for stalking, no?

They do say that Stand powers are born from the person's will and desire, so possibly it might've been something in the past or so that offset it?

Also, it's odd why Shido still refers to himself as Itsuka, even if he's a Kujo. Maybe people are used to Itsuka, or is it that he's not yet ready to be a Kujo? As if Jolyne-san's marriage is odd enough…

* * *

「USER」 Nobunaga Minoru [ _RETIRED_ ]  
「STAND」 Knock Knock  
「ABILITY」 'Door Teleportation', Key  
「FORM TYPE」 ARTIFICIAL NON-HUMANOID  
「SPECIAL TYPE」 BOUND

「Power」 F  
「Speed」 F  
「Range」 B  
「Durability」 F  
「Precision」 F  
「Potential」 C (Depends on the user's intelligence and wittiness)

 **Ratatoskr's Note:**

Nobunaga Minoru. Has an alleged 'crush' on Origami. More like fanaticism. Origin of Stand yet to be known.

While Object Stands are at times incapable of fighting, this doesn't warrant that it's not dangerous. This Stand is good enough for stakeouts and ambushes, but can be exploited from range or the enemy knowing how it works. And that the Stand requires the door it uses on to be free from damage or is closed (or not transparent), as well as the target door. The user would then teleport to the room that he desires, as long he knows what it is and it being in range. No one else can use the keycard, except its user.

The keycard's design is red, with a black magnetic strip that can access any doors, either electronic or traditional. It has a stylistic symbol "K.K." at its front, with "master key" as the phrase below it. How the keycard can be used on keyholes… it's something that will be left to our imagination.

* * *

 **Next** **Chapter** : _The Hermit IV_


	12. Chapter 11 - The Hermit IV

Origami sat on her laptop, still wearing her uniform, replaying what had happened again and again. Every time she pressed the "frame forward" button, she veered at the moment closely. Shido's 'untimely death' replayed on that screen, only for that singular wound to vanish like some magician would cover it and 'woosh', gone goes the pain.

She retrieved the footage weeks ago, replaying it and looking frame by frame, but all she saw was this nonsense. This 'pompadour' man, whom she never knew, would punch his corpse and bring him back alive. As if the crater lodge near him didn't graze him at all. But there, lied here uncertainty.

The footage she had was not just high-definition, but had a lot of frames per second. Smooth as it is, she replayed the moment the bullet should've went to that 'girl'. With her own two eyes, she saw the blue-haired teenager cover the Princess from the high-gauged shot.

The bullet, supposedly slightly unaffected by wind speeds, looked like it was slapped to the crater a few frames later. It managed to hit Shido, life-threatening as it is, but it was a detail she only knew of after a hundred times she replayed the moment he got revived. Her mind wondered and wondered, even reaching a point where that man was but a Spirit to her eyes.

Weeks later, she didn't peer unto Shido. Even when she had those times when she could interrogate him, she didn't have the slightest notion to do so. That moment alone etched in her mind that something out of reach was currently present. Even if a question was enough, she didn't mutter a single why. _But why?_

However, this was a chance that she didn't expect. Alone with Shido, her mind is fueled by extravagance and curiosity. This shelter of hers tempered by her genius and cunning, a place so squalid yet perilous, is perfect for questioning him without any problems. She stood up from her coffee table, undressing herself as she found a much more elegant outfit.

Until an explosion rattled her senses.

She quickly steered to her stance, looking around to see any danger. However, dismissed so early as that explosion felt so… little. Her experience made it clear that she had far better senses than anyone in this condominium, and she knew exactly where it was. Two floors below her did such thing happen, sound and vibration ever so feeble.

Just as she finished wearing her outfit, she had checked her laptop again. Brimmed with programming fitting only for her, she spied the floor with but a micro-bug that she had implanted in every floor. Call her anxious, but she had done so in case of a random disaster befalling in her home.

There it was again. In the brightest lights of the floor's corridor, the teenager looked around as his wounds were healed by both spark and flame. There was rather a scorch and a few knives embedded in the wall, but none warranting any attention for any onlookers to the point of windows not shattered.

She didn't remember anyone being hostile, aside from the stalker that followed her for every errand. It was that again she saw at that moment, in perfect angle, did a knife coming towards him only to be reflected to a nearby wall. It was heated to a full-thousand degrees as she calculated from the smoke.

It happened so again, this time with the mini-bombs supposedly hitting the teenager's side to explode a meter or two before him. Blades were thrown off as Shido managed to land a counter-attack with an embedded one. But at that moment, she was stupefied as to how that stalker that she knew to appear at another door.

She knew, just in case, the nooks and crannies of this condominium. Such wasn't the case for the stalker, who appeared from another room's door like a rabbit from a magician's hat. Until the point where Shido broke the door by its doorknob, before he finally faded towards a room where the stalker current was.

Desperate for answers, the micro-bug followed suit with the mysterious teenager. He stood there victorious against the downed boy. Noticing that she didn't activate the sound functions of the device, she manually opened it for future recordings. The bug was now in the upper-middle portion of the room, overlooking the two as the stalker coughed blood.

Static filled the speakers as they talked.

" _-let it slip if you didn't involve Origami, but you already showed how much disgusting you are."_

" _Please?"_

She only saw him shook his head, as he uttered one word.

" _No."_

Then what followed was a blitz of unseen poundings on the perpetrator's body. Her eyes widened in both shock and fear, as the man himself floated in the air while his body had multiple spasms. She knew how it looked and felt, as if he was punched for many a numerous times.

What followed along was the sparks in his arms as the teenager proceeded to bombast the stalker with his own fists. He stopped, for an average of five seconds, before the stalker's body hits a nearby wall with his tongue drooping out of his mouth. Another static, possibly wave interference, hit the bug.

" _-but that doesn't mean that I'm not going to protect her,"_ he looked away, _"Even if she could on her own."_

Shido then left the room, only for her to see several men barge the door to recover the stalker's limping body. They were special agents in clothing, as they soon started to scour the room. She then decided to let the bug retreat, before looking back towards her room's front door.

Her mind was jumbled, and he has a lot of questions to answer.

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 _The Hermit IV_

* * *

Shido sighed as he dusted his clothes. He breathed in and out, before looking back at the bag he was carrying while he was climbing the emergency stairs.

' _Good thing that guy didn't vaporize this,'_ he pondered, as he climbed the stairs again.

" _Anyway,"_ Kotori talked to him through his earpiece, _"remember that you still have a-"_

Static filled his comms, as he tapped it.

" _Damn… we're being ja-"_

He only heard static afterwards, before deactivating the comms. He gulped in nervousness, as he climbed the stairs once more.

Just as he reached the floor, he opened the door following to the floor's corridor. He walked towards the middle of the corridor, stopping in front of her room with her plaque on it. 'Tobiichi' was inscribed in the plate outside of her room, before his hand followed suit to the doorbell. Nodding in confidence, he pressed the doorbell.

Instantly, the door opened, surprising him. He regained his posture, as he saw Tobiichi wearing but a maid's outfit. He lost himself in thought, as he looked at her dumbfounded.

She wore a frilly headdress that complemented with her hair. The maid outfit's skirt reached only the half of her upper thighs, with a large white ribbon to her back and a red ribbon to her chest. Her frilly dress swayed along with her hips; Shido looked at her with a still face as he still registered what was going on.

"Uh…?" He leaked his voice.

"Yes?" She said with a monotonic voice, her face void of emotion.

He shook his head, "Never mind. May I come in?"

She bowed, "Yes, master."

He shivered in response, as he entered her room. He took of his shoes, as his socks touched the cold wooden floor. She then proceeded to close the door, before removing her shoes as well as she moved forward from him.

"Here," she raised her hand, leading to a door.

He nodded in response, as the two of them walk towards the door. She then opened it gently, revealing a room filled by only a coffee table with a laptop beside it and a flat-screen TV facing the table. He entered the room, before looking back at Tobiichi. The incense in the room overwhelming his sense of smell, calming him down.

"Wait here for a while, master," she said, as she bowed in front of him, "I'll go get some tea."

He nodded again slowly, nerved by her actions, before she started to talk again.

"You can put your… oh?"

She gazed at his bag, the PE uniform visible to her eyes. Shido then proceeded to sweat heavily, as he gulped the moment she said those words.

"Ah…" he scratched his head, "You see…"

"If that's the case," she bowed, her hands extending to his body, "then you may give it to me, master."

He twitched his left eye, as he gave the bag to her extended hands. She straightened her posture, just as she bowed again.

"Please wait for a while."

After that, she exited towards the kitchen. He sighed heavily, patting his chest and sweating off the oil accumulated in his face. He then decided to sit at the coffee table, his feet below his hips. He looked around, seeing only a window and white, décor-less walls. There was the laptop in the coffee table, along with the TV set that looked like it was unused.

 _'Is she this reclusive?'_ He pondered, as he eyed on the laptop, _'From what Kotori said, I'm sure that she's obviously hiding something. She's not so probing ever since I sealed Tohka. Maybe…'_

He looked towards the kitchen again, as his Stand appeared right behind him. A 'voided' face leered at the wall beside the kitchen, as the Stand raised its index finger. It moved around, but never did it reach the door. He gazed again at the laptop, his eyes turning back to his Stand who still monitored her movement.

Gulping, his hands reached towards her laptop. It was on 'sleep' mode, only for it to open on its lock screen. He looked back again at his stand in nervousness, before setting his attention at the screen.

' _What should be her-'_

At that instance, he inputted his own name as the password. It unlocked itself, as he looked at the wall in disbelief. His mouth was gaping from the shock, before shaking his head back towards the machinery. The desktop had his picture from his first year posing as the background, with black borders surrounding it left and right.

Ignoring that, he navigated towards whatever folder there may be. Unsurprisingly, for someone serving in the AST, he saw video files swarming in the 'My Videos' folder. It included videos of whatever activities Shido had done, disregarding any 'not safe' ones. He reeled back in horror, just as he looked back at his Stand.

' _Still there,'_ he muttered to himself, as he navigated.

There was a sub-folder in it, to which he opened. He opened another sub-folder inside that sub-folder, only to find another sub-folder.

' _Really?'_

Annoyed by the amount of folders, he used his own hands, rather than clicking the folder, to open the folder in a fast pace. It took a hundred, to his horror, before reaching a folder that had the name ' _mission directive footage_ '. He opened it, seeing the thumbnail rendering. He glanced at his Stand again, before his eyes widened back at the screen.

' _Isn't this…'_ he opened the video file.

It was a recording the moment Shido was 'killed' in his successful attempt at sealing Tohka. The angle was situated at one of the trees, overlooking both the cliff and the two of them. It took a while until Shido was shot, falling to the ground as Tohka comforted his 'dead' body. Josuke came along. And that was it.

He gulped in horror, realizing that he overlooked the one thing about Tobiichi. Her affiliation.

He closed the video, as he saw a multitude of other ones as well. It was the same video, but in a different angle.

' _Just… how much did she had?'_

He then peered at one folder lying inside the 'mission directive footage' one. He looked at the details panel, seeing that it was new. It had the name 'fifth floor'. He shook his head in disbelief, as he opened the video. The angle was situated that it was at the ceiling, overlooking both Shido and her stalker.

She had fully recorded, from graphical to audio, the beatdown that he laid on the poor fanatic. Just as he exited the room, Shido closed the video. He looked back at his Stand, its finger still fixed at the wall. He sighed, closing the window explorer and closing the laptop, placing it back to sleep mode.

Like a twist from fate, the moment he closed her laptop, she appeared with a tea set on a serving tray, carried by both of her hands. He willed his Stand away, as he nervously smiled back at her. She approached the coffee table, placing the tray at the table. She bowed in front of him.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting, master," she sat beside him, her hips above her feet.

"It's okay," he stuttered, "I'm sorry as well for just coming here unexpectedly"

"No problem, master," she replied, her hand moving towards the tea set.

He blinked twice as he saw something fuming from the teapot alone. She then poured the contents of the teapot on an empty porcelain cup. He eyed her for any suspicious movement, only to see the whole thing to be the actual suspicion. The liquid she poured had a purple haze above its purple liquid, the scent overwhelming the incenses in the background.

' _Isn't this…'_ he covered his mouth in disgust.

"…Is there something wrong, master?" She tilted her head as she looked back at him.

"Nothing," he stuttered and sighed, gulping as he braced himself the moment he touched the cup with both of his hands.

' _So much for being polite…'_

The scent was overpowering his senses the moment it neared his nose. He shivered and exhaled heavily, as he closed his eyes. In an instant, he swallowed it all. He felt his tongue numbing from the flavor, his eyes tearing from the response. He felt his own throat chocking against him, as he held it with both of his hands.

"Are you okay, master?" She questioned.

He coughed in pain, looking at her with horror, _'Do I look like I'm-'_

She then pounced him, causing him to stumble to the floor. He was at the bottom, with her hands to his left and right. Then, he felt his crotch being pressed by something soft, as she sat on him. She looked at him with a slight worry, her mouth leaking a voice as he felt something hitting his weak point.

' _Control,'_ he mentally chanted his mantra, _'Control.'_

He coughed up, before he could finally speak, "T-Tobiichi?!"

"I'm here to fix whatever rising problems you face, master," she closed her eyes, leaning closer to Shido and moving her hips much to his state, "Is it wrong?"

"Just… get off of me," he said, looking away in embarrassment.

"In exchange for such a request," she leaned closer to him, hearing her breath, "I want you to accept mine."

He raised his brow, "Huh?"

"Then tell me what happened to you during the time I shot you."

His eyes widened the moment she said it, as she sat up straight.

"My laptop has a built-in system alarm in case someone tries to open it," she stated, getting off from Shido as she opened it, "I assume that you scoured it."

Shido sat on the floor, looking back at her.

"While it's unethical for me to do such, I'm making sure that we're on the same pace," she typed on the laptop, before facing it to him with the folder open, "Just… what are you, Shido?"

He sat there in silence, before sitting beside her again.

"I don't know who I am, either. And, why would I tell you this when I don't even know about you?"

She closed her eyes, "This revolves about you, Shido. Not me."

"I'm telling you I can't just openly tell someone I don't even fully know."

"So you don't know…" he saw her eyes narrowed.

He raised his brow, "I don't know what?"

"Nothing," she shook her head, "I might be mistaking you for someone else."

"Still," she looked back at him, "I want to ask you questions. About April and what happened today."

He sighed, "But before that… I wanted to ask you something."

She looked at him with curiosity.

"I know for a thing that you know that Tohka is a Spirit, right?" He said, as she nodded, "How come you're not trying to put them off?"

"While it is true that my purpose is to kill Spirits," she replied, her icy eyes leering his, "I cannot disobey orders from my superior."

"They know that Tohka is a Spirit, but they do not know that you refer to her as ' _Tohka_ '. She is a Spirit but we only abide to the killing part the moment the readings go off."

"So when she becomes normal, you have no choice but to stop doing so?"

"Only if the readings say so and if command says otherwise."

"And not because they are human? That's it?"

She shook her head.

"I know that you know I can seal Spirits. You've maybe seen that firsthand, maybe from the footage. Origami, they're not as evil as other people see them."

"Then what about the Spirit that killed my family five years ago? Do you think that it has any compassion?"

"That's… no, there are Spirits that aren't the same as of that. And… are you even sure that the person who killed your parents is a Spirit?"

She widened her eyes, narrowing it as she glared at him.

"You saw me punch that guy to oblivion. And yes, I punched him. I… didn't control myself at that time."

"About what you asked earlier, does that have to do with what happened at the fifth floor?"

He nodded, "However, I can't tell you about it."

"Why?" She peered at him.

He sighed, "To be honest, I don't want a lot of people involved on what I'm doing. If you think that the Spirits aren't just the main threat of this city, then you're wrong."

"You're saying that a person of mass destruction isn't just a threat?"

"Alright then," he sighed again, "But before that, I'll ask you this."

"Do it," she said with hidden determination.

" _Do you believe in gravity?_ "

She tilted her head in confusion, "I do."

"Not that gravity, actually. It's… a different kind of gravity. You do know that a bigger object attracts a smaller one, right?"

She nodded.

"Now, what if I change it with fate?"

"…What does fate have to do with this?"

"Like I said, do you believe in gravity? Do you believe that there's a reason for us meeting here? For me to meet Tohka? For me to be in this very city?"

"…What if I say _yes_?"

"Then you're just lying to me for answers, Origami."

"Then what if I won't let you leave until I get it?"

"Then what if I told you I can do it to you like what I did to your stalker?"

She widened her eyes, as she felt something tug her shoulder. She glanced back, only to find none. Immediately, instead of a tug, both of her shoulders felt like it had a hand above it. The grip on both of her shoulders stiffened until it halted nearly to the point of being bearable.

"What you feel right now is an extension of me, the same thing that made that guy limp to a pulp. To be honest, if ever the government did try to kill Tohka, Ratatoskr would just need me to defend her. And this is the same thing that's been going under the nose in this city."

The grip was 'released', as she let her hands touch her shoulders.

"Only the people with the same power like me can see it. Since you looked back before, I guess you can't."

"So that's…"

"The thing that saved me from before? Maybe, but I know it would answer a lot of your questions. And actually…"

He scratched his head, "Do you, uh, record this room?"

"No?"

"Then-"

She then saw him buzz with sparks, as she was caught off-guard by his kiss at her. She widened her eyes from disbelief, feeling something warm oozing from his body. The shine in her eyes faded as that warmth mesmerized her. He sighed, touching her forehead to check if she was still conscious.

"I hope I didn't fry her brain," he said nervously, coughing, "Anyway, how do you feel, Origami?"

"I am fine," she said in a monotonic voice.

"What did you put in that drink? Aside from… energy drinks?"

"Vegetables and other supplements necessary for stimulation."

Shido reeled back from her response, "O-okay then. Can you delete the files involving the fight here?"

"Yes."

Origami then sat near the coffee table, deleting the recent footage from before.

"…Do you have any cameras installed in this room?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I installed them recently in case Shido wants the footage of us doing it in here."

He stood there as he pinched the bridge of his nose, before shaking his head, "Do you know where the puppet is?"

"It's in my room, above the cabinet and hidden behind by a few small boxes," she said in a descriptive manner.

"Okay then," he sighed, "Put the footage you recorded in this room into your laptop's desktop. And put it in a folder named ' _look at this_ '."

"Understood," she bowed, before going near one of the wall and branding a micro-bug in her hands.

Shido gulped at the sight, as she proceeded to work on to her laptop under his command. He then proceeded to mistakenly enter the kitchen, with its trash can littered with energy drinks and a seemingly familiar hormonal medicine. He shook his head as he looked back at the still controlled Origami.

"Uh, where's your room again?"

"At the hallway," she replied, while still working on her laptop.

He exited towards hallway, and entering the door to the right of the exit of her apartment. He swung the door open, revealing a spacious room cramped up by a blue-sheeted, double-sized bed, a cabinet, a dressing mirror and other meticulous bauble in a vacating table and chair.

Just as he entered the room, he couldn't stop looking at the pink body pillow in the bed, with the stitched words ' _Bring it on!_ ' embedded on it. He shook his head as he draw his attention at the cabinet. He used Day to Story to find where the puppet was behind the boxes, as the Stand grabbed the it and gave it to his user.

However, as Day to Story shuffled for it, a box fell on top of Shido's head. He scratched his head, as he saw the discarded materials within the box. To his shock and daze, it was his PE uniform, as clear as any day. And on his PE shirt, it overlaid something phallic in nature, which started to vibrate.

He coughed in realization, thankful that it was actually hidden by his own shirt. Counting prime numbers to calm himself, to which it worked, he returned to the living room. There, Origami was sitting patiently for him, who looked towards him the moment he entered the room. She was still under his spell, as Shido promptly flicked his fingers as he hit the rabbit doll behind him.

* * *

Origami blinked, looking around her as she regained control of her body. Her laptop was open, with a micro-bug near it. She probed around her room, only to see a paper next to the laptop in the coffee table. She read it with her own two eyes.

' _PS. You can keep the uniform.'_

However, she quickly stood up to the realization that Shido was nowhere to be found. It happened in an instant when he kissed her. She tried to concentrate and recall what happened, only to find blanks filling in on her head. She sighed, sitting beside the coffee table and looking at her laptop's desktop screen.

It had the folder named ' _look at this_ '. She opened the folder and along with the following recordings. To her horror, she checked the documents folder to see none of her past recordings inside it. She looked towards the door leading to the front door, her sweat pouring down her face as she replayed the footage the moment she was under Shido's spell.

And one sentence echoed in her mind.

" _Do you believe in gravity?"_

* * *

Shido sighed, both from the fact that he was away from Origami's apartment and that Raizen's SA president was nowhere to be seen. He exited the condominium, with a rabbit doll in his hand as he gazed at the forestry in front of the building. He placed his right hand to his right ear, as intelligible speech bombarded his earpiece once more.

 _"Shido!"_ Kotori said, _"Are you okay? We can't contact you from the jamming!"_

"I'm okay, thanks," he glanced at Yoshino's doll, "And I got Yoshino's- I mean, Yoshinon now."

He then heard the crew cheer, _"Good then. Looks like we can start sealing Yoshino now."_

However, he heard sirens flaring from the other side.

 _"What?!"_ Kotori shouted, but not towards him, _"What do you mean Yoshino just disappeared?!"_

He widened his eyes in horror, "What's going on?!"

 _"Wait a minute!"_ He then waited, as he heard her sister argue, _"Jolyne's even there! How did she get out of the radar?!"_

 _"Shido! Yoshino is nowhere to be found and her signature in the radar is gone as of now!"_

"I-It has to be a Stand!"

 _"And it sure is!"_ Kotori yelled at him, _"Shido, can you find her right now with your powers?!"_

"Wait!"

He panted, as Day to Story materialized out of nowhere. His Stand then pointed towards the city. Just as it pointed to those buildings, the Spacequake alarms buzzed into life. Buildings started to shift into gear, as they descended down to the ground with a metallic hull closing off from where the floor should be.

The condominium was no exception, as people started to go outside of the condominium. Shido proceeded to run away towards the forest, as people started to go towards the earthquake shelter just outside of the condominium.

"She's at the city right now!" He stated.

 _"Got it!"_ Kotori shouted, _"Initiating recall… now!"_

His body was soon whisked by a bright light behind the thick forests near the vacated condominium.

* * *

Yoshino was terribly afraid.

Both from the fact that she triggered the spacequake alarm, as the AST soon breached her 'supposed' location, and the fact that something inhuman was chasing her.

It started just as she was starting to warm up to the likes of Jolyne and Tohka. Just as the three of them, along with Miyazaki, looked away, their faces was soon replaced with horror. They started questioning her name, muttering it, before they sprang in terror as they thought she was gone.

She was also afraid as well, as she was just beside Miyazaki. The horror, to her, started when her hand phased as she tried to nudge at Miyazaki's skirt. She tried to do so at the other girls, only to see her hands phase through their legs as well. She started to raise her voice in fear, only for deaf ears to hear it.

However, Jolyne and Ayumi's attention drew towards the window. They warned Tohka, confused of what's going on, who quickly retreated to Jolyne's back. What soon followed was the mirror smashing out of nowhere, making her confused as to what's going on.. What soon followed was that it phased through the table as well.

Jolyne and Ayumi screamed right at it, but stood there in horror as they realizing something that Yoshino doesn't know.

And then, they screamed for Yoshino to run away.

And she did.

She ran away from that comfort zone invaded by something that she doesn't know. The three of them followed suit, but ran out of strength. And now, she was alone and scared. It was as if she was blind to them. Her hands still phased at any living being, may it be a cat or so.

Just as the AST swoop in towards the city, as there was an anomaly that happened in one of the streets, the being then disappeared. Sirens already filled the empty streets beforehand, as the adrenaline shrugged off the sounds from before. Then, suddenly, the squad looked at the Hermit's eyes.

And then fired at her.

* * *

Shido stood at one of the high-rise buildings in silence. Right now, the whole city was evacuated. He looked at the current situation, as he saw the AST, along with Origami, gun down at the Hermit. While he could regenerate and deflect bullets, it's not enough when it's against a hail of it.

 _"You know the drill, Shido."_

"Yeah," he replied, "But I'm not risking it until I find the user. You have any eyes on the streets?"

 _"We're trying, Shido,"_ Reine replied, _"Though, Jolyne may have figured it might be a remote-controlled Stand."_

"But you see Yoshino now, right?"

 _"Apparently,"_ Kotori prompted to say, _"But what does it have to do with the situation?"_

"No, it can't be remote-controlled."

 _"There's no point in baffling about that right now, Shido,"_ Kotori reprimanded, _"Right now, Yoshino's state is declining. You already know what's going to happen."_

"I know."

 _"If that's the case, let's start this date."_

He jumped roof to roof using his Ripple the moment he nodded to her response. Going closer towards Yoshino, who rode her Angel, he looked left and right and on the alleys for any suspicious activity. He then stopped at one of the buildings with a railing to its edges, looking towards the AST as they continued to unleash hell towards the Spirit.

"Yoshino!" He yelled at her, as her attention was drawn towards him.

Then, Yoshino's eyes met his. Her colossal Angel, standing higher than the building he was on, stopped right in front of him.

"S-Shido!" She stuttered.

He then shuffled to his back pocket, "Yoshino, I've got something-!"

Then, a ray of light shined behind him, and blasted on Yoshino's Angel. The little girl braced for impact, as she hugged the rabbit-like Angel in distress. Then, the AST followed suit, firing off rounds in an attempt to stop the girl. She has reached her limit, as she closed her eyes and screamed as her Angel opened its mouth, as magic accumulated from within its throat.

Then, he heard something fly near him. She wore the same suit as of the others, floating in the air as the black, pony-tailed her drifted along in the winds of the storm. She was older than Shido, but he doesn't know how old she is. She held her gun, that reached to her legs, in place, as she looked at Shido and shouted right towards him.

"Hey, you there!" She commanded to him, "Get out of there, now!"

While he was ready to brace for whatever impact there was, he instead tried to run away from the coming blow. However, he then felt that his legs were clamped to the floor, only to realize that the same thing that hunted down Yoshino was putting him in place, its lower body hidden under the roof's floor.

Yellow blank eyes stared at him with glee, as its head with a spiky headdress wring in an agony-filled smile. It looked robotic, as it had a blue-black square pattern covering its upper portion, as multiple appendages of hands and legs squirmed from the bottom of its phased body.

He then realized that the target wasn't Yoshino, it was _him_.

"Day to Story!" He shouted, as the woman behind him was confused as to what was going on.

The Stand then started to punch at the enemy Stand. However, the enemy Stand kept its grip on his legs, as he intensified the next punches towards it. He looked again towards Yoshino's angel, whose powers are gradually increasing, as he desperately tried to punch the thing away.

' _How hard is this thing?!'_

Even when enhanced with the Ripple, it still managed to cling at him, even digging its own fingers right at his legs. He gritted his teeth as the pain numbed his legs, as he gazed right in front of the ever-glowing mouth from Yoshino's angel. Even if the AST tried to de-angle her attack, it was still directly going towards Shido.

Immediately, as if an attempt to mock him, the Stand disappeared just as the magic was going to fire at him. No matter how much he try to run away, he didn't have the time to do so.

However, his eyes still held determination.

His Stand then immediately destroyed the floor below him, as he fell downward. Despite what he did, the magic would still hit his head. No matter how much he'd try to lower it during his fall, a single scrape can mean an end to him. In an attempt to block it, he shielded his own face with his arms.

…

Instead, he felt down to the floor butt-first. He grumbled in pain, caressing his hind as the pain alleviated from the healing flames. Just as he was about to think of what happened, he then looked what was above him. He saw that similar golden throne perched near the hole, with Sandalphon embedded on its crown.

He then heard engines scrambling away, as Yoshino's Angel retreated from her current position. Just as he dusted off the dirt, he then pulsed himself with his Ripple, and jumped to the rooftop once more. He landed softly with the help of his Stand, and saw a familiar figure going towards him.

"Shido!"

Tohka approached Shido and hugged him, as he hugged back.

"Tohka?" He said, as the girl latched away from him.

She was still in her uniform, but there were irregularities with it. Her cleavage was visible, with pinkish frills covering it. Her skirt pulsated with magic, as it became a frilly, purplish one. She still wore the black thigh-high socks, but her shoes were replaced with black sabatons. What should be her red ribbon lacing her hair was replaced with the butterfly accessory she once wore on her Astral Dress.

"I… thought you couldn't use your powers."

"I thought so as well," she solemnly said, "But when I saw you there, defenseless, it felt like I can call it again."

She looked at her hands, as it pulsed with her own power.

"I guess that's better than being unable to do so," he responded, as he looked towards where Yoshino was currently in.

"Oi, Shido!"

Just as his name was heard, Jolyne swooped in with a string from her Stand along with Miyazaki, who she held onto. The two then touched the ground, looking at the situation right now.

"Just in time to," Jolyne said, "Got any ideas?"

"I don't know, but beating the Stand user first helps."

"Wait," Miyazaki butted in, "Yoshino's not in that person's grasp right now."

"Even if she isn't, I doubt that guy wouldn't interrupt us again. I nearly got a face full of Yoshino's because of it."

"Still the same case," Jolyne replied, "It's your job to save her, Shido. We'll deal with the Stand user wherever that person is."

"It's not that Yoshino's the target," he looked at them, "It's me."

"How can you be so-"

Then, a blizzard was summoned from the streets. The AST stopped their attacks the moment it happened.

 _"Shido, are you slacking off?!"_ Kotori screamed at him, _"Just now, Yoshino conjured this blizzard and no one can just tread it! Also, where the hell is Josuke?!"_

"I'm sure he's gonna come here," Jolyne replied, "It's just that he's a slowpoke now."

 _"Well he'd better be, because we can't do anything about that hailstorm right now- Wait, here's the analysis- Oh, boy."_

"Uh, what's the problem?" Shido raised his brow.

 _"Well, considering you're going to major in Physics one day, Shido, what do you see in that hailstorm?"_

"Pure, raging ice."

 _"Don't you think… it's a bit too opaque?"_

"Ah," he said in realization, as he gulped, "Crap."

 _"Right now,"_ Reine stated, _"Yoshino used her Angel to make the blizzard her own shell. Not even a high-velocity bullet can pass through that storm without getting shredded by a millions of those shards. Million might be an exaggeration, but that's what's going on."_

"And what's worse is that the Stand user's still here," Shido said, "We don't have any chance of breaching it while the enemy's still around."

 _"Jolyne, don't you think you can string yourself to it?"_

"No," she shook her head, "What will happen is just me getting shredded just as I try to pass through it. Though, don't you think going underground is a good idea too?"

 _"Even if it is, magic itself is an oddity,"_ Reine argued, _"If you try to breach under that shell, you might get shards coming towards you as you resurface. The winds are fast enough to make sure that you're gone the second you breach it underground."_

"Well, shit," Jolyne cursed, as the three of them looked at her, "What, I'm not a big fan of wild goose hunts."

"Even so, that Stand looked like it was being controlled," Shido looked around, "What he needs is an angle where he can see us."

He pointed to the hole, "If I was here, then he should be… No, I'm sure that person's not behind Yoshino's angel. Then, it should be…"

Just then, as he squinted his eyes to the street left to where the building is, he saw something flashing from the one of the building's window.

"There!" He pointed towards the window where he saw him, as the he escaped.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Jolyne said, as she swung towards the building with her own Stand, "Shido, go for Yoshino instead! We'll handle this."

Miyazaki joined along, with her Stand cushioning her fall. Just as Shido and Tohka followed suit towards the blizzard, Kotori buzzed at his earpiece.

 _"O-oi!"_ She stuttered, _"Someone stop Origami right now! She's going to cushion the barrier with a building!"_

"What?!" Shido said in a shocked tone, "I don't think we have the time!"

"I got it, Shido," Tohka calmly said, as she kicked the throne that had Sandalphon in it.

Just as she kicked it, it then transformed to a more sheath-like state, with Sandalphon's gem shining ever brightly.

"Let's go, Shido," she smiled towards him, as he nodded with a grin.

The two then proceeded towards the raging blizzard, with Jolyne and Miyazaki on their own to put a stop on the other Stand user.

…

Jolyne then busted through the office building's window, rolling on the floor to balance her fall. She then looked at the Stand user, who had the audacity to still capture a picture right at her. Even if it was in the dark, she could still see who the teenager was. He wore a rather different school uniform; it was similar to Raizen's but the black blazer was replaced with cream one.

The person had round glasses, a chocolate bar hanging out of his slack's pockets. He stylized his own hair with a man-bun, with locks dangling side-to-side. He also had a bit of hair on his chin, with side-burns nearly seen in his cheeks. The person then ran towards the staircase, only for Jolyne to extend her hand.

"Stone Free!"

Her Stand, still as blue as ever with its green shades, was called forth. Stone Free then busted out a string from its right palm, swiftly going towards the fleeing Stand user. Just as the string reached its target, it was then cut off by the same being that pursued Yoshino. Its yellow eyes glowing with danger, and its mouth gaping with sharp teeth.

Miyazaki, with the help of her Stand, climbed the building as she fell from the rooftops and rushed along to where Jolyne is. She saw who the person was, and was appalled by the sight.

"Wait, that guy's from Senjou University High School!" Miyazaki stated.

"No time to argue with that!" Jolyne said to her, "Right now, focus on using your Stand against him. Your group Stand has a better chance of putting that fucker-"

Then, suddenly, Miyazaki disappeared.

"A-Ayumi?!"

However, to Miyazaki's eyes, she could see Jolyne screaming right at where she should be. She then went to her stance, as she realized she was under the Stand user's effect.

' _So this is how it works, huh?'_ She thought, _'I guess talking to Kujo-san won't work.'_

Then, the enemy's Stand rushed towards her.

"Bad Boy!"

Her Stand was ever-ready to throw its blades towards the enemy Stand, only for attacks to not even flinch the target. She looked at it in horror, before shifting to her left as the Stand stampeded towards her. However, instead of going towards the shattered window panes of the building, where it should crash down, it shifted its own legs at a quick pace and it looked right at her in an instant.

' _Shit, it's too mobile!'_ She cursed mentally, as the Stand rushed towards her again.

She used her swarm Stand to block the coming attack, using it as armor surrounding her body. She could feel the Stand scratch the lens of her eyeglasses, as she was thrown off the building to another building's sideway with only a few grazes. She cushioned her fall on the ground with her own Stand, seeing the Stand user escaping at the streets.

"Get back here!" She rushed towards him, as Jolyne jumped off the building as well, seeing the Stand user in the sideway.

Miyazaki then saw the Stand itself shift towards the right side, to where the shattered window building is. It was trying to chase something in the silent air, only to realize that it gave her an advantage on beating the user.

"Heh," she scoffed, "I already got you anyway."

Just as the user was about to run towards an alleyway, it was ambushed by one of Miyazaki's Bad Boy. The Stand then proceeded to stab at his neck, before proceeding to disable the user from moving as it stabbed on its ankles. The user, just as he screamed in agony, slammed onto a nearby building's wall. The Stand then started to point its blade at him, before it got decimated by the user's Stand.

Both Jolyne and Miyazaki can see each other know, as the two looked at each other without the Stand user's power blocking their sights. They then approached the Stand user, who was crying himself to tears.

"H-how?" The person said in agony, as he tried to crawl away.

Miyazaki, however, made her Stand stop him by grabbing onto one of his ankles. The enemy Stand then appeared towards her, only for her Stand to start stabbing at its user's legs until the enemy Stand disappeared.

"You know," Miyazaki looked at him, "I have to say that your Stand's terrifying and straight to the point. But if you can't even handle the pain, how can you show something like that? But I guess that's just how it is. It's just a Stand that attacks people alone."

"Ahhhh!"

The user then screamed, as his Stand then rushed to where the blizzard is. He then fell to silence, breathing heavily from his wounds.

"Even… if my Stand… needs confirmation…" he panted heavily, "As long… as I have a picture… of… him…"

The user tried to stand up, only for him to fall down, "It acts better… if I'm near it… If… I use a picture… I don't… need to be near that guy…"

The user laughed while coughing saliva, "I… always have to get a picture again… since the image… blurs…"

"Why are you even attacking us?" Jolyne asked with furrowed brows.

The student gritted his teeth, before answering, "Some guy… told me that blue-haired guy… I need to… put down…"

The two looked at him with confusion, as he continued on.

"He said… that he's the reason… why she died… These spacequakes…"

The two look at him in shock, as Jolyne shouted at him.

"Just," Jolyne grabbed the collars of his shirt, "Just who told you this?!"

"It's…"

" _Time's up."_

"N-no…!"

Then, hands started to grab the teenager from under the ground. To Miyazaki, who was the first time to see such a thing, stood there in horror as he saw the boy's soul being detached from his body. His lifeless eyes turned grey, as the blood from his mouth poured down to the rainy streets.

"I can still…! I can still use my Stand to put him… down!"

" _Even if you try, that boy's better than you."_

Jolyne immediately used her Stand to destroy the hands that took his soul. However, the hands retaliated as well and started to puncture on her soul.

" _You can touch, but you can't try."_

She then pulled herself out, with Miyazaki catching her as she was about to fall off the ground. Just as his soul was ripped into tiny pieces, his body as well was being sucked into the ground. Jolyne looked at him in horror, as she tried to at least decapitate his head with her Stand and grab it.

However, she couldn't. Eijiro's body was then consumed by the shadows.

Jolyne slammed her fist to the ground, as Miyazaki stood beside her.

"Kujo… san?"

"Just when we had a clue…" she said, before glaring at her.

"Too bad, though," Jolyne casted a smirk at her, "Now we know one thing about who the fucker is."

* * *

「USER」 Eijiro [DECEASED]  
「STAND」 Stan  
「ABILITY」 Targeted Invisibiity | 'Phasing'  
「FORM TYPE」 ARTIFICIAL HUMANOID  
「SPECIAL TYPE」 CLASS TYPE VARIANT

「Power」 B  
「Speed」 A  
「Range」 A  
「Durability」 A  
「Precision」 C  
「Potential」 C

 **Ratatoskr's Notes:**

This is one of the more terrifying Stands up-to-date. This Stand acts either by its user's will or through a command given from a picture, either through the user's eyes or his phone. If it's from his phone, that target's form would just be blackened out.

Another thing to note is how other people, who aren't targets, can't retaliate since the attacks would just phase through the Stand. This means that the only person capable of stopping the Stand is its target, which is its only downfall if the Stand user's strong enough.

...It's already scary enough to imagine if it managed to get Yoshino. They made the right choice when this thing appeared.

* * *

「USER」 ?  
「STAND」 ?  
「ABILITY」 'Shadow Hands'  
「FORM TYPE」 ARTIFICIAL NON-HUMANOID  
「SPECIAL TYPE」 ?

「Power」 ?  
「Speed」 ?  
「Range」 ?  
「Durability」 ?  
「Precision」 ?  
「Potential」 ?

 **Ratatoskr's Notes:**

This Stand is the one that killed Eijiro, without even using his Stand on it. It's prominent feature, similar to 'Black Sabbath' as Jolyne said on the account for Giorno, is that it grabs a person's soul, or rather a portion of what the hands touch, and then destroy it. It's as simple as that, but the problem lies on what the Stand is in the first place. Is it long-range? Is it short? Is it automatic? There's still a lot of things to know.

This is our only lead on the current Stand user dilemma in Tenguu. Other than that, Josuke's dealing with whatever's there. If this is how easily they can take a life, then a lot of variables have to be changed.

* * *

 **This chapter should've been posted 6 days ago, but instead I neglected editing it (until this DAY). Not that I got in a creative block or anything; I had... real life problems. Not economical status. Not love life. Not grades (or maybe school work, being a leader sucks). However, I'm still continuing this story as is. I've already planned ahead for a few arcs, though I have some odd plans for the days to come.**

 **First of all, I may change the usual update schedule entirely. I actually use Araki's method of creating a character by making the Stand first, given that Stands are derived from mentality. I actually have a lot of ideas planned now, but I'm not publishing it until I refurbished the characters and their respective fights. Which means that I have a lot of problems ahead. Which means that I might just post an entire arc or an arc's chapter in a much more lengthy time schedule (which is 3 weeks max).**

 **Second of all, I'll rework on the first published chapters. But it wouldn't affect the newer chapters entirely. There are a lot of things to come, and I just want to erase some inconvenient plot holes. Maybe. But I see those as challenges on how I'd become better as a writer. Of sorts. And maybe change the titles... again. Dear lordie, I have to be consistent. :/**

 **Third of all, this is now my flagship project. I actually planned a Date A Live X Darkest Dungeon (or based from DD), but that was out of spite because my team got team-wiped. _In the first assault_. I'm out of that loop now. But I still have to stop playing too much so I could work.**

 **Have a nice day, everyone.**

 **Oh, and don't worry about Chapter 12. It won't be a part of the new update schedule. _Though I haven't started yet (but I have it in mind)._**

* * *

 **Next Chapter:** The Hermit V


	13. Chapter 12 - The Hermit V

**.**

 **Chapter 12**

 _The Hermit FINAL_

* * *

"H-how can you find someone just from their Stand ability?!"

Miyazaki said that towards Jolyne, who stood up from her crouching form. The student's body, or rather Eijiro's, was already consumed by the darkness that must've hid on his body. She looked at Miyazaki, albeit with a hint of a flare in her eyes.

"Even so, we can at least pinpoint who's doing this," Jolyne shifted her body towards her, "After all, the person who did this to him must be a part of this fiasco."

"Still," he looked towards where his body was a few minutes ago, "It's frightening to see something like that exist."

"Even after what we said to you?" She sighed, "Give me a break, you kids sure have low standards."

"Well sorry if I'm being too cautious!" She fumed at her, only for Jolyne to stifle a laugh.

"I'm joking, I'm joking," she said, before scratched her head with her finger, "Which reminds me, where is Josuke?"

"Didn't you say he was about to come here-"

"Oi, you two!"

The two women turned around, only to see Josuke running towards them. He stopped the moment he was a few meters, panting from his long run.

"Finally, you slowpoke of a grunkle," she said, "Anyway, why didn't you contact us earlier?"

"I got attacked earlier by some Stand user while I was investigating, who managed to run away" he replied, straightening himself, "My earpiece and my new phone just got fucked up by his powers."

"That it?" She raised her brow.

"What?" He grumbled, "You'd think I'm lying right now?"

"I expected you to at least put that Stand user down instead of letting him run away."

"I could've," he replied, "Anyway, that's for later. Where's Shido right now?"

"You see that blizzard over there?" She pointed towards the raging storm blocks away from their location, "That's where he's heading right now."

He whistled, "That sure is a storm. Wait a minute, he's going there?"

"That's where Yoshino is right now," Miyazaki replied, "We got attacked earlier by a Stand user and we made Yoshino run away for her safety. And just like that, this happened."

"The guy must've been tough, huh?"

"If only you knew how tough it was," Miyazaki sighed, "Wait, shouldn't we help Shido now with the blizzard?"

"Oh right," she nodded, but her brows curved, "But how can we even breach that thing?"

"We do have Josuke here, right?" She pointed at him, "We could make a shield and let Crazy Diamond just repair it whenever it gets destroyed, right?"

"Oh, yeah!" Jolyne slammed her fist to her palm, "That way, we could reach Yoshino without a problem on that storm."

"About that," he scratched his head, "That's not how Crazy Diamond works to begin with."

"I mean, your Stand can repair, right?"

"Oh, right," Jolyne intervened, "That storm is really, really fast to begin with. I don't think that Crazy Diamond can fix it that quickly enough."

"Plus, if that storm is fast, you think we'd have a good chance of getting Shido seal Yoshino? Also, talking about Shido," he pointed at the sky, "You think that's him? And who's that?"

The two of them looked at the sky above, only to see Shido and someone going up to the air.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you about Tohka."

"T-tohka?!" He said in surprise, "Shouldn't she be able to use her powers, right?!"

"I-it's a long story, okay?!" Jolyne replied, "At least she could help us right now. But what are they doing?"

They looked at their figure miles away, as they were bathed in live fire from the AST.

"Running around them, I guess?" Josuke scratched his cheek.

"Odd," Miyazaki furrowed her brows, "Why are they going above?"

"Beats me," Josuke shrugged, "I'm surprised Shido isn't dying from that yet."

"She does have Tohka with her, how does that even-"

"J-Jolyne! Josuke!" Miyazaki looked at the two with terror, "Look at them right now!"

"Why, though-"

Their view shifted towards their ascending visage, only for Shido to detach from Tohka as she goes towards the AST. Shido was plummeting himself to the ground, and to the blizzard no less.

"Holy shit!" Josuke cursed in realization, "I think I know what he's going to do!"

The other two looked at him with a cold sweat, as they also realized what the teenager was about to do. One dangerous attempt to go through that blizzard.

* * *

Shido and Tohka rode upon the aerial-shifted throne that held Sandalphon. The blizzard was still raging on the midst of dark clouds, as the cold started to seep in as they flew closer and closer to it. The two looked at the Territory-raised office building, as its bottom interior being crumbled and lifted up to the air. The green transparent, hexagonal-filled sphere moved the lifted building towards the raging storm.

"Tohka, I'll be landing on one of the buildings near the storm," Shido shouted to her, as she looked with worry, "You distract as much as you can!"

"Okay!" She said with a smile, as they propelled further towards the building.

Filling his body with the Ripple, Shido jumped off from the Tohka's craft. Even if he had the Ripple to cushion the fall with his enhanced legs; as his legs touched the rooftop, he rolled to absorb the remaining force from the fall. He looked towards the Territory-held building, as it was about to be thrown towards the storm.

The building was then propelled towards the storm, only for it to be sliced into pieces by purple waves of energy. The pieces of destroyed rubble that was about to reach the storm was thrown back towards the AST, who decided to do such a tactic in the first place. Tohka floated above the storm, with Sandalphon pointed towards them.

What soon followed was a hail of fire from the AST, as the Princess reflected the bullets with her shield. A few of them flew towards her, as she soon made them follow her away from where the Hermit was. Shido looked down the ground where the AST last fired, only to find none of them in that street.

He sighed, as he looked at the raging blizzard a few meters away from the rooftop he was on. He pressed the button on his earpiece.

"Anyway, Kotori," he talked to his earpiece, "You have any ideas?"

 _"Making a shield would be a good idea, but I don't think that will help if the winds are strong enough. Anyway, how good of a chance can Shido have if he walks through it with a Territory?"_

 _"Judging by how the AST did that,"_ Kannazuki spoke, _"I'd suggest they didn't try to go through the blizzard at all."_

"How come?"

 _"Shido, not everyone of us has a death wish,"_ he replied, _"If you've noticed, the Territory still in itself is real, and therefore can be acted on by any natural force. Good thing they noticed that their Territory's will just freeze and they'll die there sitting like a crippled man in a hailstorm. But, I'm sure Ryouko wouldn't formulate that."_

 _"What did you say, Kannazuki?"_

 _"I'm sorry, commander!"_ He shouted, _"Please punish me accordingly~!"_

 _"Fuck no."_

 _"Please-"_

His speech was interrupted as he heard the vice-commander struggling- no, happy mutters.

 _"Thank you, commander!"_

 _"Anyway… we can't let you go through it either."_

"I have regeneration, how come it would… never mind," he said in realization, "Don't tell me I'd die because I'm not that fast on healing, right?"

 _"Obviously, and any attempts to use mana would only intensify the storm. It's impossible to breach it unless you have a Stand capable of breezing through it."_

"A Stand, huh?"

He smirked.

 _"Shido, what are you thinking?"_ Kotori said with a hint of worry.

"I don't think it would work the moment I pull it off. Day to Story isn't as fast or as hard as it is. Even if attacks made from mana wouldn't affect my Stand, it would still affect me, the user. But I realized something. And it involves speed."

 _"Shido, what the fuck are you thinking of?"_

"Simple, my little sister of mine," he smiled, as he glared on the blizzard, "I'll fly to the top of this city. I'll let gravity do the rest."

' _I just have to make sure I'd land perfectly at the center,_ ' he thought to himself, _'If I don't, then I'm just wasted meat afterwards.'_

"The question is…" he pressed his earpiece again, "Kotori, can you teleport me a few kilometers above the center of the storm?"

 _"Huh?"_ She said in confusion, _"Why do you want to do that?"_

"I got a plan, and it's kind of stupid," he chuckled, "It would be stupid if I didn't try it though."

 _"What's going to be your plan is by dropping kilometers above that storm?! How's that going to solve our problem breaching that?!"_

"That's the point, Kotori," he smirked devilishly, "I'm going to drop down on the storm."

 _"Drop down with- Wait, you're not thinking about doing that, aren't you?"_

"Well."

Day to Story materialized behind him, as it grabbed a chunk of concrete from the rooftop's floor. The Stand threw it towards the blizzard at a fast velocity, only to see it not getting eviscerated the moment it breached the storm's outer shell. He tried it again, but this time with a larger slab. It still managed to survive initial contact, before getting enveloped by the storm as it propels toward the center.

"I'm going fast enough to pass through it."

 _"Even if you try that, you're still going to get shredded by it!"_

"Only a little, my dear sister."

 _"He's right, Kotori,"_ Reine answered, _"If he gets at an optimal speed, he's sure enough to brave the ice-shard barrage on the shell of the storm."_

 _"Why are you two agreeing on this?!"_ She said, _"Besides, we're seeing Josuke right about- What do you mean you can't contact Josuke? He's literally below us- For fuck sake's, how did he get his earpiece destroyed?!"_

"Come on, Kotori. Can you teleport me now?!"

 _"Sorry to break it for you, but I'm not letting you do that! I'll make sure that Josuke will use his powers to make an unbreakable shield so that you can pass through it-"_

"If that's the case, then I'm sorry as well."

 _"Oi, stop what you're-"_

He powered off his earpiece, only for it to come back to life.

 _"Shido, I'm warning-"_

He then plugged it out of his ears, and crushed it with his own strength. He sighed, as he looked above.

"I'm sure Josuke knows as well that he can't fix that fast enough. Now then."

He looked towards the direction where Tohka is right now. She was still fending off the AST on her own, albeit without getting any wounds on her body. Inhaling, he then thought this to his mind.

 _'If she has her powers then…'_

"Tohka!"

He shouted to the air, only for him to see her figure meters away to look back at him. The AST members stopped as well the moment they heard it, as they saw the Princess fly towards him. They started to shoot at her, only for the purple barrier around her to deflect the coming blows.

She floated near the rooftop he was on, only for the AST to stop their hail of bullets.

"What is it, Shido?"

"I got a plan," he walked towards the edge of the rooftop, "Can you take me to the top?"

"What top?"

"-Just kilometers above this storm, okay?" He looked towards the incoming AST, "Let's go, now!"

Tohka nodded, as she grabbed Shido and flew above them at a fast pace. The wind flapped on his body, as he held on to the rabbit puppet on his pant's back pocket. The AST started to fire again, but only towards Tohka as the two propelled above the storm even further.

"Just a few more…"

The Princess herself flew faster, slashing her blade in the air to send off a wave of energy towards the attackers. The hail stopped for a moment, before they retaliated. Shido felt a bullet lodge in his ankle, but shrugged it off as the regenerative flames started to cover up his wound, as the bullet plummeted to the ground.

"A few more!" He shouted, as they braced for the next hail.

He looked around, as his vision of the city became little by little. He did enhance his eyesight with his Ripple, as he saw the visage of the AST as well as… Jolyne, Josuke and Miyazaki below. They looked right at the two, only for his vision to blur as he was going further and further above.

The teenager looked above, as the two started to reach the clouds above that covered Tenguu. In that instant, they rushed in on that aerial fog, as they couldn't see anything but the tint of grey and a hint of water forming on the clouds. They then saw a ray of light coming from the other side, as they emerge from the dark clouds to see the sun's light shine bright on them.

"This is good enough, Tohka. I think I can do it now."

"Do what?" She raised her brow.

Shido smiled.

"Whatever you do, Tohka."

He pushed Tohka aside with his Stand.

"Don't catch me when I fall."

She tried to hold onto his hand, only for him to slap it gently with his own Stand as he started to fall towards the ground. He passed through the clouds again, as he repositioned himself in the air like a diver. He then passed the grey clouds from above, as he saw the storm below.

"Besides," He said as he dived towards the storm, "That's why I have to do this too!"

He then ripped the top portion of his school uniform with his Stand, showing off his ripped muscles. He then shifted his weight to his upper body, causing him to accelerate even further. He would then notice the AST starting to rush towards him, panicking even as they looked at his falling body.

Just as one tried to approach him, he used his Stand to push them away. Another followed, only for him to persist on using his Stand to punch on their jetpacks for them to fall down, as one of them would stop helping him and start catching the falling AST member.

 _'I can't let them decelerate me!'_

He felt his head panging from the sudden pressure from falling, only for him to disregard it as his Stand started to stop the other pursuers as well. The standby units looked at the failed ones with confusion, as they started to use their Territories to cushion his fall and catch him with it. Day to Story clenched its fist, fueled by the Ripple, as it constantly punched at the Territory before it could reach contact with his body.

He would realize as well that Origami would try to catch him to, as she was speeding up towards him. Noticing her hands starting to form a Territory below his trajectory point, his Stand shuffled to his pants' pocket, as it started to throw a pen towards the unsuspecting girl.

Just as he noticed, she let down the Territory as she noticed the speeding pen coming towards her. She grabbed it with her own hands, but in the process stopped her from using her Territory. Just as he was about a kilometer away from the blizzard, he then started to breathe deeply, as the sparks in his body enveloped it wholly, along with his Stand covering his upper torso in the process. It also included the puppet that he held onto, as he was nearing close to the blizzard.

"Here we go!"

He shouted, as he soon made contact with the raging blizzard barrier. He could feel his legs being overwhelmed with pain from the fast-coming ice shards. The cold started to overwhelm his nerves, as both regeneration and pain started to war on his lower torso. He gritted in pain, as he braved the storm.

...

However, he felt his Stand hit something. Or his own body.

"Huh?"

He then realized what he was on. It was another layer of the barrier that wasn't seen from outside; a cold shell that surrounded Yoshino from the blizzard. His body was stuck to it, meaning that it was freezing him quickly. He felt his body, the bones under his flesh, being ripped by the storm. He was sandwiched by the two ' _barriers_ ' now.

It didn't however stopped him. He raised his flailing flesh of a hand as it sparked with the Ripple, clenching it as he started to punch the barrier down with his weakening body, and his own Stand.

 **"ORA!"**

* * *

Yoshino wept there in the darkness, all alone in the lighted comfort of her Angel, Zafkiel. It looked like it emerged from the ground, as the portal below it shined a cold blue from the darkness she was on. She knelt there in agony, as both of her hands covered her eyes as she cried.

She didn't know what to do, as she could only kneel in the darkness and cry. It all happened so fast that she didn't expect it to end like this. She knew that Ayumi-oneechan was outside this barrier, but she knew as well that she couldn't come here at all with her powers. It was the same thing as for the other people that cared for her, knowing that she could only weep there.

A small child, all alone in a frozen dark world. And outside was a much more cruel one.

She didn't remember how much time has passed since she cried in that spot. She couldn't even hear what was happening outside because of the raging storm silencing any sound wave coming through the barrier. Not even the light covered by the grey clouds above could even reach her spot. She was all alone in that darkness.

She… failed. No matter how much she'd try, she's still being hunted down. Who knows what the others are doing for her right now. She could only run away and cry from the people who wanted to put her six feet below. The same people that wouldn't have the conscience that they were hurting a small child.

…

How long has it been? She covered herself with her knees, as she sat there in her weeping voice. It felt like an eternity sitting there all alone without anyone to accompany. Yoshinon wasn't there at all to tell her an inspiring opinion. Yoshinon wasn't there to make her happy during this time.

Yoshinon wasn't… there.

Her thoughts clouded her judgment, as she couldn't even get Yoshinon back. Her own irrationality caused her to drop Yoshinon, her most trusted friend, to a place she doesn't even fully know. She was there in the darkness, just like as how Yoshinon was sent to that darkness.

Until she heard something.

She stopped weeping the moment she heard something hitting the inner barrier that encased her from the world. She could hear something so familiar, but she still felt fear ruminating in her body as the sound itself echoed. Cracks of ice started to fall a few meters away from where she and her Angel is.

'o'? She couldn't understand what was echoing through the darkness. She could only look at the falling pieces of hardened ice in both curiosity and fear. 'or'? Is that person repeating the same thing over and over again? Why though? Why was it being said when the ice that is protecting her is falling.

Then, she heard the ice finally giving in.

"...ora ora ora ora ora orA ORA ORA **ORA ORA ORA!** "

And that large chunk of ice fell, as she could hear one final yell.

 **"ORA!"**

And a part of the barrier's upper portion fell a few meters in front of her. She leaped back as the ice that plummeted to the floor started to fly away from the ground it hit. She could softly hear the whistling wind of the storm, as she looked at the person that managed to brave through the storm she had created.

Out of curiosity, she looked at that person. And then, she looked with shock.

It was Yoshinon. In the hands of that person.

She rushed towards that person, and looking back at his body. She then realized who it was. It was Shido, whose body looked like it was the only thing eviscerated by the storm except for his own head and neck. The boy lied facing to the ground, his body full of holes from the ice from the storm outside. His pants were shredded, and he came here shirtless.

She could even see some of the larger ice embedded in his spinal column, as blood trickled down from it. She gasped in horror from the realization, as she cried the moment she knew what had happened to the boy. He tried to reach out for her, only for him to die the moment he managed to reach the inner barrier of the storm.

It took him all of his strength just to shatter the ground ice barrier by himself. And it would've drain him of his strength now, and worse yet he would die here from blood loss and total organ failures. She could even see the humerus protruding from his arms, as the bones itself was visible due to the ices that shredded him.

She couldn't even see his body twitch at all, as she even flipped his body with her puny strength to look at his eyes. His eyes were closed, as blood and saliva foamed inside his mouth. She shook her head in agony, as her tears dropped on his face. She had killed him, because he wanted to help.

And it was all her fault.

She couldn't even keep her new promise to him.

She had…

Wait. She saw his hand, its skin flailed, twitch. Both bone and flesh twitched together, before his entire body started to twitch as well. She then felt his body burning up, as she saw blue flames starting to wrap on his cold body. The ice that lodged in his body started to pop out from its respective holes, as the flames covered the wounds and melted the ice.

She held back her tears in shock, as she saw his body heal up to the point that his own bones couldn't be seen anymore. All that was lying there was a faced-up, shirtless Shido with Yoshinon in his hand. He started to leak out a voice, as he then opened his eyes as Yoshino looked down at him.

"Shi… Shido?" She asked, as he looked at her with a smile.

"I… promised…" he breathed slowly, "right?"

"And…"

He placed his hand inside Yoshinon, and started to wave that hand to her.

"Ta… dah…!"

His hand then fell to the floor, as he started to laugh.

"…I have to… thank Origami… for the drink… hehe…"

From that moment, Yoshino started to cry. She didn't believe what she saw. He is alive. Her eyes started to well up, as both of her hands are at her eyes, as tears fell from them.

"There's… no need," he groaned in pain as he tried to sit on the dark ground, "…to cry anymore."

She sniffed, "I'm… not crying… I'm happy that… you came…!"

"I see," he said, as he stretched his arms in relief, "Also, one last thing."

Just as she wiped her tears, she saw Shido's hand reaching out to her. In that hand, she saw Yoshino. Her eyes welled up again, just as she looked back at the smiling teenager. He nodded, as she shakily grabbed the doll again and hugged it with tears of joy streaming from her eyes.

"There, there," he patted her head, as she stopped crying and looked at him.

"Thank you… Shido," she said, her lips curving to a smile.

He wiped her tears for her, as the two of them sat on the cold ground, facing together.

"There's no need to thank me," he closed his eyes, "I'm just doing my job, that's all."

"No…" she shook her head, "I… do have to thank you…"

"I guess so," he chuckled, just as he looked at her with pain.

She was there all alone, coping with nothing but a piece of cloth that she so called her friend. Both Reine and Jolyne had told him what's going on inside her head, and even Miyazaki herself knew what she was dealing with. A poor girl thinks that the piece of cloth was a different person.

Even if she was that person. Because she only locked it in her.

 _Because she was all alone._

"Yoshino," he spoke up, "One last thing."

She wiped her tears, "What… is it?"

"I'll save you, Yoshino."

"…How?"

He then realized what he was going to do. Secretly, he sweated from realization. But he knew that he was in the clear. _Least I'll them she's legal._

"Just this one step, and it's allllll over," he prolonged, and raised his index finger, "This is what we'll do."

' _Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck ufkc u hiroto.'_

She nodded.

"Do you know what a kiss is, right?"

She nodded, only for him to see her cheeks getting red.

"…But Ayumi-oneechan told me to kiss the person I'd like."

"Y-yeah," he said, internally cursing Miyazaki, "But it's the only way that I could-"

Then, she kissed him. He could feel her cold lips touching his. He closed his eyes, as she closed hers. It took about two seconds before Yoshino slowly detach her lips from his, and Shido hitting his head with his palm with a robotic face. He quickly smiled the moment she opened her eyes, as her cheeks flushed to red.

"D-did I do it right?" She stuttered, looking away.

"I… guess so," he sighed in relief.

"Then… I'm glad, Shido," she placed her hand in her chest, only for the surrounding to light up suddenly.

Shido looked at the girl as her Astral Dress started to light up the darkness within the barrier. Her Angel, Zadkiel, started to go back to the portal it spawned from, as the icy barrier started to crumble down from the light. He could even see the cloud that he dropped down from, as the light started to shine under the two. She was stark naked, with both Yoshinon and her hands covering her sensitive parts.

After weeks of sudden, non-stop rain, Tenguu City was bathed in light once more, with a rainbow clearly in view.

"It's so… pretty."

That was, until he heard something click.

He looked at the street, only to see one of the AST members with a gatling gun in her hand pointed at the both of them. She trembled at the spot she was floating on, but was laughing when she saw the two of them vulnerable.

He then heard several clicks as well.

They were surrounded.

 _'W-where's… Tohka?'_

Oh right, they might be a new squad sent here in case the former one had caught any problems. He didn't think it through, as now he knew that he screwed himself up. Yoshino was still looking at the sky, oblivious of the danger around her. Shido was pumped with adrenaline now, as his vision started to fasten up to the processes in the brain.

He was the only person there who could stop them now.

"Day…" he muttered, as Yoshino looked at him as she realized as well in shock.

"To Story!"

In that moment, his Stand shined in front of him, and only for him. However, something was different now. It had a chiseled face now compared to its previous voided one. There was still no mouth nor nose, but its blank white eyes were ready to glare at the squad. Its cape had a much more intricate design, as yellow stars were printed in it, and was fixed compared to its tattered one.

And not only that, there was a light blue cloth hanging on its belt, along with the red, white and violet ones. And he felt that course of power running through his veins. He was sure in adrenaline, but he knew his Stand looked at him _quickly_. He looked back at one of the AST members, her finger slowly reaching for the trigger.

His eyes flared up, as his Stand clenched both of his fists as time sped up again, as the adrenaline dropped down. And just as the first testing hail was fired towards Yoshino, who cowered with both of her hands covering her, his Stand punched the bullets and redirected them. And even caught them.

The other AST members looked in shock, as well as Yoshino, when they saw the bullets cascade and just float afterwards… a few meters just in front of the Hermit. The bullets then crunched up, as it was thrown to the ground with excessive force, embedding it on the concrete floor.

"Squad, open fire!"

 **"ORA!"**

His Stand then punched every single bullet on its own. The Stand that he once owned that couldn't handle a barrage from a single gun caught all of the incoming bullets on its own. The bullets that were supposed to hit Yoshino only floated in the air, or even getting slapped to the street's asphalt, as his Stand sped up until there had no bullets left.

Then, Day to Story lined up the bullets between its fingers, holding the bullets in the process. In a fast pace, his Stand threw the bullets back at the AST's respective miniguns' barrels, though with slight errs. All of the bullets that his Stand had thrown back nearly fit exactly as is, as their guns immediately jammed in their place.

The commotion started to dissuade the following members in disbelief, only for one of them to throw her minigun and rush towards the harmless girl on her own. The moment the energy blade nearly met her head, it stopped there. The girl nudged the blade in confusion, only for her to release her grip from it. She stood there shocked, as it floated mid-air and flew towards a building at a lightning fast speed.

"What the-"

Then, she felt her stomach wretch in pain. She was thrown back meters away from the Hermit, as she felt something punch her so hard in the gut. One of the support units caught her, as she fell unconscious in the process. The new regimen looked at the two in confusion and in fear.

Then, the ground near the two started to crack as the rubble started to fly towards them at a bullets speed. They used their Territory to block it in time, as the rest of the regimen fell as their jetpacks failed the moment the rubble started to hit their systems. The other started to panic, as their commander yelled at them.

"R-retreat!"

They grabbed their downed members as the all of them retreated from the scene, leaving Yoshino confused as she looked at the still standing Shido. He smiled at her, confused as to what's going, only to feel something making her stand up. She did so, only for that feeling to fleet away as she looked back at the still smiling teenager.

"Let's go. Everyone's waiting."

* * *

「USER」 Itsuka/Kujo Shido  
「STAND」 Day to Story  
「ABILITY」 Tracking  
「FORM TYPE」 NATURAL _HUMANOID_  
「SPECIAL TYPE」 SEMI-SENTIENT, EVOLVING

「Power」 B  
「Speed」 A  
「Range」 C  
「Durability」 B  
「Precision」 B  
「Potential」 A

 **Ratatoskr's Notes:**

Nakatsugawa here! As you can see, Day to Story is Shido's very own Stand. However, Shido said himself that his Stand is different now from when the Itsuka household was attacked by Moonshadow's user. Day to Story now has a face, finally! Handsome even. But those white eyes are sort of haunting.

Not only that, its cape isn't ruined anymore, and has a space-like star, printed design in it. And its belt now has a new 'cloth', being light blue. Originally, it had white, violet and red in it. Wonder why?

* * *

「USER」 ?  
「STAND」 ?  
「ABILITY」 _Electricity-related_  
「FORM TYPE」 _ARTIFICIAL HUMANOID_  
「SPECIAL TYPE」 _RANGE VARIANT_

「Power」 ?  
「Speed」 ?  
「Range」 _A_  
「Durability」 ?  
「Precision」 ?  
「Potential」 _B_

 **Ratatoskr's Notes:**

This was the Stand that attacked Josuke on his way to 'assist' Shido. By now, the user got away due to its ability being a tricky one, and being a special ' _RANGE VARIANT_ ' Stand, just like the one encountered by Jolyne or so. This makes him the second, or third if you count the ' _Shadow Hands_ ', so far. Josuke didn't got a glimpse of his Stand, but its ability was related to electricity. Other than that, Josuke has no clue how it works.

No one knows who this Stand user is affiliated with. But memos have been kept for future encounters.

* * *

Days have passed since the cloudy weather, that was supposed to be Tenguu City's new climate, started to dissipate. Just as planned, Yoshino was finally sealed and was thus reunited with Miyazaki. However, the sudden arrival of the Stand users that could've interrupted the process mumble-jumbled the process, only a little.

It was hard for Yoshino to adapt, but soon enough finally managed to blend in with the others. Tohka had a rough time as well, but soon managed as well. Shido had to thank both Reine and Jolyne for their help, and had to grumble at the still joking Josuke for 'kissing' a little girl. The same for Miyazaki, but hers was far more protective of Yoshino.

He stood outside of his house, along with Kotori, as both wore their respective uniforms. They recently got out of their schools, as they looked outside to see the new weather. And much to Shido's shock, he didn't notice a seven-story building of post-modern architecture, complete with a fenced rooftop, stand beside theirs, even a hallway connecting to their house from the second level.

It looked odd to see a high-rise apartment just appear out of nowhere in a neighborhood perched at one of the mountains surrounding Tenguu- Then again, Shido did hear something at night, and possibly the sound of construction equipment being used. He thought that his engineering classes were giving him hallucinations, sighing as he realized what it was.

"What. The. Fuck?" Shido scratched his head in confusion, as Kotori sighed.

"Didn't I tell you that we were supposed to give these Spirits a home?"

"Yeah…" he looked back at her with narrowed eyes, "But I didn't expect."

He pointed both of his hand at the building, "THIS."

"Quit whining, Onii-chan," she shook her head, "Besides, you haven't received your punishment yet."

"What punishment-"

Suddenly, her feet hit his crotch. He coughed up saliva in pain, as he kneeled down to the ground and held his stuff in pain.

"Why?!" He shouted, tearing up in pain as he bit his lips.

"Next time, don't do that, okay?" She said with worry, "I thought we lost you back there."

"Yeah… yeah," he tried to stand up, as Kotori looked at the high-rise apartment.

"Anyway," she popped her lollipop out of her mouth, swaying it in her hands, "The Spirits will start to live here tomorrow. So you better start crying since you won't see Tohka near your bed again."

"…Why are you even saying that?"

"Onii-chan," she looked back at him with disgust, "I have been your sister for years. You know my secrets. I. Know. YOURS."

He narrowed his eyes from what she said, "What…"

"Oh, I don't know," she whistled, "I decided to be a good little sister and clean your room a few days ago. I do wonder why did Shido had a panty similar to what Tohka wore a few… days ago. I wonder why..."

"I will not comment any further."

"So you do accept that you did, you monster?"

"I didn't say I did."

"Fighting back means you're admitting."

"Fighting back means I'm defending my rights."

"Oh," she placed her hands in her hips, "Are you sure about that-"

"Shido! Kotori!"

The two of them, with Shido relieved as he was saved by the bell, as they saw both Tohka and Miyazaki walk towards the two siblings. Tohka hugged Shido, with Kotori glaring at him. Miyazaki looked at their antics, and stifled a laugh, as she looked at the newly-formed building beside the Itsuka household.

"Oh wow," she pointed at it, "When did THAT appear?"

"Construction just finished today in the morning," Kotori replied.

"How the hell did I not see that every time I come here?" She scratched her head, "Anyway, what's the new building for?"

"The Spirits are going to live there now," Kotori glared at the still two hugging couple, "And making sure I'm keeping Tohka away from this fiend."

"Hey, I'm not a fiend!" Shido rebutted, as Tohka latched away from him and looked at Kotori with confusion.

"I'm sure everyone in the school says he's a fiend," Miyazaki shrugged, "After all, who wouldn't get jealous when they see Tohka walk along with you to school?"

"Wait, they're jealous?" Tohka tilted her head, as Miyazaki shook her head in her understatement.

"Yes, Tohka-chan. They sure are," she said, before looking around, "Also, where's Yoshino?"

Kotori looked at her watch, "She should come here about… now."

Kotori looked to her left, as she saw Jolyne walking along with Yoshino. Josuke was at their back, whistling at the new sight he set his eyes on. Yoshino now wore a stuffy blue one-piece dress, along with a sunhat with a blue flower on top of it. Just as her eyes set onto Miyazaki, the girl ran towards her, and hugged her as the class representative patted her head.

Josuke whistled, "Now that's a mansion."

"You sure that's built on just… one day?" Jolyne asked, as Kotori huffed.

"Don't underestimate Ratatoskr, Jolyne," she replied, "Besides, we're finally getting some budget after a while. This should be interesting enough."

"What's more interesting is that-" Josuke looked at his watch, "My time's up. Sadly."

The rest of them looked back at him.

"Turns out Tenguu isn't the only city having its own Arrow problems. We may have a lot of clues, but that doesn't mean a lot now. Besides, I heard Morioh having another problem… again."

"Told you being a private investigator sucks," Jolyne stuck her tongue out on him.

"Being a model sucks more, heh," he chuckled, as the others looked at him with surprise.

"Eh? You're actually a model, Jolyne?"

"W-was. You'd think I'd be modeling now?!" She waved her hand at the rest of them.

"I'm pretty sure you'd still do, Jolyne-san," Miyazaki placed her hand on her chin, "I mean, you do still look young for someone in their… 70s."

"Y-yeah. But that's a thing in the past now."

"Anyway," Josuke intervened, "it's been a greato time with all of you. I'll be back once I got my leads, so you kids better behave, okay?!"

"Oh, and Shido."

"Huh?"

"I won't be here to give you second chances now, okay?"

"Yeah."

"If that's the case, then,"

He turned around.

"Goodbye, everyone!"

He waved, as he walked away. The others waved back at him, along with Yoshinon, as his visage soon disappeared from the distance. The remaining people looked at each other.

"Since we've got a new building, how about we celebrate?" Jolyne huffed, both her hands in her waist.

"Good idea. But before that," Kotori pointed at the two Spirits, "Get yourselves be accorded to the new mansion. And Tohka, move your stuff to the mansion. Your room is as at the second floor; the first door near the staircase. Yoshino's is two rooms away from hers. I hope I made myself clear."

The two of them nodded.

"Well, what are you two waiting for? Miyazaki, help Tohka along, will you?"

"Jeez," she sighed, "I'm not getting paid for this crap."

"You'll get used to it, heh."

"Oh," she said in realization, "C-can I stay there too?"

The rest of them look at her dumbfounded, as Kotori raised her brow.

"Why?" The red-haired commander raised a brow.

"You see," she scratched her head, "I kinda live alone here in Tenguu. My home is at Kyoto, anyway. I'll pay for the rent, of course!"

"Okay then," she waved her hand at her, "Since you're also Yoshino's guardian too, in a sense."

"Thank you, Kotori!" She bowed, Yoshino smiling as well, "Anyway, we should start now. Tohka, Yoshino, let's go."

"Yes!" The two of them followed her.

"W-wait a minute!"

They looked at Shido, who glared at Miyazaki.

"You said last time that we don't bring Yoshino to your place. Because your parents are there. And you just say that you're living alone here, away from your family?!"

"I can assure you that I am still getting financial support, and I do not want to bring Yoshino to my apartment room."

"And… why?"

"Not your problem," Miyazaki took Tohka and Yoshino's hand, "Let's go."

"Smell ya later, Shido!" Yoshinon said, as the three of them went along.

"G-goodbye, Shido!" Yoshino said as well.

Miyazaki dragged them along in haste, as she rushed towards the front door and slammed it shut. Shido stood there appalled, as he got conned by his own class representative by that time.

"Anyway, how about you start buying groceries, Shido?" Kotori pointed her lollipop at him, "What we have isn't good enough for a party. And… I will go now. See ya, onii-chan!"

She ran along to the house, trotting happily and sticking her tongue out as she slammed the front door as well. He sighed, scratching his head as to what went wrong. Only him and Jolyne were left standing outside on the still empty street.

"Anyway, how about I help you along, Shido?"

"Thanks, Jolyne," he nodded.

"…So I guess you're not going to call me that, huh?"

He sighed, "Okay, then, _mom_. You happy now?"

"I think I didn't hear that. Can you try again?"

"Mom."

"Come on."

"Mom, please."

"Okay, then. Oh and…!"

She hugged him, only for him to hug her back.

"Welcome back, Shido."

"Thank you, Jolyne."

Jolyne latched herself away from him from shock, as Shido grinned.

"No no no!" Jolyne clicked her tongue at him, "You call me 'mom' now."

"It's so weird if I call you that," he grumbled, "Besides, a lot of people acquaint me with Itsuka now. It's kind odd if they call me Kujo or… Cujoh. Plus, they wouldn't even believe that I'm your son since you're too young and too old."

"They will once they see Anasui," she said, only for her mind to wander, "Then again, what's he doing this time?"

"You mean… dad?"

"Got'em!" She said with glee, "See, just call me mom now, okay?"

"My rules," he chuckled, as Jolyne looked at him with disgust.

"Really now," Jolyne sighed, "Anyway, shouldn't we be buying some groceries now?"

"Oh, yeah," he scratched his head, "It's not going to take that long though."

"Just lead the way," she whistled, "I don't know the city that much yet."

They started to walk with each other, "For someone who's been in here for about weeks now?"

"Hey, I got way too focused with everything. Plus, I do want to teach Tohka some stuff, you know."

"I see. I do guess she's still new to this world."

"Hah, world. Kinda weird that I still managed to experience something like this."

"Don't we all?"

The two of them laughed, as they continued on to their destination.

* * *

 **And so that concludes Yoshino's arc.**

 **I guess this was a rather hard part considering I didn't think through with a lot of stuff. A lot of battles would've been different if I didn't realize everything quickly. This arc really diverged from my original one, but this is by far better compared to that one. The next arc would be obvious as to who it will be.**

 **Also, I omitted some scenes that would've otherwise spoil what's going to happen next arc. I intended them as cliffhangers, but I didn't see any more substance to it. Maybe me, of course. Plus, this arc would've ended at Chapter 13 or Chapter 14 if I divulged more on Eijiro's fight. Then again, heh. Past's past.**

 **And I'm going to hold a Q &A for people who wanted to ask a lot more questions about the story. Just post your questions in the reviews. It can be anything related to the story or even me. However, any questions that are spoiler-intended or personal will be sent via PM, though with some filters so that there won't be any bias. Other questions otherwise will be posted along with the new chapter next time with their respective answers. This is going to be a staple now for every time an arc ends, to keep my motivation going.**

 **Good day, and see you next arc.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter** : _Signal and Sabaton_


	14. Extra - Announce

"What the hell is this?"

Josuke leaned at the newspaper, sitting in the couch as he took his rest from the investigative work that he has. Only him and Shido were currently in the house, as the others had prior work to do. The teenager eye him with curiosity, as he placed the full coffee mug at the coffee table, with Josuke lowering the newspaper and smiling at him.

"Ah, thanks," Josuke grabbed the coffee mug with his right hand, his left hand holding the paper, "Nothing beats homemade brew. Say, where did you get the beans anyway?"

"Well," Shido scratched his chin, "I think there was that sale recently from a store I frequent. I forgot what the brand was."

"Bummer," he sipped from the mug again, "Pretty sure my wife would love this blend."

Josuke placed the mug on the coffee table, as his eyes read every single letter on the newspaper. He whistled.

"Oh wow, looks like the author got a tantrum again."

"Which author, though?" Shido said, as he prepared the desserts in the counter.

"From Day to Spirit," Josuke continued, flipping the page, "Says here that he swore someone's name so much because of 'an ending change'."

"Really, how so?"

"Uh," he leaned, "Interview says that ' _volume 19 wasn't going to be the end'_ , and he said that he retracts his statement back then. I see, no wonder he deleted the foreword."

Josuke slammed his fist into his palm in realization, before looking back at the paper, "But he does say that he's glad to make the story flexible."

"Well, it is flexible in the first place," Shido replied, searching the cupboard above the counter, "Didn't he say that he was deviating from the main source?"

"Yeah, but he does want to stay true anyway," Josuke whistled, "He's not a fan of copy-pasting anyway."

"Also, Josuke," Shido placed the ingredients on the counter, "Doesn't it feel weird when the story's like… similar to what we do?"

"You think he's that intuitive enough, Shido?" Josuke raised his brow, "'sides, he doesn't look like a Stand user to me. If there's someone I know who would, that would be Rohan-sensei."

"I'm just worried that he might know what we've been doing," Shido replied, "Kotori wouldn't like that at all."

"Sheesh, that's just easy," he waved at him, "Though I feel bad for doing something like that though. Unless there's a time when he's going to use our names, that's going to be the point. Get your head over it, Shido."

"Sorry," he leaned on the counter, "It's just that everything's stressing me out lately."

"How can you be so stressed out when you have, like, Tohka? I mean, I heard from Jolyne you had another date with her."

"That's not the point, even though it's de-stressing me," Shido fussed, "Plus, it feels like this is going to be endless because there might be a lot of Spirits in the world."

"…You should stop overthinking, Shido."

"…Sorry."

"You kids these days," Josuke said, as he flipped another page on his newspaper.

"Oh, and look at this. Says here that the Q&A is still up and running until a new chapter is released. You got any questions about the story, Shido?"

"Nah. I think I'll pass."

"Yeah, sure. How about I start writing mine down...?"

...


	15. Chapter 13 - Signal and Sabaton I

**.**

 **Chapter 13**

 _Signal and Sabaton I_

* * *

"Ora!"

Jolyne landed a kick on Shido, as he blocked it with his right arm. However, Jolyne applied pressure on her other leg to sweep him down to the floor. The teenager rolled on rooftop's concrete floor, as he launched a fist right to her face. She caught it on her own, gripping it tightly as she grinned much to his confusion.

"Too obvious!"

He pushed him back, as he met an elbow to his face. He fell down to the ground, as he panted heavily. Jolyne looked at him and sighed, before giving him a helping hand. Shido grabbed on to that hand, as she hoisted him up. They were currently on the rooftop of the new apartment complex, dubbed 'the Spirit Mansion', built right next to the Itsuka household, covered in sweat as the sun began to rise up.

Shido wore a white shirt, covered in sweat, as his clothes stuck on his budding muscles, along with blue jogging pants. Jolyne wore a spiderweb-designed tank top, with black short shorts to accompany it. It was her idea to train Shido, considering that he might neglect a lot due to his schoolwork.

"Try to read me next time," she said, "You're being way too obvious."

"Hey, I'm not that experienced with hitting people," he commented, "I don't even remember if I had a fight with anyone."

"Until now," she chuckled, "Even if you have your Stand, it's still best that you know how to fight. And this helps to with your Ripple. If you use it."

"Give me a break," he sighed, "I just lost a marathon in my PE class yesterday. Even if I secretly used the Ripple."

"To Tohka?" She grinned, "It's obvious who won."

"Hey, I didn't even know she could do that."

"She's a Spirit, it's obvious that she can."

"Never mind," Shido fumed as he cracked his neck.

Suddenly, Jolyne's phone rang. She took it out of her phone, looking as to who sent her a message this early in the morning. She unlocked it, and browsed through the tons of messages that she had in a daily basis, before reading the contents of the newly unread message. She raised her brow, before closing it and putting it back to her pants.

"Appointment later. From dad," she said to Shido, "Told me to go to the train station later to fetch something."

"From… Jotaro?"

"From your granddad, kiddo," she sighed, "Don't know what it is though."

"Why do you even have to go there anyway?"

"It's how we bring our stuff. Through really, really weird ways. I mean, the Speedwagon Foundation did use a pigeon back then."

"That's their excuse?"

"Hey, least it's safe," she shrugged, "Besides, I'm hungry."

"Alright, alright."

The two of them walked down to the kitchen, as the day started.

* * *

Weeks have passed already since Yoshino's been sealed, with now being June 2. Nothing's been going on as of late, besides Josuke doing his own investigative work back at any other city he's in, especially Morioh. And for those past weeks, never did a rain drop fall on the city, as the sun shone brightly above.

Jolyne had prompty asked Shido to use his Stand to pinpoint her lost sister. They searched far and wide for the city, only to realize that their destination was a far one. She still used that direction to pinpoint her, and contacted the Speedwagon Foundation to see where the hell she was. No matter what country she is in.

Shido wore his school uniform, walking towards his school along with Tohka. Miyazaki still slept soundly at the apartment complex, hugging Yoshino like a doll as the little girl struggled to break free from her guardian's grasp. He stifled a laugh from her behavior, though somewhat surprised she does sneak on Yoshino's room and sleep there.

But as for Tohka, she had a change of her own. She smiled back at him, as he did so as well. For the past weeks, Jolyne took it to herself to teach and supervise the Princess on the wonders of this world. Gone was forgetful tone that she was in, and was changed by a rather exuding show of a girl who knew what to do.

She still had it in her to do things, since it was her habit, but she had it in her to change for herself. He found himself blushing from thinking about her, as he shook it off as he continued along to the school. He sighed, however, that he can't walk along with Kotori anymore, considering her… status.

They arrived at school, only for other people to look around.

" _Hey… look at that."_

" _I thought Itsuka and Tobiichi were the one."_

" _Didn't that guy just confessed to Tama-chan lately? Oh my god."_

" _He sure has guts to PDA."_

" _Oh, isn't that?"_

Both of them stopped at the sight of Hirai Momo, the current Raizen High SA President, to slump her back at the walls near the entrance. The ribbon on the back of her uniform swayed along with the locks of hair on her face's sides as she walked towards the two newcomers in the morning. A strict pair of eyes met brown and purple, as she inspected and raised her head at the two.

"Itsuka Shido," she looked at him, before looking at Tohka, "Yatogami Tohka."

" _All right, Itsuka got it big time."_

" _PDA more, you kids. Lol."_

She looked at the crowd and the passer-bys.

"Aren't you people supposed to mind your business?! Plus classes are about to start, so keep moving!"

The rest of the students gulped in fear as they soon followed her command, going along the entrance to the main building as the SA president pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head at the two of them.

"Itsuka," she said with a hint of anger, "what time are you vacant?"

He gulped, "Uh, I don't have classes after lunch."

"You, Tohka?" She leered at her, without turning her head.

"A-after 12:50."

"Good then," she sighed, "because we'll have to talk about both of your behavior. Oh, and…"

She looked at Shido's side, "I'm surprised you're not going along with Tonomachi lately."

He scratched his head, "I don't know about him, but he's giving me the eye lately. We didn't fight at a-"

"Good enough," she turned around, "If you ever find him, tell me that he has to come along also. I don't care if it's the both of you going to face me later."

She walked away, as the two of them sighed in relief.

"I… don't remember her being this strict lately," he commented, as he remembered an encounter with her the last time.

"Is she always like that?"

"At times. Yeah, I guess that contradicted with what I said."

The school bell rang, only for the two of them to spring to action in fear as they walked quickly towards the school building.

* * *

Tohka sighed, looking around the biology room as the class ended. They were dismissed as early as possible, as their teacher was on a good mood lately to the point that she would just give them handouts and their quiz moved to a later day. They were shocked to see their virulent teacher hopping happily away, just as she slammed the door on her way out.

She looked around, seeing Miyazaki being surrounded by the famous trio in their classroom. She was flustered around them, as she was pushed around by the three of them. As usual, they were dilly-dallying around her again, on whatever purpose they had for this week or for their SCALE.

Yamabuki Ai was the largest, being 165 centimers, of the three, sporting blonde hair with a short ponytail and spiked bangs. In her school uniform, she sported a yellow cardigan around her waist, her phone hanging to her side by the keychain strapped on the cardigan. To her right arm, which she used to tickle Miyazaki, had two bracelets, a pink and a yellow one respectively.

Hazakura Mai was the 'middle' one, five centimeters shorter than Yamabuki. She has short, brown hair that covered her ears, her brown eyes enthusiastically gazing at their antics. Her bust size was similar to her being the middle of the group, never swaying and never bouncing.

Lastly, there was Fujibakama Mii. She had long purple hair that reaches to her shoulders, her eye color matching with her hair otherwise. She wore circular glasses with a thin frame, though somewhat branded. Out of the three, she was the shortest and flattest one of them, though it didn't stop how virulent she actually was.

The three of them disturbed Miyazaki's peace, as they surrounded her entirely with their jokes and their want to go to visit a secret concert that would be held later on in the evening. Miyazaki would eventually turn them down, only for them to berate her because of her actions.

"Ayumi-san," Ai leaned at her, "Don't you think it's a fun idea joining on a concert?! It's a once-and-a-lifetime event!"

"Yeah!" Mai nodded, "And besides, it's not always you get to one of her secret concerts, right?"

"Secret concerts?"

Ayumi raised a brow, just as Ai continued.

"You ever heard of Izayoi Miku?"

"Oh, sorry. I'm more of a classist."

"What?!"

The three of them jolted at her and leaned on her desk, as she backed away from them on her chair.

"T-that's just heresy! Don't you think you're missing out on a rare event?!"

"Yeah, and it's awesome to hear her voice too!"

"It's disgusting that you don't know her."

Ayumi raised her hands on them.

"Now, now, I don't want this to be-"

"Oh no no no, Ayumi. You can't pull that 'card' again!"

"Last week's the last time you do that!"

"Disgusting that you just left us out from that café!"

Just as they growled at her, and latched on her body, she then turned her body to where Tohka sat during the class.

"T-Tohka, herp me!"

Tohka sat on her desk blankly, just as she stood up and waved her hand at her as she started to walk away.

"Sorry, but I have to go to Hirai-kaichou. See ya!"

"Tohka, please!"

She mewled at her figure, as she walked away. However, her expression changed suddenly the moment she talked.

' _Hirai? The… student alliance president?'_

"Oi, you're not getting away this-"

She struggled as the three of them latched on her, only for their faces to be drowsy as their bodies dropped to the floor. To the others, it looked like they passed out as Miyazaki pulled away herself from them. But to her…

A portion of her Stand stood atop their necks, clapping their hands as they managed to knock out the trio. She crouched on their passed out bodies, the other students forming a crowd around her. She checked their pulses, looking back at the as by that moment, the portion of her Stand crawled towards her hand and perched themselves on her shoulder.

She patted her shoulder, unknowingly to their eyes as she patted the heads of her Stand.

' _Thanks.'_

"They're okay," she glanced back at them, looking at one of the males in the room, "Kashiwada, can you carry them to the clinic?"

A red-haired boy, with round eyeglasses and a lanky frame suddenly looked at her, appalled as he tugged out the headphones on his ear.

"A-are you serious, class rep?!" Kashiwada stuttered, "I can't just carry all of them!"

"I'm joking," she looked at the others, "Help Kashiwada out. I'll have to talk to Tohka about something. See ya!"

She ran away quickly from the room, causing the others to call her back as she set her legs into motion. She looked around the hallway, asking the other students in hurry.

"Have you seen Tohka?!"

"Oh, I've seen her take the stairs a while back."

"Thanks!"

She quickly waved back, her eyes focused to what was in front of her.

* * *

Shido sighed as the bell rang, with Reine exiting the room as their Physics class ended. He looked at Tonomachi, who was intent on looking at his phone. But he knew that it might've been connected as to what had happened during homeroom, as what should've been a quiet goodbye turned disciplinary action again.

' _Tonomachi, I'm surprised that you're not dead yet from that Spacequake!'_ His mind resonated with those words.

' _Make sure you don't do that again, you hear?! And you, Itsuka! Why why why?!'_

He dropped a sweat as he had to hear her say those words again, but he knew that something was up when it involved Hiroto. He pressed his earpiece, as he needs to confirm on it.

" _Sorry, Shido,"_ he heard Kotori from the other side, _"But we don't have any info regarding him running away from school, aside from the school's CCTV. We were too focused on other matters and budget cuts."_

"Thank you, still," he replied, "I didn't expect him to just up and ante on us."

" _Be careful next time, along with Reine. They'll suspect even more if you survive."_

He chuckled, as he dismissed the call and started to walk towards Hiroto, who still looked at his phone without any regards to him. He was laughing lowly at the screen, only for Shido to see as he was interacting with his 'digital' girlfriend that he flaunted about weeks ago to him. He had his earphones covering his ear, only for Shido to hear giggling voices from it.

"Oi, Hiroto."

Shido let out a voice, only for the boy to remove his earphones and look at him with annoyance.

"Oh, Itsuka," he said with irritation.

"Why the tone, Hiroto?"

"None of your concern," he said coldly, as he plug his earphones back to his ear, only for Shido to grab his shoulder.

"I know that we're free now," he glared at him, as his friend did the same, "And Hirai-kaichou's expecting the two of us."

"H-Hirai?!" He stuttered, as he stood up abruptly, "What does she want from the two of us?"

"I don't know," Shido shrugged, "But she's waiting for us right now in the SA room."

"…Why am I included though?"

"Because she said so."

Hiroto glared at him, only for him to sigh as he placed his phone on his pants' pocket.

"Alright then. Lead the way, _Itsuka_."

The two of them then exited the Physics classroom, as they went along to the student-filled hallway at noon. The air around them was tense when they walked together, as Hiroto's eyes to Shido's was filled with dread.

' _Why is he doing that anyway?_ ' He thought, before deciding to talk to him once they reached a flight of stairs.

"Hiroto," he said, only for his friend to give him the same look, "what's the matter?"

He only shook his head, as he continued to climb the stairs. While it wasn't the first time for his friend to be in such a state, he didn't know why he was being like that. But Shido knew, deep in his mind, that Hiroto knows something that he knows secretly. Just as they are about to open the room to the SA room, Shido forcibly grabbed the knob of the door, looking at Hiroto with worry.

"Seriously, Hiroto," he said, "Before we enter, what's the matter?"

"Shido," he grabbed his hand holding the knob, "I already told you about that."

"You're my best friend," he shook his head, "It worries me much that there's something troubling you."

"Troubling, huh?" He snickered, "Once we're done here."

"Okay, then," Shido looked at the door, as he opened it with a twist to the knob.

The two boys entered the SA room, full of amenities from past council members. A single large table sat on the middle of the room near a glassboard, with two chairs lining up to each side. The windows were open, as a cool breeze made the two shiver as the window's curtains sway along. Cabinets full of memories were near the door, with materiel are placed aside their respective lockers. A singular memo board sat there on the decorated wall full of posters from the past.

A lone person sat on the room, with her arms and legs crossed. Facing to the door, Hirai sat there waiting for the two to come. She patted her crossed arm with her finger, as she glared at the two with her pale blue eyes.

"Sit," she said with her commanding voice, as the two approached the table.

Just as the two of them reached for their chairs, she raised her voice.

"Apart."

They gulped in response, as they sat on the side opposing each other; Shido to the president's left, and Hiroto to the president's right. They sat comfortably in their seat, but still nervous as they sweat out despite the cool atmosphere.

"Now then," she grabbed the document on the table to her front, before snapping her hands.

The two heard the door behind them locking, as they looked at it to see a black-haired student close it firmly. His eyeglasses firmly looking at them with a smile, as he placed his hands to his pocket and leaned on the wall. His blazer was unbuttoned, leaving his undershirt to be seen along with his red tie. His tied hair turned ponytail, with locks of hair dangle to the side being brushed by the wind.

' _S-since when did he even?'_ The blue-haired teenager thought to himself with a sweat falling down his face _, 'There wasn't even a door beside that.'_

"Kaichou?" He said with his low voice.

"No need," she replied, only for him to look to the window while leaning as he placed his white earphones to listen to the music on his phone.

"He's not of your concern," she looked at the two, as they looked at her with worried eyes, "I'm sure that the two of you know why you are here."

The two of them shook their heads, "I see. Though, I'm sure that I have forgotten about Miyazaki on this accord. Maybe… Itsuka."

He gulped, as she rested her right palm on her face as she looked at him, "I'm so sure that you know why you're here, right?"

Shido shook his head, as she chuckled much to Hiroto's confusion, "Same as you, Hiroto. But you're more oblivious to it."

"What I'm surprised of is that how you didn't expect it, Itsuka," she grinned, "Considering your job recently."

"I wanted to have Tobiichi here as well," she crossed her hands, "But I know that she'll rock the both of us. Maybe."

"How much do you know?" The blue-haired teenager glared at her.

She coughed, her clenched fist near her mouth, "I'm only told of by my faithful vice president here."

She pointed at the person near the front door, "He has seen every exploit you've done so far, along with your job with Tohka."

"Including the apartment fight?"

Hiroto looked at him with shock, only for Hirai to shake her head.

"I didn't know you were fighting when you were going to Tobiichi's apartment."

' _So that guy's a Stand user,'_ he mentally grasped the vice-president's image, _'Her talking about his ability narrows it down.'_

"Wait!"

Hiroto stood up, pointing his hand at Shido, "Y-you were going to where _the_ Tobiichi Origami lived? When did that happen?"

"Weeks ago," Hirai replied, "When Tenguu City was still having the Long-Month rain, right?"

Shido gritted his teeth internally, "Yeah."

"How about you sit first, Hiroto?" She said calmly, "Shouting is rude, you know."

"Oi! I asked you a question, you should-"

"Please."

Shido looked back at her, only for her facial expression to change suddenly. Instead of the cold demeanor that she had when they entered the room, it was exchange with a beautiful, and apologetic one. Her eyes welled up in tears, with her starting to sniff in the process. He looked back at Hiroto, only for him to sit down.

"Good," she sighed, "I knew I could count on you."

' _The fuck is…'_

He dropped a sweat, to see Hiroto's face being all lovey-dovey. His head swayed left to right, with drool coming out of his mouth as he smiled happily like a madman. His own eyes were dead-blank, as he laughed lowly. Shido looked back at her, only for him to grit his teeth visually at her crossed arm figure.

"I know that you've figured out what I did to him," she shrugged her shoulders, "It's obvious when you look at him. And to be fair."

She looked away, as her pale blue eyes filled with sadness gazed at his. She looked vulnerable, her lips turning to a frown.

"I'm saddened when you didn't notice it the last time I met you. You were so happy meeting Tobiichi, isn't it?"

He looked at her eyes, as felt his heart being stirred suddenly. Her pale blue eyes forming a figure, as something started to form in front of her. Quickly, he looked away to what was going on. She sighed, looking disappointed as relaxed her face on her resting arm on the table.

"Bummer," she whistled, "You figured it out quickly."

"Your ability… is to charm, right?" He said shakily, without looking at her.

"That's right," she clicked her finger, "I'm sure that my 'Stand's' ability is to charm people. But it requires them being so… helpless to me. And looking at these two eyes of mine."

"I'm sure that you've named your Stand ' _Day to Story'_ , right?" She pointed out, "Then I'm going to name mine also. I'm sure that ' _Signal_ ' fits, right? Because for them to understand, they need to know my signal."

' _Fuck,'_ he cursed mentally _, 'I can manage her quickly enough. But I don't know how the vice-president's Stand works.'_

"Shido, don't tell me you're trying to push me away?" She said with her sultry voice, as she stood up.

"N-no, Hirai-kaichou," he said, only for him to cover his mouth as he made a mistake.

She laughed lightly, "So you do admit. I'm glad."

She walked towards him, "I don't know the full extent as to how it works. It just so happened that I got this a long time ago."

"Ago?"

"No good, Shido," she pressed her finger on his lips, "Aren't I the one asking you? I'm sure that you're not going to the point that you'd hit poor defenseless me, right?"

She sat on the table, shrugging her shoulders, "Besides, I'm only asking as to what happened. I'm not here to fight you and all."

"Just that?"

She nodded, pressing her finger on her lips, "In truth, I do still have to punish the two of you, though."

Shido leaked out a voice, shocked internally, "Ugh…"

"You'd think I'm going to neglect my job as a student alliance president, now would I?" She raised her brow, "Plus Tama-chan specifically asked me to do so accordingly. You're a monster for even rejecting her."

"E-eh, that was just a joke."

"Itsuka Shido," she grabbed him by his tie, "You don't just play with a woman's heart."

She lightly shoved him, before standing up beside him as she grabbed the document in the table, "Anyway, you two still have to go with your punishments. Be thankful I'm not calling the Discipline Committee, considering how Kana hates you so much."

"Thanks… Hirai-kaichou."

"There we go!" She raised her thumbs up, "Now then, how about you tell us about what happened so far? I'll even shorten your punishments for that."

" _Shido,"_ Kotori spoke to him through the earpiece.

 _"Do not. We can't put a civilian on this case, let alone another Stand user."_

"Come on," she covered her mouth, "Don't tell me you're a government agent trained not to spill out-"

"Kaichou," the two look at the vice-president, with his earphones plugged out from his ears, "Tobiichi Origami is a part of the military here."

"Ah right," she corrected herself, "Wasn't there a lower year too, right?"

"Yes, under her wing, I suppose. Tama-sensei's younger cousin."

"Anyway," she looked back at Shido with enthusiasm, "can you just at least tell us?"

Shido sighed, "I'm… really sorry, Hirai-kaichou. It's not that I can't, but…"

She scratched her cheeks, sighing in disappointment, "Obviously it would come like that, so-"

Shido felt something instantly grabbing his head, only for him to look at the student alliance president's eyes. He could see the environment around him suddenly shift into a pinkish hue, as his eyes look at her blue spiraling ones. He gritted his teeth, as he tried to grab the 'hands' away from the back of his head.

"Day to Story!"

He shouted, as his Stand materialized from thin air. It clenched its fist, only for its head to be 'kicked' by something metallic. The teenager looked at his Stand, only to see someone's feet kicking his own Stand. To his disbelief, it was no other than the vice-president, Kai Motoki, doing so.

He was thrown away to a nearby shelf in confusion. He spat out the blood and saliva from his mouth, wiping it away as he looked at the two in anger. However, something was different with the vice-president's feet, as it was enveloped by metallic greaves and boots that reached to his knees and feet respectively, with wings attached to its end.

It had a silver sheen, gleaming on the sunlit room as he walked closer to Shido. With each step, he could hear the metal clang on the ground. The greaves itself had years written on it, from 1200s to 1800s, along with names and crosses on the kneeguards. He snapped his fingers one by one as he straightened his eyeglasses.

" _Sabaton_ ," he said lowly, looking down on his slouched form, "That's what I call it."

' _A… stand that's literally attached to him?'_ Shido looked at the armor, _'Didn't… expect that.'_

"If I were you," Hirai trotted towards Kai's side, "looking at me would solve this quickly."

He held his hand out to her, "Don't. He'll pummel you with his Stand."

"You think so?" She swayed, "I don't think he's that hardcore."

Shido stood up shakily, as blue flames doused his cheeks. Just as he looked at the two, the sudden pinkish hue started to glow on his eyes again, as well as his surroundings. He looked at the president for a minute, only for him to see her wink and smile, while trying a pose for herself.

He looked away at the two, only to feel something kicking him in his face again. It was the vice-president himself, who twisted his pivot feet. However, Shido energized himself with the Ripple as he felt everything slow down. Quickly, he let his Stand out and held onto the wall near him.

His Stand then grabbed his exposed leg, and pulled him further. Kai had his mouth gaping from the action, as Day to Story started to clench its fist. In a flash, the vice-president threw something towards his eyes, as dust started to go towards him. He closed his eyes, only for his whole face to feel wrecked.

The vice-president managed to land a kick on him, as the blow itself propelled him towards the window. He tried to grab him, only to feel the air as the glass behind his back shattered. He could feel the pressure all of the sudden shift, as he looked at the sky while in a state of sudden adrenaline.

He was starting to fall to the ground, as he heard shouts coming from his earpiece.

However, Shido sharpened his eyes as Day to Story grabbed on a nearby ledge as his body started to descend. The sudden force from his Stand swung him towards a window below the student council room, shattering the glass as the students inside it panicked the moment they saw Shido coming through.

He rolled on the floor full of shattered glass, and looked at the broken window with exasperation. He sighed, as he dusted his clothes. Just as he did, he saw pieces of shard clinging onto his shoulder. He plucked it out with his own fingers, much to the horror of the students, as the blood-stained glass dropped to the ground.

' _Crap, I have to stop Tohka!'_

"I'm on my way right now, Kotori!" She buzzed to her earpiece, "Where is she right now?!"

" _She's currently near to the student alliance room. Hurry!"_

* * *

「USER」 Hirai Momo  
「STAND」 Signal  
「ABILITY」 Charm  
「FORM TYPE」 PHENOMENON  
「SPECIAL TYPE」 GEAR

「Power」 F  
「Speed」 F  
「Range」 F/A-B (Charming range)  
「Durability」 F  
「Precision」 Entirely up to the user  
「Potential」 B

 **Ratatoskr's Notes:**

Mabuhay! Mikimito reporting. Hirai's Stand is one of the few rare stands that is both a Phenomenon and... a Gear. A Gear, a newly-coined term, is a Special Type of Stand that is attached (or wearable) to its owner. As a result, their range might be horrendous in the process.

While it is somewhat... sad to see that her ability does not include that of a humanoid/artificial body, what she lacks on that department is what she gains on her ability. It is quite simple; you look at her eyes, you are charmed. There are no loopholes regarding her abilities, aside from her closing her eyes and so. And once the victim is charmed... well, we don't know the full extent of her powers... yet.

* * *

「USER」 Motoki Kai  
「STAND」 Sabaton  
「ABILITY」 Speed  
「FORM TYPE」 PHENOMENON  
「SPECIAL TYPE」 GEAR

「Power」 B/A (via speed accumulation)  
「Speed」 B/A (via speed accumulation)  
「Range」 F  
「Durability」 A  
「Precision」 Entirely up to the user  
「Potential」 C

 **Ratatoskr's Notes:**

While similar to Hirai's Stand, Motoki's Stand is different compared to hers. Instead of eyes, his Stand manifests as a set of metallic boots eerily similar to middle-aged sabatons, though one could argue from the metallic boots alone.

...The thing about it is similar to how straightforward Hirai's Stand is. Its main ability is Speed, which makes it annoying and painful with the consideration that his Stand is made more for surprise attacks rather than straight-up encounters. It still manages to be useful upfront, as the Gear Stand enhances the user's legs to a certain point; and when the speed goes up, its power becomes directly proportional with it.

The problem is that... why is Motoki inhibiting himself when he has the upper advantage? You'll never know.

* * *

She cursed mentally, running on the hallways as she silently snickered at a hallway monitor who shouted at her for her behavior. She then finally spotted Tohka, who was a few seconds away from the Student Alliance room. Subconsciously, she made her Stand appear to Tohka's side, lightly pushing her away from the door, much to her confusion.

The purple-haired girl could only balance herself quickly, looking around as she saw a tired Ayumi panting to her side after she had rushed towards. Just before she started to speak to her, she raised her finger, her head still panting and lowered from the rush, before looking at her eyes.

"W-what's the matter, Ayumi?" She raised her brow.

"How about we stand for about five meters away from that doors? Capisce?"

"…What's the prob-"

Suddenly, her body was suddenly picked up by Ayumi, who walked away from the door for about a few meters. She then placed her feet on the floor, much to her confusion and anger.

"Ayumi, you do know that Hirai-kaichou called me?!"

"Just… listen to me, Tohka."

Miyazaki turned around, earning a raised brow from Tohka, before looking back at her.

"Hirai… is a Stand user."

"W-what? Since when?"

Miyazaki hushed her, as they are still some students walking around the hallway without care.

"As you know, I can split my Stand just for me to cover a part of this city until I can," she sighed, "I know that she's actually one of them back when Yoshino was still running away, since I used my Stand after… we got evidence from the Yakuza. Since I act as the 'leader', my Stand would obviously give me info. _Telepathically_."

Tohka looked at her with worry.

"How many are they in total?"

"Hmm?"

" _In this school?"_

She said with a more commanding tone.

"Few. That includes me and Shido."

Tohka sighed, looking towards the window beside them.

"I guess I can't help Shido, right?"

"You still can, Tohka," she smiled at her, "It's just not in a way that you need to use your powers."

"Right. Anyway, what is her power? If yours is like those… ant thingies, then what's hers?"

Ayumi shook her head.

"I don't really know. That's why I'm just warning you that-"

Suddenly, they heard a sound of a window crashing.

 _"Oi, Miyazaki!"_ Kotori shouted at the earpiece, _"Shido just jumped out of the room!"_

"What?!"

 _"Are you deaf?! Go to the room now!"_

"...Wait, Kotori."

 _"What do you mean, 'wait'? Right now, we're-"_

"I have an idea."

 _"Then tell it quickly."_

 _..._

The two of them entered the room, only to be greeted with the peaceful figure of Hirai sitting on the table on the middle of the room, Kai looking towards the mirror and Hiroto on Hirai's lap, happy as she straddled on his hair like a puppy.

"What the-"

She couldn't believe that Hiroto, out of all things, would look like an idiot drooling while his head is on the student alliance president's lap.

"Oh, Ayumi-chan, Tohka-chan," she looked at them with an eerie smile, "We've been waiting for you-"

"Where's Itsuka?!"

Ayumi shouted, just as Tohka glared at her as well. The president clicked her tongue as she shook her head.

"Don't worry about them."

"Kaichou."

The two of them looked at Kai, just as Ayumi saw that his legs and feet were equipped with sabatons. She knew that it was a Stand from the looks alone. He adjusted his eyeglasses.

"You can go," he said, taking the attention of the two, "Assess him appropriately by his violations."

"Hey, you're not going-"

Just as the two of them looked back at Kai, they couldn't see his figure in front of the shattered window anymore. Instead, they felt as if they were pushed aside by an invisible force, their front hitting the ground as the door was slammed shut. Ayumi clenched her fist, hitting the floor as she tried to stand up.

Instead, she was met with Hirai's hearty eyes.

"How about… we talk?"

* * *

' _Shit,'_ Shido thought to himself, _'I don't even know what's going on with his Stand!'_

" _Shido, are you okay?"_

He blinked, as he set his eyes to his right side. He then started to run away from the lower year's classroom, much to their surprise, as he pressed onto his ear when he ran on the hallway.

"I'm okay," he replied, "Just what did he do?!"

" _I don't know either!"_ Kotori replied, _"Our cameras are focused on Hirai at that moment. Miyazaki and Tohka are currently on a room with her. Right now we're-"_

" _Commander!"_ Kawagoe sounded off, _"His movements! They're way too-"_

At that moment, he couldn't hear his next words as the feeling of pain suddenly started on his stomach. On that empty hallway, the vice-president appeared in a flash, with a kick fixated on Shido's stomach. He was thrown off-guard, rolling back as he clutched his stomach and looked at him. The vice-president himself only looked upwards, bending his neck left and right.

"Then again, you do have accomplices," he said, narrowing his eyes.

"Obviously."

The teenager stood up, glaring at him.

' _Damn,'_ Shido gritted his teeth, _'He has to be fast enough to come here quickly.'_

He looked on his greaves, _'It has to be his Stand, but… why is he not coming right at me when he's fast? Is he hiding something-'_

He then saw him, with disbelief, as he entered a room right beside him. Shido gulped as he ran towards his spot. He looked at the door that he opened, revealing a classroom with only one person in it who was oblivious to her surroundings, earphones and all. He looked around, not seeing any semblance of Kai at all in the room.

However, he felt the pain all over again. This time, with much force. He looked back at him with only his eyes, as he spotted the other door on the other side open. The blue-haired teenager was thrown towards the room, crashing on the desks as the sole person in that room was startled to see him rugged on the floor.

Kai cracked his knuckles, as he corrected his slanted glasses.

"Don't mind us," he said, approaching Shido, "Usual business."

The girl nodded hesitantly, as she returned looked back to her studies. Shido coughed a trickle of blood, using his Stand to slump on the wall as the vice-president was approaching him. Metallic footsteps rang on his ears, as he the vice-president himself stopped just as he was standing up against the windows.

"If you give up, I'll even reconsider the property damage. Both this and the window from earlier."

"As if property damage is going to stop me," he taunted, gritting his teeth.

Kai sighed.

"If that's the case, 2 level threes. You're coming with me; surrendered or knocked out."

He then launched a kick towards Shido, as he used his right arm to block the blow. His arm radiated with his own Stand's arm, as yellow sparks started to accumulate in it. The vice-president threw another kick at him with his other leg, only for the teenager to block it with his other arm.

The vice-president then used his arms to support him on the ground as both his legs were onto Shido, before vaulting back as he grabbed the him with his two feet. With his Stand's latent power, just as he landed to the ground, he threw Itsuka towards the ceiling as he rolled away from him.

The teenager punched the ceiling, coiling back to the ground as he landed near the door. He looked back at the vice-president, who was already throwing another kick at him. Instead of blocking, Shido clenched his right fist and threw it towards his kick. His Stand-infused arm as well as Kai's leg were locked, as a clanking sound resounded for both.

As the fist came into contact, the teenager grabbed Kai's leg and pull him in. The vice-president lost his footing, as he was dragged towards Shido's direction. The blue-haired teenager inhaled deeply, his body covered in yellow sparks as he clenched his other fist, a flurry of fists towards the vice-president.

"Sunlight Yellow," Itsuka yelled, "Overdrive!"

Kai's body was pummeled by consecutive jabs, unable to gasp from the pain. Shido clenched his right hand again and threw it towards him. The vice-president himself was thrown the desks, causing the girl to look at them again in terror as she plugged out her headphones in terror.

Kai coughed out saliva, looking at the teenager before his head drooped to the ground. Shido sighed, as he slumped to the doorway in pain. He clutched his right arm in pain, as bones started to clink into place by both yellow sparks and blue flames. He panted, sighing again in relief.

' _Damn, he hits hard,'_ Shido looked at his arm, testing it as he flexed it, _'I'm lucky that I used my Ripple.'_

' _Now that he's down, I could-'_

The girl in the room screamed, as she pointed her hand towards the window.

"Th-the vice-president! He jumped from the window!"

"What?!"

He looked as to where the vice-president was, only for him to see an open window from the wall he was slumped on. He rushed towards the window, looking around the outside. He didn't spot the vice-president at all, slamming his fist on the window's frame as he clenched his fist.

" _Shido, are you alright?"_ Kotori sounded off on his earpiece.

He touched his earpiece, "Yeah. I lost sight of him right now."

" _Commander, it's just like before,"_ he heard Kawagoe speak, _"He's… Shido-san, he's way too fast."_

Shido turned around, looking at the open door, "How fast?"

" _I don't know,"_ he replied, _"But right now, he's currently in the student alliance room. He's still injured from before, but how is he able to do this? It would take about a minute and a half to reach it from the first floor!"_

"It has to be his Stand," Shido stated, "But if he's that fast, then why didn't he use that in the first place? There has to be a mystery that I haven't solved yet."

" _Even so, Shido,"_ Kotori intervened, _"You have to stop the two of them!"_

"Got it!"

He ran outside of the room, leaving the only girl in the room to reach out her hand in worry. She looked at the ruined room, shaking her head as she didn't know of what was going on.

* * *

"So, please tell me why did you stop attacking Shido?"

An irritated Hirai sat on her chair in the student alliance room, both her arms crossed as she looked at the person in front of the table. She peered to her both of her sides, as a indigo-haired beauty along with a black-haired girl sat beside each other, opposite to a woozy black-haired teenager dilly-dallying in his seat.

She smiled at them, "Let's continue this later, okay?"

Her cold eyes met his.

"Come on, every second is a waste."

"Wouldn't it be better if we pursue Shido with other methods?"

"Oh?" She rolled her eyes, "What methods?"

"Raizen."

"…You're not serious about that, right?"

He nodded.

"Even if Itsuka has the advantage from an unknown third party helping him, he's still under our home advantage."

"Okay, then," she shrugged her shoulders, reaching for the underside of the table, "Don't blame me if he decides to hit everyone out of desperation."

"I've already done my research on him, Kaichou. He's going to be hesitant with his actions."

"So they say to a cornered man."

She grabbed her phone under the compartment on the table, opening it. She then placed it to her ears, her cheeks touching the front of the phone.

"This is Hirai speaking. You see, you _all_ owe me, right? I hope you can help me with a problem that I have right now."

"Really? Thank you. I hope you can _all_ help me again, okay?"

* * *

Sike, I still remember that y'all want your questions answered. And they will be. And then the next batch of questions will be for the later arc (ouch). Yeah, should've been here earlier. :V

Anyway, here are some of them (which I edited to make it look like a question than a sentence; also just check out the reviews section as to who questioned it):

...

" **What made you want to write this story? Or more specifically how did it come to your mind to mix both Date a Live and JoJo's Bizarre Adventure?"**

It's just like how an idea just popped up in my head. It just suddenly appeared out of nowhere then _BAAM_ , I made this story.

The only thing different about this story is that I had a much more personal reason to continue this long enough, and made me write it anyway. A lot of people who wrote fanfiction did it simply for desire alone, I did so because I saw a chance to improve as a writer ( _which at times suck considering you'd also adhere to… the show's brutal reality; which I am fine of_ ). And a bit of desire because fuck yeah; _Shido with a Stand. And the Ripple._

That became a reality when I suddenly realized I had references upon references just for this story alone. And that referential turned from a simple timeline of events to a collusion of people who have their own goals and ends ( _imagine 5 folders, 10 more once this arc ends, for references alone_ ).

From psychological factors in newer generations to the minor 'side-effects' from past events in DAL that I feel like the author didn't expound further, which could've been awesome, it felt like I'm really making a new world than just making a 'crossover'.

...

" **And also about Shido's Stand, why the name Day to Story?"**

If I named Shido's Stand something else, then it wouldn't feel like the Stand that I thought of for Shido. The reason it didn't show up until Chapter 5, which I admit ( _half-truthfully_ ), was because I didn't know how to name.

There are other songs and artists out there ( _free real estate, Araki-style_ ) that would've simply took the cake, but I chose 'Day to Story' instead. And yes, 'Day to Story' is a song that fits Shido to a bill.

For explanatory reasons, Day to Story is the 2nd ED for Date A Live's anime. It perfectly captures Shido's motives ( _well, nearly_ ) and as to why he's really driven up to that point. Naming his Stand something else felt like a sin, since I already have a perfect name for his Stand. Well, aside from using the tarot cards again. Which nearly happened.

...

" **Will Mana have a Stand?"**

Check the wiki. Your answer's there.

...

" **Have you read the light novel?"**

I have read the light novel. And yes, maybe I should have edited the foreword _slightly_ only. I guess that's an oversight on my part. And I'm pretty much re-reading the light novel since I was an anime-only first until the lack of a third season forced me to read Tachibana's work.

...

" **If so, how far do you plan to take this story into** _ **it**_ **(idk what you're talking about** _ **it**_ **)?"**

How surprised you'd be when I already have a two folders, with subfolders, for reference alone?

' _Uh, Vacc.'_

' _Yeah?'_

' _One folder's for the story's cover, remember?'_

'… _Right.'_

Anyway, one of the main folders ( _unironically named 'References'_ ) contains 5-10 subfolders which details a lot of stuff. As for examples, the names of those folders are 'Ideas', 'Status Quo', 'History', 'Stands' and 'Misc'.

And one folder dedicated to a single arc. Maybe also another folder for another arc. Those arcs deserve… 'special attention', so to say.

So yeah, that's how far I've already planned. I did state in one of my story's announcements that I haven't started writing _someone's_ arc ( _for some reason, real life managed to overtake_ ), but I already have the idea and the story flow in mind.

That, and I already devised the ending and such. If the author of DAL ain't going out of his way to, you know, fuck the story even _m o r e_.

...

" **When is Shido's JoBro showing up?"**

 _No dignity._

Just kidding, he's already with Shido.

...

There you have it!

All your questions answered after so goddam g. And since I feel... _blursed_ , I'll hold another Q&A session to make sure you guys are really that quenched afterwards. It'll be effective until I finish the next chapter. Ciao~

* * *

 **Next Chapter** : _Signal and Sabaton II_


	16. Chapter 14 - Signal and Sabaton II

"Where's Jolyne?!"

"Commander, she's currently on her way!"

"Then tell her to come quickly!"

Kotori slammed the right arm of her chair.

"Any idea as to how his power works?!"

"Still no conclusions, commander!" Mikimoto stated, "What Shido has thought of now is that he's as fast as he gets!"

"Maximum speed is still unknown!" Shizaki continued, "Any hint of instantaneous acceleration is unfound!"

"What about Miyazaki and Tohka's condition?"

"They're still under Hirai's spell, commander! Right now, she's still telling them some of the basic questions!"

"Tell Shido to go faster and Jolyne to get ready to be teleported!"

"Yes, commander!"

The crew shouted, as they jolted to work.

"Kannazuki, go greet our guest in the teleportation room."

"Of course, commander."

He bowed at her, before stepping out of the bridge as the automated door shut on its own.

"Reine, check the security cameras again and find out what his other ability is!"

"Roger."

The analysis officer slowly nodded, as she went to focus on her panel.

And Kotori could only shake her head.

"Just when I thought this day could get any worse."

A beep echoed on the bridge.

"Commander, Miyazaki's in position."

Kotori plucked the lollipop in her mouth.

"Let's end this date."

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

 _Signal and Sabaton II_

* * *

"Oi, Itsuka! You think you're getting away this time?!"

"Sorry, Kana-chan!"

Shido sped up, running away from the discipline committee's president. The petite girl, with orange short hair, a blue bandana on her right shoulder, and a frightening glare, continued to run towards him.

"Itsukaaaaaa!"

The teenager still continued to run, only for him to be tackled by an officer of the committee. His body slammed to the floor, the girl on top of him holding him down on his arms. He looked at her face-to-face, only to see the same thing that he saw with Hiroto. Heart-shaped irises were replaced with round ones.

"Hold him down!"

Shido silently muttered his apology, as he shoved the girl that restrained him. With his Stand fused its arm to his own, he pushed the girl aside. He looked back at Kana, only to see her along with some officers with the same condition as of the girl. Manically, even the girl he pushed stood up quickly to tackle him again.

He dodged to his left, as the girl fell flat to the floor as he run away from them, his legs carrying him towards a staircase. They still continued their pursuit, confusing the other students nearby as the entirety of the discipline committee ran towards him with zealous intent.

"What did I do this time to deserve this, Kana-chan?!"

"Everything that you've done, Itsuka!"

"I haven't even done anything wrong!"

"You're still coming with me! And that starts with you running along the halls!"

"Isn't that what we're all doing right now?!"

He screamed at the mob, looking back the moment he reached the third floor again. A few steps in, he suddenly heard something clanking on the floor, only to see a whiteboard eraser thrown towards him. He looked back, only to see that the back of the mob was armed with brooms, sticks, makeshift batons and any throwable item found in the school.

Suddenly, he found himself being thrown at, disregarding the students in their crossfire. Most would mutter and curse at the group, only to find resistance futile as the stampede rushed through them with ease. The running teenager muttered his Stand's name, its hand quickly flicking the objects away before it reaches his body, even trying to throw it back to the crowd.

When a volley of plastic-brushed brooms was thrown at him, he willed Day to Story to grab the objects mid-air and threw them back to the stampede horizontally placed, causing the chasers to stumble and fall to the ground as the Discipline Office's superior fell flat first to the ground. She looked back at him with a wince and a whimper, cursing him as she raised her clasped hand in defiance before fainting from the collective weight above her body.

As Shido was about to sigh in relief, he would only tumble and fall to the ground on his butt. He gritted his teeth in pain, looking above him only to see one unwelcome sight.

The person standing at him with a sickened face on his head was no other than the leader of Kendo Club himself, Hirata Ikki. Black, scuffled hair, two blue irises and a still sweaty kendo uniform, without the paddings, stood in front of him. For Shido, however, it wasn't a friendly sight at all when every single one of the club was also right behind their leader.

With the same heart-shaped irises that the Discipline Committee had.

"Itsuka Shido, right?"

He said on his low, menacing voice. The towering figure arched his body, his hand clutching on his wooden sword.

"I'm sure we could cut to the chase, right?" He brandished the wooden sword on his face, poking his nose, "Hirai-kaichou needs you right now."

Shido glared at him, before raising his hands to the air.

* * *

"…They caught him, seriously?"

Kai nodded, looking at his befuddled President who still sat on her chair.

"However, I'm sure that he's doing this on purpose," he straightened his glasses.

"Then wouldn't that be counter-productive, Kai?"

"Not necessarily speaking, Ma'am."

She hissed, "Would you stop calling me 'Ma'am'? I'm not old yet."

"Sorry, force of habit."

She sighed, "Anyway, where are they right-"

The door opened, revealing a rather calm Shido. He cracked his neck, tilting it as he glared at them. His Stand appeared right beside him, clenching its fist.

"So, what did you do to our chaperones?"

Hirai gently placed her hand on her cheek nonchalantly.

"I shooed them away."

He used his left foot to kick away something that grabbed on to his pant's right sleeve, as a hand was knocked away from the door. He looked back, showing a crowd of students lying on the floor without any apparent injuries. To Shido however, his blazer was crumpled by the commotion, tugging on it as he straightened the cloth.

"More and more are piling up, Itsuka," Kai started, "I suggest that you surrender and you'll face lower charges."

"And what," He raised his head at them, "tell you the truth?"

Hirai smiled at him, only for the teenager to sigh.

"No."

The student alliance president closed her eyes, crossing her legs.

"Ayumi-chan, please help Kai."

Shido stepped back, just as the still-controlled Miyazaki stood up from her seat. Her menacing glare met his eyes, as he readied his Stand just as a portion of her group Stand appeared atop her shoulder.

"Of course, Hirai-kaichou."

Just as she started to walk towards the blue-haired teenager, she then stopped just beside the table.

"On one condition."

Hirai raised her brow.

"What do you-"

Just then, something fast appeared. A mix of a black and red blur rendered near Hirai's face, only to see a curved blade with its tip pointed towards her. Hirai slumped on her chair, gritting her teeth in fear as the tip was just a few centimeters in front of her. Kai, who was the nearest to her, started to run towards Miyazaki, only for him to choke as something grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and threw him aside to the lockers.

Kai grunted in pain, slumping on the floor as he glared at Itsuka, who only cracked his knuckles. Hirai gulped, looking at Miyazaki's back. She finally realized that it wasn't a curved sword pointed at her, but rather a _scythe composed of her Stand_.

"You may be wondering, _'why is Ayumi-chan not under your spell?'_ " Miyazaki tilted her head.

"Truth is…"

She turned around, only for her face to be revealed. And her skin peeling off, revealing something clumping up to form Miyazaki.

"You've enchanted the wrong person."

It wasn't Ayumi at all, but rather her Stand clumping up to act like Ayumi.

"But, how?" Hirai startled as the blade started to come closer, "Your face?!"

"Well," her Stand tilted its collective head, "I gotta give a hands up to Ratatoskr. Projections, a bit of make-up and biology lessons about muscles can make it look so real."

"Now, then…"

The Stand-composed scythe neared her face, scratching a little of her cheek.

"Since when can you form objects?!" She shouted at her nervously, "I didn't even hear Kai said that!"

Her 'Stand' rolled its eyes.

"Well, I can. It's just that I don't know I could do a bit more, considering I can make a fake body completely."

"Tohka-chan, help-"

She looked to her left, only to see 'her' chair placed with a wig, a uniform and a ribbon on top of it. And a little piece of metal placed on top of 'her' skirt.

"I'm pretty sure she's eating her lunch by now, along with those trio," she mumbled, "Just stating the obvious; the two of you are done for. I just didn't expect that for someone who knew our abilities, you really forgot that mine's more flexible than his."

"Okay, okay!" She raised both of her hands, "Just stop scratching my cheek!"

She lowered the scythe, causing the president to sigh only to be shocked again as the blade was leveled to her neck. She did, however, scoff at her.

"And thanks to you, we finally know your trump card. Thank you, Ayumi-chan."

Ayumi raised her scythe, just as a smug formed on the president's face.

"What the fuck do you mean?"

Kai reached for his pants' pockets, only for Shido to pounce back at him immediately. Instead of jumping to the air, he found himself trampling to the ground, looking back at his feet to see someone grabbing him unexpectedly. The vice-president threw something from his pocket, towards Miyazaki's front.

She heard something thump in front of her. Her eyes widened as a small, black cylindrical object bumped on the wall and started to bounce off to her place.

"Miyazaki," Shido shouted, "Flashbang!"

"Well, shit-"

Her Stand started to cover its 'head' with its arms, releasing the scythe as the flashbang filled the room with a brightened flash. Her Stand crumbled to the ground, just as the blue-haired teenager used Day to Story to cover his head. He groaned, as his ears rang loudly at him just as the flash in his vision started to fade.

He slowly stood up, kicking the hand that grabbed his foot, as he looked at the empty. However.

"That… oof…"

Shido approached Miyazaki, whose body was covered by her group Stand. The facial part of her 'body-like' armor was chipped away, as her Stand slowly disappeared from her body. The scythe that she held onto was the first to do so, before the clinging Stand did so next. Hiroto was still there sitting in his chair, dozing off as if nothing ever happened, barred the coherent mumbles after a flashbang's sonic hit his ears and him clutching his ears.

He sighed, looking at the open window before going towards it.

He looked outside, seeing nothing but a limping vice-president carrying a fainted Hirai bridal-style. Some of the students in their PE uniform stopped running on the track field just as they started to murmur and look at the two. Shido, however, decided to lean on the window, and climb over it.

"Miyazaki's down," Shido prompted to his earpiece, "I'm going after them now!"

 _"Alright then,"_ Kotori sounded off, _"Some of our staff will bring her to Reine. Meanwhile-"_

"I handle this; got it."

He jumped out of the window, noticing a few students from the track field to scream at him. Shido grabbed, with his Stand melding with him, on a small ledger just above a window below and swung himself to another, until he met the ground. He paced at them, just as they reached for a corner in the building and turning to a blind spot.

"What about Tohka?"

 _"She's with the trio right now. Don't bother much. And heads up, your mom's coming."_

"Jeez, don't remind me about that."

 _"My rules, Shido."_

"Yeah, yeah," Shido snickered, closing in on the corner, "And…!"

Shido turned to the blind spot, only to see none of the two bar the brown dirt surrounding the building. He looked around, each turn with increasing confusion.

"W-where are they?"

"I'd like to know- Wait…"

Silence befell, until Kotori talked again.

 _"Nakatsugawa may have an idea. Quick."_

 _"A-ah, right,"_ Nakatsugawa started, _"Obviously, you've caught on to the fact that Motoki moves fast, right?"_

"Yeah," Shido ran towards the middle of the twin buildings, "I've noticed."

 _"No need to deadpan. Anyway, the thing is that he runs too fast. Way too fast that it took some time for us to know how fast he gets."_

"How fast?"

 _"What you estimated doesn't even compare to his full throttle. So far, Kujo-san likened it to Made in Heaven, or nearly likened it."_

"Great-"

 _"But that's the thing. If he's that fast, then why didn't he put you down beforehand?"_

Shido stopped dead in his tracks, realizing a teacher was looking right at him from outside the teacher's lounge's window. He ran towards the entrance of the school instead, turning on the corner of the building.

"I… guess he's holding back?"

 _"As far as we've seen, he's not holding back anything. And that's our clue."_

"How's that our clue-"

 _"I thought you'd notice how his powers worked already, Shido-san!"_

"Well, sorry for-"

Shido waved at a handful of students, reluctantly smiling as he rushed along to the locker room just as he entered the main building.

"Not using my head when I'm fighting a super-sonic hedgehog!"

 _"Well, he is. Except for one thing."_

"Can you just tell it to me now-"

 _"He can't run when you're looking right at him!"_

Shido stopped in his steps, before running again as her sister yelled at him.

"Explain?!"

 _"We looked at the footage and the simulation that we have, there's no doubt about it. His ability is to run fast, but only if there's no one looking at him."_

"But wouldn't you be able to just counter-act it by using hidden-"

 _"That's the problem that you'll have to deal with too, Shido-kun."_

"Eh?"

 _"Obviously he can't be fast when he seen, but it's a different story if we're surveying him with a camera. The reason we couldn't come to a conclusion back then was because of that part of his ability."_

"So you're saying that-"

 _"The only way to fight him is using your own eyes; we're useless on this scenario. Even if we try to look from above, it's pointless unless we go down on the area."_

Nakatsugawa coughed.

 _"Just like how a ninja can just pass through a CCTV but not a human who spotted him, that's how his ability works. Obviously, it'd be easy if you're fighting face-to-face, but it's a different story if you can't even use technology to beat him. No wonder he managed to get intel from us so far, he's nothing but a blur to us!"_

"Got it," Shido nodded, "Thanks, Nakatsugawa."

 _"Anyway,"_ Kotori intervened, _"do you need his location-"_

"No need," Shido stopped, "I have my Stand."

 _"Oh right, I forgot about that. Obviously, she couldn't just waltz in to the school, so we'll tell you her location and how she'll help."_

"Copy."

Shido passed by a few students, looking behind to see his Stand pointing upward. He then rushed to the staircase, each step echoing as he climbed.

"Also, I think I got an idea, Kotori."

* * *

"Kaichou, are you alri-"

"I'm fine, Kai."

Kai sighed, standing in front of Hirai, her head whirring in pain as one of her palms was in her head. Her hair was scuffled, her bun undone with her hair dangling behind her. Her cheeks were still bleeding, using the tissues that the vice-president had given to her to wipe it off. All the while, the vice-president stood still in front of her, waiting for her response.

"What?" She trailed off to him, visibly annoyed, "You're just going to stand there?"

"…Sorry. What do you want me to do-"

"Chase him off, you idiot!"

She slammed the table, without the vice-president giving off a flinch.

"Of course, kaichou."

He turned around, walking towards the door before looking back.

"But wouldn't you be-"

"Just go!"

"Alright."

Kai opened the door, before gently closing it. Just as he did, she looked away from the door, huffing.

"For the record, you're the only one who doesn't even follow my orders correctly."

She scoffed.

"Ever since we met… huh?"

…

 _Right, when did we meet?_

 _That was… two years ago. When I was still a young freshman still dreaming for so much. In my mother's mind, she'd always say that I'm capable of leading, but I never see it to myself that I can. Not that I can, it's just that the people around me would have a differing opinion compared to mine._

 _From my experience, people are always up to something. You never know if they're actually following the rule or not. There are even those that are dedicated that still make themselves an exception to the public eye._

 _Those reasons are why I never see myself capable. Because I think that I couldn't._

 _Until that day when I met him._

 _There would obviously be a point in your life that someone from a higher authority would consider you because of your hidden qualities. The previous student alliance president, already going to graduate, decided to recommend me into joining the student alliance's election._

 _Obviously, that actually put me in a tough position._

 _I can't back down because from the fear that I'll be considered a coward._

 _And I can't back down because someone respectable had faith in me._

 _I didn't know what to do the next day._

 _Well, maybe crashing to him by accident._

 _Cliché or not, we just met by the time my mind was wandering on its own the way to school. I had two days left, including this one, before I could say to the student alliance president as to what I had felt._

 _And thump, there I met him._

 _If I remember, Kai was still… someone different back then. Hell, I was usually a person that wants to know everyone. I didn't know his name at all, let alone knowing that I was in the same class as of him. My mother used to say that I was always curious no matter what, and so I tried to know who he is._

 _…I didn't know what I was thinking back then. First, my mind was affixed into the student alliance election. Now, it was prying my eyes on someone whom I didn't know. Me, as the drama lover that I am, decided to know what kind of lifestyle that he had._

 _Of course, that meant tailing him after school finished. For someone who was always quiet, it was bound that there's something about him that made him special. Was he a genius? A secret millionaire? Someone whom every girl (or guy) would like to be with? I just had to find out what he was, instead of drowning in that elections._

 _I followed him in the bakery, the arcade… maybe I saw him go to that shady, pink-neon lighted store…_

 _Maybe in an alleyway where… I got shot._

 _I didn't know what Kai had told me after that. As far as I remember, the doctor had told me that I may have gotten memory loss due to the sever shock that me getting shot happened. Obviously, Kai was the one that had helped me, and stayed with me during the duration of my hospital stay; from what the doctor had said._

 _And there, maybe I told him something about the elections._

 _"Motoki-san, do you think I'm capable enough of being a student alliance president?"_

 _"What makes you ask that?"_

 _"Eh, I don't get it."_

 _"From what I see, you're capable enough."_

 _"…Idiot, I haven't even told you what my circumstances-"_

 _"It doesn't matter if you had circumstances. For me, you being our class representative was a good decision. So why being a student alliance president not a good one for you? If anything, the class and everyone else will support you."_

 _And that was it._

 _Maybe he was blunt with it, but that was it._

 _Because of that, I sat down with the student alliance president and gave him the form back._

 _I was ready to become one._

 _Well, I'd also joke about being shot and surviving, but…_

 _Heh, at least I was still alive._

 _And then, when I was giving one of my speeches, it just so started to happen._

 _I'm sure that people would use that tactic to persuade people by telling them to stand up and just tell them afterwards that I managed to make them stand up. For someone in my position and respect, I just so happen to crack that one just before I could even start my speeches in front of the crowd._

 _Then, by stupidity, I did so again. But this time, they knew what the façade was._

 _Obviously, they wouldn't do that, but…_

 _They did, willingly. I was confused, obviously._

 _I thought that, 'hey, I may have garnered their respect or anything', but I commanded them again._

 _And again and again._

 _Maybe I may have made them pick their nose, but they still did it._

 _And there, I had a sudden realization._

 _I was so afraid of people back then._

 _Now, I'm not afraid of that because I can make sure that they stay that way. On my own status quo._

 _Without and disputes nor any disapproval from the student body, I was- no, am the first person to be a student alliance president with 100% approval rate. Something so impossible that not even the third student alliance president could beat with his 91%._

 _And only me and Kai knew our powers._

 _Which lead the two of us knowing who these Spirits are._

 _And the things that the government would always try to hide, even if at time it wouldn't work._

 _And there, we swore that oath._

…

 _"We will be their voice."_

Hirai suddenly snapped out of herself the moment she heard someone clapping in the room. It was a twin-bunned woman with legs crossed as she stood in the corner, clapping loudly for her to hear.

"I hope I didn't ruin your moment."

"You're…"

The president herself gulped, just as the woman stepped forward.

"Kujo Jolyne," she whistled, "I have to say, you're giving my son a bad time."

"S-son?"

She raised her brow, "Oh? I guess he never told anyone yet, huh?"

"…You two don't even look that-"

"He got it from his father, okay?" She sighed, "Gimme a break, everyone just expects that they'd at least look like their mother."

Hirai chuckled nervously, tilting her head as she smiled.

"Peace?"

"At least you're not like some people who throw punches when they know they've lost. But just in case…"

She raised her hand towards her, just as the president herself was suddenly wrapped by something. She looked below her, only to see her body encased like a cocoon. She was visibly startled by it, only for Jolyne to shrug her arms.

"Even if you did try to throw some punches, you already lost. And…"

Jolyne raised her finger.

Only for the alarm to went off.

"A Space-"

"Nope," Jolyne stopped her, "If anything, this is our plan. Don't bother though, there's no Spacequake coming. Though that's because one of your accomplices is still running around in this school."

She struggled, looking at the older woman.

"If anything, Kai's different from the rest."

"Hmm?"

"Obviously, you people already know how my ability works. It was obvious that you weren't using your eyes and instead use those strings to sense me."

"Good call, but what's the deal with that? Can't you just call him?"

She shook her head.

"He's… different."

Jolyne approached her, grabbing her by the neck just as she struggled more.

"What do you mean?"

"N-no matter what I do, he's the only one capable of disobeying my orders. Even if he is still that loyal to me, I doubt that he'd do something fucked up on my command. And that's saying when my Stand's ability is… to control!"

"Well, I hope you're bluffing too, kid!"

She let go of Hirai, as she fell on the ground with the cocoon going first, coughing. The twin-bunned woman placed a finger in her right ear, eyeing at her victim just as she was still coughing.

"I have Hirai with me right now. She's as trapped as a fly. But we got a larger problem in our hands…"

* * *

"What do you mean she can't call him off?"

Shido yelled in the currently evacuated school. He saw the students already lining up outside of the school, near the track and field where the shelter was located. He used his legs to run across the hallway, his Stand being the way in finding Motoki.

 _"Hirai said that Motoki is one of the people whom she can't control with her Stand,"_ Kotori stated through the earpiece, _"Said that he's immune to it entirely!"_

"Didn't Hirai-kaichou said that no one's able to resist her?"

 _"We don't know why either. Right now, focus on putting down Motoki."_

"Got it."

 _"And make sure that plan of yours work."_

Kannazuki intervened, _"I'm sure that Shido's plan might work. Though, you have to lure him entirely just for us to assist you."_

 _"You mean only you?"_ Kotori replied, _"You're the only one who can operate multiple Realizers at once."_

 _"Ah, sorry, commander. I hope you will punish me for that."_

 _"Nevermind,"_ Kotori sighed, _"Now, let's finish this date!"_

Shido nodded, as he ran across the hallway until his eyes met another flight of stairs in the third floor. Using his Ripple, he used it to jump from the base of the staircase to the ledge near the entrance of the rooftop. He landed softly, before using his Stand to bust the door open.

He saw Motoki standing meters away from Shido, his eyes watching the fight above him.

Multiple explosions rang above Raizen High; as a purple slash rang through wind, caused by a purple cloaked figure wielding a gigantic sword in the air. Multiple AST units, ranging from heavy infantry wielding gatling guns to support units firing off potshots, pursued the flying target with their Realizer-enhanced jetpacks.

"Princess has been spotted!" One of the AST members shouted, "I repeat, Princess has been spotted!"

"Formation Three!" Their captain, a black-ponytailed, middle-aged woman, shouted, "Surround her and leave no quarter!"

A few units scattered in the air, one of them going for higher altitude, as barrages started to flood the air. The bullets were deflected by the cloaked figure's purple barrier, only for her focus to be diminished as units wield light sabers started closing in. Using both her barrier and her blade, she released an purple wave around her.

The unit started defending the blow, only to look with confusion as the cloaked figure started to run away. A few rockets were supposed to close in on her, only for a ray of purple aura hit the projectiles, causing the barrage to explode.

"All units, scramble!" Their leader shouted, "Corner her!"

The AST then started to follow the cloaked figure, their figures slowly disappearing to the background.

However, one of them stopped for a while, and looked at Raizen High's rooftop.

Shido could see Origami looking back at him, floating in the air as if nothing happened. However, a few seconds later, she saw to herself to place her right hand in her right ear, before flying towards the middle of the city.

"I have to admit, Itsuka; I didn't expect it."

Motki straightened his glasses, before putting his hands to his back.

"So, this 'Spacequake' is a part of your plan, right?"

"That is if you surrender right now."

"Surrender?"

He chuckled.

"No, I made an oath. You also made one as well. I won't back down now. Not when you cornered me like a rat."

Shido sighed, as plugged his earpiece, deactivating its cloaking to reveal its red hue. The vice-president raised his brow, only for the blue-haired teenager to toss it towards him. He quickly grabbed it with his right arm, looking at it with confusion before looking at Shido again, gesturing him with his hands to put it on his ears.

While glaring at the teenager, he placed it on his right ear, as static started to be audible for him.

And for him to hear someone that he knew.

 _"Kai, Kai!"_

Hirai talked through the earpiece, only for Motoki to look away. The student president continued to talk.

 _"Kai, we lost,"_ she said, _"Just stand down right-"_

"I'm sorry, Kaichou."

 _"Kai!"_ She shouted at him, _"I am telling you, as President, to stand down! You already know how cornered you are."_

"I'm sorry to say this, but you gave me no choice."

He sighed.

"By article 13, section 1, paragraph 5; the vice-president has the right to disobey the president should he or she become unable to act accordingly."

 _"Kai…"_

"That's my logical reason. My earnest reason is that…"

He closed his eyes.

"We've already gone too far. We could've done some things that others should've, yet we stayed on the sidelines. I'm not backing down anymore, Kaichou. And that's final."

 _"…So be it. But I'll tell you this."_

She paused.

 _"If you lose, I'll make sure you're going to be the one getting that punishment instead of Itsuka-kun. By article 13, section 1, paragraph 6."_

"If I lose, Kaichou."

He plugged the earpiece out, before throwing it to the ground and crushing it along with the might of his Stand.

Motoki glared at Itsuka, anger slowly seething from his mouth.

"You did something to her, didn't you?"

"She's telling us to spare you right now. You'd think she's lying?"

"It's just like everyone else," he sighed, "You drugged her or used those… Realizers to make her talk like that."

"…What makes you think we can do that to her?"

"Every man has the right to be suspicious. Especially when you can see humanoids flying in the air without emitting harmful emissions."

"True."

"But tell me, why did you throw your earpiece away instead of keeping it? I'm sure that your organization-"

"Hirai thought it'd be the best if you'd just tag out."

Shido replied.

"And mind you, we're here just to help the Spirits. That's how Ratatoskr works."

"And you attacked us because?"

"You were going to inform everyone about the Spirits. And even trying to mind-control Tohka into doing it."

"…The people need to know-"

"If people knew, then it'd be the worst for Tohka, or the other Spirits out there."

Shido looked away.

"I'm sure that deep inside, people hated things that destroyed their homes. Not only that you're going to make it worse, you're also making it worse for Tohka. She… accepted that fact, but she's willing to still try even if that's the case."

"So that's your reason?"

"…Why do you even want to tell people about it?"

Motoki closed his eyes.

"My duty was to always serve. This is my chance to show that this world holds something secret from us. It's a matter of time before everyone else knows about the Spirits."

The vice-president looked away.

"…Because I know that people will always be curious."

"What do you mean?"

"Enough talk. I already know that I'm cornered anyway."

"So why are you still trying to-"

"Because Itsuka… hehe…"

Motoki laughed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Shido gulped from his sudden burst of laughter.

"Thank you, Itsuka. It's been a long time ever since I'm like this."

The vice-president crackled his knuckles, hopping on his feet as his Stand activated.

"Before I met Momo, people didn't like me. It was because I was a delinquent back then during my time in middle-school. Obviously, that rumor passed on until high school, where I finally decided to get back to my senses."

"But, it's been a long time ever since I saw a person looking at me with those eyes."

Kai pointed his finger at his face.

"As much as you're trying to hide it, you really want to punch me, don't you? That's not the face of a savior; that's the face of a _delinquent_."

Shido stepped forward.

The vice-president chuckled, as he smirked at him with oozing confidence, before walking towards him.

The two of them stood face-to-face.

With Shido looking at him stoically.

While Kai looked at him with a shit-eating grin.

 **"ORA!"**

Shido launched his Stand at him, only for his Stand-wrapped feet to block the blow. Motoki screamed his lungs out, kicking Shido multiple times. His attempt, however, was futile as Day to Story caught all of his blows, grabbing his leg before throwing him upside-down to the ground.

Motoki smiled, as he used his unused leg and latched his Stand to the ground, ripping a part of the concrete and causing dust to accumulate in front of his field of vision. He coughed from the sudden dust attack, only for Motoki to take advantage of it and ramp up his speed, hurling himself towards Shido, dropping a high-velocity kick towards him.

However, despite the dust, Day to Story's hand appeared out of it. Motoki quickly withdrew, before launching another attack as Shido was still vulnerable to his power. It was met again by Shido's Stand, who launched barrage of fists at the vice-president. The person himself nearly got the end of it as he jumped back with the force of his Stand to dodge the blow.

He landed on the railing, fixing his eyeglasses as he saw the blue-haired teenager looking away from him as the teenager gritted his teeth. Itsuka rubbed his eyes, while his Stand continued to protect him at all costs.

 _'I knew it from the beginning… I don't know what Itsuka's_ _Stand can do,'_ Motoki bit his lip, _'I knew from the start that I could've ended him from that flashbang… yet.'_

He gulped.

 _'It felt like that if I did, I could've lost.'_

He dropped from the railing, landing on the rooftop's concrete ground.

 _'Once I know what it is, this battle's mine!'_

He ramped up his speed towards Shido, whom he finally locked eyes with. He shifted his right hand to his pant's back pocket.

 _'With my Stand, I'm faster than you'd ever think, Itsuka!'_

He launched another kick towards him, as Day to Story took a stance quickly. He withdrew his feet quickly, as he threw the dust that he had kept on his back pocket, blinding the teenager again. Shido's Stand blew the dust away with the being waving his hand at the air, causing it to shuffle and blown by the wind, but its user was still blinded.

Motoki grinned maniacally, as he ran towards the rooftop entrance's wall. He climbed it with his Stand, leaving footprints at the wall. Just as he stepped on the top of the wall, he looked back at the blinded teenager, still trying to rub his own eyes. Taking the opportunity, Motoki positioned himself like a bullet pointing at the vision-less Stand user.

And jumped straight towards him.

With a high-velocity kick that destroyed the entrance door's wall.

"Taste my feet, asswipe!"

Motoki thought to himself, as his kick was a few meters, milliseconds, away from Shido's face.

However, he could feel the color of his body become white as Shido's closed eyes met his.

 _'What-'_

Soon followed was a barrage of fists thrown towards Motoki's aerial kicking stance. Just as he felt the 'eye contact', Motoki shifted his gravity to the ground, causing one a bit of his Stand to be affected by the blow. While it didn't crack it at all, he could feel the stinging blow behind it.

Motoki kept his distance, looking at the teenager with a glare.

"So that's what your ability is."

"Glad that you noticed it quickly."

Shido stopped rubbing his eyes, opening his reddened pupils right towards Motoki. His eyes was then suddenly enveloped by a bright, yellow light, before the once red eyes became white again.

"No wonder it felt like you could've ended me back at the council room. Knew I could count on my instincts."

"No wonder you didn't go for my trap."

"While it is true that you can track me down, let's see what you can do about-"

Motoki saw Shido's Stand materialize for a brief second, as it started to rip the ground under it. Yellow sparks enveloped the being itself, just as the concrete slab was thrown towards Motoki. Using his Stand's speed, he dodged it with ease. He dropped a sweat from the attack, only for him to look at his side.

To see Shido as bright as the sun.

"Sunlight Yellow-"

His Stand had started throwing fast jabs at the vice-president, only for the vice-president to use his Stand-covered legs to block the blows.

"Overdrive!"

Motoki was thrown towards the track-and-field, using his Stand to land softly and roll to absorb the fall. He looked towards the building's rooftop, dusting off the dirt on his face.

 _'Looks like he knew my projectile tactic. What a bother.'_

He then saw Shido jump from rooftop, his Stand leg's fusing with his along with yellow lightning arcing around it, and towards his position. Motoki stepped aside, as the teenager finally landed a few meters right at him. Motoki blocked the dust coming towards him from the sudden fall, as he saw the teenager still standing upright after a jump that high, and his legs starting to be wrapped by blue flames.

"You do realize…" Motoki coughed, "I can still beat you."

"I know," Shido shrugged his shoulders, "From the start, your speed is what's bothering us. And the fact that you might have another flashbang ready."

Motoki dropped a sweat, as he shifted his hand to his left pocket.

"That doesn't change the fact that I can still-"

"But that's because you don't know you're cornered, Vice Pres."

"What do you mean by...?"

Suddenly, he could feel the wind starting to blow around them. Motoki looked around, only to see dust whirling like a tornado around them. He could see a barrier form around them, containing the 'sandstorm' that covered the entirety of the track and field. Motoki closed his eyes, just as he used his Stand to keep his distance from Shido, wherever he is.

He looked around, the storm still raging around him. He couldn't see anything for about five meters away, the dust inside of his uniform accumulated.

Though, after a few moments, he started laughing.

"Itsuka… are you an idiot?!"

* * *

"The only idiot here is the cornered rat."

Kannazuki crossed his arms, grinning as he tapped onto his black headset inside Fraxinus' bridge.

 _"So… what did you just do right now?"_

He could see Jolyne's face to the left monitor, considering that she was still in one of the interrogation rooms along with Hirai. The student president can be seen as well, as the two of them were confused by the scene.

"Simple."

Kotori intervened.

"I let Kannazuki handle multiple Realizers at once."

 _"Well, yeah, I see that he doesn't even use a keyboard or anything just to control them,"_ Jolyne replied, _"But why did you have to go all the way just for this?"_

"Because Shido-san's plan is perfect."

Kannazuki commented, hinting a grin forming in his lips.

 _"…How perfect is it for him to give his enemy an… wait, what did you exactly do?"_

"Simple. I deployed 6 Realizers to lock the two of them in a sandstorm. It's what Shido wanted. 4 to make points like the corners of a square, 2 to initialize and act as the containment base and create the storm _respectively_. It'll take about 10 Realizers _or more_ to make the containment base and the storm, but I have to improvise."

The vice-commander closed his eyes.

"I thought that, ' _hey, this is really stupid to give his enemy an advantage,_ ' until I realized what kind of opponent he was facing. I guess that you're not giving enough credit to your son."

 _"He's right."_

Hirai intervened.

 _"Itsuka finally understands his one and only weakness."_

 _"Sorry, but you mean 'Kujo', right?"_

* * *

"Itsuka, do you really think this storm's gonna work?!"

Motoki shouted at the raging sandstorm.

"If anything, I could just use my speed to finish you off-"

 _"To be honest, your Stand is one of the worst ones I could fight against."_

He could hear Shido's voice from the sandstorm, yet couldn't identify where it is because of the winds.

 _"You get fast if no one sees you, and I can't make loopholes using cameras or telescopes because it won't really work at all."_

The voice paused, before it continued.

 _"But I understand one thing about it. One thing that you forgot entirely about you. Look around you."_

 _"And remember what my Stand can do."_

 _"_ _My Stand can find you wherever you are."_

Motoki realized his position, only to see him jumping towards him from his left.

With his Stand and his Ripple ready.

"And you can't use your speed if you don't know where I am."

 **"ORA!"**

He felt the blow connect to his face, Day to Story using its left hand to grab him.

And for Motoki to see its right hand clenched, and thrown right towards him.

 **"ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!"**

Throwing his body to the air, Day to Story connected one final uppercut to the vice-president stomach. The vice-president was thrown to the air haplessly, his body reaching the barrier.

Just as it did, the barrier broke, dispersing as Motoki's body went into contact with it.

The sandstorm dissipated, the wind blowing the dust away as Shido grabbed Motoki's falling body, victorious as he was.

* * *

「USER」 Kujo Shido  
「STAND」 Day to Story  
「ABILITY」 Tracking  
「FORM TYPE」 NATURAL HUMANOID  
「SPECIAL TYPE」 SEMI-SENTIENT, EVOLVING, ANOMALY

「Power」 B  
「Speed」 A  
「Range」 C  
「Durability」 B  
「Precision」 B  
「Potential」 ?

 **Ratatoskr's Notes:**

Kawagoe reporting, with another divorce in my hand. Anyway, this is the third time we have to re-evaluate and change Shido's statistics, considering the following events recently. Well, one of the two Stand users whose statistics have to be changed.

His Stand might be one of the first to be undefined, considering that the commander might hint that his job might have something to do with his Stand evolving or so. No one ever saw this type of thing happen before, thus a new Special Type has been formed for a new matter: Anomaly.

While it is common for Stands to have newer traits for generations to come by, this is something that has to be taken in a serious light. You might never know when Shido's Stand would stop reaching its peak.

* * *

「USER」 Miyazaki Ayumi  
「STAND」 Bad Boy  
「ABILITY」 Blades, Formation (yet to be decided)  
「FORM TYPE」 ARTIFICIAL HUMANOID  
「SPECIAL TYPE」 COLONY, RANGE HYBRID, ANOMALY

「Power」 D  
「Speed」 B  
「Range」 A (radius yet to be calculated, possibly 5 kilometers at max)  
「Durability」 A  
「Precision」 A  
「Potential」 _S_

 **Ratatoskr's Notes:**

One of the other Stand users is Ayumi. Because her Stand defies what her Stand is as a group Stand.

First of all, it is now perceived that Bad Boy can form objects. Ranging from scythes to plausible finger guns that _shoot little blades_ , she can create a situation in which she can use her Stand for close range or for long range. While her Stand cannot copy an Angel to its entirety, it can still adopt its form, but without its intended powers (eg. Sandalphon's signature wave attacks and Zadkiel's ice formation). And they can act out as body armor.

With the fact that she is given holographic technology just for mimicry.

The only problem is that she can't form three human-sized objects with her Stand. So it means that she couldn't have her armor, her 'scythe' and other objects at the same time; leaving her vulnerable only when she shifts her Stand's usage.

And that's not all that she could do. There might be other things that Ayumi doesn't know about her Stand yet. As of now, her potential is the highest that one could ever give out to, ranking alongside Shido. Even her very existence is giving both Jolyne and Josuke, both veterans at fighting Stand users, a headache. And that's because she is the first to attain a _S_ on one of her Stand's statistics.

* * *

"So… why did you drag me out here, Shido?"

Tonomachi leaned on the broken wall behind him, as the two of them were currently standing on the rooftop, looking at the setting sun with vibrant peace. Shido looked at the sky, before changing his view towards his friend.

"…You wanted to know the truth, right?"

"Yeah."

"…You won't get angry, right?"

Tonomachi raised his brow. Shido scratched his head, sighing.

"This world is obviously plagued by Spacequakes. People know what Spacequakes can do, especially the one back thirty years ago. The thing is…"

"The government's hiding the truth from us."

Shido looked at the setting sun.

"Right, back when April 10 started. Do you remember why I ran away that time? Obviously, you knew that I was supposed to find Kotori, but I found something else."

Tonomachi looked back at his friend with a worried face.

"Spirits."

Shido lowered his head.

"They're the reason as to why Spacequakes exist. They look human, but the truth is that they're not human at all. The government hunts them down because they see them as a threat. Obviously, they don't know another method. Sealing the Spirits."

"Sealing?"

"In other words, dating them."

Shido chuckled.

"Well, Tohka is the first one for me."

"So… Tohka is-"

"A 'person' of mass destruction," Shido sighed, "You're surprised that you're not dead by now when you did something stupid to her, right?"

"…Note taken."

"Right now, we have two Spirits on our watch. One of them caused the Month-Long Rain, Tohka was the one who destroyed our school back then. Plus… you do know what would happen if truth about it comes out."

"People will hate them, especially… Tohka."

"Exactly," Shido snapped his finger, "And since our goal is to seal the Spirits, making them harmless in the process, they cannot be hunted down by the government anymore. A win-win-lose. A win for this city, a win for the Spirit and a loss for the government for wasting money on killing."

"But then, why is the government hunting down the Spirits rather than help like… your cause?"

"I don't know either. Tobichii- I mean, Origami, is one of those government agents. Most of them just have hatred for the Spirits."

"I see…"

Tonomachi scratched his chin.

"What's worse are the things happening in the city. Because Spirits aren't the only thing crawling around here."

"What?"

"Look."

"W-woah."

Shido turned around, lowering his uniform to see the star-shaped birthmark behind him, for Tonomachi to see.

"I'm not Itsuka Shido anymore. My name is _Kujo Shido_. Well, informally since my actual mother doesn't bother telling me my real name and said that she likes Shido more than that. And the fact she doesn't use the Ripple to make me remember some stuff."

"So… you finally found them?"

"Yep. Months ago, in fact. Now, it also came along with a lot of responsibilities."

Shido looked at the sky, stars starting to become visible to them.

"It's hard when you know that every single day of your life feels like your last."

"…So, you're going to let it change you entirely?"

"Nah," Shido nodded, "We're still friends, right?"

"Friends with someone who might save the world later on."

"You might… be right with that."

"Shido."

"Yes?"

"Please don't give me more existential crisis. 4chan is already giving me that much of it."

"Okay, okay," Shido chuckled, "Still, you're a member?"

"Hello? Resident memelord here. 'sides, you just gave me some stuff that'll make /b/ go wild."

"I guess so."

Shido scratched his cheek.

"I mean, you do need an explanation when you… you know, that Spacequake in May happened. You just kind of ran when I also ran away, while being chased by Tama-sensei."

"Oh, about that Shido."

"Hmm?"

"You did say that you gave me an explanation because… I saw what happened during that time?"

"Yeah. I mean, we never saw you with our footage around the city. Least we-"

"About that, eh…"

Tonomachi twiddled his fingers.

"…You won't get angry with me, right?"

"…Why _though_?"

"While it is mind-blowing to hear about stuff like Spacequakes being caused by people, which might make that guy from /pol/ _unironically_ right, I… actually didn't follow you at that time."

Shido stood there silently, trying to process what he had said.

"What."

"Yeah, you did say that you didn't have any footage of me following you, right?"

Shido slowly nodded.

"That's because… I was in the school all along."

"What."

"You see… when I was starting to follow you, there's this thing that happened during the Spacequake. You… do remember I have that one girl I like, right?"

Shido slowly nodded again, narrowing his eyes.

"You see, during the Spacequake…"

Tonomachi started to laugh at himself.

"I SAW HER WITH SOMEONE ELSE, SHIDO. SOMEONE ELSE."

His friend kneeled on the ground, as Shido, standing with a gaping mouth.

"That girl that I like, was actually having motherfucking sex during a Spacequake. You know how bold that is right?! I mean, you two are in actual danger of something that might kill you in contact. Hell, a _Spacequake might give you some space from others which can make you moan all you want, but wouldn't that be fucked up?! What's worse is that it turns out that it was a she! I got rejected and played by a lesbian, Shido! A lesbian! You know how hard it is to just tail them, see them roughing themselves in an empty classroom that is unironically yours and just do whatever the fuck they want as if a Spacequake never happened?! What's worse is that-_ "

"Hiroto."

Hiroto stopped his rant, looking at his friend.

"Yes, Shido?"

"So you're saying to me that… you never tailed me at all."

"Yep."

"And that right now, you just memed me to the point I tell you classified info that might get you killed by the government or by Origami herself?"

"Maybe. Didn't meme you though."

Hiroto stood back up, only to blink twice to realize what happened.

"Oh."

"Hiroto."

"So uh, you're going to give me alien juice to make me forget and probe me to death?"

…

"Goddamnit. Just don't tell anyone, okay?"

"Yep."

"Now get out or I'll tell Tohka you took another panty shot of her."

* * *

"Be glad that we're still fine, you idiot. And that we didn't get out memories erased."

Motoki sighed, leaning against the wall near the window as he looked away from Hirai, sitting on her chair in the Student Alliance room. The vice-president's bandages were visible from the openings of his uniform, whereas the president herself had a bandage or two on her cheek and her neck.

"…You're okay with this?"

"Okay with what?"

Hirai crossed her arms.

"Losing. To them."

"You're still not accepting the fact that we lost?" Hirai sighed, "It was obvious anyway. Besides, I do realize it's… far-fetched from what he planned."

"Is that the case?"

The president narrowed her eyes at him.

"You're confusing me here."

"…What about our promise?"

"Our promise doesn't matter anymore. Besides, we can help in other ways."

"Other ways?"

Hirai scratched her head.

"Kai, they did show us that they're pretty much innocent."

"Some of them, to say the least."

"Ever stubborn, aren't you?"

"Still, isn't it their problem? Not ours?"

"Look. Didn't we say that we'll be their voice, right?"

Motoki nodded, only for him to look at her with a mildly surprised face.

"So you're saying that…?"

"Right, we'll help. Besides, don't you think it's a good idea if we consider it as a job and we get money from it? Win-win!"

"You're too naive, Kaichou."

"And you're not being optimistic, Kai. Remember, your power did make us reach this point."

"I guess so," Kai re-positioned his glasses, "But, we're still taking the risk-"

"No, nope!"

Hirai approached him, covering his mouth.

"As your president, you will oblige. Like, why not? It's a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity for us to get into something like this."

She removed her hand from his mouth, as he sighed.

"As if I had a choice."

"But do know this."

She turned around, raising her right hand's index finger.

"We're still high-school students. We know that. Even if we do this, our lives will be the same. But…"

Hirai looked back at him, smiling.

"Isn't our job supposed to help people?"

Motoki nodded, closing his eyes.

"I guess I need to reread the whole guidebook again. Note taken, Kaichou."

"And also…"

Hirai approached him, putting her index finger to his mouth.

"Don't call me Kaichou anymore."

Her blue eyes met his.

"Momo's fine."

Motoki shook his head.

"Sorry, but I'm still following the code."

Hirai sighed, turning away. She placed her back to her hands, looking at the window.

"You know, I always wonder why you're the only one being unaffected by Signal's power."

"Shouldn't it be because you're subconsciously doing so?" Motoki replied, "You still don't know if that's how your Stand works."

"Maybe, but I do have a theory."

"A theory?"

"Back when we were at their… airship, I tried my powers on everyone there. Of course, they wouldn't noticed it quickly… but everyone just followed my command."

"Wouldn't anyone just-"

"Even Murasame-san, who they claim to be the most emotionally stable there, is prone to my ability. That's when I remember what I said."

"My ability is more susceptible to those who like me. From admirers to perverts, no one is immune to my ability, and makes them more prone to be controlled. _'Because for them to understand and be with me, they need to know my signal.'_ Then I realized that there's an exception to that."

She turned around, smiling at Kai.

"You're that exception, Kai."

"…Kaichou?"

She placed her hand in her chest, looking away while still smiling.

"I know that deep inside, you already know who I am truly. You know, I always thought that you're the most dense person that I know in this world, but I guess I didn't know that I'm the dense one for not realizing that my signal already reached to you."

"So you're saying is…"

"Signal's ability is to control people… _except those that I love or those who love me_. I don't need to tell them that they love me, because they already know that they truly like me. And… maybe me too."

Motoki shook his head, only for Hirai embracing him. He was sent into a shock, his hand shaking just as she hugged him.

"Just admit it already, you idiot. Ever since we met."

"Ever since we met, huh?"

"Yeah, ever since."

Motoki placed his arms on her back, embracing her just as she did to him as well. After a few seconds, they detached themselves from their embrace, the two of them smiling.

Motoki, however, had his face warped as his face went to shock.

"I… think I forgot something, Momo."

"What is it?"

Kai walked towards one of the file cabinets, his eyes peering at the many folders categorized by alphabetical order. He set his eyes at the "T" folder, shuffling through the many paper files organized in it.

"I've been wanting to let you know about this. The discipline committee has already been informed about this from the admin."

"Admin?"

"Yeah."

"…Don't tell me."

"That's right."

He stopped scrambling on the papers, pulling out two A4-sized papers attached by a stapler clip on its top-left corner. He handed out the file to the president, only for her to read it.

"She's going to be transferred to the school."

The president dropped a sweat, shaking eyes meeting the vice-president's.

"Check on her address. I don't remember anyone from our school taking _residence in that area_."

Hirai gulped.

* * *

And there it goes. Signal and Sabaton.

Well yeah, I'm pretty sure a lot of people would notice Sabaton easily compared to Signal, since I took it from a certain... girl group.

So yeah, this is pretty much it for this arc. I actually was kind of held back by Sabaton's appearance, but when I modified some stuff; it turned into this kind of scene. I actually had a lot of thinking in mind for Stand battles, which usually kind of delays the whole thing. Which made me understand that Araki's jumping ship to Ultra Jump. It usually takes so much time to give a Stand its all-out potential and to make the fights look like their last.

Actually, I've already told you guys last chapter that the Q&A's still up and will be up 'til the next arc.

* * *

 **Next Chapter** : _The Worst Spirit_


	17. Intermission

When a star twinkles, one can presume that it is still alive.

But when the night sky flashes, either a star is born, or dead.

Life is created from something, and that life will become something again.

But that something is decreased the moment life erodes, as of the laws of thermodynamics that decree that slowly but surely, something becomes extinct.

No matter how much man can try to reverse a process, one cannot deny that you cannot go back to whence you came.

Life has no Control plus Z.

It must resume, and cannot be undone.

It will return, and then become something.

Until that something becomes nothing.

But what if there exists something that can make nothing into something?

From the darkness, came light?

Such a thing would be otherwise impossible, even in the laws of magic that only a dedicated few in the world know.

And from there-

Concept became entity.

And thus, Stands were born; from fantasy… to reality.

They are made up of 'invisible spirit energy' from its user, usually expressed through visual depictions and such.

They would normally appear human.

They would normally appear as an animal or a robot.

Or either an object; attached or not.

Or maybe… something more than just being bound to 'one' concept.

And that Stands follows _some_ of these universal postulates:

 _(1) Stands move according to their user's wishes or commands.  
_ _(2) Stands can only be affected by other Stands.  
_ _(3) When Stands are injured, their user is also injured in the same place.  
_ _(4) When a Stand user dies, their Stand disappears with them.  
_ _(5) Consequently, when a Stand is defeated, their user dies.  
_ _(6) A Stand's energy or power is inversely proportional to their range of operation. The closer the Stand is to the user, the powerful, precise and fast it gets. The farther the Stand is to the user, it becomes weaker.  
_ _(7) There are stupid or smart ways to use one's Stand.  
_ _(8) Stands can be inherited.  
_ _(9) There can only be one Stand to one user.  
_ _(10) Depending on the user, a Stand has the ability to evolve.  
_ _(11) Stands can use the user's latent power like the Ripple, the Spin or magic._

 _By saying that some adhere to these rules, not all do._

Stands are classified by what they are and what their capabilities are.

Unusually, a normal person can touch and see a Stand.

There are times that when a Stand is destroyed, the user isn't dead at all.

And can only be attained by tools that can give a Stand.

Or a Stand or a being with the capability of giving a Stand.

But that is not all that Stands can do.

The arrows are tools created in order for one to create Stand users out of normal people.

And that there is one notorious arrow that is different from the rest.

This arrow is called the _Requiem Arrow_.

The Requiem Arrow is different, having a unique design unlike the other arrows.

This arrow is the only way for one Stand user to achieve a newer form for his/her Stand.

By piercing the arrow to the Stand, they become-

 _A Requiem Stand._

They are not called Evolved Stands for a reason.

These Requiem Stands are a different type of Stand that are vastly unknown so far, due to their occurrence being a minimal due to Giorno and Polnareff's efforts to stop its usage.

They are unlike any other, as their ability can be considered far dangerous as to what any can perceive.

And that a Requiem Stand can be reverted back to its former glory when these are done:

 _(1) Time has passed.  
_ _(2) Forceful removal of the arrow from the Stand.  
_ _(3) Defeating the Stand._

And that is not its final form.

There exists something that surpasses the Requiem itself.

A dream, that started from one man, became reality.

That nothing can truly be created to reality.

" _The Heaven Ascended/Over Heaven Stand"_

Its occurrence is unknown, and is near impossible due to the process that needs to be done.

There are only three occurrences so far of this.

From Enrico Pucci.

From DIO.

And from Kujo Jotaro.

They are said to be capable of feats surpassing any known reality so far, surpassing any power that are thrown to them.

Due to its power, knowledge of 'ascension' is likewise forbidden as it can disrupt the balance of the world as we know it.

It can even surpass the beings known as Spirits, the cause of Spacequakes, by a larger margin.

However, the world might not see another glory of an individual attaining heaven.

And with the Ripple, the Spin and Magic, whatever power this world still has in store, these powers, along with tools and proceedings, can help achieve the ultimate goal-

Of acquiring a Stand.


	18. Chapter 15 - The Worst Spirit I

"Please do tell me why I'm in the train station, again, Giorno?"

" _Something important."_

Jolyne clicked her tongue in frustration, her knee-high heels tapping the ground in a consecutive tempo. She was holding her phone with a tight grip, trying to respond to her… relative without breaking.

She was currently in Tenguu's train station, full of bullet trains and people going to whatever destination they had in mind. It was abuzz compared to the ones back in Morioh, considering the size of the city. She was wearing her usual outfit, save for the round sunglasses peering the noisy crowd of the station.

"And please explain why you cancelled your flight…?"

" _Problems. Remember, I'm the boss of-"_

"Passione, one of the mafia but not mafia in Italy," Jolyne sarcastically stated, "You do have your lackeys, right?"

"… _If that's how Passione worked, then I would've traveled the world without any problems,"_ Giorno replied with a soft laugh, _"Besides, I still have to internalize the report you gave me."_

"About the Spirits, right?"

" _And the 'missing' arrows. Obviously, I'm the one, along with Polnareff, guarding the arrows and the Requiem arrow. Having to deal with people who can blast cities is a different story."_

"Come on! I mean, well… yeah, Naples didn't have a good time with Spacequakes."

" _But if that's the case, then throwing a fit of anger is a waste of time. It's not my fault those Spirits run around defending themselves from a LGU. The only thing I'm not comfortable with is that it's more workload."_

"…What about the Yakuza?"

" _They're not as veritable as they get. Surprisingly, my best men confirmed that most, if not all, of them don't have Stands yet."_

"So we're still fine?"

" _We haven't check the rebel's side yet. If there's a thing called a rebel in Japan."_

"We can confirm, it's just that the way of discovering them is tricky."

" _So they say. But until then, it's my men and Josuke's job. I'm not running Speedwagon Foundation here and be charitable."_

"Even if you are."

" _My men aren't. Principles and money are different things altogether."_

"That's just you."

Giorno sighed, _"I'll call the rest of you when Passione is done with another internal crisis. And when Ratatoskr is willing to even hold their hands out to us."_

"Don't worry about that part, Giorno."

" _I'm more worried that there are arrows out there. I don't want to have another Diavalo running around the non-existent drug business here. And the fact that you managed to find your son."_

"What about your…" she looked away awkwardly, "nephew, Giorno?"

" _I just don't like the string of events, Jolyne. It felt like something's wrong."_

"Fate?"

" _Fate is too random."_

"You're being delusional again, Giorno."

Giorno sighed again.

" _I'll just end this call. I hope the two of them arrive safely."_

"Same for you."

" _Don't worry about me. Until then, ciao."_

"Ciao."

The call ended, looking at her phone.

"Who'd ever believe that he's my… okay, it's a bit long."

She muttered to herself, placing her phone back to her pants pocket. She didn't, however, mind the stares by a few people, buttoning her loosened blue jacket that covered her black halter top. She shook the frame of her shades, looking at the train station digital signs. Times in pixelated fonts were vividly shown in the glass-paned projection, just as one of the lines in the sign glowed red.

The sound of an oncoming train caused the others to look at it. From the tunnel, they could see the silver bullet train, with blue streaking lines, stopping to a halt. People started to gather near the train's multiple entrances, the automatic door slowly opening for the cramped up people inside to walk out.

She took out her shades, waving her hand.

"About time you two showed up."

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

 _The Worst Spirit I_

* * *

"So, that's it. Itsuka Shido. I hope you'll put this to good use. No, I mean your ' _team_ '."

Motoki gave Shido the file, as the teenager scratched his head.

"I guess so. Thanks."

The two of them were standing outside of Room 2-4, Shido's classroom. It was another ordinary Tuesday for them, a day after the two of them decided in pummeling their faces left and right. Shido nodded back at him, just as Motoki fixed his glasses.

"Still, what is it about going to the Physics room?"

"Since you're going to help us, well, you need to go there."

"…What's so important with the room?"

"You'll see."

Motoki sighed.

"Anyway, what did… your ' _team_ ' say about my info?"

"They're not taking it well enough, considering that our… prisoners there are also aggravated that we mentioned you."

"Obviously. I deserted them. No hard feelings."

"Still, you actually-"

"No. Look, Itsuka. We only knew of that for about two years ago. Spirits, I mean."

"And that was the time as well that-"

"Momo was shot by the 'arrow'. Yes. That's why I left them. Because they did that to her. And what about the description I told you before?"

"It matched, they said," Shido nodded, "You said his ability is… to use electronic devices, right?"

"Yeah, but the problem was that I didn't know the echelon that much. I was only a newbie back then, and they just used me for reconnaissance. I didn't know their actual motive. Surprisingly, they didn't promote me when I was the first to know about the Spirits. I was that disposable, Itsuka."

"But not anymore, you are."

"So they say," Motoki shrugged his shoulders, "Still, what are you going to do with the two of them?"

"I don't know, but Mom had a plan with them. Something in the lines of… getting their memories."

"Isn't the Ripple that good enough, or…?"

Shido shook his head.

"My… mom isn't that much of a master, same for anyone else and me. And she said that the plan that she had will be good enough that they'll be reformed."

"I hope so."

"Still, I don't really think that you'd be-"

"A rebel?" The vice-president sighed, "I guess their plan was a wake-up call for me to just disagree.

"Anyway, I hope you inform them immediately about this. I can't help thinking that I'm being watched right now and being forced to use my Stand… just to make sure I'm not."

"Well, I could use my Stand if you want to ease it. Her name's…"

Shido narrowed his eyes at the file, only for him to stutter.

"What's wrong?"

"Maybe it's me, but… I don't think I can't pinpoint her location. This is the first time this had happened."

"Maybe her name's wrong-"

"No, that's not it. It's like… she's everywhere."

The vice-president placed his hands at his shoulder, noticing his trembling arms vibrating on his skin.

"Itsuka, let's just drop this for now. I don't think this is a safe topic for both of us."

"…Right."

The school bell started to ring throughout the hallway, as students chatting or reading started to go to their respective classrooms.

"We'll talk about this later. Right now, go to your classroom."

"Alright, Motoki-san."

The vice-president walked away, just as Shido started to walk back to his classroom. Several students sat on their respective seats, with Miyazaki and Tohka stopped from talking to each other to look at the front of the classroom. Origami eyed him, only for him to peer away at her.

Just as he sat on his desk, he was greeted by the sight of his best friend, Tonomachi, in his seat, turning his head at him.

"Yo, Itsuka. Or should I say, Kujo-san."

"Sometimes I regret not making you forget, Hiroto."

"You're joking, right? Shido-kun?"

Shido lightly chuckled, looking back at him with a sarcastic look.

"I am really serious about that."

"Don't worry, Kujo-san. 'sides, I keep to my word and I'll shut my mouth. As your best friend, of course."

"…Are you sure about that?"

"Bro code for life, yo."

Shido sighed.

"I hope you really keep to your promise."

"Nah, don't worry about it. What I'm worrying about is that I can't win that bet about that Spacequake topic in 4chan."

"That's what you get for going to that place, Hiroto."

"Oh, what did you say, Jojo?"

Shido blinked for a moment, raising his confused voice at his friend.

 _"…What?"_

"Like, I wanted to give you a new nickname after all of that. So, I thought that… maybe I should take the last syllables of your name!"

Hiroto placed raised his index finger near Shido's mouth, just as he started to talk.

"No, no! You may think that it's Jodo, but that's… heh, not cool. So I thought, 'hey, what about just repeat Jo to make Jojo?' It's better than hearing Jodo or Kado, right?"

"…The hell did you drink this time, Hiroto?"

"Don't worry, I didn't drink Viagra this time-"

"Ehem."

The two of them looked at the source of the voice, only to see Tamae clasping her hand in front of her mouth. The two friends started to sit up straight, just as they could hear the faint laughter from the classroom.

"Thanks, _Hiroto_."

"Ehem!"

Tamae slammed the desk with her hand.

"Since we're done with that, let's start with homeroom."

She coughed again.

"And a note for everyone. Today, you will no longer call Shido-san as Itsuka. But rather… as Kujo."

"Kujo?"

The class started to look at each other in confusion, just as their homeroom teacher clapped her hands.

"For starters, Shido-san has already found his parents after a long time. And for us to be acquainted to as who he truly is, it's best for us to know."

The class were shocked for a moment, before starting to give their congratulations to Kujo himself. Shido could only scratch his head and nod at them, only for a vein to mentally pop out from his mind.

"Excuse… me, Tama-sensei," Shido voiced out, "But who told you this?"

"Your mother, of course!"

Shido dropped his jaw, before shoving his head to his desk. The only thing he could hear where the faint chuckles and the annoying laugh from his own actual mother.

"Then again, I didn't believe that it was your mother at first!" Their homeroom teacher placed her hands on her flustered cheeks, "She looked so young for someone who has two kids! Oh right, he also has a sibling-"

"S-sensei!"

Shido voiced out, his cheeks red from embarrassment.

"Can we please stop this now?"

"Well, okay then! I do have to say that we went out of topic."

She said happily, before sighing. The classroom became silent again, just as their teacher started to talk once more.

"Before we start any more announcements, we would like to inform you that we have a transfer student today. Anyway, can you please enter the room now…?"

The other students looked at the sliding door, waiting as it opened, revealing the transfer student as she walked in the room. They were greeted by an elegant, stunning force that capitulated the entire room.

She had black, straight hair with bangs that covered her left eye, with both eyes tinted red, tied into long twin tails that were hanging to the front of her uniform, kept by orange ties. She held onto her brown briefcase with both hands, as their eyes met with her black stockings that reached to the base of her skirt.

She nodded at the homeroom teacher, grabbing a piece of chalk. She wrote her name in it, syllable by syllable, until it she finally stopped for everyone to read her name silently. She stepped aside, turning back to them as she bowed.

"My name is Tokisaki Kurumi."

The other students started to wave at her and smile, some standing up from excitement along. Shido couldn't help but feel a shiver as she started to talk.

"I am a Spirit."

…

Shido was shaken to the core as she said it, eyeing along the certain people that he knew that knows about the term. Hiroto looked back at him, his jaw dropping. Tohka opened her mouth slightly, with Origami straight out glaring at her. Miyazaki sat there in silence, but looked back at the blue-haired teenager as both of them nodded in agreement.

"O-okay, then!"

Tamae clapped her hands, looking back at the room nervously.

"Thanks for your self-introduction! How about I find you a-"

"Before you do, may I mention something?"

"Go on."

She placed her hand to her chest.

"I am still unfamiliar with this school. If someone wouldn't mind showing me around the school grounds after classes, I would appreciate-"

Hiroto stood up, raising his arm.

"I'll do-"

"No, thank you."

Hiroto had his jaw agape, sitting back at his desk with a shocked expression before drooping his head in disappointment.

"How about…"

She walked towards the back row, stopping at Shido's desk.

"You? Shido."

She tilted her head, smiling at him. The teenager, however, couldn't feel at ease with what he saw.

* * *

The school bell rung, as lunch started. The other students had their lunch in the room, while the rest went to their respective classrooms to eat before their classes start there.

Shido was currently in the darkened area of the Physics Room, along with several people that he knew. Miyazaki was sitting at a chair, with Motoki and Hirai beside each other as they stood beside Kotori and Reine, with the former wearing her commanding uniform with black ribbons instead of white.

"We just confirmed the Student Alliance's suspicion. She really is a Spirit."

Kotori stated, as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I can't believe this happened."

"Same for us. If we were informed beforehand, then this wouldn't happen. Except there's no choice."

Motoki nodded.

"We had to make sure that we're on the clear yesterday. Can't help it when you think you're being watched on," Hirai stated.

"We understand. Still, this is an oversight on our part."

"But-"

Miyazaki voiced out, as the rest looked at her.

"If that's the case, then we really have the home advantage here."

"That doesn't mean we have to disregard what Motoki and Hirai told us."

Reine intervened.

"Be on your guard, Shido. If anything, we don't have records of her yet. We don't know what her reason is in the first place."

"She's right. Anyway, the rest will be on stand-by. Miyazaki, don't you have classes after this with Tohka?"

"Luckily, we don't have classes since our biology teacher had another panic attack."

"Good then. Still, where is… Jolyne?"

"Jolyne said that she'll be expecting a guest today."

Reine replied, as they looked at her.

"A guest?"

"She said that she'll be waiting in the train station for the day, and will be available this afternoon."

"Who is this guest?"

"As far as I can tell, she didn't tell me. But what she did tell me is that it's a person that you'll most likely to talk about with the Stands, Kotori. Especially with what's happening secretly in Tenguu, along with Motoki. And my memories too."

"I see. We really do need to know where we are actually standing right now."

Kotori clasped her hands.

"Anyway, you know the drill, everyone. And Shido, are you ready?"

Shido nodded, with a smile.

"Let's get this date started."

* * *

「USER」 Yatogami Tohka  
「CODENAME」 Princess  
「ANGEL」 Sandalphon  
「ASTRAL DRESS」 Adonai Melek

 **Ratatoskr Notes:**

Tohka is one of the first Spirits to ever be sealed. It was surprise that she was even sealed for someone who dislikes human contact.

Despite being sealed, she is still capable of superhuman feats. Currently being handled by Kujo Jolyne, as well as being tutored as to what the world has to offer. Though, there are interjections from her own son…

* * *

「USER」 Yoshino  
「CODENAME」 Hermit  
「ANGEL」 Zadkiel  
「ASTRAL DRESS」 El

 **Ratatoskr Notes:**

Found under Miyazaki's care, she was the next Spirit to be sealed by Shido. Despite having troubles both from Yoshino being shy and Miyazaki's bothersome motherly instincts, he managed to do so.

She is currently under Miyazaki's care, considering that she's more comfortable to her due to being the first person she met.

* * *

"Kotori, I'm seeing her right now."

" _Got it. Right on schedule."_

Shido lowered his hand from his right ear, walking by the empty hallway just as the afternoon classes started. Unlike him, his classes have already ended for the day, leaving him with the duty on 'dating' their new target.

The girl that he was supposed to be meeting was standing a few meters away from him just as he walked, standing outside a classroom's door. She stood there patiently, batting an eye at the passing students until her eyes suddenly met his. She sent a smile at him, just as he waved back at her.

"Sorry for making you wait," he courteously spoke, "Had to talk with someone."

"It's okay, Itsuka-san," she bowed, "I can wait for all I want."

"Uhm, I'm not referred as Itsuka anymore, I'm afraid."

"Oh," Kurumi said with a light shock to her face, "Then what should I call you?"

"Kujo," Shido scratched his head, "Then again, you didn't hear what our homeroom teacher said earlier."

"Kujo… Shido?" She whispered softly, looking back at him, "Okay then, Kujo. Though, I'd rather go with Shido."

"…You're saying as if you know me."

"Some way or another," she turned around, "How about we jog your memory while you show me around?"

"O-okay then... I'll lead the way."

The two of them started to walk around, somewhat aimlessly as they passed by the busy classrooms.

"Although, I am not acquainted with this sort of school life."

"…What do you mean?"

"From where I transferred, free time is nothing but a myth. And from what I've seen, I never heard of something like 'specialization' before, and personalized schedules."

"Oh, right. But that means you're from those elitist schools, right?"

"Sort of. Say, Shido…"

She stopped walking, only for the blue-haired teenager to look at her.

"Do I look like someone who's rich to you?"

Shido shook his head.

"If anything, you look like those mysterious girls from what I've read."

"I see," she chuckled, before slowly creeping in to his body, "But what did you read?"

"Uh, what?"

He was surprised all of a sudden, just as he could feel her top sandwiching his left arm. He suddenly became flustered all of a sudden, syllables spewing out of his confused mouth.

"I'm sure that there are… things that you wouldn't discuss to a girl as to what you read, right?"

"I-I'm sure."

" _Shido, what are you doing all of a sudden?!"_ His ears were blasted by his foster sister's voice, _"You're the one who should be in control, not her!"_ '

' _Well yeah, sorry if I'm not used to this!'_ He cursed in his head, just as he tried to shrug her off.

"Oh, so you're the type who's hard to get," she muttered softly, just as Shido distanced himself from her.

"L-let's just continue on with the tour."

"Alright then, Shido-san."

She smiled back at him, with Shido returning it back with a twitching one, as they resumed walking.

"Anyway, Shido-san, where should we go next?"

"Uh…"

" _Wait, Shido. We're going to provide you with choices right now."_

"Eh?"

" _Alright, everyone; pick your choices from the following!"_

The two of them continued walking as usual, yet Shido could hear the pings and sounds from Fraxinus. However, their options were voiced out.

First of all, the nurse's office.

Second of all, the cafeteria.

Third and finally, the rooftop.

" _Alright, the choices are in…"_

Kotori said to his ear.

" _Rooftop, it is. But… who's the only one who picked Cafeteria? Reine?"_

" _Going for the nurse's office seems like a bad idea as of now, considering that she's still there. The rooftop is better for a finale; so obviously, winning a heart by a hungry stomach would be a great first option."_

" _Alright then. Does everyone else agree?"_

He could hear the rest of them say their opinions, subconsciously looking back at Kurumi just as she looked around.

" _Shido, head for the cafeteria now."_

He nodded, looking back at the raven-haired beauty eyeing the windows on the hallway.

"It is sure is fun to know that you'll have a lot of time on your hands, right?" She said, without turning towards him.

"Yeah, it sure is."

"…I guess I see the reason now why a lot of people go to this school. And the fact that even those top honors would have even time for themselves and for others; it sure is different from before."

"…Yeah."

He said nervously.

"Anyway, you want to go to the cafeteria?"

"Of course. I do feel… a bit parched."

They then continued down the empty hallway, before walking towards the hallway connecting both the front building and the back building. Kurumi would at times point out the things that stood out from the norm as they walked along. They eventually managed to reach the cafeteria, only to see a few students… wait-

He was greeted by the cafeteria handler, waving back at her just as she continued on with her business inside the counter. Once could imagine the cafeteria being held on a classroom without any walls barring it, as everyone could walk in and out freely without getting caught by the line.

The counter was resting on the left side of the cafeteria, with an assortment of choices they could pick. The wall-less room was cluttered with round, wooden tables with blue, smooth plastic chairs. A few students were hanging out on the cafeteria; either eating or doing their work their without worry.

What bothered him was the sight of Motoki and Hirai sitting opposite to each other on a table near one of the windows. The vice-president looked… dissatisfied while the president herself was in a giddy mood, as Motoki used his fork to give her a slice of cake. She munched it off the fork, closing her eyes as she gave off happy noises.

Motoki looked at Shido right in the eye, his face acting as a universal signal that he knew.

" _Don't bother with them, they're just here in case something goes wrong."_

Kotori said through his ear, only for him to bat a blind eye at him as he looked back at Kurumi.

Her eyes scanned the poster menu pasted on the counter's sidewalls, Shido approaching her just as she placed a finger on the poster.

"Shido-san, what is the popular one out of all of these?" Kurumi asked, without batting an eye to him.

"Err…"

He muttered, placing a finger in his chin as he scanned the paper of its contents.

"The roasted soybean bread is usually the sold out one here from what I saw, though..."

He stepped to the front, side by side to Kurumi as he planted his finger on the menu.

"Durian bread is my favorite. It's just that you have to brush after you eat it, Tokisaki-"

Shido glanced at eerily smiling face, gulping as he slowly turned towards her. She, however, only brushed the gesture and smiled.

"Sorry, Shido. I usually get hypnotized when I see something that I want."

"…Excuse me?"

She embraced him all of a sudden, causing the cafeteria handler to jerk away from the sight.

"You look so cute when you're… too focused."

"Y-yes, I know. So can you please just stop doing that?"

"Ara?"

She tilted her head, her breasts clinging to his chest.

"I want to look at it more, Shido-san. But… closer."

He then shoved her away lightly, his face still flustered as Kurumi grumbled from his action.

" _Shido! You're supposed to seduce her!"_

' _I know, I know!'_

He slapped both of his cheeks, distancing himself a bit from the bewitching girl. He could feel his heartbeat rising from her actions alone, aside from his pants that started to shift upwards. He straightened himself, mentally nodding, as he focused his eyes to her again.

"…What's the matter, Shido-san?"

"Nothing. Anyway, you still want to buy a drink?"

"Maybe later."

"Later, really?"

"Besides, my drink is already right in front of me."

Shido shook his head from her cryptic phrase, sweat starting to form from anxiety.

' _Truth be told… I haven't been with someone this enforcing before! W-what should I do?'_

Just as the teenager was in his state of my mind, Kurumi was looking at her surroundings. It didn't help that her body swayed naturally like a graceful dancer, her braids bouncing from her chest just as the hem of her skirt showed a bit of what was under it. It took all he had to stop from looking at her assets.

" _Alright then, back-up plan,"_ Kotori voiced out, _"This is the first time we've dealt with someone this enforcing. You heard me, Shido? Go somewhere that no one's around for now."_

"A-alright."

He muttered, the bewitching girl smiling at him patiently.

"What is it, Shido-san?"

"H-how about we go somewhere secluded? Is that okay to you?"

"Of course, if it's Shido-san…"

The two of them walked away from the cafeteria, only to leave three people with jaws dropped from their wake. Motoki and Hirai snapped back from their daze, just as they heard the mumbling from the cafeteria lady herself.

"Kids these days, doing whatever they want in broad daylight…"

Hirai nervously smiled at the handler's opinion, looking back at Motoki who had a stoic face plastered in his head.

"…What the hell did I just saw?"

"A pent-up girl, Kai. A pent-up girl."

"You call that pent-up?"

Hirai stood up, only for her aide to do so as well.

"Anyway, how about we follow them? I'm sure that… uh?"

Motoki raised a brow, as he saw the president having her mouth wide open from what she was seeing right now. Hirai narrowed her eyes, as the three silhouettes observing the cafeteria from a blind corner disappeared.

"Momo?"

"Right. Let's go."

The two of them followed the duo, just as they were reaching the opposite building's third floor.

* * *

"I wonder why we're here, Shido-san."

"Well, I do want to show you something."

Shido scratched his head, looking above Kurumi who was standing halfway on the stairs closing in to the rooftop. From his view, only a little more that he could entirely see what has under her- And he mentally slapped himself from the poisonous thoughts, looking at the raven-haired girl with mixed anticipation.

" _Good job, Shido. Now, make sure she doesn't get suspicious."_

' _Alright then.'_

He blinked and sighed, looking back at her with renewed focus.

"It's just that… Okay, maybe I do want to ask you questions from you."

"Oh, and why?"

She tilted her head, her lips slowly forming a smile as she awaited his answer.

"I… want to know more about you," Shido looked away, flustered as his eyes started to bat on and away from her, "Or is that something that you're not willing to-"

"I'm fine with it. If anything, maybe I could answer most of your questions."

"… _She's good, Shido."_

The teenager silently gulped from Reine's sudden voice, awaiting her continuation.

" _If anything, she's wise with her words, commander. What should we do?"_

" _Hold on, we're having some options from the AI now. Be ready to answer back, Shido."_

He silently stood there, his eyes interlocking with her reddish irises.

* * *

"Option 1. 'What you said earlier about you being a… Spirit, do you mean it?'"

"Option 2. 'You said earlier that you were from an elitist school. Which school was it?'"

"Option 3. 'K-Kurumi, are you wearing panties today?'"

' _W-what the hell is with the third option?'_ Shido shivered from the thought, _'I hope no one's that-'_

"Alright, we're going for… wait, who answered Option 3?"

"That would be me, Commander."

Kannazuki raised his hand, with the commander looking back at him with a glare.

"…Give me a rough explanation as to why you want to ask a girl this question."

"Simple, Commander. We have to be as vicious as this beast in front of us who is trying to maul Shido-kun over."

"True, but we still don't-"

"And the fact that what she's wearing are black-laced pantyhoses… a nightmare plastering on what might be clinging onto those wonderful thighs-"

Kotori sighed, turning back to her control panel.

"This is the bridge speaking. Please take him away immediately."

The bridge's right door suddenly opened, only to reveal two muscular men wearing black suits enter the room and captured the befuddled vice-commander by his shoulders.

"C-commander! Please! I'll make sure that I'll scrub the toilet-"

A single snap resounded in the room, as the two guards hauled the vice-commander away from the bridge. A scream emanated from the dimly-lit hallway, as the automatic door closed on its own. The bridge's crew bitterly smiled from the sight, with Kotori shaking her heard from disbelief.

"Kurumi, are you wearing panties today?" She emulated Shido's voice, muttering slowly after, "This AI has to be fixed again…"

Kotori sighed, looking back at the monitor. However, something red glowed under her vision. She looked at the control panel in front of her, shock plastering her face as the "ON" button was glowing by its own.

* * *

Shido gulped, his mouth slowly forming words.

"Kurumi, are you wearing panties today…?"

A silent breeze brushed past the two, with Shido realizing what he had said towards her. The raven-haired girl looked away from him as he finished his question, just as Shido's hand reached to his right ear.

"W-why that option?!" He groaned quietly at the earpiece.

" _I-I didn't want you to say that! It should've been the first option!"_ Kotori shouted at him, _"At this rate, tell her that it just managed to slip your mind!"_

"Right."

Shido slowly turned back towards her, his hand falling back to his pant's right pocket.

Instead, he was greeted by a bewitching smile from her.

"Would you like… to see them?"

Shido leaked out a voice from her telltale, shaking his head.

"What?"

"Would you like to see if I'm… wearing one right now?"

The teenager's mind suddenly blanked out, his mouth agape as it leaked out the same repeated phrase.

"Wha-wha-wha-wha-wha-wha-wha-"

His whirling, dizzying daze only worsened it for him, as he batted his eyes to her shoes.

From what he saw, there was something in between her ankles that dropped from her skirt, a black piece of cloth that had laces in it.

…

"What?!"

Shido's face went into a shock, along with the rest of Ratatoskr.

" _I-I-I-Isn't that?!"_

"Shido-san, try to take a peek…"

Kurumi gently smiled at him, slowly raising her skirt with both of her hands. The teenager could feel his heartbeat from the sheer tension of the sight, panting as he could see her skin starting to get visible on his vision.

Just as she had reached her pelvis, he blocked the sight with his own hand and turned away from her.

He walked towards a nearby wall, putting his hand as support as he calmed himself from the event. Drops of sweat fell from his face, with Shido's head only muttering a singular thing.

"Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit."

"Just as I already did everything for you…"

Kurumi pulled up her panties. Just as she finished, she walked towards the panicking boy with ease.

"You sure are a shy boy. Though, for someone who'd bring me to a secluded place just to do something like this-"

"S-sorry. Please don't hit me."

"There's nothing to be sorry about. If anything, I'm okay if it's with you, Shido."

Shido sighed calmly, looking back at her.

"I… guess so. Still, it just slipped from my mind."

"Well, does holding my skirt counts as 'slipped from your mind'?"

"Huh?"

Shido calmly looked at her skirt, only for him to see that he gripped it tightly. He quickly took his hand out from her skirt, flustered as he was.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't know what I was holding onto!"

"I know. I know. But, you should calm yourself down first."

"R-right."

Shido sighed calmly again.

"Though, I do have another question for you."

"Pray tell."

"Did you really mean what you said back at homeroom?"

"Of course I do, Shido."

She turned away from him, slowly pacing herself towards the staircase. She didn't turn back towards him, her eyes set upwards.

"You don't really have to question me about that, Shido. I'm sure you're well acquainted with what Spirits are."

"…How can you say that? I'm just as clueless like everyone else."

"Then that would be my very little secret, Itsuka Shido."

"Kujo Shido."

"It doesn't matter to me, either way. In the end, you're still Shido."

Shido shook his head.

"I still don't understand why you've… transferred here."

"Oh, I can tell you about that. It's simple."

She gazed at him, her cheeks dyed to a light pink. The bewitching, raven-haired girl slowly stepped down the staircase.

"I wanted to meet you personally, Shido-san."

"The moment I knew about you and saw you, I just had these feelings that I couldn't stop thinking about it until we could meet her face-to-face. If anything, I'm glad that you asked me if I wore my panties today. Because it made both of us happy."

Shido gulped silently, the two of them looking at each other face-to-face.

" _Looks like we're really on a bind here. However, thanks to you, we now know how we can handle with her properly."_

' _I sure do hope so.'_

"Shido."

" _Shido."_

He nodded, his eyes focused at her fazing smile.

" _Now then, here's our next-"_

Suddenly, a crashing sound echoed through the hallway. The two of them immediately looked at the source, only to see an opened locker facing them a few meters away. What astounded them was the fact that there were three people on the ground in front of them right now.

Tohka fell flat on Origami. The two still conscious, albeit in a bit of pain.

Miyazaki was the victim of the two, falling unconscious from both of their weight. She could only leak out a faint squeal, as if her soul left her body.

"Ara ara. What a sudden turn of events."

Kurumi placed her hand on her cheek, confused from the sight alone.

Shido had a different response.

"W-What are you three doing inside the locker?!"

Tohka slowly stood up from her cushion, her angry eyes locking in towards the raven-haired girl. She pointed her finger at her.

"What are you doing with Shido?" She shouted at them, "I saw what you did earlier, you-"

"Doing sexual acts publicly is a violation of school conduct. That, and you holding Shido's hands."

The plum-haired girl was interrupted by Origami, who calmly yet angrily said her words towards the mysterious black-haired girl.

"Oh, me holding hands with Shido?"

Shido blinked at the sight of her holding his right hand without him noticing, only to see a faint glimpse of her smile towards him as she eyed back the two raging schoolgirls.

"I'm sorry, but Shido is just here to help me with my problem. You see, I'm quite… weak. So to say."

"Yeah, Kujo. What she said."

The four of them turned to the source of the voice, looking at the corner to see the president and the vice-president's head jutting out of it.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did we interrupt something? Besides, I couldn't help but come here when a concerned student said something about the rules."

Hirai raised her voice, with Motoki holding back his chuckle at the view.

"T-There's nothing here to worry about, Hirai-kaichou! It's all under control."

Shido waved his hands at her, only for the president to shake her head.

"Well, explain why Miyazaki is currently knocked on the floor like it's all under control. I am so sad to see that. Shido, how about we meet tomorrow, okay?"

Hirai made an okay sign, her face turning to a grinning cat just as she fled along with Motoki, carrying a disoriented Miyazaki on his shoulders. Shido, however, ran towards the two.

"Why just me?!"

"Because I said so!"

Shido could only hunch his back at the retreating two, sighing as he shook his head.

"Why am I with these guys…?"

Suddenly, a phone rang.

Shido instinctively went for his slack's pocket, finding no vibrations bar for the sound behind him. It wasn't his, nor Tohka's or Kurumi's, if she ever had one; but rather Origami's phone. She quickly took it from her skirt's pocket, answering the call as if no one was there to hear it. It ended after a few seconds, as the white-haired genius placed the phone back.

"Something urgent came up. We'll meet again."

She stated monotonously, brushing past the two girls with glaring intent. She bumped onto Shido, her mouth's voice audible for his ears.

"Beware of Tokisaki Kurumi."

He looked back at her distancing image, vanishing as she went for the left corner.

' _You don't need to say that to me.'_

He thought to himself, looking back at the two girls with a drop of sweat forming on his temple.

"How about the three of us… walk along-"

Unexpectedly, two arms latched on to his respective arms. Tohka's chest hugged his muscles just as Kurumi's did. He then noticed some students passing by, looking at the sight with murmurs whispered to another, as the trio marched forward.

* * *

"Well, that's the most of it. Hope you like it here."

"I sure do with your company, Shido."

"…You're not the only one following him around."

Shido could only nervously smile at the antics from the two girls.

The three of them were now outside the empty school, as it was already five in the afternoon. A few shouts from the gymnasium and the track and field still rang around the school, along with the bell signaling a few students' leave. Tohka still wrapped her antsy arms around Shido's, while Kurumi was smiling at the two from a meter away.

"Well, I'm sure my days here would be far relaxing compared to those before."

"That is if you don't procrastinate everything."

"If anything, being in an elitist school taught me about handling my time."

The raven-haired girl chuckled, her mouth covered by her hand.

"Well then. Shido-san, Tohka-san. I'll take my leave here."

The girl bowed, turning around as she walked away with a smile and a wave. The two of them returned the favor, leaving the two standing in front of the school's entrance. Tohka, however, still clung to the teenager's arm, her eyes staring at him.

"Shido."

Her soft voice reached his ears, looking back at her with a neutral face.

"Was… she a Spirit?"

Shido sighed.

"Well, she is."

"I don't really like how she looked at you."

"…How so?"

"It's like…" she looked away, "she wanted to eat you. B-but not in that way, more like she really did. B-but-"

"I get it. I get it," Shido patted her head, "But it's not like I have a choice either since I wanted to do this. She might be just like Yoshino, though we still can't say that."

Tohka nudged her head at his shoulder, without looking at him.

"…I also heard from your mother that you had to kiss a Spirit to seal her powers, just like mine."

Shido narrowed his eyes.

"…What more did my mother ever tell you?"

She latched away from his arm, skipping a few times with her back in front of him.

"I won't tell you~"

She looked at him, smiling.

"I don't really want to know."

He shook his head.

"Anyway, we should go now. I'm sure the rest back at home is hungry as hell."

"Okay, Shido!"

She ran at him again, latching her arms at his. He smiled at her antics, as she placed her head on his shoulders.

"Also, didn't your mom say that someone's going to come here?"

"Oh, about that?" Shido scratched his cheek, "She did say it's something important."

"How important?"

"I don't know," he shrugged his shoulders, "She didn't even tell me who's going to- Oh wait."

The blue-haired teenager stopped, causing the plum-haired princess's brow to raise.

"What's wrong, Shido?"

"Yep, we have to buy some ingredients again."

* * *

"Okay… maybe this a bit too much."

Shido held two plastic bags full of ingredients with his own two hands, his briefcase's handle hung by a piece of rubber strapped on his slack's belt. Tohka also had a bag to her left hand, the two of them walking under the setting sun. They were currently a few meters away from the household, the view of the city to their side being the indicator.

"Are you okay with that, Shido?"

Tohka eyed his carried items, only for the teenager to shake his head.

"I don't need help, Tohka. If anything, I should be the one holding that."

"No," she puffed her cheeks, "I'll carry this for you."

He looked back to the street, sighing.

"Just when I have my Stand here to help. Then again."

He chuckled nervously, before looking back at her.

"Anyway, I've been wondering what activity you chose for the SCALE program."

"Uh, the SCALE program?"

Tohka tilted her head, eyes to the sky.

"Well, I'm a part of Ayumi-chan's group activity. But, I also joined this club!"

"What club?"

"The Kendo club!"

Shido suddenly choked himself from her words, causing her to look at him with worry.

"A-are you okay, Shido?"

"Just… ate a fly. That's all," he coughed, "Why did you join that club?"

"Well, Tama-sensei told me that I had to get one more activity. I don't know why, but she did say that joining a club would be a good idea."

"…And how did you join that club?"

"There was this guy that I remember!" She said without hesitation, "I was shocked at first, but then he said that he needed one more member."

"Ikki-senpai?"

"Yeah, that's his name!" She pumped her fist, "Though, I don't know why we're using wooden swords."

"Tohka, I don't think using a real sword or Sandalphon's a good idea in a sport."

"I know that, Shido!" She puffed her cheeks, looking away from him, "Though, I guess I do wanted to join because I'm used to handling a sword."

"Your swordsmanship?" Shido wandered his eyes to the surroundings, "If anything, being in kendo won't help when you're using a really big sword in the first place."

"Do you think I can't?"

He suddenly gulped from his statement, hearing her more toned voice growling at him with narrowed eyes peering his.

"N-no," he stuttered, "I just really think that having a style where using a slicker sword wouldn't help for someone who has a really big one."

"Isn't that what you said earlier?"

' _Oh yeah,'_ he mentally palmed his face.

"I'm just stating the fact, that's all. Besides, I'm more anxious as to why it had to be him."

"Him? You mean Ikki-senpai?"

"Maybe it's just me. Maybe."

Tohka crossed her arms.

"Well, I'm just okay with it. Senpai did say that there's going to be a tournament months later."

"…And you're going to join because?"

"Senpai said that I'm good with handling one! You don't need to worry about me, Shido."

She huffed triumphantly.

"If that's the case."

She giggled, walking closely to him.

"Say, Shido. Who's going to be our guest?"

"Didn't I just say that earlier?" Shido raised his brow, "I don't know who's going to be our guest."

"I just wanted to know, you idiot."

She whistled, much to his chagrin and his sigh.

"Anyway, we're supposed to be…"

Shido stopped, with Tohka doing so as well. She tilted her head in confusion, looking at the glaring teenager that eyed the door to the Itsuka household. She did so as well, seeing a girl, somewhat shorter than the two, ringing the doorbell.

She had blue hair kept in a ponytail, wearing a blue jacket with a striped undershirt, denim shorts and a pair of sneakers. The mysterious girl kept ringing the doorbell, before turning away from it as they could see her visibly tapping her left foot on the ground. She crossed her arms, looking away quickly from the scenery in front of her.

"Shido?"

Tohka's face went to a frown, just as the teenager shakily went for his left pocket. He grabbed his wallet, opening it as he held a degraded, but not crumpled photo. He stared at it, before looking back at the figure at the door. Using his Stand's vision, he could see a blue eyes and a mole near her mouth.

His eyes widened. He looked back at the girl near the door, the person still not suspecting the two people eyeing them.

"Shido?"

She gulped.

"What do you mean, Shido-"

 _"Day to Story."_

He whispered, his Stand's right arm appearing right beside him. He muttered with his own mouth, as it slowly pointed at the person near the household door.

"I hope Kotori wouldn't mind another guest."

* * *

Alright then, I guess we are at a breaking point.

Not technically a breaking point for this story, but more like for me.

This is the first time that I've ever written something that has passed for about a lot of chapters now. Usually, my stories end up earlier than expected, but I got the will to finally try finishing something and even planning ahead.

Those things aside, looks like we got some questions ahead of us.

But first, let's tackle this one HUGE message from our 'guest'.

 _If I made a story like that, why would I even bother continuing?_

Now with that away, let's continue.

" **WHY DON'T YOU HAVE A BIGGER FOLLOWING?"**

This is one big pill that I had to swallow. And it was easier compared to my previous works.

When you're writing a story that is relatively new in both concept and in genre, you just wonder that, "Will this ever work? Will this become popular?"

If you are doing this just for popularity, you fail as a writer.

If you are doing this just to see it work wonders, you fail as a writer.

When you are a writer, you make sure that you know all of these are going down the road and will be asked to you. And you know that this is not a factor for you to just stop writing.

Because the only factor is called real life. Others, you call excuses.

And maybe the other being the realization that this is just stupid. It happens sometimes.

So, here I will remind to you all.

I am making this for myself. And if you are cool with it, then you are welcome.

And I'm not stopping on writing this because I saw potential in it, I saw a chance of redemption and a chance to grow as a writer.

Why would I be a writer if I'm not passionate, and not desiring to be one?

" **Is Giorno going to show up?"**

Donut boi already showed up, wdym?

" **NexusPrime42's question that doesn't look like a question and more of something idk."**

Stop reading my mind. You're spoiling the story. :^(

 **"Do other Date A Live characters like Kurumi and Westcott have Stands as well?"**

Hmm...

HMMMMMMM...

I don't know about that. :^)

...

Also, a reminder. Again.

I have not abandoned the story. A lot of people just really think that, "Woah, this guy hasn't updated for about a month now or two!"

No, I'm not some guy who just posts something fresh from the oven. I have to check if there are any errors or two.

Plus I also take those months for my own health. And in that month, I also make the bulk of the fic itself, maybe a few chapters before publishing them. Just like what Araki's doing right now.

And once I post a chapter for a new arc, it's usually delivered within 11 days or so. The 11 days is a caveat for me to check any errs.

Ciao.

* * *

 **Next Chapter** : _The Worst Spirit II_


	19. Chapter 16 - The Worst Spirit II

"Who is she, Shido?"

Tohka dropped a sweat, just as Shido did so as well.

"I actually hoped for something like this, but I didn't expect something like this to happen."

The blue-haired teenager sighed, holding Tohka's hand. He trailed his eyes at her before nodding. She returned the gesture, as the two of them walked towards the person on the door.

"I'll tell you once I can tell if it's her."

"…you know this girl?"

"I think so."

The two of them muttered, approaching the unsuspecting girl with audible footsteps.

The girl herself, turned towards them.

She quickly opened her mouth.

"Ah, hello! You see, do you… Nii-sama?"

"Long time no see, Mana."

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

 _The Worst Spirit II_

* * *

Mana currently sat on a chair in the kitchen of the Itsuka household. The lighting didn't help at all, as the setting sun was the only source of light coming from their window. She clenched on her denim shorts, looking at her brother working in the kitchen counter. The plum-haired girl sat on the couch, munching the bread that she had to her hands, conversing with a light blue-haired child wearing a white dress and a puppet to her hand.

It didn't help for her when a red-hair, twin-tailed girl, her hair tied with black ribbons, sat opposite to her, looking at her with narrowed eyes. The red-haired girl wore a black and white dress, frills overlaying the collar near her neck.

"Kotori, can you please turn on the lights?" Shido groaned, "I can't work in these conditions."

"Of course, onii-chan."

Kotori stood up from her seat, turning on the lights for the room to be filled with a bright light that overlaid the setting orange.

"I'm surprised that you had a sister, Shido!" Tohka spoke.

"Not a secret child, but a secret little sister?" Yoshinon opened its mouth, "Way to go, Shido!"

"Yeah, it's just that my mom says my real name to my homeroom teacher instead of saying that I had a sibling."

He said, snickering as he continued working.

"So… is mother here?"

Mana looked at his brother, who browsed the cupboards above the counter.

"She's kind of coming as of now, along with a guest," Shido grabbed a jar, only placing it back as he reached for the refrigerator, "I haven't told her about this yet."

"And you say that…" Kotori intervened, "You don't remember anything at all?"

"Yes," Mana frowned, "I don't… even remember mother that correctly."

"Ooh, it's kind of like that one soap opera where the main hero had a secret, amnesiac sister!" Yoshinon raised its arms.

"Please don't liken it to my situation," Shido chuckled nervously, placing a set of empty glasses on a tray on the counter and a pitcher filled with orange juice, "Besides, I'm just glad that you just… appeared in front of our doorstep."

"What do you mean, Nii-sama?"

The girl looked at her stoic brother, holding the tray before setting it down on the table.

"…You don't know Mana?"

"What do you mean, 'I don't know'?"

He looked at the two girls on the couch, sighing as he reached for the chair beside Kotori, sitting on it.

"Mom's been looking for you for years."

"Isn't that…" Yoshinon spoke, "kind of normal for someone who-"

"It could've been normal if she didn't say she's been searching for 30 years now."

"T-thirty?!"

The rest of them, except Mana, Kotori and Shido, stood up the moment he said it.

Mana, however, was visibly shaking.

"W-what do you mean, Nii-sama?"

He sighed.

"Do you remember being in a car or so?"

The girl shook her head.

"Do you… remember anything about getting crashed?"

"N-no…"

Shido sighed.

"During the time when we were searching for Yoshino, Mom told me about who I am. Obviously, I wanted to keep it a secret, but it can't be helped. She's been- no, the entire family's been searching for us about 30 years now."

"Nii-sama…"

Mana gulped, slamming both her hands as she stood up.

"T-that's just impossible!"

"I didn't want to believe either!"

He shouted, causing the others to flinch.

"I even told her that I wasn't born by that time, but then… she just showed me some of the lab results. Kotori even knows it as well. There was no denying that."

"…Not even our actual parents?"

"…Well, where were you, Mana?"

She shook her head.

"I was trying to find you, Nii-sama."

"Where?"

"In Japan!" She flustered, "How come I'd be in a different country?"

"I guess you shouldn't ask her about it now that you've already found her, Shido."

"No, I still have to because everything just doesn't add up," Shido looked at Kotori, "Even my mother is going out of her way just to get my memories back."

"Memories?"

The red-haired girl raised her brow, as the others look at him with worry.

"Well, the guest we're having right now is someone who can."

"Guest?"

Mana looked at his brother.

"Yep," Shido nodded, "Since the two of us can't remember, you might as well have a try. I mean… how come you remember me?"

Mana perked up, as she went for her jacket's pocket. She shuffled her hand in it, holding a golden, rusted locket in her palm. With a single click on the little button to the side, it showed a picture of Mana and Shido as kids.

"I've been holding this ever since."

She closed her eyes.

"I don't really remember what happened in the past, but looking at this locket made me remember that the person in it was no other than my brother. For years, I've been going city to city just to find you, asking the residents whether they say this person or not."

She sighed.

"Until I came here."

"No doubt that everyone in this city knows Shido," Kotori stated, "It's like you could see his face because of him wandering around buying discounts."

"H-hey now…"

"Still, what I've been wondering is how you're still in good condition when the only thing you've been doing is searching for Shido."

"Well, I am that good in doing stuff…"

"I hope it's not the bad ones."

"N-no!" Mana waved her hand, "Well, I do part-time jobs before going to another city."

"You sure are one hardworking kid," Kotori huffed.

"Though, I wouldn't have found my brother if he didn't stay at one place," Mana stood up, bowing, "Thank you for keeping my brother safe."

"Him?" Kotori looked away, "This guy's always putting himself into trouble."

"…What trouble?"

Shido scratched his head.

"Can we just discuss about this when Mom's here? I don't want to waste a lot more time again discussing everything so far. And besides, I have to prepare dinner now."

He eyed his watch, standing up from his seat.

"…Why are you two standing?"

Yoshino and Tohka jumped out of their position, quickly going back to the sofa as they peek at him.

"I-it's just that we were shocked, that's all!"

"Y-yes!"

The two girls said with hesitation, as he could only shake his head as reached for the counter.

Then suddenly, the doorbell rung.

"Looks like they're here," Shido eyed the door leading to the front hallway, "Tohka, can you get the door?"

"Yep!"

Shido started working on the counter, just as Tohka hurried towards the front door. Yoshino approached the dinner table, hesitant as she was as Kotori nodded at her when she held onto a glass of orange juice. She sat along with the two, beside Kotori.

"Anyway, who is the guest?"

Yoshinon spoke to Kotori, only getting a shake.

"I don't know. She kept it a secret so far aside from telling that it's business."

"Business?"

Mana raised her voice, only for the kitchen's doorway to reveal a tall woman with blonde hair, wearing a blue jacket overlaying a black halter top and skin-tight jeans, busting the door open. Tohka was behind her, slowly creeping towards the sofa.

"Alright, I'm back!" The woman sighed, putting her hands on her hips, "Guess who I brought here today!?"

"I hope it's not another trick like what you did to my homeroom teacher."

"No, it's not Josuke! Even though he should be here by now…" She replied, looking at the table, "Oh, hi Yoshino, Kotori and… huh?"

Jolyne stopped for a moment, looking at the person sitting opposite to the red-haired girl.

"And who's this…?"

She stopped midway.

"Mana…?"

Only for her to immediately run towards the unsuspecting girl.

The rest of them looked at the display, as Jolyne hugged the girl tightly. She was surprised, not returning the favor as she could hear her whimper.

"Mana! Mana!"

Tears fell out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry! I'm…" she shakily continued, "I'm sorry! I shouldn't…! I shouldn't have…!"

The girl returned the favor.

"It's okay… mother."

She continued to cry a few seconds, burying her face to the girl's shoulder. A few seconds later, she stopped. The two of them looking face-to-face, a shed of tears falling out on Mana's eyes as well.

"Thank you, Mana."

"Looks like everyone's here."

The rest of them, with Shido's work going to a halt, as they pried their eyes at the door.

"Give me a break. So these are the girls you've been talking about?"

Jaws dropped as the sudden tall, muscular figure, towering both Jolyne and the door, arched its back as it crossed the doorway. Green eyes darted the room, covered by a black hat, with a hand symbol pinned to the hat with a blue star background, that stopped short to the back of his head, as if it was conjoined along with his black hair.

The figure wore a black overcoat, with golden stars in the collar outside and inside, on top of a purple undershirt that had a blue star in it as well. The overcoat's edges were of golden linings, along with the collar that covered his neck, with a repeating "JO" line that streaked on the sides of the overcoat's arms.

Both of his hands were inside of his overcoat's pockets, instead of the black pants that had two belts buckling it. He lowered his cap, darting the room.

"I didn't imagine this place being too small."

"Same here."

Another person stepped in on the kitchen room, though a few centimeters smaller compared to the near-two meter person standing in front of them.

His long, blue hair that reached his neck, a blue hat with a feather on top of it, swayed as he stepped in the room. Yellow eyes scoured the room on his middle-aged skin, his blue-tinted lips whistling. Unlike the taller man's figure, his was skinnier, though still had muscles in him.

He wore a blue jacket similar to Jolyne's, with an black undershirt with pink cross-stitched lines that had blue footprints overlaying said lines. The dark blue arm bands matched along with his pant's color, and a yellow waist skirt attached by a belt.

"That's because no one expects a six foot foreigner."

"Give me a break."

Kotori turned towards Jolyne.

"Who are these people?"

"Oh yeah, I haven't told you about that."

Jolyne smiled, pointing her finger at the large man.

"The big guy's my dad, Kujo Jotaro."

Afterwards, she pointed it at the person beside him.

"And that's my husband, Narciso."

They all stared at the newcomers, before Yoshinon broke the silence.

"Hi!"

* * *

"Shido, I never thought your grandfather is this old!"

"I know, I know, Tohka."

Shido sighed, still working on the counter as the rest of them sat beside the table. Jolyne sat beside Mana, near the window, as Tohka and Yoshino sat opposite to them. This left Jotaro and Anasui, sitting near Jolyne by a hand's breadth, opposite to Kotori and a lone seat near Mana.

"For someone who's still doing work, you sure are young."

Kotori commented, plucking her lollipop.

"And for someone so young, you're already working."

Jotaro nonchalantly replied, looking at Mana, who stared at the table.

"However, it's good that we managed to find these two already. It's been too long since I've remembered."

"Though, what bothers me is how you didn't manage to find them."

The red-haired girl crossed her arms.

"We didn't had the chance or the power to do so."

Anasui replied.

"Besides, our chances of doing so are already gone. Rohan, Josuke's first choice on finding him, already croaked. He had the power to stay alive, but he didn't since he said 'I don't want to prolong my life if Josuke doesn't die at all.'"

"And yet you still managed to find him by chance?"

"I'm just lucky that I had mine subconsciously doing it for me."

Shido answered from the counter, turning off the stove as the pot steamed.

"And for your mother to be there at the same time."

"That doesn't matter now," Jotaro interrupted, "If anything, we're happy to see these two safe instead of somewhere else."

"If that's the case."

Kotori shrugged her shoulders.

"Also, Narciso, right?" Kotori eyed the long-haired man, "Why don't you start restoring their memories now?"

The person himself sighed.

"Let's just say that it needs a specific time for me to restore them. Unlike the Joestars, who are better at the Ripple, my usage is different because of Diver Down. I can restore memories and gather them, but I need to make sure that the person I'm dealing with is in full shape."

"Which means that?"

"Being hungry will not help," Jotaro replied for her, "Does that answer your question?"

"Isn't it weird for a prerequisite like that to happen?" Yoshinon raised its arms, causing the adults to look at it, "I mean, this 'Ripple' you guys are talking about sounds insane."

"Even if it is, the target still requires to be at a peak for it to happen. Even if I do need them to be in REM sleep, I can't do it when their body needs something to be at their peak."

Narciso stated.

"All these words make my head spin…"

Tohka slouched on her chair, only for Jolyne to raise her brow.

"And for someone who took Biology."

"Okay, okay, let's do that after we eat."

Shido interrupted their talk, as he placed the steaming pot in the table. He opened the cover, revealing a red-tinted curry inside of it. Various spices were cooked alongside the meat, still as hot as it was fresh from the stove.

"Since I didn't expect a lot of people coming here, I just had no other choice but to do this."

"That smells so good," Tohka commented, sniffing the aroma.

"You sure do know how to cook, Shido," Narciso said, "From what I remember, you don't even cook at all."

"…Do I?"

"I'm rather glad that you can cook something that smells good."

Shido silently sat on his chair, as they all clasped their hands.

"Thank you for the meal."

* * *

"Good night, everyone!"

"Good night…!"

Tohka and Yoshino waved at the remaining people in the dining table, as the two of them opened the kitchen's door as they leave. Jolyne and Shido waved back, as the rest could only smile back.

Shido then stood up from his seat, grabbing the used plates and utensils lying on the table. He then placed them on the sink, walking back to the dining table.

"Alright, we can start now."

Jotaro stated, his arms resting on his side of the table.

"Though, was it necessary to just let Tohka and Yoshino go?"

Shido asked, earning a glance from the eldest person.

"Itsuka here already explained that stressing the Spirits would only cause them to have their powers back. Isn't that right?" Jotaro gazed at Kotori, "The matters we have doesn't involve them, rather us."

"I see your point, Kujo-san," Kotori rested her face on her palm, "But isn't it better for them to be informed?"

Jotaro sighed.

"My point is that for the future Spirits, it's better that they're not going to be involved at all with anything involving Stands. While Tohka and Yoshino already know a tidbit, that doesn't mean we should put them in harm."

"What you're asking for is-"

Kotori stopped halfway, her eyes met with Jotaro's relentless ones.

"Alright then. But if they know, then they'll have their questions answered."

"Spirits?"

Mana eyed them, confusion in her face.

"They are the ones causing Spacequakes," Jolyne replied, "Well, I don't want you to be placed in harm in the first place since we just found you now."

"Tohka and Yoshino were, obviously, those Spirits," Kotori continued, "While it is true that they can be destructive, that doesn't mean that we don't have ways to put them at rest."

"So… you guys beat them up?"

"If we did, then why are they here?" Kotori raised a brow, huffing, "In other words, our organization's goal is to seal these Spirits so that they won't cause harm ever again."

"Organization?"

"Good thing you're just asking one question at a time."

Kotori sighed.

"The organization is called Ratatoskr, and our goal is to seal these Spirits and make sure that they're never harmed or be active again. Obviously, the government is against us on this, so we're keeping this a highly-regarded secret."

"So… you're all part of this organization?"

"I'm the only one here," the red-haired girl replied, "Except Shido, who is somewhat a part of it. Mind you, he volunteered for this."

"Volunteered?"

"…He's the only one capable of sealing Spirits. We don't know why, but it's certainly better if it's someone we could trust."

Narciso crossed his arms.

"Is Ratatoskr doing any effort to find other people who can?"

Kotori slowly shook her head.

"Sadly, there's no one left in the world who can. Call it bad luck or some twisted fate, Shido is the only one who truly can."

"So… how do you guys seal a Spirit?"

Mana butted in, only for Kotori to look away with a grin.

"By dating them, of course."

"D-date?!"

"Wait, what?!"

Narciso stood up, causing the rest to eye him quickly.

"So you're saying that my son here-"

"Has a special relationship with the two," the red-haired girl scratched her cheek, "Looks like I haven't included that in the letter."

"Gimme a break, so my grandson is a swindler now?"

"Hey, it's not like that!"

Shido rebutted, his cheeks reddening. He shook his head, turning his head to Kotori.

"Can we… just continue with this?"

"I suppose so."

Kotori reached for her pocket, only to reveal a small metallic device, shaped like a pyramid, to be placed on the middle of the table.

"Can you turn off the lights, Shido?"

Shido nodded, his Stand quickly flicking the switch off near the kitchen's door.

From the pyramid's tip, light shone the room. It then formed a rectangular, holographic screen that covered the top of the table, but just a centimeter above the tip.

Jolyne whistled.

"Man, this might be that one thing that the Speedwagon Foundation's been doing. This is interactable, right?"

"It is," Kotori replied, "Also, this is actually more of experimental than it looks. It's just fresh from the R&D department. We could send some schematics to the Foundation, but that's another story."

Kotori swiped her hand on the portion in front of her, showing a control panel similar to a keyboard before a screen in front of her appeared.

" **Warning. Memetic agent 227F will be released upon-"**

Everyone tensed up as the synthetic voice talked, only for Kotori's hands quickly typing on the holographic keyboard.

" **Identity detected."**

Everyone sighed.

" **Memetic agent 550F will be released if the people around the user is-"**

Kotori typed again, her eyes glaring at the holographic screen.

"I swear to God that the R&D loves that wiki crap," the red-haired girl sighed, "Sorry about that. It's only recent for us to do something like this."

"It's… understandable."

Jolyne's eye twitched, as panels appeared in front of them.

" **Systems activated. Welcome, commander. The floor is now yours."**

The synthetic voice stated, before it echoed down.

"Now with that settled," Kotori crossed her arms, "It's time we talk about everything, Mr. Kujo."

"Agreed," the older Kujo nonchalantly answered, "Are you sure that Ratatoskr will help us?"

"While it is true that Ratatoskr's goal is to only help Spirits, if it's under clause then there's no problem circumventing."

"Though, can you start first with the findings about the Arrows?"

"Right."

"Oh, and Mr. Kujo," Kotori nodded to him, "If you want to show something, just… put your phone under the holographic table."

Jotaro slowly nodded, placing his phone under the large holographic panel. Several pictures appeared, along with figures such as the Josuke, Giorno, a large map of Tenguu and the arrows.

"You are all informed about the rebels, right?"

All of them nodded, only for Mana to gulp.

"Rebels?"

"While that term is non-existent nowadays," Narciso replied, "That doesn't meant that people like those don't exist. Surprisingly, we just managed to find out that something like this is happening under our noses."

"If you let me continue," Jotaro intervened, "these rebels are currently in the possession of the Arrow. One of Shido's 'friends', Motoki Kai, spat out that he's a part of it a long time ago and that this organization has an arrow. He doesn't know the amount and the type of the arrows, but they would otherwise use it for capturing Spirits."

"You know why would they want to do that?"

"Simple. The summit's coming."

"Summit?"

Shido had his mouth slightly open, only for Jotaro to continue.

"From my contacts in SF, there are rumors that Japan is going to contact America and Britain for help in regards of military power. I didn't know why they are doing that, until the Spirit part came along."

"So you're saying that…?"

Jolyne raised her brow, Jotaro slowly nodding.

"They're going to use the Spirits as the scapegoat in order for them to have a change in policies," Jotaro raised his index finger near his face, "While it might be a hunch from Giorno, I'd certainly agree that these rebels will take any effort to capture the Spirits for their own benefit."

"Blackmailing the country, huh?" Narciso commented, "Looks like something only a mobster would do."

"What's worse is that in our part here in Ratatoskr," Kotori crossed her arms, "is that the circle is anxious about Spirits getting destroyed or weaponized."

"Weaponized?!"

Shido stood up from his seat.

"Right. While it is better to destroy the Spirits, why wouldn't you take the effort to weaponize them? It's a possibility, but it's far from not being unlikely."

"Worse is that what would happen should the government ever get their hands on these girls," Jotaro pointed out, "Or either the rebels, which would further their goals. Hell, it's almost like everyone in the world is our enemy right now. With one goal."

"The Spirits."

Mana muttered, with Shido sitting down.

"However," Kotori pointed her hand at Jotaro, "wouldn't… Passione handle the rebels?"

"Giorno said he may have already 'dealt' with the Yakuza, but tracking the rebels and the arrow is a different story altogether. Josuke is dealing with it right now along with the Foundation, but Passione cannot assist with that right now."

"Why though?"

"Giorno found out that someone's plotting to overthrow him," Narciso replied.

"Wouldn't he just handle it easily?"

The room fell silent, with Jotaro looking at Jolyne and Narciso, both with anxious looks, before they nodded at him.

"I'm sure you're aware of my Stand, right?"

"…I'm sure that Shido already told me-"

"It's not the one that Shido described."

"What?"

Jotaro nodded.

"Star Platinum: The World Over Heaven is gone."

"H-how come?"

Jotaro shrugged his shoulder.

"The reason I managed to get Star Platinum at that rate was because of the whole 'same type of Stand' gig with… DIO. After I killed him for sure, the next thing that happened is that it reverted back to being Star Platinum: The World. The same goes for Giorno."

"But wouldn't the arrow-"

"Giorno knows the full extent of GER's power. Even if it is powerful, it's not as powerful as you think it is when GER's out of range. Over time, the Stand will go back to normal, along with Giorno getting worn out. And that's not saying when you can also rip the arrow off."

"And that the Requiem Arrow will be kept hidden for that reason. We're not risking it. Especially when these Spirits can just pummel us easily without trying. From what I read of Yatogami."

Kotori sighed.

"Just when Shido praised you highly for this. But at least you can still stop time, right?"

Jotaro slowly nodded.

"One minute with the Ripple, but it'll break me anyway. Five seconds is what I normally do."

"So in the end, we're still as fucked as we can get."

Kotori placed a hand, its arm resting on the table, on her temple.

"Anyway, is that all you have to say?"

"What about you?"

"Well, I'm also in a loss here," Kotori shook her head, "Right now, we're just focusing on capturing Kurumi."

"What is this Spirit like?"

Kotori shook her head.

"She just appeared out of the blue and transferred to Shido's school. The creepy part is that she knows who Shido is."

"Except she doesn't know that my last name is Kujo."

Shido eyed his foster sibling, as she nodded.

"It wouldn't bother you to do this, Anasui?"

Jotaro turned his head to him, only for the man to shake his head.

"No. Besides, if it involves Shido, it also includes me."

"For someone who acts like an obsessed freak a long time ago…"

"What did you say, Mr. Kujo?"

"Nothing. Also, weren't you going to restore these two's memories?"

"Oh right, sorry about that."

Narciso stood up, as Kotori stood up as well.

"Wait, what about the prisoners that we have?"

Jotaro raised his hand at the two, with him standing up as well.

"We decided not to tell you through a message that we have another guest coming along."

"Another guest?"

Shido muttered, as the oldest Kujo replied back.

"That, is something that I don't want to talk about," Jotaro turned away, "The matter now is for Shido and Mana to get their memories back."

"Okay, then."

Kotori stood up, as the hologram turned off. The light went on, Day to Story going back to its user, as Kotori grabbed the pyramid device from the table.

Jolyne was hugging Mana, who constantly eyed her mother's antic.

"So… Mom," Mana looked at her, "Is this… going to hurt?"

"Not really."

Jolyne broke off from her hug.

"Your father makes sure that you two don't get hurt at all. It's always like that ever since."

"Huh," Mana raised her brow, "well, this might be it."

"You're not the only one here, Mana."

Mana looked to her back, seeing Narciso stand behind her.

"We've waited too long for this to happen. We want our answer, and so do you."

Mana nodded.

"Now then, vacate the couches."

The rest of the people sitting in the table stood up, as Narciso walked towards the front of the couches. Shido and Mana stood beside each other, looking at their father as the rest were at the back.

The blue-haired man tilted his head, the bones of his neck cracking as he stretched his arms. He then raised both above his head, breathing deeply as yellow sparks appeared along his body. He closed his eyes, opening it as it was changed with irises brightly lit by yellow.

"This technique was from the Tibetian monks that saw potential in me. While I can't be as good as the Joestars with their Ripple, my potential was far more suited in terms of medical purposes. That, being to heal any sort of damages in the body, including the brain."

"Explains why he is a private doctor," Kotori huffed.

"Now, you two sit."

The two of them looked at each other, sitting in the couch as they awaited.

"Close your eyes, and relax. Follow my words."

The two slowly nodded.

"Breathe in."

"Breathe out."

"Breathe in."

"Breathe out."

They continuously did so, before they paused as Anasui didn't say a word.

"Now, make sure you two never open your eyes."

He placed his hands on the top of their heads.

"When your eyes are closed, you are relaxed. However, make sure you don't force your eyelids' muscles."

Kotori moved beside Jolyne, whispering to her.

"What is he doing?"

Jolyne tilted her body to the small girl.

"He's making sure that they're free from stress. Any buildup and it's going to ruin the process. Unlike us, he can sense any abnormalities in a heartbeat. From brain damage to a tumor, it really helps out."

Kotori slowly nodded, biting her lip as she looked at the two.

"Now," Anasui whispered to their ears, "Don't budge, okay?"

His hands massaged the top of their heads, earning muffled sounds and a distorted look from the two. Each finger caressed the muscle in their heads, before stopping as his palm are planted in between.

"Diver Down."

His Stand's head appeared in front of his face. Its face consisted of 6 holes in front, 3 on each side, divided by an upward slit to the center of the base. A pink, stylized D is engraved on the Stand's blue-green skin, a transmitter placed to its left side with the antenna pointing upward, and a scuba gear's air tubes under the Stand's chin.

Its metal-like hands touched their heads, before it became one with his hands along with its face going to his. The antenna part is the only thing attached on Narciso's left ear, with his Stand's hand going deeper to their skin. It then phased through their skull, stopping at the sight of the brain's folds.

"It's already touching your brains," Anasui stated, "You may think that you'll notice it if I try to poke, but you wouldn't. The brain doesn't have any way of sensing pain, and that a procedure like this is impossible except if you have a Stand."

"Now, let me see if there's anything…?"

Narciso stopped, his eyes peering at Mana's.

"What the…"

"What's wrong, Anasui?"

Jolyne stepped forward, only Anasui to look at her.

"Nothing. Anyway, here comes the part where you two shouldn't do anything stupid. Jolyne."

Jolyne smiled, nodding as she raised her hand towards the two. She then shot out her Stand's strings, as it started to encase their shoulders and their calves. Soon after, the strings that formed a cocoon around those parts attached to the couch.

"Jolyne's part is just a stopgap. The real part is both of your patience. While I did say that the process isn't painful, it's the memories that fuck up the process."

"…What do you mean?"

Kotori crossed her arms with anxiousness.

"When I'm trying to make sure that they get their memories back, there are at times that the brain would send nerve signals that would otherwise make their body move. It's because that there are times that when they are trying to remember, their body also acts on impulse from the memories."

Anasui sighed.

"Now, it begins."

His arms produced yellow sparks that started from the shoulders, before spiraling down to his hands.

And suddenly, the two spasm from their seats.

…

' _I'm glad.'_

' _I'm glad that you're safe. I won't leave you like that ever again.'_

' _I promise, with all my heart.'_

' _I'll make sure that you'll be happy again.'_

' _Just like before.'_

 **" _-we have found Itsuka Shido! What should we do, commander?!"_**

'… _I hope we could meet again, sometime.'_

' _Farewell.'_

…

"Anasui, what's wrong?"

Jolyne cracked up, as beads of sweat dropped from her husband.

"I don't know," her husband replied, eyeing the two, "There's something interrupting the-"

Just as yellow sparks ran through the two, a blue aura suddenly appeared behind Mana's head.

"W-what is that?!"

Kotori shook her head.

"T-that's… a Territory!"

"A Territory?!" Jolyne shouted at her, "Why is that there?!"

"I don't know! Why don't you-"

"Jolyne, I can't get any input at all!"

"What do you mean?!"

Anasui shook his head, as their bodies started to calm down. He latched his hand out of their heads, his Stand along, as both of them shot their eyes the moment it stopped. Anasui panted, his right hand on his chest before looking back to Jolyne with a disapproving shake.

"There's… nothing wrong with them," Anasui stared at his hands, "As if they're just…"

"So it came to that conclusion, Anasui?"

Jotaro spoke up, as Anasui slowly nodded.

"What conclusion, Jotaro-san?"

Kotori looked at the giant, as Jotaro slowly turned towards her.

"The worst conclusion we could have with the two."

"…You can't get our memories?"

Shido stood up, his lips turning to a frown.

"No. That's actually the average conclusion."

Jotaro walked towards Anasui.

"You mean it?"

"I'm sure of it, Kujo-san. But I didn't want it to end like that either!" Anasui eyed the room, before muttering, "Jotaro, their circumstances are different."

"How so?"

"Shido's is what Josuke had hypothesized. Mana's is far from what we imagined."

"Far?"

Mana was in front of them, causing Anasui to shake his head.

"There's something that's blocking me from making you remember."

"How come you didn't notice it?" Kotori spoke up.

"There was nothing wrong with her body, until it suddenly started to act up. Didn't you say it was a Territory?"

"Yeah… but it would only happen if… why did you stutter earlier?"

"Because Diver Down felt something metallic in her head."

Jolyne rushed towards him.

"What metallic?!"

"It's like a chip near her cortex. It wouldn't impede with the process, but-"

"Usually, a Wizard needs to have an implant in their brains in order for them to effectively use either a Territory or a Realizer."

Kotori replied, a sweat dropping from her pores.

They all looked at Mana, who stepped back.

Jolyne shook her head slowly.

"What happened to you, Mana?"

The blue-haired girl shook her head, before rushing towards the window. She quickly smashed it with her elbow, before jumping off to the hedges outside of the house as she faded to the darkened sky.

"Mana!"

Jolyne shouted, only for her to feel her father's hand on her shoulder.

"Star Platinum: _The World_!"

His Stand appeared, its muscular form visible to the world. Its black, wild hair flowed freely to the air, its sculpted face, with a metallic headband resting on its hairline, eyeing the destroyed window. With black gloved hands, a red scarf, black boots and a strap of cloth hiding its groin, it floated towards the window.

Suddenly, everything around the older Kujo stopped, his vision suddenly graying out.

" _Five seconds."_

He moved towards the window, his Stand touching the green-like shelled barrier that barricaded the exit.

" _Four seconds."_

"ORA!"

" _Three."_

His Stand violently pushed it aside, as he climbed out of the window.

" _Two."_

He looked back at Mana, whose physique was currently on the air.

On the air beside of the ledge that she jumped from.

" _One."_

Jotaro quickly pumped his legs with the Ripple, as the world's color came back. The night sky shone upon them, as Mana plummeted to the ground below the ledge. The older Kujo tried to grab her hand, only for it to be meters away as she was already starting to accelerate from her fall.

He could only plant his hands on the steel railing on the road, looking down below at the treeline.

"Dad, where is she?!"

The others ran towards his position, vaulting the railing.

"I'm chasing her!"

Jotaro planted his Stand-infused hand on the rocky wall, his fall slowly decelerating as he entered the treeline. His Stand's eye surveyed the grass just as his feet touched it, before seeing something microscopic, a millimeter of bent grass showing her tracks.

He quickly followed it, exiting the treeline and into the road near it. He looked around, along with his Stand, his feet quickly bringing him towards the railing.

"Dad?!"

"She's gone!" Jotaro shouted, "Mana's gone!"

"Shido, can't you just-"

"I can't! I can't even pinpoint where she is right now!"

Jotaro looked at the city's night view, closing his eyes as he shook his head.

* * *

Another day passed, and a new day came.

Inside Raizen's 2-4 classroom, Shido rested his face on his hand, his arm placed in the desk. The blue-haired teenager was unaware of his classroom's noisy chatter, looking outside of the window, closing his eyes as he nudged his head on his palm.

"But it is."

He muttered, his lips turning to a frown before a loud thump took his attention.

"Yo, Shido."

He looked at the source of the sound, Tonomachi's hand firmly planted on the desk.

"Good morning, Hiroto."

He said unenthusiastically, looking back at the window. His friend raised his brow.

"What's wrong, Shido?"

The teenager stayed silent, before sighing.

"Well, I just found my sister."

"Woah, you did-"

Shido looked at him in the eye, his eyes blazing as he hushed his friend. Hiroto raised his arms in protest, before the teenager calmed down.

"And she just ran away. Right now, everyone else's just trying to find her."

Tonomachi sat on his seat, but his body leaning on the body of the chair.

"What about your power?"

Shido shook his head.

"It didn't help. It… just work this one time- and it didn't the moment she ran away."

"That's bad fucking luck, Shido," Tonomachi whistled, "You just saw her for a good amount of time and she just disappeared?"

"Yeah, and that was the time when my parents were trying to restore our memories."

Hiroto looked around, eyes rolling left to right, before leaning towards Shido.

"You know, why are you telling me about this?" Hiroto shrugged his shoulders, "I mean, I'm your friend and all, but this stuff's just out of my league."

"I don't know either," Shido eyed him without turning his head, "But it sure is better if you can talk out your problems with someone you can trust."

His bestfriend lightly punched his shoulder, as Shido's posture was broken and left him looking at his antic.

"You know, I'm sure that I'm going to be dragged with your shit before I knew I would."

"You already are with Tohka."

"…Not in that kind of way."

Hiroto waved his hand.

"Still, that Tokisaki girl is…?"

"Yeah, a Spirit. You know, you're sort of the master in… well, giving advice, right?"

"You know, I'd usually pride myself when I've played dating or gal games. Real life person capable of killing you? I don't know, Shido. It's like I'm just risking your life with my words."

"At least some. Remember, bro code?"

"Heh, you already broke it the moment that you and Tohka are a thing… but yeah. Still, you really want?"

Shido nodded.

"Besides, most of the time, the expert advice I got nearly killed me."

"This doesn't make it less better, Shido."

Tonomachi eyed him.

"Well, I do think that she looks like she's acting."

"Sorry?"

Shido blinked two times, his brow raised.

"Call me curious, but when she denied me, she didn't hesitate or even interject me."

"Wouldn't that be normal when some guy just… randomly offered her some help?"

"Here's the thing, Shido."

Hiroto raised his finger.

"When she answered me, it was like she was already determined to do so. She didn't look at me with disgust or react differently; she just walked past me and my request."

His friend instantly took his phone from his pocket, opening it as he swiped and tapped the phone. After a while, he showed it to his friend, revealing a large spreadsheet with actions and characteristics in it.

"What the-"

"You see, Shido. Since I play dating sims, there's always a pattern that you follow. People say that real life is different, but it's actually the same thing. You can actually categorize them down."

"You know, I'll just disagree-"

"Shido, listen," Hiroto raised his palms to him, "You know, I really do want to major in psychology. And someone did tell me some advice about patterns. Even if you say that a person is random, they'll always do something so dull obvious that they don't think it's obvious."

Hiroto showed his phone again to him, showing a column to the far right of the spreadsheet.

"The only problem is that… you can only categorize them to a point."

"What the-?"

Shido had his eyes wide open, revealing cells with a black background and white-colored text.

"What you see here is… the inevitable side. I actually do have counter-measures for this, but this only happens when another side is revealed by them."

"…This looks like one hell of a spreadsheet. When did you do something like this?"

"Well," the spike-haired teenager scratched his chin, "I do wanted something like this since I'm doing psychology. Though, the moment you said about those 'Spirits', maybe I could help you about that."

"All of this is… real experience, right?"

"Shido," Hiroto snorted, "Games are made by real people. If they can't capture the essence of a human, why even make a human character, right?"

Shido placed a hand on his chin, before nodding.

"I guess I'll agree with you."

"See, easy peasy."

Hiroto clicked his fingers, before grunting as his head was hit by a hand forming a chop.

"I never thought you were that crazy."

Hiroto scratched his head, looking at Miyazaki's figure as he screeched at her.

"REEEE!" He screamed, "What was that for?"

"To make you forget, duh."

Their class representative rolled her eyes, looking towards Shido with arms crossed.

"I thought you made this guy forget."

Shido raised his hands.

"Didn't know I can do that with the Ripple."

Miyazaki placed her right hand's palm in her face, shaking her head as she looked towards Shido's friend.

"I swear, you'll be the first on the forgetting list if you spout even one word about this."

"Yeah, fuck you too, class rep," the spike-haired boy grumbled, "Stupid thot…"

Miyazaki formed a pained smile on her face, slowly looking towards Hiroto.

"What did you just say, you idiot?"

"N-nothing," he stuttered in retaliation, "I just praised you, haha."

He let out a pained laugh, as she shook her head before looking back to Shido.

"Also, I got news for you, Shido."

Miyazaki looked around, eyeing a certain white-haired girl before leaning towards Shido's head.

"Remember when Mana ran away, from what you said?"

Shido's eyes tensed.

"After ten minutes when Fraxinus confirmed that she was missing-"

"Alright, everyone!"

Tamae, in her pink teacher's uniform, alerted the class as she stepped to her podium. Everyone immediately went back to their seats, with Tonomachi sitting properly on his. She placed her stack of checklists and logbooks on the table in front of her, her eyes checking at each and every study.

"I see that everyone is here…?"

Tamae paused briefly, narrowing her eyes on the vacant seat to Origami's right.

"Tokisaki?"

"Tokisaki Kurumi isn't coming to school anymore, Tamae-sensei."

Origami stated, causing her teacher to scratch her head.

"Jeez, at least she would've contacted me if that was the case-"

Suddenly, the door to the back row's back slid open. Everyone looked towards the sound, only to reveal Kurumi in her school uniform, with her bag in her hand. Tamae, however, sighed.

"Tokisaki-san, you're late."

Kurumi closed her eyes, bowing.

"Sorry, teacher, but I wasn't feeling well on my way to school."

"Is that so?" Her teacher replied with a sly voice, "If that's the case, then you shouldn't have come and just contacted me."

"I'm really sorry, teacher. I just don't want to skip my second day here."

Tamae tapped her head.

"You kids should really start worrying for yourselves. I don't want another outbreak running around this school."

The raven-haired girl placed her bag to the right of her desk, sitting elegantly on it.

' _Tonomachi's right about her acting, but…'_

Shido leaned a bit in his desk, only to see Origami's face towards Kurumi.

It was etched with pure shock, but it wasn't one that was easily visible. Her eyes looked at her intensely, pupils dilated with her mouth narrowly open. She quickly returned to her stoic nature, but still attentively looking out towards the girl.

He felt something tug his uniform's elbow, his eyes meeting a little humanoid pulling the cloth, realizing it was a part of Miyazaki's Stand, 'Bad Boy'. It was hooded, its red eyes starting at his brown. Behind it lies a piece of paper that was quickly ripped out from a pad paper, which the humanoid pointed at.

He grabbed the paper slowly, as her Stand retreated by jumping off his desk. He breathed in, noticing that it was a folded paper. While still looking at Tamae, he shifted his eyes towards the paper.

His brows furrowing as he read it.

 _"Kotori would like to show you something after your last class."_

* * *

 _The Q &A will continue next chapter. Better get those questions ready now._

 _Also, I will also have extended author notes in the form of "Making Day to Spirit". It's going to be a document folder in Google Drive where everyone can read some stuff that made this story as to where it is now. However, it will not hold any spoilers (keyword being yet) so that everyone can get the gist as to why this story is created in this way._

 _The problem is that if anyone is interested in it._

 _I might make a poll about it on my profile, if anyone is interested._

 _Until then._

* * *

 **Next Chapter:** _The Worst Spirit III_


	20. Chapter 17 - The Worst Spirit III

.

 **Chapter 17**

 _The Worst Spirit III_

* * *

Shido stood up behind a seated Reine and Kotori, the former in her teacher's uniform and the latter in her commander's outfit, as the three of them looked at the multiple panels that lit the dark Physics room. The seats were the office chairs lying on the room, with the addition of a neck comforter, added cushion and seat coloring.

"So, why did you call me again?"

The teenager spoke up, his left arm leaning on her sister's seat. She plucked out the lollipop in her mouth, her right hand twirling its handle.

"We'd like to show you something. Reine."

"Roger."

Reine rolled her seat towards the keyboard panel, holding the mouse as she hovered on the main screen that was wider than the rest. She opened the batch file, as an executable program booted up.

Only to reveal a dating sim, with several cutesy girls in drawn anime-style lined up on the screen, with the main menu popping up just as the theme song started to play.

"T-there's a sequel for that?!"

Shido immediately flinched from the file, his uproar gone unnoticed as Reine clicked the mouse.

"Oh, sorry. Wrong file."

She hovered the mouse again to a batch file, as the screen was flooded with command prompts with lines popping up at a fast speed. Just as the screen beeped, the black windows closed as a gallery of video files showed up. Reine moved the mouse again, double-clicking a video file as it started to buffer.

A still frame image of the AST hovering over Tenguu's night sky dawned their eyes as the buffering finished.

"What the…"

"Right, we were supposed to inform you about this last night," Kotori intervened, "But I think that seeing it firsthand is better."

"Why though?"

"Because it's also related to Mana."

Reine replied, as Shido leaned towards her.

"What do you mean it involves her?"

"You'll see," Kotori answered, "Reine, play the video."

The physics teacher nodded, as the video started to play.

The AST members that were still during the time the video was paused in the start moved, hovering in the air as they flew to their target. There were no civilian sightings anywhere, other than the silhouettes of several AST units gathering up above a street below them.

"This happened ten minutes after Mana disappeared. We were surprised that the AST were alerted of a threat," Reine described, "But what happened is this."

The camera then panned to the street below, which was the street that Shido would usually go to during school days. From the what the AST units were looking at, the camera zoomed in on an alleyway to the right of the street. There was a figure, obviously a female to their eyes, stood there facing the inside of the alley.

Suddenly, the AST flashed their lights to the figure on the alleyway's exit.

Revealing no other than Mana, facing towards the alley.

"What the-"

Her outfit was different from the casual wear that she had. Instead, it was the skintight CR-Unit similar to the ones used by the AST. However, it had blue linings on her shoulder-guards and armor linings, with two shining swords with a shield that covered her arms. The green outlines shined in the dark, her right hand's sword pointing towards the raven-haired girl.

Then, they flashed their lights at the alleyway. The camera zoomed in, revealing Kurumi but in a different form.

Instead of her school uniform, she was wearing a frilly dress made out of black and crimson, held by strings on her shoulders, with ribbons to her visible cleavage and her frilly black armbands. Her hair is held by a crimson net bow, with uneven twin tails swaying behind her. To her neck, she wore a red and black frilled collar that reached to the base of her neck and to the bottom of her neck. Black, heeled boots stomped the ground.

Just as she stepped forward, rays of light pierced Kurumi's chest. There were no signs of flesh rupturing from the front and the back, only a clean, searing hole that punctured her body. The Spirit herself fumbled, before falling to the ground face first. Her hands twitched for a moment, before stiffening.

Mana raised her hands, just as sounds of miniguns starting to be revved up was heard. She approached Kurumi, slowly but surely, before stopping in front of her.

She then placed her sword near the girl's neck, before a single swish, the camera unable to get the footage as her body blocked the view, was heard. She waved the blood-drenched sword, before kicking Kurumi's head towards the alleyway and vaporizing it with another volley of laser shots.

Shido, however, flinched from the sight. He placed his hand on his mouth, before he stepped back from his stance as he felt nausea climbing up to his body. His body shook, closing his eyes before opening it with irises narrowing down.

"Are you okay, Shido?"

Reine paused the video, just as several AST units approached the body and inspected it. The teenager looked away from the screen, before waving his free hand towards her.

"I'm… fine," Shido replied, "I'm not used to seeing that."

"For someone who punched people to death, you sure are weird."

Kotori retorted, placing a lollipop in her mouth.

"There's a difference," Shido coldly replied, "And I didn't even… kill them."

"So they say, but you can't disagree that this happened."

Shido sighed, looking back at the screen with a sullen face.

"Anything else?"

"Well, aside from noting that Mana is a Wizard, that's about it," Kotori slouched on her seat, "What we don't know is how she is one. Nor how Kurumi is still alive when she was killed. That's why we wanted your input, Shido."

Shido paused, staring at her foster sister.

"You're thinking that she has a Stand?"

"Possibly, but we don't know until you try to approach her."

Shido placed a hand on his chin.

"Though, I do have to say one thing."

"What is it?"

"When I was talking with Kurumi, she said that she knows me, yet she doesn't know that I'm a Kujo. She didn't even remark about other stuff like the weird things happening around us. Or maybe me punching people to death."

"So you're saying that it's her ability as a Spirit, rather than a Stand?"

"I guess so. It's a hunch. Besides, we don't know what she is yet."

"I'll agree with Shido on this one, commander."

"Alright then," Kotori nodded, "how will you approach this?"

"Well, I'll think of a question that wouldn't rouse her attention," Shido mumbled, "Maybe mix in some nonsense to make sure she really doesn't. Damn, Hiroto's good at this."

"Speaking of Tonomachi, commander."

Reine shifted her gaze towards her.

"Why didn't you decide to… remove his memories?"

"Well, I do think that it's not over our goal, right?"

Shido and Reine looked at each other, turning their heads back at Kotori.

"Remember that we're integrating Spirits to society, so we also have to make sure that people would slowly accept them. We'd only dig ourselves a grave if we save everyone of them but we kept them in the dark. Right?"

"I can't deny with that logic," Reine replied, "but suddenly revealing the information would only result to consequences. So, 'slowly but surely'?"

"Yep," she extended the pop, "Now, Shido, you should be doing your own work. Though, we already have a plan for that. I'm pretty sure you know what's going to happen tomorrow, right?"

Shido nodded.

"Tomorrow's going to be the school's anniversary celebration. I have a lot of time just to do that."

"Good then, I hope you made yourself clear. Now, you can get going. We'll start to prepare for tomorrow."

"Alright then."

The teenager smiled, before walking off the room with a relieving sigh.

Reine looked towards the closing door, before putting her attention back to the console.

"Also, Kotori, are you going to let that other Stand user in the school just scott-free?"

"Oh, _her_?" Kotori shrugged her shoulder, "Hirai said that she has it under control. Plus Motoki even told me that she hasn't even done anything yet so far."

"Is that so?" Reine eyed her, "But, it'll still be an obstruction to us."

"Hmm?"

"Remember? 'Stand users are attracted to stand users'. I don't think it'll be best if we just let it slide."

"What I'm not letting it slide are the other Stand users in this city. Remember that one guy from Senjuu that was killed off?"

Reine stopped typing, before continuing.

"Alright then, but what are your plans?"

"Let the other three do their work while Shido does his. Simple, right?"

"But you'll let him also. Though, Kujo and his family is still here. What are they going to do?"

"Oh yeah, you weren't there when we discussed," Kotori sighed, "They told me that they'll investigate the city further. Though, they're just hiding it to find Mana."

"And Shido wouldn't be involved because?"

"Spirits. That's what."

* * *

"I'm back."

Shido opened the door to the Itsuka household, with Tohka right behind him as the sun finally sets. The orange hued light behind them gave them a dimly-lit view of the front hallway, as Shido sets his shoes on the front door. The plum-haired girl did so after Shido did his, as the teenager walked towards the door to the right.

He opened it, revealing the living room with no one but the setting sun giving feeling to it. No appliances were turned on, aside from the usual humming coming from the fridge.

"Kotori?" Shido raised his voice, "I'm home!"

Shido stepped forward, the girl behind him moving along as she scurried towards the couch. The teenager looked around the kitchen, as he scratched his head. Sighing, he placed his bag on the couch and placing it beside's Tohka's. He sat on the empty portion, slouching his back and resting his head on the upper edge, spreading his arms as he closed his eyes.

However, just as he did, he raised his brow as the sudden hue of color when he closed his eyes turned dark. He leveled his head towards the window, his eyes slowly opening to see Tohka standing in front of the closed curtains of the room.

He rubbed his eyes, blinking a few times as he looked at her figure in the dark. The orange hue was still there, but only a little as it was blocked by the curtains. She slowly crawled towards him, blushing eyes staring at his soul. He couldn't help but gulp and nudge back at his seat, his eyes slowly advancing towards her unbuttoned shirt.

His brain shut down the moment her soft hands touched his legs, as she slowly advanced towards his face. The plum-haired girl slowly caressed his right hand, before slowly lifting it towards her breasts. Their breathing became synchronized, as she relaxed her chest on his. He tried to look away, his head shaking as he tried to control himself, before his hands felt something soft.

"Shido."

She panted, using her hands to circle Shido's hand on her breasts. However, his brow went up the moment he got a glimpse of two tickets smudged between it. He couldn't help but shiver the moment she moved her head to his ears and whispered.

"Will… you go out with me?"

Shido slowly looked away, stuttering.

"Y-yes…"

"I'm glad…"

Tohka relaxed her head on his shoulders, nudging it to his.

"Hey yo!"

Suddenly, the door opened and the lights flickered to existence. Jolyne, in her usual attire with sunglasses, brazenly looked happily at the two hugging in the couch. She paused for a moment, looking at the two with a stoic expression as she leveled her vision on the closed curtains.

"Oh, sorry for interrupting."

She lowered her head, shutting off the lights, as the motherly figure slowly walked out of the room with the door. The door clicked as it was shut, with the two teenagers pausing at the scene.

Tohka immediately stood up on the couch, grabbing her briefcase before running towards the door as she screamed to the top of her lungs. Shido looked back at the door, seeing a distraught Jolyne regaining her balance as the plum-haired girl quickly climbed the stairs at lightning speed.

Jolyne panted from the sight, her right hand on her chest, before calming herself as she stood up. She looked back at Shido, eyes darting towards the staircase. The teenager could only shrug and shake his head, with Jolyne slapping her face and shaking her head. She closed the door, leaving the boy alone in the living room.

He turned back towards the curtain, before standing up as he opened it. The orange hue was changed with a bluish-orange hybrid, the night sky slowly appearing with stars shining bright. He scratched his head, banging his head on the glass as he touched his groin.

 _"That was way too close."_

He muttered, groveling alone in the living room.

His phone vibrated from his pocket, as he unenthusiastically reached for it. The phone's ringtone echoed on the empty room, accepting the call with a press of a button.

"Hello?"

" _Shido, we'll have a date tomorrow."_

"Sure. No problem."

" _Alright then, we'll meet at 11 AM. Be there."_

"Gotcha, Tono-"

Shido immediately widened his eyes, his eyes slowly widening as his irises moved towards the phone.

" _Have a good night, Shido."_

His jaw dropped, as he faced his phone.

It wasn't Tonomachi's name in the call.

Rather, it was an unknown number.

That sounded like Origami.

"Goddamnit."

His phone then popped up a notification, with Hiroto's name in it. He narrowed his eyes at it, pressing it to see a message writing by his friend.

' _Yo, you got some engineering notes on you? There's an online exam tonight!'_

Shido shook his head, his thumb pressing the touch screen repeatedly.

"Later."

* * *

In the sprawling, massive city that is Tenguu, with a large crowd of civilians walking around the daylight, Shido yawned under the shade of a building on the Tenguu City's Plaza. He rubbed his eyes, slowly bending his neck as bones clicked, before yawning again as he slumped forward with drowsy eyes.

He wore a blue jacket layering a blank, white shirt that stuck to his chest. The blue jacket's sleeves reached to his wrists, white stripes on the sidelines with dark blue stars across it. A yellow star is stitched on the jacket's left breast, with a white 'JO' inside of the star. A constellation was embedded on the jacket's back part, with five stars aligning to create a star-like constellation along the other stars.

Black, skintight jeans clad his legs, the pant's right calf ripped along with the left elbow, though that part is still covered by the jean's strings. It stopped short to his black shoes, while still showing the white socks underneath it. Two brown belts held the jeans together, with Shido tugging it higher as it sunk lower on his pelvis.

"So, how long 'til it starts?"

Shido muttered, straightening his jacket as he looked around the crowd.

" _Long enough for you to realize how much you fucked up yesterday."_

Kotori commented, causing him to snicker.

"I didn't know that Tohka or Origami would just straight up ask me out. Hell, I didn't even know it was Origami until it was too late."

" _Then it's your fault. Don't bat it to me, Shido."_

Shido sighed, his back touching the building wall as he crossed his legs.

" _However, it's a good time for you to see if you're capable of handling multiple dates on your own. Imagine a time where you have to seal multiple Spirits at once."_

"Gee, I sure hope that won't happen at all, Kotori."

Shido whistled, as her foster sister chuckled.

" _Don't worry about it. Besides, you have the full support of Fraxinus, your family and Yoshino right now."_

"Anyway, are they here?"

" _You won't see them, but they're blending perfectly in the crowd. Miyazaki is busy today, so Hirai and Motoki will be overseeing you."_

"I wonder why…"

" _They said that they're doing this voluntarily for you. They couldn't help but feel unease about Kurumi."_

"Yeah…"

Shido silently willed his Stand to life, as he peered to the direction where his Stand pointed. Across the building and the street, in front of him was a mall. It's not as jam-packed compared to the colossal ones that cover a kilometer, with a few restaurants and cafes in view.

Above the mall's entrance, to the left of the restaurant, are Motoki and Hirai sitting opposite to each other on a table near the café's window. The vice-president was wearing a buttoned shirt and shorts, whereas the president was wearing a flower-pattern dress with sunglasses. They quickly noticed him, as Hirai slowly waved at him. The teenager himself looked away, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You sure they're not gonna laugh at me?"

" _They would if you fuck up. Just like your parents here. Oh, Jolyne has something to say for you."_

Shido sighed, shaking his head as he heard static from the earset.

" _Good job, Shido!"_ Jolyne stated, _"I didn't know my son is a playboy~"_

"I know, Mom…"

Shido sighed, as he perked his head again the moment he heard another voice. It was from Anasui.

" _I'm disappointed in you, Shido. I didn't know my son is a playboy."_

His face turned to a shock, his left eye twitching as he didn't listen to the laughter of three people from the background.

"…I hope that wasn't a joke."

The laughter died down, with Jolyne replying back.

" _Don't worry, Shido. Jokes are… half-meant."_

"That makes it worse, _Jolyne_."

" _Oi, oi. Didn't I tell you?"_

"Nope, _Jolyne_."

He smirked, hearing the enraged tone from Jolyne as Kotori took the mic back.

" _Well, enough chit chat,"_ Kotori said, _"You already know what's going to happen, right?"_

"Yeah."

" _This is just going to be simple, but with some added twists. What you're going to do is simultaneously date with three people. We have a time-table here so that no one would ever get suspicious if you move. Simple, right?"_

The commander sighed.

" _The hard part comes with making sure that they never, ever meet. You already know what happens when a girl talks with her mouth, especially when their date is missing, right?"_

"I know."

" _You sure have a lot on your shoulders right now, Shido."_

Yoshinon commented on him, just as he nervously chuckled.

"Yeah, and that along with a surprise quiz last night."

" _Anyway,"_ Kotori intervened, _"time's going to start. Move your butt along to the meeting point, Shido."_

"Alright, alright."

The teenager scratched his head, hauling his body towards the walkway where Shido is supposed to meet with Tohka. The point consisted of a waiting shed with people walking along without any care. Plants with large pots were placed beside the railings of the walkway, the busy street visible below it. The teenager stood to the left of a worn out dog statue, eyeing any passersby as he awaited for any instruction.

" _We're starting the countdown. Remember, don't screw this up or you'll be the big loser tonight."_

Shido slowly nodded, as the unison of the bridge counted down.

" _Five."_

" _Three."_

 _"Who skipped-"_

" _Two."_

" _One."_

A buzzer rang on his earset, as he eyed at the fountain in front of him. The clock that stood higher than the rising water, supported by a pole, had now struck at 10. He breathed in deeply, before letting it out as he opened his eyes. He slapped his cheeks with both hands, before someone called out his name.

"Shido!"

The teenager turned left towards the source, Tohka running towards him as she waved.

She wore a light pink shirt, puffy sleeves that reached to her wrist. It was accompanied with denim shorts with a small, colored belt holding it together. She wore a necklace with a ringlet in it that reached to her stomach, with her shoulder carrying a fashion designer's bag. Strapped sandals were her choice of footwear, her feet stopping a few meter from Shido.

" _Tohka… looks so beautiful,"_ Yoshino commented.

" _Isn't that… a bit too expensive?"_ Kotori continued.

" _Oh, don't worry about that. I spared her some clothes,"_ Jolyne replied, _"Though, Reine handpicked the ones that suited her."_

He couldn't help but smile at her, as he nodded.

"Sorry if I just arrived!"

He chuckled, "Don't worry about that. You just arrived in time."

"Okay!"

She perked up, her hands hugging Shido's right arm.

"Let's go, Shido!"

"Right."

The two walked together, blending in to the busy crowd of the plaza.

"Anyway, you do have the tickets, right?"

Tokha nodded, one of her hands holding two tickets.

"I'm glad."

"Why are you glad about that, Shido?"

Shido gulped, as he nervously laughed.

"N-nothing. Also, why do you want to go to the aquarium?"

"Well… I just want to. Besides, an aquarium has fishes, right?"

"Yep."

Shido gazed at the aquarium's building, having a ticket booth under the complex's logo "Tenguu Qwinted". They both walked towards the roofed walkway, passing by a few people standing on the sidelines.

"So, my… mom's been teaching you, right?"

Tohka nodded, "Yes. She's been teaching me a lot of stuff."

"I just hope it's not the bad ones."

"What do you mean, Shido?"

"Well…" his eyes peered away from Tohka, "knowing that she's my mother, I just have this weird feeling."

"Oh. Well, she did say she's going to teach me _sex ed_ this week."

Shido immediately stopped walking, causing Tohka to look at him with surprise.

"Is _sex ed_ bad, Shido?"

"Uh, not really," Shido put up a fake smile, "Anyway, let's just go to the aquarium!"

He pumped his fist in the air for no reason, reaching the end of the walkway. The couple turned left, approaching the building in front of them as the automatic door opened. A guard stopped them before they stepped inside, as Shido signaled Tohka to give her tickets to the security guard.

After a brief inspection and a pass to a metal detector, the two resumed walking. They eyed at the signage that pointed the direction towards the aquarium proper, passing by people eagerly waiting to see the sight. They entered a dark hallway for a while, noticing that they're descending with each step, before suddenly being engulfed by a bluish light.

Tohka marveled at the sight, breaking away from her grasp on Shido as her eyes gazed at the water above them, being held by reinforced glass. He placed his hands on his pockets, as the curious girl approached the left side of the tubular hallway.

"Woah, there's so many fish here, Shido!" Tohka looked at them with amazement, turning her head towards him, "Can we eat them?!"

Shido scratched his cheek, "No."

"Awww," Tohka puffed her cheeks, "Though, it looks amazing."

' _You don't need to point that out, Tohka,'_

Shido thought to himself, as the girl wandered around. He followed behind, only for him to stop.

" _Shido, Kurumi has just arrived at your meeting point. Excuse yourself now."_

Shido nodded, as he approached Tohka by patting her right shoulder. She turned around, only to see a pained Shido clutching his stomach. She lightly panicked from the sight, waving her arms.

"W-what's wrong, Shido?!"

"I-It's just that my stomach hurts… Ugh," Shido 'groaned', "J-just stay here, Tohka! I'll be back!"

The blue-haired teenager quickly ran away from Tohka, going to where they walked back a few minutes ago. She held her right hand towards him, his visage slowly disappearing from the background.

"Shido…"

* * *

"You really think this is going to work?"

Jolyne placed a hand on her cheek, with Kotori shrugging her shoulder.

"What do you mean, Jolyne?"

"Well, I just think that the timetable is that short. I mean, he can't just use the ' _I have diarrhea_ ' excuse forever, right?"

"I do think that it might work," Anasui intervened, "Though, shortening the timeframe would be more believable than just making more excuses. If he can hold on to his _diarrhea_."

"I agree with him, Jolyne."

Kotori turned back to the main screen, seeing Shido's butt fall first on the teleporter chamber.

"Shido, we'll be teleporting you near Kurumi's location right now."

" _Wait, what-"_

His retaliation was cut short by his body lightening up, disappearing as the teleporter chamber became empty.

* * *

Kurumi stood behind the plaza's centerpiece fountain, gingerly holding on to her black purse. Everyone who passed by the raven-haired beauty could only give murmurs and whispers to her appearance.

She wore a wholly black gothic dress, though having more modern features. Instead of the skirt as wide as it was, it mimicked the short skirts of a girl's uniform, reaching to half of her calves. Frilly sleeves reached to her wrists, with a big red ribbon to her chest, with an exposed area covered by a white undershirt. It was topped off with white pantyhoses that reached to her knees, along with black shoes.

The black-haired girl lightly tapped on the ground, before turning around as she heard someone's voice reaching out for her from her left ear.

"Sorry… if I'm late."

Shido stopped in front of her, panting lightly before straightening himself. Kurumi lightly chuckled, before smiling back at him.

"It's okay, Shido-san," Kurumi nodded slowly, "I just arrived here recently."

Shido smiled back at her, raising his arm towards her.

"Oh my," she placed her hand in her mouth, before gently placing it to his extended hand, "Of course, Shido."

She bowed, raising the hem of her skirt, before softly tightening her grip on his hand. The two of them walked towards the mall area of the plaza.

It had a arced roof with roofed grills supporting it. The mall area is illuminated by a central, parallel opening on the roof's center, as the sun shone above them. Multiple stores lined up, from one level to another with staircases that led to different floors. The walkway was stone-floored, having a zigzagged brick pattern that can make anyone dizzy, with potted plants line up to the pillars from outside of the respective stores.

"So, Kurumi," the teenager spoke up, "Where do you want to go right now?"

Kurumi placed a finger on her lips, "I don't know, Shido. I thought that you'd have a better idea."

"Well…"

" _Alright, everyone. We have five seconds to respond!"_

Shido waited for the answers, whilst walking along with Kurumi. The teenager looked away for a moment, as he awaited for their response. The raven-haired girl stopped short their walk, as she looked at Shido for responses.

"A-are you sure about that?!"

He whispered to the earset, gulping.

" _Besides, what happened two days is our evidence. Don't deny it, Shido. She was ready."_

' _Okay, okay!'_

He mentally screamed at himself, putting on a pained smile before asking the girl.

"Is something wrong, Shido?" Kurumi tilted her head.

"H-how about we go to the-"

He choked, coughing.

"L-lingerie store…?"

Just as his tongue stuck out the last syllable, he could hear her mother's laughter.

" _Oh my god!"_ Jolyne slapped her thighs, _"Even your dad didn't had the guts for that!"_

' _Stop saying that shit, mom!_ ' He gritted his continuing the pained smile.

"Oh, sure."

His eyes blanked, his head drooping as the laughter from his earpiece still continued. However, after a second of laughter, Jolyne stopped.

" _How the fuck."_

"A-anyway," Shido eyed the whispering crowd, "I think I saw o-one there…"

He pointed his thumb behind him, as Kurumi stepped to her left as she eyed the store. She giggled, walking towards the blue-haired teenager as she held her arm unto his.

"Let's go now, Shido."

He slowly nodded, his eyes twitching as the two of them waltzed to the store front. He didn't bat his attention to the cold gazes of the people passing by, even to those the moment that both he and Kurumi entered the lingerie store. One of the store clerks who were waiting for coming customers beside the entrance could only bow and smile.

They were greeted by the sight of a green-lit store, with a windowed store front with the store's logo in it. A variation of wears ranging from swimsuits to accessories to actual lingerie, with shelves or mannequins neatly arranged to its respective areas. The store's walls had levels of shelves, with newly-made clothing placed properly.

Shido gulped just as they walked by the gazes of the female patrons there. Kurumi herself had detached her arm on his, as she went on to search around the store with her eyes looking at every possible outfit.

"Ah, what do you think, Shido?"

She walked forward, her eyes skimming on the shelves and the mannequins. She brushed her finger on one of the shelves, as her gaze was set upon the available lingerie.

"I…" he looked away, his eyes widening as Kurumi's index finger hushed his lips.

"I think I'll give you some choices, is that okay?"

He nodded hastily, "Y-yeah. Of course!"

She chuckled, skipping on the tiled floor as she hummed a beat. He could only follow the joyous raven-haired girl, disregarding any whisper or mutter from the customers.

"Oh, here's one!"

Shido stopped, just as the raven-haired girl was on one of the leveled shelves of the store. A singular mannequin wearing a black-laced lingerie stood beside the girl, with an array of underwear wrapped in plastic placed in the shelves.

Kurumi held onto a red-colored lingerie and a blue-colored one. She leveled the set of underwear to her chest, her eyes scanning the pieces of cloth just as she faced Shido.

"Which one do you think is good looking?"

She asked him happily, causing him to gulp as he smiled painfully.

"T-the…"

He raised his index finger towards Kurumi, only for it to shift away from the lingerie that she held onto. The black-haired girl raised her eyebrow, her head slowly turning to her right. His finger was pointing at the mannequin wearing the black underwear, causing her to chuckle as she placed the red and blue lingerie back at the shelves.

"That one."

"Oh, okay then. If that's what you want-"

"Excuse me, miss."

Shido immediately jumped from his spot, as Kurumi looked to Shido's left as one of the store's clerks waved at her and bowed.

"Would you like to try on that piece?"

"Why certainly," she curtsied, "My… acquaintance here would surely love to."

Shido shivered by her response, seeing as the store clerk was glaring back at him before she smiled back to the raven-haired girl.

"Of course, ma'am. Though," she rested her head on her raised palm, "I'm afraid you have to buy that piece first. It's a branded one-of-a-kind, you see."

"Oh, of course, of course," Kurumi nodded, cheeks puffing, "Shido, are you sure about this?"

"O-of course!" He nodded quickly, "How much is it?!"

"Well, that would be fifteen-thousand yen overall."

Shido gawked at the price, his head tilting as his soul slowly started to fade from his body.

"I'll… pay-up."

Kurumi clasped both of her hands in joy, just as Shido reached for his credit card in his wallet.

"Thank you, Shido!"

"Yeah… sure."

"Well, you can take the lingerie now. The wearing room is that way. Have a nice day!"

The clerk pointed her finger to one of the sides of the store, before happily taking his card away, just as she pointed both her fingers on her eyes, before pointing it back to his. She did it back and forth as she walked away, her glare still making the young boy uncomfortable.

The raven-haired beauty silently unlatched the lingerie from the mannequin, winking at him as she walked towards the fitting room. She skipped her way through the area, passing by a male with his back pressed against one of the walls, with arms crossed. Shido walked towards the fitting room, eagerly waiting for Kurumi as he sighed with relief, only to stop for a moment from the sight.

The guy also eyed the blue-haired teenager, as the two started pointing at each other, with Shido raising his voice first.

"You!"

"You!"

"What are you doing here, Hiroto-"

Hiroto immediately covered Shido's mouth, pushing him a few steps back as they distanced themselves from the fitting area. The spike-haired teenager wore a navy blue polo, with brown pants and white sneakers. He looked back and forth from Shido to the dressing area, glaring at him.

"The fuck are you doing here, Shido?"

Shido wrestled his friend's arm, "That's my line! Seriously, why are you here-"

Tonomachi covered the teenager's mouth again, as he pushed him to a nearby shelf. He raised his head above the shelf on their side, his head turning left and right. He lowered his hand from Shido's mouth, earning a groan and a glare.

"Okay, okay," he lowered his head, "Good thing they're not looking at us right now."

"…Us?"

"You know," he leaned closer to Shido, "the trio."

"Oh," Shido nodded, "Wait, that does not make sense at all. I mean, who are you-"

"Ho ho ho, real funny, Shido," his friend shook his head, "I never thought you'd give in."

Shido raised his hands, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, sorry if I'm with someone right now!"

The spike-haired teenager stepped back, his face full of shock.

"W-wait…"

Hiroto placed his index finger on his head, massaging it.

"Oh, OH."

Then suddenly, he grabbed the blue-haired teenager by the collar.

"You mean that 9 out of 10 cutiepie?!" Hiroto shook his body, "How the fuck did you even-"

"Seriously, she just passed you and you didn't even notice?!"

Hiroto stopped shaking his body by the collar, collapsing to the ground kneeling with his hands supporting him.

"Shit…" he muttered, "I know that… she's err… jeez."

He dropped his head further, causing the teenager to crouch and tap his friend's shoulder.

"It's okay. I mean, I'm being forced to this anyway."

"You do realize they can hear you, right?"

"They suggested me going here."

Hiroto dusted his clothes, before standing up.

"Damn. But still, she has to be that considerate to be in a lingerie store with a boy."

Shido sighed standing up as well.

"Yeah, but… if it works, it works."

"Yeah… wait, why are you here anyway?"

"Like I said," he clapped his hand, pointing it at Shido, "the trio forced me to this. They're at the store in front of this store looking at my damn moves."

"If that's the case, wouldn't you be with someone right now? I mean, this is-"

"Argument invalid. Just tell your 9 out of 10 cutiepie to rush with her underwear."

"Why are you even calling her-"

" _Hey, Tonomachi."_

A female voice suddenly called out from the dressing area, causing Hiroto to jump from shock as Shido glared at him.

"I think I know that voice-"

"Doesn't matter, Shido."

He looked back and forth again, teeth clacking with irises widening.

"Just… just get the fuck out of-"

" _Hey, Tonomachi!"_

The voice called out again.

" _I swear to God, just come here already! Those three will just make this worse, you know!"_

"Y-yeah. Of course-"

Suddenly, Shido dragged him towards the dressing area. The spike-haired boy, filled with terror, looked at his friend's shit-eating grin just as he took each and every step towards the area.

"You know," Shido slowly muttered, "you should be thankful that those three are hooking you up with her."

"T-that's beside the point!"

He tried to get away, only for Shido to tighten his grip.

" _Hey, Tonomachi? Just come here already!"_

"Don't you think, Hiroto?"

Shido muttered again, just as they were a meter near the rooms as his friend tried to pull away from him. They stopped in front of the curtain where the voice came from, the one beside where Kurumi currently is dressing. The teenager did a loud thump, as he hushed his friend's mouth.

" _Finally,"_ the female voice said again, _"those three would notice it from here. Anyway, I'll come out now."_

Hiroto's muffled scream was shut by Shido's mouth, as his friend used his Stand to make him look towards the curtain in front of them.

The curtain suddenly opened, revealing a black-haired, twin-braided girl wearing eyeglasses, her eyes shut.

With nothing more but a blue-laced lingerie showing off her puffed chest and her legs. Her hands were currently shielding her cupped breasts, as she crossed her legs so that the panties won't show.

"There, are you happy now?"

She slowly opened her eyes, only for it to go blank from the sight.

Shido's face had his jaw dropped, his stoic face looking at her physique. Hiroto's head was shaking, along with his entire body. The girl herself stood there for a while, before she clenched her fist.

She raised her voice, throwing a punch towards the two.

She swing it towards them, just as Shido used his friend to shield himself. His friend jutted his tongue out as the punch nudged to his stomach, as Shido pushed Tonomachi towards her. Just as she regained her balance, her body found itself to be a cushion to the spike-haired boy's fall, as the two fell to the ground with Hiroto's head to her chest.

"Shido, is something happening?"

Kurumi voiced out, just as the two grumbled on the floor.

"N-nothing! It's just that-"

His reply was cut short as the curtain on the room she was on opened, revealing the raven-haired beauty her black-laced lingerie. She looked away from him, her hands swerving on her chest.

"Is it okay, Shido?"

Shido placed his hand on his mouth, quickly shaking his head as she smiled. She looked to her left, earning her surprise as she looked at the knocked out two.

"Oh my, I never expected these two to be in here," she commented.

"Yeah, I know," he said sarcastically, "Anyway, we should-"

"Oi, Tonamachi! Miyazaki!"

Shido jumped from his spot, as three voices cried out behind him. He looked behind, seeing Ai, Mai and Mii approaching the unconscious two. Ai wore a red blouse and white shorts, Mai wore a green sleeveless shirt with black short shorts and Mii wore a yellow shirt with brown pants.

All of them looking towards Shido and Kurumi, as the raven-haired girl suddenly wrapped her chest with her arms.

"K-Kujo?!" Ai voiced out, "Why are you here?!"

"Isn't that Tokisaki-san?!" Mai yelled.

"You're gross to come here, Kujo!" Mii shouted at him.

"Oh shit," he muttered, "oh shit."

" _Looks like you've been saved by the bell, Shido!"_ Kotori said through the earpiece, _"Get out of there, now!"_

Shido mentally nodded, as he suddenly looked towards Kurumi's direction as he held onto his stomach.

"Oh god! M-My stomach!" Shido groaned, "K-Kurumi, I've gotta go to the restroom! You can check that out with my card!"

Just as he finished muttering his own faked groans, he immediately rushed towards the exit.

"Oi, Itsuka!"

"Come back here!"

"You're gross!"

Kurumi placed her palm in her cheek, sighing as she closed the curtain again. The trio would shout curses at the boy, before placing their attention back to the down two. They looked at each other, grouping up as they looked at Tonomachi and Miyazaki.

"Oh crap, our plan worked!"

"See, we just have to do that!"

"That's grossly nice!"

* * *

"Miyazaki-oneesan… looks beautiful," Yoshino commented.

Fraxinus' crew held onto their silence, as Jolyne laughed her ass off again the moment she saw what Shido had done to his own friend.

"So that's why Miyazaki said she was busy," Kotori scratched her cheek, "I guess we should've checked her position."

"Well," Reine spoke up, "she doesn't have her earpiece as of now. I'm going to tell Hirai and Motoki to hook up with her shortly."

"Do it," the red-haired commander sigh, "anyway, is our other target already in there?"

"Uh, commander."

Nakatsugawa turned his chair, looking towards her.

"She's already been there for about an hour now."

"An hour?"

The otaku nodded, straightening his glasses. He pressed on the console, as the split image of Shido's body in the teleporter room on the large screen disappeared, showing Origami in her entirety.

The white-haired genius wore a white, fitting sleeveless shirt with a collar covering her neck, a blue pleated skirt. An emerald necklace dangled on her chest, along with a little, brown sling bag. She wore black shoes along with white ankle-high socks, standing beside the fountain with hands to her front as the crowd looked at her suspiciously.

As a flock of pigeons used her as their resting place, perching atop her shoulder and her head.

"Yeah, and that's what she's been doing for the entirety of the hour."

The entire bridge, along with Jolyne, blinked at the sight.

"Anyway, Shido," Kotori regained her composure, "Meet up with her now."

* * *

Shido found himself sitting in a restaurant's table, with Origami facing opposite to him, as they sat on a table near the store's glass pane. Instead of just chairs, the two were seated on cushioned sofas with the back reaching above their head. The blue-haired teenager silently looked at Origami, who did the same thing as to him.

"So… why are we here again?" He broke the silence.

"The current movie showing won't end until 12 noon. A light snack would be best."

"Right…" He nodded slowly, eyes slowly bawling, "anyway, it's not that I'm against it. But."

Origami raised a hummed voice, as Shido sighed.

"You've been acting weird lately, Origami."

"How so?"

"Well," he scratched his cheek, looking away, "when 'Kurumi' appeared lately in class."

He saw her tensing up, eerily, but unnoticeably, lowering her head.

"She was killed, right?"

He spoke softly.

"Yes," Origami's tone changed, "she was killed."

"By my sister no less. Do you know Mana?"

She nodded.

"Mind you, I can just use it again if I-"

"She transferred here recently from DEM."

Shido raised his brow, slowly going for his earset.

" _DEM?"_ Kotori gulped, _"Reine?"_

" _Yes, they are Asgard Electronic's rival. If it weren't for the fact that they're also a manufacturer for Realizers. By now, we're toe-to-toe with their tech."_

" _Not a surprise if one Wizard managed to kill a Spirit. Besides, this might correlate with what Miyazaki-"_

"Do you know anything else?"

The stoic girl shook her head.

"Except with her being your sister. She didn't say anything."

"I'm okay with that. Currently, we're trying to find her."

Origami shook her head again, as Shido sighed.

"So-"

"Your sister. She's also like you, isn't she?"

Shido nodded.

"Yeah, she is. But she didn't know until two days ago. And… can I request something from you?"

She looked away, shaking.

"Really now, I'm not someone who's going to abuse that," he crossed his arms, "Right now, we've been currently trying to find rebels."

"Rebels?"

"Yeah, people like them still exist. Do you know anything about them lately?"

"Yes."

" _Great, now more problems."_

"Anyway, I only want to get some info about them. I don't want you to get involved with this."

"How so? I can help-"

"Origami," he gently slammed the table, standing up, "I don't want you to be hurt."

She perked up, looking away as she blushed. Shido gulped, waving at her with a flustered look on his face.

"I'm… just telling you that since it's our problem anyway."

"I understand. However, I can't guarantee about Kurumi or anyone else."

"I guess so."

Their conversation was cut short as they looked to the left side of the table, as the waitress with a food cart arrived. The short-haired girl wore a black and white maid's outfit, her waist reaching to the food cart's handle. Atop the cart laid a steaming carbonara and a pitcher of iced tea. The waitress bowed.

"Thank you for waiting. Here's your order."

She placed the order on top of their table, gently placing the plates, the utensils wrapped in tissue paper and the pitcher. She bowed again, as she pushed the food car away to the next table.

" _Weeewoooweeewooo,"_ Kotori hummed to his earpiece, _"Time's running up, Shido! You have ten minutes to find a spot!"_

As he was going to mutter, he was interrupted.

" _No, nope! No excuses, Shido. And if you look at that, Tohka is just OUTSIDE of the restaurant RIGHT NOW."_

He gulped, slowly turning his head to the glass pane separating them from the boisterous mall. Tohka was seen walking around the area, her eyes surveying the area with a gloomy face. He also caught a glimpse of Hirai and Motoki on the cafe opposite to them, with grins on their face and a thumbs up directed to him.

" _You better hurry up since we're also going to ramp up your schedule!"_

' _What?!'_

" _Turns out everyone's getting antsy. Oh, look. Kurumi's just a few stores away from seeing you. Thank the kittens for her not moving at all."_

Shido gritted his teeth, as he quickly gobbled up on his meal. Origami could only look at him with a blank face as he finished his food as quick as possible, drinking a fourth of the iced tea in the pitcher. Just as he patted his belly and saying his thanks, he placed his hands on his stomach, 'groaning'.

"Oh shit, I think… I need to go to the bathroom."

Just as Origami was about to stand up, Shido raised his hand just as he stood up from his seat.

"L-let's just meet up at the movie theater! Here, I'll pay for the meal!"

He handed Origami some of his remaining money, as he stormed off to the comfort room. One of the waitresses looked at the ruckus the running teenager made, sighing.

* * *

「LOCATION」

Tenguu Plaza

「DESCRIPTION」

While Tenguu has more known landsites, one of them is the plaza centered at the downtown area. It sits between the forested area within the city and the crowded business area, with a protected park, housing indigenous animals found within the region, being the 'gateway' to the forestry.

Most of the commercial stores are found within the plaza, which includes arcades and so. One may also refer to the place for its story of a loyal dog that waited for its master during a Spacequake, never knowing that his owner was a victim of said Spacequake until it was too late.

* * *

"You know, this is just stupid."

"Of course it look stupid."

Tonomachi sighed, as he was looking at the handcuffs that linked him with Miyazaki. Instead of the consensual wear that he saw from before, it was replaced with a white, patterned dress with a belt strapped on her waist. She held unto her blue sling bag, looking away from him as possible on an empty park away from the mall, which is filled with greenery, a fountain and several unoccupied seats.

"Seriously, what did you do to make this happen?"

Tonomachi 'crossed' his arms, eyeing the girl's figure.

"…Let's just say that I lost a bet, and that this is payback for leaving them a lot of times."

"Jeez, and I thought I was the worst one in that department."

"Stop patronizing yourself. You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Do you think I'm kind of happy with a girl who's also being forced with this?"

Miyazaki blinked for a moment, before looking back with a raised brow.

"Excuse… me?"

"I mean, I'm also uncomfortable if it's someone that I don't like, right?" The boy shrugged, "This is really not a fanfic where we just end up with each other, you know."

She looked away.

"So they say."

He shook his free hand on the cuffs.

"Anyway, can't you just put this thing off? I mean, your… Stand can do it?"

"…If you think about it."

The cuffs then suddenly opened, as Tonomachi checked his wrist before pumping his fist to the air. She could only shake her head and sigh.

"Well, I guess this isn't an excuse for me to skip on my part."

She combed her hair, as she reached for her right ear.

"This is Miyazaki speaking."

She looked around.

"Yeah, they're not here right now. I'm currently free unless there's something going on."

"Wait, wait, wait."

Tonomachi held up his hand on her, as she looked at him.

"Are you psychic or something?"

"First of all, no," she turned around, "Second of all, I dispersed my Stand just to make sure we're in the clear… just in case they've stopped chasing on us."

"So first they stalk us, then they just leave?"

"Well, what do you expect if I have a Stand?" She rolled her eyes at him, "Besides, they're busy hunting down Shido for… 'sinking the ship', they said."

"And they're also playing matchup with us."

"Don't remind me that we did that."

He huffed, "Yeah."

"Well, I guess that's it," she looked away, her focus on the earpiece, "There's not like there's any problem sort of."

She placed a hand on her waist, as she stood there for a moment.

"…You're really waiting for the cue, aren't you?"

"Shut up or I'll erase your memories."

"Oh sure, ice queen."

"…Excuse me?"

"Well," Tonomachi placed a hand on his chin, "that's what you're always doing when it's me or Shido."

"Well sorry if I'm also being serious with that threat."

"Okay, okay."

He waved his hand, just as he rested on one of the stone benches near the fountain. He spread his arms on the rest, looking at the sky with a sigh.

His attention was caught however by a flock of birds flying away from the forest. The black-haired boy whistled, content on looking at the birds soar higher and higher.

"Never thought that you're a fan of birds."

He looked in front of him, seeing Miyazaki standing up in front of him with a hand on her waist.

"Hey, I do always dream of flying. Anyway, what can your Stand do?"

She looked around for a moment, before turning back to him.

"Well, it's not like Shido's, but it can act like Shido's," she scratched her cheek, "Bad Boy is a Group Stand, so if someone harms it, I wouldn't be harm in the process. It can also form objects, but that's just it. Armor, a sword, a scythe; anything you want but it can't just shoot lasers when you want a laser gun made out of it."

"Sounds like a multi-purpose tool to me."

"Well?"

"I mean, did you try flying using it?"

"Not that I've tried, but I haven't thought of it."

"Could you? Like, right now?"

She sighed, as a pair of white-feathered wings appeared right behind her.

"You could see it because I'm using a holographic projection," she readied herself, "Let's see if it does work."

She flapped her wings for a moment, before she found herself being lifted up to the air. Her face turned into surprise, before turning into worry as she looked on to her Stand trying to make her fly to the air.

"You guys alright?"

She asked, only for her Stand to collectively nod as it tried to lift her up to the air even more. She looked down at Tonomachi, who was looking at her with awe.

"Holy shit…"

She smiled.

"I know, right?"

She then twirled around in the air, before gliding around the park. The teenager felt the wind sweep by her, as she spread her arms in the air. She then stopped above of Tonomachi, her feet perched atop of the fountain as she then swayed her hands in the air.

She then clasped her hands, forming a white-bladed scythe as she twirled it on her hands. She danced around the fountain's top, before stopping as she stood with but one foot and her scythe behind her. The spike-haired boy could only clap at her performance, as she bowed.

"Anyway, can you take a photo?"

"Uh, sure."

Tonomachi grabbed his phone from his pocket, his camera focused on Miyazaki's posture as he shifted on his footing to get the picture. Just as he signaled her with a thumbs up, she then fluttered her way down to his side, her wings guiding her to the ground before it disappeared.

"Wow, you sure do know how to picture."

"Hey, I don't know what to do other than taking pictures in class."

"…You seriously do that without getting caught."

"The thing about it is that you make a hole in the notebook and then you're done. I mean, you haven't realized that everyone in our humanities class does that?"

She stood there for a moment before slapping her face.

"Oh my god."

 _"Yeah, oh my god, too, Miyazaki."_

The girl was startled for a bit, before placing her hand on her earpiece.

"What's the problem?"

 _"Kurumi's currently gone rogue. Move your ass!"_

* * *

 **Next Chapter:** _The Worst Spirit IV_


	21. Chapter 18 - The Worst Spirit IV

Shido yawned, walking along a forested park located on the edges of the mall area. He straightened up his blue jacket, just as he reached for his earpiece.

"So… how many minutes do we have left?"

 _"About 15 minutes more,"_ Kotori said, _"I can't believe that it's going this haywire."_

 _"Well, as long as the rest are doing their part,"_ Reine intervened, _"Yoshino's currently knocked out, and the others, along with Jolyne and Anasui, are trying to not let Tohka and Origami get mixed in."_

"So they say…" He sighed again.

 _"Well, that's what you get for accepting multiple dates at once. Then again…"_

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

He continued to walk through the pavement, lowering his hand as he eyed on the fountain area. As he remember, he left Kurumi sitting at the fountain for him to wait for about an eternity of 30 minutes. The teenager shrugged it off, his eyes trailing the trees before switching it towards the bench.

He raised his brow.

Kurumi wasn't there at all, rather only her bag and the… lingerie that she bought.

Instinctively, he raised his earpiece.

" _Shit, forgot about that_!" Kotori cursed, _"Where the hell is she?! What do you mean you lost contact?!"_

" _Commander, I've been wanting to tell you about this,"_ Nakagowoe looked at her, _"But… there's been a disturbance recently in the forest."_

" _What did you say?!"_

" _It's just me, but I don't think birds would just fly away without reason."_

" _You hear that, Shido!?"_

"I got it."

An ethereal arm suddenly appear in front of him, its right hand curling as its index finger pointed towards the forest.

" _Far."_

It whispered to his ears, as he started to pump his legs with the Ripple.

He sprinted towards the forested area, dodging the trees as he followed the arm's direction. The background on his sight was filled with trees, as the leaves blocked the sunlight coming down under him. He brushed aside the bushes that he trekked on, his breathing synchronizing with his feet.

" _Closer."_

He slowly nodded, before stopping at a clearing. The Ripple around his legs disappeared, planting his foot on the grass.

The blue-haired Kujo saw the figure of Kurumi pointing her gun towards a teenager.

With the raven-haired girl wearing her Astral Dress.

It swayed with the wind, her gun slowly rising towards the frightened teenager. The person's face was crippled with fear, eyes looking both at her and towards the newcomer. His abdomen marked with a bulls-eye, leaving him only with blue leather pants with his crotch wet.

He couldn't help but go closer and try to stop her.

His advance would only stop as his feet stepped upon something.

He looked down, only to see blood splattered on his feet.

His eyes trembled, as he soon looked around the clearing. His vision was focused on Kurumi that he hadn't looked around the bloodied area, even eying the contorted agony of two people laying on the ground. He shook his head, looking away at the visceral sight as his eyes set upon Kurumi.

She then quickly noticed him, lowering her pistol at the frightened boy. To his eyes, a cat was sitting on her shoulders, its head brushing on her cheeks before it ran away.

"Oh, Shido, you're here."

She turned her head towards him, her hand firmly gripped on her pistol.

"What… did you do…"

He slowly shook his head.

"Oh, me?" She chuckled, "I only did my best for the little one. I'm sure you saw it running away, right?"

He steeled his eyes at her, causing her to back off, only for her to lean her head.

"Oh, don't look at me with those eyes, Shido," she placed a finger on her lips, "Once I'm done with him, it's going to be you next."

He clenched his fist.

"Why?"

"You don't need to ask why. I'm sure that what they've done is cruel that they deserve this."

She looked at the frightened boy.

"Am I right?"

The frightened boy didn't answer, slowly crawling away from her.

She rolled her eyes, extending her left arm towards him. Shadows suddenly appeared under his feet, as hands started to grab his ankles. He tried to shrug it off, only to cry in pain as the hands' grip tightened.

"Now then, how about we finish this?"

She slowly lifted her pistol towards the young boy, her finger touching the trigger.

Shido bent his body, his posture similar to a runner starting for a race. His eyes set towards the groveling boy, as his entire body flickered with a yellow sparks. Day to Story materialized behind him, before merging with his body. The Stand's afterglow, as it melded with his legs, shone with yellow.

The blue-haired Kujo jumped forward towards the boy at a fast speed.

Kurumi fired a shot, only to see a blur snatching the teenager away. The hands holding the teenager down trembled, some broken, as it wretched back to the darkness below it. Just as the boy met a tree, he repositioned his leg in the air, his feet meeting the trunk of a tree. With all his might, he propelled himself back to his spot.

He landed gracefully on the ground, with carrying the scared teenager with his hands. He then let go of the teenager, closing his eyes.

"Run."

The teenager nodded, as he scurried away towards the forestry.

He opened his eyes, greeted by Kurumi's narrowed gaze.

"Shido, I don't like it when you're stopping me from playing. Aren't you a gentleman?"

"A gentleman doesn't let any innocent bystanders die in front of him."

Kurumi sighed, unenthusiastic eyes set on him.

"Aren't you the hero?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Doesn't matter with me, anyway. Besides, my only goal is you anyway."

"No wonder Origami said that I should be careful with you."

"Oh, she actually spilled the beans?" She placed a palm on her cheek, "I thought that she'd be obedient. You know, you are certainly a picker; she tasted so good."

"Besides the point," he emphasized, "what's your goal?"

"Well, it is you," her cheeks flushed, smiling at him.

"I don't think we could get along with that, especially what you just did."

He eyed the corpses, only for his eyes to widen as hands started to drag the bodies below the ground.

"Isn't it splendid?"

He looked back to Kurumi, whose pistol was currently aimed towards Shido's head. She managed to come towards him without any noise, the pistol firmly planted on his forehead.

"To be fair, I wanted our date to be a tad bit longer. I haven't been on a date, truth be told."

"So, any last words?"

" _Shido, coerce her! You get hit on the head, you're screwed-"_

Kurumi perked up, as Shido's cold glare stared at her.

Her pistol was suddenly thrown away, causing her to jump back.

It was thwarted, however, as she was suddenly pulled back towards him. It was met with his effort, as the free arm reached towards hers. She tried to block an oncoming punch, only for her to be in shock as both their faces were right in front of each other.

He placed his arm on her shoulder.

Her cheeks started to flush, only for her to close her eyes as she tried to latch herself away from him. He didn't let go, only for him to be pushed away by a flurry of hands throwing him aside to a tree.

His Stand materialized behind him, its arms crossed towards the trunk as Shido's back smashed towards the tree. He quickly got up, looking at Kurumi distancing herself from the boy.

"Looks like I truly did misunderstood you, Shido," Kurumi wiped her face, "I truly didn't expect you to do that at all."

She sighed.

"Alright then, how about this?"

Shido relaxed his body, standing up straight.

"From the looks of it, you could fight me. A Spirit."

"I'm sure you already know that. Unless you haven't seen what I did before."

"Hmm?"

"Then what about the sandstorm back at Raizen? Were you there too?"

"Well, considering that you're truthful to me, I'll return the gesture. I don't. Except for the fact that a Spacequake alarm was rung."

"And Princess being chased off by the AST."

Kurumi raised a brow.

"Why don't you refer to her as Tohka?"

"Because I thought that you wouldn't know at all."

"Now, now, Shido. I'm not that stupid. But I'll get to the point."

Shido moved forward, ten meters away from her.

"If you manage to win against me, I'll consider everything."

"And if I lose, you get to…?"

"Eat you, Shido."

She licked her lips, only for Shido to somewhat stutter.

"Are… you into vore or something?"

She raised a curious hum, only for him to shake his head.

"Don't mind that," he replied, "just that, right?"

"Of course. I'm a lady of my word."

She curtsied in front of him, as she pointed her gun towards him. He readied himself, his right foot in front and his arms raised like a boxer's. Unbeknownst to her, his body permeated with small crackles of yellow lightning.

"Now then, let's see how much resolve you have."

She then fired the first shot, only for him to tilt his head as he rushed towards her.

" _Shido, stop this!"_ Kotori shouted at his earpiece.

He then threw a jab at her, as she sidestepped and fired another round from her pistol.

"I'm not gonna waste another chance like this!"

His head retorted, as a gunshot managed to reach to his face.

But instead of fumbling to the ground, he slowly raised his hunched head. With his own teeth, he caught the bullet and spat it to the ground.

Kurumi smirked at the sight, as she continued firing at him.

She placed her free arm behind her, just as Shido continued his assault. A flurry of jabs were thrown towards her, before the teenager decided to mix in his legs at the fight. The raven-haired beauty elegantly dodged the attacks, her body swaying with the passing winds while firing another round of shots at the teenager.

The two traded blows, only for them to dodge it. Bullets bounced to the ground, as Shido's fists and kicks only reached the wind near Kurumi.

He then threw a punch towards her, with her stepping to her side, only for the punch to turn to a free, unclenched hand as he managed to grab her. She gritted her teeth, with Shido pulling her in before letting her free as she retaliated with her gun.

Now with her near him, he then raised his knee as it was hurled to her abdomen.

Only for it to be grabbed by Kurumi's free hand.

"Now, now, aren't we getting a bit too-"

Her speech was cut short, as Shido's pivot leg, that supported him on the ground, was also going towards her. Her eyes went to shock, as she nearly dodge the coming blow by a few centimeters, the heel of his sneakers nearly caving her nose.

As Shido's upper body started to fall to the ground, he instead used his hands as support. Kurumi unlatched her hand from his leg, as she jumped back when he used both of his legs to try and kick her. The teenager immediately cartwheeled away from Kurumi with his hands, falling to his knees before looking at her.

He leered at her, his right hand touching the blood-stained grass.

"I never thought that you were good at that,"

"What can I say?" he shrugged, "Mother knows best."

She chuckled, aiming her gun again towards Shido. He didn't move from his spot, swerving his head to the side as she fired a shot.

He then stood up quickly to the ground, crossing his arms with hands full of bloodied leaves.

Yellow sparks emerged from his hands, before throwing the yellow-sparked leaves towards her. To her surprise, she immediately swayed away from the strengthened leaves. She aimed her gun towards him again, her eyes widening from the sight.

A horizontal wave of blood was coming towards her, crackling with yellow lightning.

She immediately jumped from the sight, only for her to meet face-to-face with a vertical wave of blood thrown at her.

"I've got you now!"

Shido said, just as he threw a set of enhanced leaves at her along with the blood wave. He brushed his hand at the crusted blood on the grass, as the yellow sparks liquefied it before throwing it towards her as a wave.

The raven-haired beauty could only launch and sway herself in the air, before getting impaled on her abdomen by a singular leaf. She gritted the pain, falling back to the ground as she aimed her gun towards him. The boy stood on his ground, the middle of his fingers holding the hardened leaves.

"Two can play that game."

She muttered, twirling around the grass before stomping on it. A swirl of dark aura twisted around her, her left arm materializing an ornate rifle, longer than the flintlock that she held onto her right. Kurumi pointed both weapons toward Shido, smiling, as a barrage of bullet fired towards him.

He inhaled, clenching his fist while crouching on the ground. A faint, yellow glow enveloped his right arm, as he brushed it violently on the round.

To Kurumi's surprise, a set of grass and leaves appeared in front of Shido, both of his hands towards the falling greenery. He then clasped it, his figure blocked by a leafy shield sparked with yellow bolts that blocked the oncoming barrage. She fired at it again, as the leaves chipped away slowly.

She stepped to her side, as a gush of blood spat towards her from the shield. She looked back at the shielded teenager, only to see him advancing towards her. The raven-haired beauty fired her guns at the charging Shido, each step growing closer towards her.

She relentlessly fired at the chipping shield, before it suddenly dispersed the moment it blocked her view of the forest. To her surprise, the teenager wasn't in front of her at all. She looked around the vicinity, her guns searching for its prey, only for her to look down at her shadow.

She looked up, seeing the teenager fall towards him.

Without hesitation, the raven-haired girl fired at him. To her surprise, he pulled a tuft of his hair, as it started to glow. Placing the strands on the middle of his fingers, the hardened hair blocked the oncoming attacks.

Instead of backing down, she continuously fired at the teenager.

"My heart beats!"

He clenched his right hand, throwing the set of strands towards her. She stepped back, only for her feet to be stuck by the strands of his hair, along with the grass tangling it.

"My body blazes!"

She struck him again with her guns, only for it to be flicked away by a kick from him.

"My blood burns!"

He cocked his fist, as Kurumi stood in awe of the yellow aura radiating around him.

"Sunlight Yellow-!"

His fist connected to her stomach, the pain slowly wrenching on her face.

"Overdrive!"

The sudden blow threw Kurumi away from the teenager's radiating fist. She found herself hitting a tree in the process, her breathing stopped to a halt before falling to the ground from the gravity.

She shakily tried to stand up, only to lurch and pant. Her breathing became heavy, as she looked at the advancing teenager in anger.

"Why… you…!"

However, suddenly, he started to slow down.

She didn't understand why, but her vision was tinted with blue.

In confusion, she tried to stand up immediately. She then felt her body renewed, looking at her clenching fists as it started to seep out the same radiating glow that Shido had.

"What is…"

She looked back at him, his every step slowed down, decelerating. She then walked towards him, only to find herself nearly launching towards him. The raven-haired girl managed to balance herself, looking at the advancing boy with a sickening smile.

"What do you know?" She grinned, "Looks like it's my turn."

She tried to call upon her flintlock and rifle, only to find herself unable to do so.

"Not that it matters…"

She shrugged, slowly advancing towards him.

"When you look like you're unaware of what's going on."

She stepped forward, only to see the teenager slowly cocking up his fist at the girl. The raven-haired beauty slowly bobbed to her left, as the clumsily-thrown fist went to the ground.

"What a pity," she muttered, raising her hand to the air, "This is where we truly part ways, Shido."

Her hand forming a chop, she immediately ran it through Shido's body.

Instead of seeing blood gushing out of him, it phased through his body.

Rather, her entire body phased through the boy.

She stood there with a shock on her face, trying to register what was going on. She slowly shook her head, looking as to where the boy was punching at.

As it turns out, he was punching towards… her vulnerable self. She trembled at the sight, seeing as her body was slowly meeting his fist.

 _"It's not that I became strong because of his 'aura', it's because he disconnected me from my body!"_

His fist slowly reached to her face.

 _"Shit!"_ She cursed, going towards her body, _"Not like this!"_

Just as it connected, she then gritted her teeth while closing her eyes.

…

Instead, she found herself blinking, looking away to the forestry.

She felt something caressing her cheeks, only to see Shido firmly planting his palms on her face. She blushed, her eyes away from him.

"Why…" she muttered, looking away from him, "did you stop?"

He latched his hand away from her face, as he extended his arm towards her.

"Didn't I say that I'm going to help you?"

He spoke softly, as she looked back to him.

"Obviously putting you down won't help anyone."

"Why? You already saw what I-"

"Like I give a shit," he interrupted, "Besides, I'm not like those people."

She eyed at the ground for a moment, pondering. She slowly looked back at him, smiling.

"I envy of how gentle you are, Shido."

She closed her eyes, her right hand reaching for his extended hand. She clasped it dearly, just as she was helped in standing up.

"Oi, Kujo!"

A female voice echoed through the forest, as Shido looked towards the place where it emanated.

"Isn't this where that guy ran off from?"

"Beats me!"

Another pair voiced out from the edges of the clearing, as Kurumi looked at the surroundings as well. She slowly raised her gun, only for him to stop her as she sighed. A darkened aura surrounded her, as she wore her dress during their date again the moment the aura resided.

"There!"

The female voice called out, as the visage of Miyazaki appeared from the forestry.

"Hey, don't forget about us!"

Hirai's voice reached to him, as she emerged from the trees with Motoki by her side. The two of them sighed in relief, only for them to stop as they looked what was under them.

"H-holy shit!"

Hirai tumbled to the ground, as Motoki held onto her. Miyazaki could only shiver at the sight, looking towards Shido.

"What happened here?"

He shook his head.

"Let's just say we're lucky."

"Who are they?" Kurumi whispered to him.

"Friends of mine," he replied back.

"Well, do you need any help with-?"

Miyazaki asked him, her hand pointing towards the raven-haired girl. Hirai dusted off the crusted blood on her skirt, with Motoki's help, before gazing back at the two.

"No, we're fine."

"Seriously?" Hirai spoke up, "Just when I was expecting it.

She waved her hand towards the vice-president, as she turned her back at Shido.

"Let's go back, Kai."

"Yeah, yeah."

He unenthusiastically replied, as they walked back to where they emerged from. Miyazaki shook her head, sighing as she placed a hand on her hip.

"Next time," she rolled her eyes, "tell us if you can handle it."

She raised her hands in defeat, walking back to the forest.

"You sure do have some good friends."

Shido looked back at Kurumi, chuckling.

"Yeah, I sure do. Anyway."

He turned his body towards her, with her standing up straight with both of her hands clasped on her front.

"You promised."

"You don't have to tell me twice," she smiled, "I wholeheartedly accept my defeat. Besides…"

She looked up to the sky.

"I didn't really expect to be beaten by someone who's not a Spirit."

"So you're saying that the AST aren't as good as they get?"

"They are, but only a few of them. Though, I did see them getting better by the minute."

"Scary, isn't?" He shrugged, "The more I need to help you."

She shook her head, "I really don't like your euphemisms."

"Trust me, my friend's words are even worse."

She chuckled.

"So they say."

 _"Well, are you done talking?"_

He set his focus back at the earpiece, as it screeched at him, flinching back from the pain.

" _Be thankful you managed to even beat her, you dingus. I'm surprised you're not minced meat by now."_

' _You don't have to say that.'_

" _But well, if you look at that, Shido?"_ Kotori perked up, _"Looks like she's ready to go!"_

" _Finally, a new one!"_ Jolyne intervened in glee.

" _Great, another one,"_ Narciso commented, causing Shido to fake a smile.

" _What are you waiting for?!"_

Shido gulped.

"Well, this is it, right?"

"A promise is a promise. Say, you were… serious about that?"

"Hmm?"

"Kujo Shido, huh?" She smiled softly, "I hope you won't hate me for who I am."

"Why would I?"

She slowly shook her head, "You really are gentle, Shido."

She stepped forward, both of them face-to-face. She closed her eyes, her lips open to his.

" _Kiss her!"_

" _Kiss her!"_

" _Kiss her!"_

" _Kiss her!"_

' _Alright, I get it,'_ he mentally shrugged off the cheering.

He then closed his as well, his lips slowly going for hers.

...

Only for him to stop as something crackled in the air.

His eyes shot open, only to see Kurumi's neck wrapped around with a leather strip. She gagged on it, her mouth open as she tried to breath.

Just as she tried to extend her hand to him, she was then thrown away.

He could now see what it was vividly. It wasn't a leather strip.

But rather a leather whip with its tip toying with the girl's neck.

"Kurumi!"

He shouted, as she was slammed towards a tree. It broke on contact, as the girl threw up her saliva. She slumped on the tree as the whip itself latched away from her neck, before smacking the air around her. It then retracted, with Shido's eyes following where it was going back to.

His vision now was focused on one man emerging from the forest.

"That kill from two days ago, that was you, wasn't it?"

His focus was dead-on straight towards the fallen girl, who was trying to regain her balance. She struggled on standing up, only for her to fall down to the ground again with only one arm supporting her, her free arm clutching her neck as she panted and spat saliva and blood in pain.

She looked up to the person that obstructed her, her eyes filled with anger, only to be shifted with confusion.

To her eyes, it was an blonde-haired adult who stood an impressive 186 centimeters, counting the size of the heels on his black leathered boots. On his fair skin, he wore his lengthened hair as a ponytail kept by a red ribbon, with hair covering his ears while dangling on the side of his cheeks with scars in it.

He wore a white overcoat, with the right portion cut as it revealed the entirety of his right arm. Under it were a collective of a black buttoned shirt, a cross-shaped red tie and black slacks with belts on his hips, and three each on his thighs holding stakes on holsters. He wore a silver gauntlet to his right arm that extended to his biceps.

His left, white-gloved hand held onto a thorny, leathered whip, that measure around 20 meters. He whipped the grass, his narrowed eyes glaring at her.

"Not answering, aren't you?" He answered with a raspy voice.

"What would you say if I do?" Kurumi coughed, a haughty smiled sent to him.

He looped the whip around his right hand, before stretching it as it sounded off a whipping noise.

"The more I'll never forgive you, Kurumi."

Shido didn't move, as he could only look at the situation. He did, however, reach for his earset.

"Can you tell me who this guy is?"

" _We don't know,"_ Reine answered, _"If anything, keep your eyes peeled."_

" _But the fact that he knows Kurumi,"_ Kotori continued _, "is a bothersome."_

"Why are you even trying to hunt me down?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

He whipped the ground again.

"The worst part is that I have to kill you again and again."

" _Again?"_

Shido raised his brow, just as he continued.

"Now," he pointed the whip, "where's the original? You're just a fucking copy, aren't you?"

"Who knows?"

He shook his head, slowly looking at Shido.

"You," he pointed, "yes, you."

Shido gulped, as the man stared at him with his eyes.

"Forget that all of this happened. It's a good thing I arrived before she… even tried to do something unholy to you."

"I'm sorry, but-"

"Leave."

He commanded, before looking away.

"Why did I even bother trying to talk to-"

His monologue was interrupted as he looked towards the charging boy. Steeling his eyes, he whipped the ground before throwing the tip towards the boy.

"Sorry, but I can't let you do anything to her!"

He shouted, Day to Story materializing in front of him.

However, Shido was shocked to see his eyes narrow in that moment.

"Bloody Tears."

Just as the Shido's Stand tried to grab the whip, it immediately redirected itself. It was now trying to strike from the teenager's left.

Shido gritted his teeth, as his Stand flew to his left. To his shock, it flew down under him. With a lift on his whip, the adult cracked the whip upwards. The blue-haired teenager crossed his legs, before it smacked him back from the force alone.

' _What the-'_

He rolled on the ground, before recovering. The teenager crouched on the grass, quickly eyeing the whip whirring around the blonde-haired man.

' _That's whip's strong!'_

However, the man stopped just as Shido was meters away from him.

"Don't say I didn't warn you for that," the adult cracked his whip with both hands, "I'm asking you again."

He then threw his whip towards Kurumi.

"Leave-"

He was instead met with a bullet to his cavity, the whip stopping to the ground in front of Kurumi as she clutched on her flintlock.

"Shido!"

"Right!"

The teenager sprinted at the grunting man, who held onto his bullet wound. He gritted his teeth, his hand gripped on his whip.

His vision, however, was now covered by the teenager's figure, with his fist going to his face.

Shido punched the man, only to find him holding it with his free arm.

"So… you have it too, right?" He mumbled.

"What do you even-"

The teenager was caught off-guard by the advancing whip going for his left side. He willed his Stand to block, only for it to feel the strength of the whip as well. He was then immediately pulled towards the blonde-haired man, his face meeting his hand.

Shido's eyes went to shock, as the crackling yellow lightning emanated on the mysterious man's fist.

"Overdrive!"

He tried to dodge it, only for him to be held unto by the whip as it wrapped around him.

He clacked his teeth, just as the blow came straight to his abdomen. He spat his saliva, before being pulled in again by the whip. The blonde-haired man punched him repeatedly, before throwing him away a few meters to the ground with his whip. His body rolled on the grass, before stopping as his face kissed the dirt.

"Shido-!"

Kurumi screamed at him, only to be met with his whip wrapping around her neck.

She was dragged again to the air, before her body was slammed back to the ground. The air was filled with a scrunching crack, as her lifeless body was toyed on. He threw her again to a nearby tree, before getting his whip back. He hissed, looking at her dead body as it was being dragged to the ground, before looking towards the boy.

"If I were you, I'd best stay away from her. Better yet, you kill her if you can."

Shido's mouth drooled with blood, coughing as he looked at the man. He sat up on the grass, his eyes glaring at him.

"Why…?" He clenched his teeth, "Why did you kill her?!"

He scoffed, "She deserved it."

"She didn't deserve it! I was trying to help-"

"Help what?!" He shouted at him, "Are you ignoring the fact that this very blood-ridden grass wasn't spilled by her hands?! I'm surprised you even managed to speak to her face-to-face!"

"That was because she was willing to let me help!"

"Or likely she seduced you! She killed many people with those hands alone!"

Shido shook his head, "She didn't-"

"She killed a thousand! And that's not saying more when she herself did so with a Spacequake!"

Shido looked down to the ground.

"You're hunting her down because she's a Spirit?"

"Spirit?"

Shido looked at him with confusion, as the man himself was looking at him with the same look as well.

"Y-You don't know?"

"I'm afraid I do not know that at all-"

"A Spirit!" Shido shouted, "is someone who can summon a Spacequake!"

He tried to stand up, only for him to kneel again.

"Then tell me, how different are you from her?!"

"If you say that it is how you define a Spirit, then I'm afraid I have seen their lot."

"Then-!"

"That doesn't mean I tried to killed them."

He shook his head.

"What?"

"If that is the case, then we are at a misunderstanding," the blonde-haired man looked away, "So, I'm afraid you help these Spirits, no?"

"Yes," Shido hissed, "you're quick at noticing."

"Then I can confidently tell you this," the blonde-haired man looked back at him, "My goal is to not kill these Spirits."

"Then why did you-"

"My goal is her. But now, from what you said alone, it all makes sense now."

"What makes sense?"

He shook his head.

"I am getting out of topic. My problems are not yours to know."

He walked away, only to stop.

"However, know this."

Shido gritted his teeth, only to fall back to the ground.

"I will kill her. That is all."

"And I'm afraid you can't."

He stopped, eyeing the scythe that was pointed on his neck.

"My condolences, but I can't let you kill our princess now."

He glared at the girl in front of him, smiling as she corrected her glass before straightening her tied hair.

"You're wasting your time with barren insults. You can waste your time more than saving her."

"Okay, we expected something more like, ' _Try'_."

His eyes scrolled to the left without turning his head, looking at the light orange, bun-haired woman and the black-haired ponytail guy beside her.

"Like she said," the black-haired guy responded, "you're not going to hurt her."

The blonde-haired man sighed, cracking his neck slowly.

"You know, acting tough won't help you at all."

"I try to be nice so that I wouldn't helplessly bash at strangers who aren't my problem, won't I?"

"Ooh, feisty," the president said, her hands waving at him, "seriously, you're surrounded right now and you're still trying to act like that."

"You're all wasting my time."

"Now, now, how about we-"

She then tried to approach him, only for her feet to stop halfway. She looked at the ground, seeing as the grass tangled on her.

"Watch out!" Shido shouted, grunting on his side, "He can use the Ripple!"

"Say what now-"

Hirai and Motoki was whipped away, the whip he held onto acting on its own.

Miyazaki plunged her scythe quickly towards him, only for her arm to stop midway. She looked at it, only to see her elbow encased with spider silk that bandaged on her body, as if the arm was in a cast.

"What the-"

She trailed her eyes towards a spider, still fiddling on her arm as it crackled with yellow sparks. She gritted her teeth, looking back at the blonde-haired man with anger in her face. Her face turned to shock as his fist was going towards her face.

Wings suddenly sprouted on her back, as she flew to the air. She twirl around, the man looking at her, before she wrapped herself mid-air with her wings.

Just as she opened it, like a newborn sprouting, little blades flew towards him as she flew back to where the others were, near Shido's side. He sighed, whirling his whip towards the blades. The blades themselves were deflected one by one, the whip defying its projection as it blocked every single one before it reached him.

Shido coughed again, as Miyazaki extended her hand towards him. He grabbed it with his right hand, slowly standing up while grunting in pain.

"What took you so long?" She said, "I mean, you should be okay by now."

"Yeah, if it weren't for him doing something to my body. It's… as if he fucked up my… Ripple. The flames… aren't that fast enough… you know?"

" _This is the first time I've ever seen something like that,"_ Jolyne said to both of them, focusing on their earpiece, _"Then again, what do you think, Anasui?"_

 _"No clue. If anything, the only thing we know is him using the Ripple."_

" _Great."_ Kotori intervened.

"Yeah, and you just made it even worse for us."

Hirai spoke up, as Shido and Miyazaki looked at their state. Both of them were disheveled at best, with Hirai's hair wasn't in a bun, as the ribbon was ruined.

"The fact that I can't even…" Motoki coughed, "…good thing they told me not to smoke, because it feels like it."

" _Everyone, I'll be sending Jolyne and Anasui right now to help you along,"_ Kotori announced, _"I don't think you can deal with someone who just managed to put down Shido easily."_

"Yeah," Miyazaki twirled her scythe, "especially when he just did so with the rest of us. Even when surrounded."

"No shit, he just smacked us down," Hirai sputtered, "You ready, Shido?"

"I am."

Shido stood up, clutching his chest as breathed. Yellow sparks emanated on his body, as he exhaled.

"I call the shots?"

The rest of them look at him, nodding as they looked at the man who still held onto his whip, stretching it with both hands.

"Miyazaki, you take the skies."

She nodded, wings sprouting on her back.

"Motoki, you backstab him from the forest."

"Sure."

Motoki cracked his knuckles, grinning.

"Hirai-kaichou… well…"

"I'll try my… best, I guess," she shrugged.

They readied themselves, as the man himself shook his head at the sight.

"Go."

Motoki ran towards the forest, with Hirai doing so as well. Miyazaki took herself to the air, whereas Shido pumped his legs with the Ripple, sprinting towards the blonde-haired man.

"So much for negotiation."

He muttered, twirling his whip around him before slamming it away to his left. Shido eyed the whip, shocked by its actual length of twenty meters with it wrapped in the Ripple, as it suddenly swept the grass that he stepped on. The teenager jumped as it nearly swept his feet, expecting it to come towards him.

Instead, it swept through him, sweeping the grass to the man's right before making the sweep radial. He twirled along with the whip, before sliding two fingers on his whip. His eyes wondered on the whip, only to realize that he was suddenly close to the center. The whip itself, instead of coming from his left, suddenly whirled back and went to his right.

As it was near the center, Shido braced himself with his Stand as he was thrown back. The winged Stand user launched herself towards him, her scythe at the ready as blades were thrown towards him. The man, however, wasn't fazed as he cracked his whip at a nearby tree, wrenching it off its branch as he threw it towards her.

She sliced away, suddenly seeking the crack of his whip near her face. She dodged it, expecting the whip's body to whack her away. Instead, it continued to go straight towards her, as she launched herself haughtily at him. She raised her scythe, gripping it as she grinned.

The man could only pick a tuft of his hair, as it hardened with the Ripple. He held her scythe with the hair, as if he used chopsticks. She tried to latch it from his grasp, only for him to strengthen it. In that moment, she freed her scythe as it disintegrated as her group Stand went to his body.

He struggled, taking it as a moment for her to morph her sandals into a drill.

And emerging from the trees, was Motoki behind him.

His feet going towards him as he launched himself in an aerial kick.

He smiled, as he jumped to the air with his Ripple-enhanced legs.

They both look at him with rage, his whip trailing along as both of their feet clashed with each other. They didn't feel the pain, with Miyazaki unlatching her Stand on her feet and with Motoki stomping on the ground with Sabaton.

They looked at the trailing whip, as Motoki look towards Miyazaki's direction.

"Miyazaki, look out!"

She perked up, looking behind her back to see the large branch she cut, with yellow sparks in it, was going back towards her with the whip clamping on it. She willed her Stand to cover her body, and with Motoki trying to shield her, was thrown aside by the branch. They were forced away from the clearing, disappearing to the treeline before a subtle thud was heard.

"Well, shit."

Hirai muttered, looking at the dire situation from behind a tree. The blonde-haired man landed softly on the ground, twirling his whip around the air before smacking it to the dirt. She gulped at the sight, as he turned around towards her direction. She immediately hide her face, her face shut as she trembled.

"W-where are they?" she reached out for her earpiece, "Also, where's this Jotaro guy too?"

"If you're asking about my father, he's currently on his way."

She jumped at her spot, looking at Jolyne and Anasui standing up in front of her.

"Still, this is really new to me," she scratched her chin.

"Your great, grandfather has the same thing," Anasui commented.

"Yeah," she looked at him sarcastically, "but that thing's better than his Hermit Purple. It's too fast."

"And strong!" Hirai replied, "I mean, did you just see what happened to them?!"

"Yeah, way too strong. Especially when you add the Ripple."

"You guys got any plans?" She said, as they looked at her, "That guy looks like a condom!"

Anasui looked at her with disgust.

"…That's what you can say?"

"Hey, I don't know anything that sounds with impregnable-"

They were stopped short as a whip suddenly cracked down on the tree that Hirai hid on. She jumped from the shock, before slumping on the tree as she was knocked out cold, drool coming from her mouth.

"Yep, she's knocked out from that alone," Jolyne shook her head, as Anasui checked on her.

"You can't blame her when her Stand's not the best thing against him."

The man's whip came down upon them again, as they used their Stand to protect themselves. They couldn't protect it properly from it being fast alone, as they shielded themselves when they're thrown aside from the force.

Jolyne quickly recovered as Stone Free wrapped its strings between a tree, catching her, as Anasui grabbed on one with Diver Down before swinging himself back to the ground.

"Shit, that thing hurts worse than Star Platinum," Anasui said, looking at the whiplash on his arms, "And that wasn't even using the Ripple."

"You can say about that," she gritted her teeth, "It's like I'm being hit by C-Moon again."

Anasui looked at his hand, with his Stand's arm materializing along beside it. He inspected the damage, clenching his hands. He then saw that his Stand was… blurring for a reason. He raised his brow, as his Stand's other hand touched it. It passed through the moment its finger ran on it, as he quickly materialized the Ripple on his Stand by surprise.

"What's wrong, Anasui?" Jolyne spoke to him with worry, as he looked back at her with the same face.

Her fears came into play as he can't conduct the Ripple on his Stand's arm.

The whip came back to them, as they dodged it quickly.

"That thing! No wonder it hurts like hell, it's weakening us!"

"What?!"

They dodge the strike again, as it lashed on a tree. They could see its bark withering before it fell towards them, forcing the two to split as the tree landed.

"That doesn't explain the grass on the clearing still being in perfect shape!"

"Then that means he can control the power as he wishes!"

The whip strike them again, as they hid on a tree respectively.

"Great, how's he detecting us?!"

"I know that this may sound like an insult, but I think he's better than us!"

"What do you mean?!"

"He's mastered the Ripple! He's using the grass as the detector!"

"Well, shit!"

She looked at the ground, as the grass started to point towards them. She looked around, only to realize that the area suddenly started to look like it was magnetizing towards the two subtlety.

"I thought you can do that with liquids only!"

"That's because liquids are better at it!"

The two of them dodge it again, as the tree they hid started to crack.

"Screw hiding!" Jolyne shouted at him, "Let's go!"

"Jolyne, wait!"

Anasui held his hand towards her, as she rushed at the blonde-haired man.

"Stone Free!"

Her Stand appeared, before looking back at him with a nod.

He opened his mouth for a moment, before nodding back with determination.

Just as Jolyne approached the man, her feet was immediately entangled by the grass. She cursed, latching her feet away from it as the whip started to turn its rear towards her. She gulped, using her Stand to flick it away upwards. She managed to do so, only for her to feel pain as her Stand's arm blurred.

She shot her free arm towards him, as strings spew towards him. He immediately caught it, only for his hand to be wrapped by strings. She shot her damaged arm towards the treeline, strings going towards it before leaves were thrown towards the man. He willed his whip towards it, only for it to be deflected as blue arms started to appear and deflect the whip from the leaves.

It reached his body, as he felt the blows contact his abdomen. He wretched in pain, but not before long as his entire body was encased with strings. His whip lashed on the trees, as leaves started were thrown to the sky above as it nearly blocked the sun's view. However, his whip then fell just as his hand that held onto it was covered.

He kneeled on the ground, as the strings started to case him in a cocoon.

"Sorry if I interrupted your leafy plans," Jolyne quipped, as his body was now a cocoon except his face, "Okay, maybe that sucked."

She then held onto the string she freed to the treeline, pulling it as Anasui sped up towards the cocoon. The man looked at the speeding adult, as his body was then punched by Anasui himself.

"Checkmate."

He threw another punch again, his tongue sticking out before his head lurched.

The father himself stepped back, looking at Jolyne with a smile.

"Good job."

"I'm not the only one."

She looked at the vicinity, as Shido, Miyazaki and Motoki have finally recovered and approached the encased person. They stuttered for a brief moment, before balancing their body again as they approached him.

"Damn, he just did that," Motoki said, spitting out blood from his mouth.

"For someone with just a whip, he's really damn good," Miyazaki commented, her scythe at the ready.

"Same."

The leaves then fell to the ground, as they looked at him with contempt.

"You better start talking because you're not going to like it at the brig," Jolyne smirked.

"Sorry, but that's not going to happen.."

"You sure about that?" Jolyne huffed, "Look at you, you're helpless and surrounded by us."

"Yeah," Motoki stepped up, grabbing his hair as he looked at him with a smirk, "think you can with that?"

He detached his hand from his hair, walking away to Shido's side.

"Shit, everyone!"

Jolyne shouted, as the grass below them turned into leafy spikes.

They immediately braced themselves, as the grass that the whip had swept on earlier spat out from the ground. They shielded themselves, as the grass spikes lodged on their skin.

The trees started to shake up, as leaves were directly shot towards them.

"Shit, we're magnets!"

They were helpless from the sight as the leaves started to coat their body while piercing them. The string started to become weak, with the man breaking free from Stone Free's ability with just a single flex. He cracked his knuckles, looking at them with a sigh.

He then started to walk away, leaving them covered by the leaves that he had created.

His advance, however, was stopped as he felt something barring him from the treeline.

* * *

Kannazuki placed a hand on his cheek, with Kotori rolling her eyes.

"Well, least we put down one fucker."

"Manners, Kotori," Reine spoke up.

"Yeah, yeah," she rolled her eyes again.

"Commander, there's a problem!"

Kawagoe looked at her, as she immediately sat straight on her chair.

"What is it?!"

"He… he!"

The trembling crew member pointed towards the monitor.

"Well, I'd be damned."

Kannazuki shook his head, as they saw what the blonde-haired man held onto.

Instead of lashing his whip out on the barrier, he placed his hand at the barrier. Yellow sparks suddenly enveloped the barrier, as it started to glow and glitch.

"He's overloading it. Commander?"

Kannazuki looked at Kotori, who could only sigh at the sight.

"…Release him."

"Of course."

"Let's see if he can handle the last obstacle."

* * *

The barrier weakened, with metallic spear-tip-like objects flying to the sky as it turned invisible. He looked at it with a sigh, shaking his head while looking at the still leaf-covered attackers.

"…fascinating."

He said, before prepping himself to run.

He stopped, however, as his feet shivered.

The grass under him, which pointed at the attackers, suddenly pointing right in front of them.

"Give me a break. You sure did a number on them."

It was a large man with black hair, tipping his half-covered hat at him.

"And you are?"

The large man sighed.

"Kujo Jotaro. Remember it."

"ORA!"

Star Platinum suddenly appeared in front of him, as he leaped back.

"Star Platinum-"

The mysterious man immediately covered his escape with his overcoat that he removed.

"The World!"

To Jotaro, the world turned grey as he looked at the man's escaping visage. His figure stopped in mid-air, apparently forever, as he started to walk towards it.

He gripped his fist, with his Stand doing so as well.

"Let's see if you can whip this one away."

" **ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA-"**

"Wait!"

Jotaro immediately stopped retaliating, as his Stand stopped the moment he said so. Just as his Stand whiffed the overcoat away, he saw his entire body wrapped around with his whip. He then suddenly felt his own hand bleeding, looking at it as well as his Stand's blurring hands.

"What the-"

He gritted his teeth.

"And time resumes."

The world's color came back again, as the mysterious man landed on the ground and grabbed his overcoat.

"Let's just say that I have my fair share of people manipulating time."

Jotaro quickly stared at him with wide eyes, just as he started to sprint away.

The elder Kujo started to pump his legs with the Ripple, only for his assault to be threatened by his whip. He tried to grab it, only for it to lash on Star Platinum's hands. He withdrew the hand back, looking at the bleeding hand with a new gash in it. And his Stand's hand blurring even more.

He raised his hand towards him, only for him to look at his visage run towards the tree line and disappearing.

"Fair share, huh?"

He muttered, as all he could hear were Kotori's barking on the crew on his earpiece.

* * *

「USER」 ?  
「STAND」 Bloody Tears  
「ABILITY」 Whip Manipulation, Weakening  
「FORM TYPE」 OBJECT  
「SPECIAL TYPE」 ?

「Power」 A (excluding the Ripple)  
「Speed」 A  
「Range」 A (estimated to be 20 meters)  
「Durability」 B  
「Precision」 A  
「Potential」 ?

 **Ratatoskr's Notes:**

Reine reporting.

Out of all the people that could otherwise beat us, it had to be someone who wielded a whip. The other noteworthy thing is that his identity is a mystery, no matter what we do, leaving us vulnerable to any attacks in case he does. And him being capable of killing a Spirit singlehandedly.

Shido had heard him saying 'Bloody Tears', and so we decided to name his Stand as is.

For a shorter description as to how powerful his Stand his, it left Kujo Jotaro and his Star Platinum at a standstill without even trying. _Without giving a whiplash back at him_. And the Stand is said to be similar to Hermit Purple, however it is more potent, sadly, compared to it.

Other than that, it can completely weaken someone. The user can control the whip's trajectory at will, but it also comes with the user's experience to understand how he can use his fingers to fiddle with the trajectory, as shown in the battle. And with the ability to wield the Ripple, he is a force of nature to be reckoned with.

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

 _Opposing Bloodlines_

* * *

 _Q &A is still up. Anyone can ask questions either by review or PM._

 _Also, a poll about the story is currently open in the profile. You can check it out if you want._

* * *

 **Next Chapter** : _The Worst Spirit IV_


End file.
